Beware of Goblin Gifts
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Don't blame me, the muse is on the loose and where it goes I follow...or else. This one is not as mean as the last one, but someones gonna complain... J/S pairing, and teenaged Toby... look out Labyrinth, here they come!
1. Chapter 1

**Beware of Goblin Gifts**

**By**

**Paisley Rose**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own it,**

**Wish I did.**

**And don't blame me!**

**The muse is loose!**

*****

**Prologue**

**(Taken from the A.C. Smith novel)**

__**For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size each other up at the outset of a long contest. Thunder rumbled. Then Jareth raised his left arm, and made a large gesture with his hand. Sarah looked around, thinking that he was summoning assistance. When she faced him again, a glowing crystal had appeared in his hand. "I've brought you a **_**gift**_**, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. **

**She paused. She could not trust him. "What is it?" **

**"A crystal, nothing more. Except that if you look into it ... it will show you **_**your dreams**_**." **

**Chapter 1. **

Professor Sarah Williams drove the familiar lanes with a wistful smile on her lovely face. She was home. The area had not changed much in her absence. It was still the same sleepy little town with the same sleepy little buildings and the same quaint little park. Sarah smiled to herself secretively, one of the reasons she'd agreed to take the assignment to teach at the little college she was on staff at was because it was situated in a little town much like this one. Her drive toward the old homestead took her in the direct path of the park. It had not changed, and that pleased Sarah. From the road going past she caught a glimpse of the lazy stream that filled a pond where beautiful swans swam. But she didn't have time to stop and reclaim them; she was hurrying to reach her destination, home.

Pulling up in front of the old Victorian she took a moment to admire the dwelling. It had been a few years since she'd last seen the house. She had a very busy schedule, what with teaching and writing, and had very little free time of late. Her life was busy and full and she was very happy with how things were turning out for her. Leaning on the side of her car, she looked up at the windows of the second floor bedroom. Home, she sighed peacefully. Home.

"Are you planning on standing there all afternoon?" a voice asked curtly.

Sarah blinked and brought her gaze down to the woman standing on the porch with a touch of a scowl on her face. For a moment the girl remembered another time when Karen had stood scowling at her from the porch. "Hello Karen," she greeted her stepmother politely. "I was just admiring the classic lines of the house," she sighed.

The look on her stepmother's face was one of skepticism. "I'm putting you in your old room, if that's alright." Karen stated curtly. "I thought you'd be most comfortable in there… and…" she stopped herself from going any further. "It was very thoughtful of you to come a day early."

Sarah took her suitcase from the trunk of the car, and walked up toward the porch. "Well I wanted to spend some time with the family," she said by way of explanation. "I don't get to see much of any of you, what with my job, and Daddy being so wrapped up in law cases." She stepped onto the porch, coming face to face with her stepmother. "And Toby will be leaving soon for college…"

Karen nodded, agreeing with the girl. "We are all so busy these days." She opened the front door, allowing Sarah to step into her childhood home.

Even though she was now thirty almost thirty-one, and a full professor, this place could make Sarah feel like a girl once more. "It looks the same," she marveled as she stepped into the foyer. "Everything looks the same."

"One does not change a classic," Karen insisted quietly. "Would you like me to take you up?"

"No," Sarah waved at the woman. "I'm sure you're busy getting dinner ready. I'll just show myself up," the young woman insisted. She smiled at her stepmother and said, "I'm so glad to be back home."

"We're glad to have you home," Karen said sounding sincere. "I laid out fresh towel for you," she said before turning and heading toward her kitchen.

Sarah looked at the winding staircase and smiled. How many a fantasy it had fired, how many a dream it had inspired. She paused to look at the lovely antique clock, one of Karen's prized possessions, now on display in the alcove built in. Then shifting her weight she carried the heavy suitcase up the stairs and to the landing of the second floor hall. Her bedroom door was the first on the right hand side. Toby, her brother's room was just across the hall. The room her father and stepmother slept in was down the hall and to the right. She remembered Karen sleeping in Toby's room for the first six months after he was born, and the canopy bed that eventually ended up in her room. That bed sat in her room even now, awaiting her like a comforting old friend.

Taking a moment she noticed that even the wall paper had not been changed, and yet it looked nearly as fresh as the day it had been put up. She looked at the arched woodwork and the little leaded opaque glass lights that hung like upside down tulips. 'Home', she thought to herself affectionately. Her bedroom door was shut; Karen kept the room upstairs closed off. A tingle of excitement filled Sarah as her fingers gripped the knob of her door. The hinges softly creaked as the door opened and Sarah looked into what had been her private sanctuary for years. Her room, her private place, her fortress of dreams.

Stepping into the room and flicking on the light switch didn't dampen the excitement of being home. It was smaller than she'd remembered, perhaps not as vivid. Still it was home, she was home. She dropped her case on the bed and began to unpack for her stay. She'd been thrilled when the high school had contacted her, asking her to be the inspirational speaker at the graduation ceremony. She had graduated from that very school herself, and to be asked back to speak was exhilarating. But it was not the real reason Sarah was back, even if they had not asked her to speak she'd be here. Toby was graduating, and she would not miss that for the world. For Toby she would move the stars, she thought to herself.

"Sarah," her stepmother's voice carried up to the second floor. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Sarah called back. "I'll be right down." She finished hanging her clothes and her robe with its academic hood and placed her suitcase in the back of the closet. She was had to bend down, and stoop over to place it where she wanted it. When she stood up she was surprised to fine herself staring at a vest with an amber broach. "Well I'll be," she murmured softly. "My old vest…." Her fingers removed the vest from the hanger and she carried it with her as she went back down to the kitchen. "Hey, look what I found in my closet." She called out to Karen who was pouring two mugs of fresh brewed tea.

"Oh Lord," Karen exclaimed. "I haven't seen that in years." She placed the mugs on the table and laughed. "I remember when we couldn't get you out of it. I forgot it was even in there. I'll bet you find a lot of your old clothes in there. And by the look of you, miss-rail-thin, they'd all still fit!"

"Mom gave me the broach you know," Sarah said wistfully her fingers moving over the gold filigree and amber cabochon. She didn't speak of her mother often, it still hurt too much. "She and I found this vest in a shop in SoHo." Taking a seat at the table, Sarah felt comfortable enough to share the moment with Karen. "It was just before I turned fifteen~ remembered?"

"I do," Karen reached across the table and held her stepdaughter's hand. "You spent a lot of time with Linda that summer, and into the early fall…." Karen gave Sarah's hand a squeeze. "She gave you such lovely gifts that year. I recall some of them, a music box, some costumes, books~ truly lovely gifts."

Tears, unshed, shown in the green eyes. "She was really something, wasn't she?"

"She'd be so proud of you," Karen assured her. "You're the youngest professor on staff at Caberfae University, that's nothing to sneeze at you know."

"I know," Sarah agreed quietly. "I just wish she'd lived to see it…" Sarah remembered the day of her high school graduation. And of the misery she'd felt learning that her mother and Jeremy had been lost in a tragic auto accented on their way to the ceremony. "I think she'd have understood my change of course, don't you?"

Karen smiled wistfully and nodded. "Drink your tea dear, don't let it go cold."

Sarah sipped the warm fluid and looked at the vest, now in her lap. "What time is the graduation tomorrow, and where's Toby?"

"Toby is off with his new buddies," Karen didn't sound too pleased. "Most likely they are pulling some prank, bunch of little hooligans. I sometimes wonder what gets into them; they act more like… imps than boys sometimes." She poured more tea, "The ceremony starts at three, I'm so glad they decided to have a Sunday afternoon ceremony instead of the evening one like you had."

--

Sarah returned to her room, sat on her bed and reminisced about the days when this room was her everything. She heard the door slam down stairs and then the raised voices. Karen was arguing with someone and the voice was too young to be Sarah's father. Sarah laid the vest on the bed, moved to her door and listened.

"I don't care how far she came she can just turn around and go back!" a young male voice bellowed.

"Don't talk that way," Karen snapped. "It's rude and it's…"

"I don't care!" Toby's voice was filled with loathing. "I don't know why she had to go and accept their stupid offer to speak…" He was now stomping his way up the stairs. "She's just trying to embarrass me, as usual."

"Your sister is not trying to embarrass you!" Karen called at his back. "She worked very hard to get to where she is and you should be proud of her Toby!"

Sarah heard the door across the hall slam and she shuddered. She Backed away from the door, fearful that he'd find her there and think she was spying. She remembered her teen years, and the feeling of being under surveillance at all times. She sat down on her bed and gave into a moment of despair. He didn't want her here; Toby didn't want her here at all. Sarah was not even sure she could blame him. After all this was the first time in three years she'd even been home. She'd missed birthdays and holidays and vacations, not to mention his big debut on the High School stage. Now he didn't want her here.

Sarah didn't hear the light tapping on the door; she was too buried in a healthy dose of self pity. The door creaked open and Karen popped he head in. "I'm sorry," she offered quietly. "He'll be glad you're here once he settles down."

"No he won't," Sarah differed gently. "But it's alright, I understand. He's not very different from how I was when daddy married you, is he?"

Karen came in and closed the door. "Actually I think he's worse," she inclined her head in the direction of the room across the hall. "He's so… changeable right now. One moment he's the sweetest kid who ever lived, the next he's…."

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "I know." She laughed but not with any real humor. "Kids," she rolled her eyes, "You should see some of the ones I teach."

Though she was laughing, Karen could see that Sarah was now hurting. "Sarah, don't let him get to you…"

"It's his graduation," Sarah held up her hand. "I'm going to give him a few moments to simmer, and then I'm confronting him." She stood up. "I'm not the only speaker for the graduation, I'm sure I'll never be missed if I have to cancel."

Her shoulders slumping Karen shook her head, "It's not right, it's not fair, not to you." She choked back her tears and said as calmly as she could, "Dinner is at seven."

She waited half an hour before she opened her door and ventured across the hall. She tapped lightly on his door, and was answered with silence. Resolving not to be easily put off, Sarah tapped again, this time louder. There was no answer, and she then called out, "Toby, its Sarah."

"Go away," the muted angry reply came through the door.

Taking hold of the handle she twisted it, found the door unlocked and she pushed it open. "Do you really want me to leave?"

The boy on the bed looked up at her from under the ragged long hair cut. He was not the sweet little boy she'd remembered. He was tall now, taller than she, and long-limbed. Though he was slender he was not skinny, his bones were covered by well toned muscles that did as he told them. His face was the most changed high cheekbones and classic lines. His jaw was set, and his pretty baby mouth had grown into a generous man's mouth with well formed lips. His stormy eyes blazed, "Yes," he snarled at her. "I want you to leave." He heaved a long and ragged breath. "I never wanted you to come back! I didn't invite you, did I?"

Her heart felt as if it were about to break, for a moment in the fading light he looked like someone else, someone she'd forced from her memory long ago. "Alright Toby, I'll go," she exited his room, holding back the tears that were burning in her eyes. She opened the door to her room and stepped in quickly, too quickly. The door didn't properly latch and remained ajar; Sarah moved to her bed and fell back onto it allowing her tears to fall. She clutched the vest to her chest, fingering the amber pin, seeking some kind of strength to do what she felt she must.

He opened his door and heard her sobs; a faint smile crept to his lips. A Cold and cruel utterly charming smile. He leaned on the wall beside her door, listening to her misery, and rejoicing having caused her some measure of pain. Through the crack he could see her reflection in the mirror of her vanity as she lay on her bed sobbing. Sarah was not the only thing he saw in the mirror and his smile deepened. He watched for a few moments, elated at having hurt her. The elation faded as he heard the familiar sounds of their father's car pulling into the drive way. He looked at the mirror and saw that Sarah had not heard. He smoothed his hair and headed down the stairs.

--

Robert called out as he entered, "Daddy's home," just as he had for years. He smiled as Karen came to greet him with outstretched arms. He looked up to find his handsome teenaged son leaning over the rail of the banister watching his parent's sweet evening greeting. "Toby," he said with a smile for the boy. He then looked at Karen. "Where's Sarah?"

"In her room," Toby said coming down. "What's for dinner, I'm famished." He walked past his parents who both looked up at the second floor.

"Did he upset Sarah?" Robert asked quietly.

"I don't know," Karen answered truthfully. "I'll go tell her it's time for dinner." She moved up the stairs and halted before reaching the door, hearing the sobs. She entered the room and moved to hold her stepdaughter comfortingly.

--

Sarah came down, eyes red and bloodshot. She took her place quietly and listened to her father speaking about his golf game and his new partnership. Once or twice she looked up to find Toby glaring at her with an intensity she found hard to fathom. It was easier for her to just look at her plate she found.

"So, have you decided what your speech is going to be on?" Robert asked half way through the dinner.

Sarah looked up at him, gulped down the mouthful of food and said quietly. "I'm not going to be speaking."

"Sarah," Robert looked astonished. "Do you have cold feet?" He teased. "Once you get on that stage you'll be fine… just like your mother always was."

"I'm not going to be here, I won't be at the graduation; I'm leaving." She answered quietly. Her father began to question her, and Karen stared at Toby. Sarah stood up, "I'm leaving in the morning… they can get another speaker…" she ran from the dining room not stopping until she reached her room and once more dissolved into tears.

Robert looked at his son, "What did you say to her?" Threateningly he rose from his seat at the head of the table. "Have you any idea of how hard it is for her to be here?"

"Hard," Toby repeated with malice. "She's center stage, hard…"

Karen's hand on Robert's sleeve halted him from going further. Her eyes warned him, and pleaded that he stop. Robert looked at the boy who was full of what seemed to be unreasonable anger. "Your sister was asked to speak, and you would deny her this honor?"

"Let her speak," Toby said leaving his chair and the table. "I won't be there to hear it," he sulked past his parents on his way up to his room. "Everybody loves Sarah!"

"He doesn't know," Karen whispered urgently. "We never told him when Linda died, not exactly. He has no idea it was on her graduation night. He was not yet four when it happened… he doesn't remember."

"Still," Robert winced remembering the state officer bringing the message to the door and poor Sarah's face. "I don't know what's gotten into him these days."

"It's that crowd he's running with," Karen murmured. "I don't know what they are into, but it's not good."

--

Toby looked out his window; his room was as dark as the night sky. He looked at the stars and counted them, he was familiar with everyone. He even knew some of them by name. He wondered if Sarah were still awake, would his entering the room would disturb her if she were asleep. If only the school had not contacted her, she'd have stayed away he'd told himself. But she was here, and would have to be dealt with. He would have trouble sneaking into her room, but knew if he was careful he could do it.

--

Dark swirls of color filled the mirror, as did dozens of eyes. They watched the girl, and plotted their revenge. She would pay for her crimes against them, they swore. This time they would use the boy as their instrument of vengeance. One shape moved out of the mirror and across the floor. A second one and then a third joined them. Soon the space around the bed was filled with dark creatures staring at the girl. One of the creatures moved closer, took a pouch from its belt and reached in. He then blew the contents of his hand at the sleeping girl. She twitched and mumbled, but didn't awaken. Bulging eyes were accompanied by slack mouths and beaky noses. One creature moved across the head board of the pretty canopy bed, and draped a silk scarf down until it was dangling over the girl. The creature then snickered as it scurried away. Some of the creatures danced wild little dances; others moved her belongings even hiding her shoes. One of them leapt under her bed and came out with a wooden maze game. He left it on the floor next to her nightstand.

--

Sunday morning Sarah felt as if she'd been run over by a Mack truck and looked nearly as bad. She stumbled out of the bed, her feet connecting with the wooden maze game. She cried out in pain as the edges dung into her feet. Her head was pounding and her vision was as blurry as if she'd tied one on. Trying to remember the last time she saw the maze game, Sarah shook her head. She had been sure she'd put that away long ago. It should have been in a box up in the attic along with some other toys she was saving in the hopes of passing them on. It should not have been under her bed, and most certainly not on her floor. Giving the toy a shove with her injured foot she moved it back under the bed and out of the way. When she stood up, she winced, having now stood on one of the small metal balls that were used to traverse the maze board.

She stumbled into her bath and prayed the shower would revive her. Half way through the shower she was not sure it was helping. In fact she felt as if the water pelting her was making her feel worse, if that were possible. Once out of the shower she opened her medicine cabinet and looked for something that would help. She found the tablets that Karen had in each bathroom's cabinet and took some quickly. Then to give them time to work she went back to bed, praying the thunder in her head would stop. It seemed that every sound in the house was magnified. Sarah worried that the pain was making her delusional; she'd have sworn that the shadows against the wall were moving and dancing.

--

Karen poured coffee and worried, she didn't want Sarah to leave. However she wasn't sure she could stop her either. It had been too long since the girl had come home, and Karen wanted her to stay. It was not fair of Toby to treat his sister so badly. Not after all the time she'd spent lavishing on him when she could have been dating and having fun with friends her own age. Karen fretted that Toby was becoming an emotional tyrant.

Robert came into the kitchen carrying the Sunday paper and reading the headlines. "More trouble in Harrisburg," he muttered as he moved to the breakfast nook.

Karen poured his coffee and asked. "Is Sarah up? I thought I heard her."

"She's got a head ache," Robert replayed. "I looked in on her and she said she'll be down a little later." He looked at the coffee, "Where's the creamer, it's not on the table again."

Karen walked over to the pantry and found the creamer container on a shelf. "I swear we have gremlins." She put the container down brusquely. "I keep finding things out of place, and Millie swears it's not her moving them, and Toby is nowhere to be found when they go MIA." Her husband shrugged, poured creamer into his coffee and read the paper.

Unseen in the hall leading to the kitchen, Toby looked from his parents toward the ceiling. He needed her out of that room, and he needed it now. He moved silently, stealthily up the stairs and tapped on the door. "Hey Sarah, breakfast is ready." He opened the door and looked in.

Sarah was seated on the bed putting on her shoes, and looked over at him. "I'll be down in a moment," she answered flatly.

Toby came into the room. "You don't look so good…"

"I don't feel so good," she answered. "I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Hangover," Toby teased unkindly. "You'd go and become a closet drinker?"

Sarah looked up at him and began to snicker at the very idea. "No," she stood up on unsteady legs. "I think I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me, I'm going to have to check for food allergies when I get back to work."

Toby reached out and steadied her. "Need help there?"

"Can I trust you not to throw me down the stairs?" She asked half serious. Sarah was sure she didn't like the gleam in his stormy eyes. "I'll be fine; I'll get there on my own."

"Come on," He took her elbow and guided her out of the room, he saw the mirror fill with fog as he led her out of the door and into the hall. After a cup of coffee and some dry toast, Sarah felt better. She sat talking with her father and stepmother while her meal settled. Toby excused himself and moved swiftly up stairs knowing his time was short.

He entered Sarah's room and moved to the mirror. "Did you see, I made her cry… she's going to feel all the pain you want her to." He said swiftly. "There's very little time right now… I'll do what I promised." He was now breathing heavy with excitement. "And I'll be rewarded, right? He'll be pleased with me again?"

The images in the mirror smiled back at the boy, assuring him of his rewards to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Feeling more human, Sarah took a second cup of coffee and wandered out to the back of the yard. Behind the old oak the ground was hilly and nothing ever seemed to grow. There was a stone back here; on it was one word, Merlin. Sarah crouched down, placing her free hand on the stone. "Hello boy, I'm back." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

The wind picked up, and Sarah's hair whipped about freely. She could hear movement behind her and stood up. Robert placed a hand on her shoulder and together they stood quietly for a few moments. "He was a good dog," mused the father.

"He was more than just a good dog," Sarah sighed bracing her head on her father's strong shoulder. "He was my best friend, my stage partner, my confidant, and my best audience." She turned and saw that Toby was observing them from the back of the house. "You should have gotten Toby a dog when Merlin died," she admonished.

"We did," her father lamented. "We actually got him two or three," Robert frowned. "The first one ran off, the second one tired to bite poor Toby… and the third one we returned a week later. It cowered in a corner and would not come out."

Sarah looked back at the marker. "Merlin loved Toby."

"He passed quietly," her father assured her. "So are you still planning on escaping?"

"No," Sarah reached out once more for the marker. "I made a commitment, and I'll keep it… even if Toby does not like it."

"I wish I could tell you what was going on in his head," Robert gritted his teeth. "Sometimes I just don't understand that boy."

Sarah laughed at his dilemma, "Oh daddy, you didn't understand teenagers when you were one."

--

Toby resentfully watched his father and his sister; his hair blew about his face softly on the morning breeze. Karen stood behind him and commented quietly. "She misses Merlin."

"She wasn't here when he… died," Toby didn't even try to hide the bitter bite in his voice. "She was too busy to be here."

"She was in university," Karen groaned at the end of her wits. "And she was six hundred miles away Toby. Did you expect her to just drop everything for a sick dog?"

Turning to face his mother, the stoic boy answered. "Yes."

Exasperated beyond her limit, Karen shook her head. "Really," she uttered turning her back on the boy and missing the glare of hate aimed at her. "Sarah came all the way back here to see you graduate, and you're treating her like a leaper." She picked up the dishes from the table. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Behind the turned back, Toby made a twisted face and mocked her words. Karen washed her hands and looked over at where he was standing. "Grow up, Tobias Sebastian."

Toby only rolled his eyes at her and turned back to watch the pair by the marker.

Karen looked at the clock. "You have two hours before you have to be at the park. Go out there and tell your sister you're glad she's going to be one of the speakers." His mother ordered.

"Fine," he muttered shoving the back door open and not caring that it made a clatter. He walked to the back of the yard. "Mom says there's two hours before graduation," he announced. "And we all have to get ready." He looked at Sarah. "So what are you going to talk about?"

Sarah looked at her little brother and wondered if she had been this uncivil toward poor Karen. "Following one's dreams…" she said taking another sip of the now cold coffee in her mug. Robert excused himself, leaving brother and sister alone for the first time in hours. Sarah looked at Toby, "I'll go if you really want me to go," she added softly, in a plaintive tone. "I'd really like to stay though Toby."

"Stay," he sighed, "I don't really care." Once more he turned his back on her and stalked off toward the house.

"Oh Merlin," Sarah lamented. "How did I go so wrong with him… after everything… how did it turn out like this?" The wind in the trees howled and for a moment the young woman thought she'd heard the familiar and long silent howl of her beloved dog.

--

Sarah placed her mug in the sink after having rinsed it out. Karen and her father were upstairs dressing and only the Gods knew what Toby was up to. She wanted a few moments to just soak up the ambiance of the home. It was quiet in the house, almost too quiet, and Sarah suddenly found herself feeling apprehensive. She dreaded speaking to the crowd at the high school, truth be told. Too many of the parents were related to her own graduating classmates. Her own school days were not so far behind her that they could have been forgotten. Facing those people was not something she looked forward to. Sarah had not been popular, and she knew now that it had been mostly her own fault.

She remembered those days with a mixture of regret and bitterness. She had gone through a very awkward stage, more awkward than most of her peers. While most of the other girls had their mothers to guide them through the passage of childhood into those devastating teen years, Sarah had only her father, and Merlin. And then along came Karen… the interloper, as Sarah had pegged her. She didn't remember just when she'd become aware of Karen, but it was right around puberty. Sarah had fought off its intrusion and advancement as hard as she could, and yet it had ridden roughshod over her. To hide the burgeoning figure that she could not stop from developing, she'd taken to wearing long lose poet shirts. She wore jeans for every occasion that she could, or costumes that had been gifts from her mother _**the Actress**_. She shunned the companionship of classmates. Some only wanted to hang out with her because she was the daughter of a famous stage actress and they wanted to be touched by fame. She stayed only to herself, clinging to her childhood with a tenacity that was eerily unearthly.

Then came the days before her sophomore year of high school, the days that changed everything. She had just turned fifteen, and her mother and Jeremy had played such a large part of her life. She'd spent every spare moment in their company. Her mother had praised her telling her she was a natural and would do so well following in her footsteps on stage. Already a bit spoiled, and far to self centered, Sarah had believed every word her mother uttered. And without meaning to she'd developed a heady crush on the handsome Jeremy. Thrilling when a photographer had taken their picture together. Her resentment toward Karen had come to a head, and now included Toby. Poor, sweet, innocent Toby.

Outside the kitchen the wind picked up and howled and Sarah shivered. It was nearly sixteen years since that fateful day when her life had changed. When her world had been turned upside down by a thoughtless misspoken wish. So much had changed because of that night, and now she wondered if things had changed that she was not aware of. The sound of the wind unsettled her and she looked out at the sky. Not a cloud or a wisp, the sun was bright and the day looked to be beautiful. Sarah dismissed the thoughts that were plaguing her, and took her time going up to her room.

She had placed her professors' robes in the shower to steam, and was sure they were now smooth as silk. Because Karen had an aversion to women in pantsuits or slacks, Sarah had chosen a dress for today's occasion. Not a fancy dress, but a nicely tailored dress in a rich tone of sage green. It was something that could be worn under the robe and hood and remain comfortable.

Entering her bedroom, she immediately noticed some things were out of place. What had caught her attention, in spite of the other items, was a small thread worn and much loved teddy bear that now sat smack dab in the middle of the bed. Sarah walked over to the bed and stared, could it actually be Lancelot? She lifted him off the bed, wondering if it were a peace offering from Toby. She looked at the bear for a moment before clutching it to her heart. In that moment she decided she would not inquire if Toby had snuck into her room and disturbed her belongings. She would quietly accept the peace offering and hope for the best.

--

Karen had driven Toby over as the students had to be in the park early to get robed up and lineup. Robert waited for Sarah and rode over to the park with her in her car. She was directed to a reserved parking slot, and she told her father she'd see him when the ceremony was over, and begged him to take decent shots of her brother with the little camera in his hands. Reaching into the back seat of her sedan she took out the robe and shrugged into it. She was well practiced at robbing up and placing the hood. The little college she taught at had a rule about professors wearing robes every Friday. Now after three years she was more than adept at dressing in the robe quickly and efficiently.

Sarah joined the academic staff on the makeshift stage. She took her seat beside the other speaker and looked out at the gathered crowd. It was strange seeing seats set up in the grassy meadow. Stranger still to see the obelisks decorated with her old schools colors. Even the swans seemed to be impressed as they meandered on the pond. On stage with Sarah were the ten teachers who were heads of departments, and the Principal and School Superintendant. The music department was supplying the live music for the ceremony. When the head of the music department raised his baton, the schools orchestra began to play the first strains of 'Pomp and Circumstance.'

Like everyone else on the stage Sarah turned her head, looking toward the little stone foot bridge. It was here that the graduating class of twenty six students would process. The girls were dressed in long dresses, in pastel colors. The young men, and at this moment that's what they looked like, young men, were dressed in dark suits. The boys all wore a white rose boutonniere, and the girls carried a single long stem white rose. In two neat rows, side by side, one boy one girl, they marched into the clearing. Sarah looked at the young man toward the back of the crowd that was entering in alphabetical order. Toby stood out from the crowd, but Sarah wondered if she were being prejudice. He looked almost regal in the beautifully cut suit of royal blue. His shirt was not white, but ice white Irish linen, with just a touch of blue in the threads. His face looked as if it had been sculpted and his pale blond hair seemed to shine like slivery threads. He took Sarah's breath away as he moved with an unearthly grace toward his seat.

The Superintendant of the district greeted the parents the teachers, the speakers and then the graduating class. Sarah tried to listen, to show interest, but time and again her eyes rested on the young man in the second row of graduating boys. She wondered when it was he'd learned to looks ~ haughty. The first speaker was just finishing up when the young man turned his haughty gaze toward his sister. Something in his gaze froze her and she could have sworn the stormy eyes were challenging her.

The Superintendent introduced her, and hesitantly Sarah stepped forward. "Good Afternoon," she greeted the crowd politely. "I'm Professor Sarah Williams, and I'm so very pleased to be here with you." Sarah paused before going on. "As some of you know, I too graduated from this school. And I have other ties here as well." She looked at Toby and smiled wistfully. "I was asked to speak to you students about following your dreams…" A sound in the trees caught her attention and she let her eyes sweep that way, but there was nothing there. "What I'd really like to talk to you about, is knowing when your dreams change, and not being afraid to travel down new and untried paths." She set her notes aside and stepped away from the podium, coming toward the end of the stage. "I look at you wonderful, talented and oh so gifted young people and I envy you. You are on the brink of life, on the very doorsteps of your adult life." Sarah smiled at the graduates. "And how many times life has taken you for a new turn…"

Toby's haughty look faded as he listened to her speak.

"Once some of you boys wanted to be firemen, or astronauts… you girls wanted to be movie stars and singers…" Sarah blushed slightly. "I know because I too had wonderful dreams as a little girl." She looked at the meadow, "This was my stage, and I played to an audience of swans and robins and red winged black birds…This place was my palace full of beautiful dreams and plans and hopes… and my testing ground." She took a deep breath, "But dreams, as beautiful as they are, and as important can change…. Things in our life are not stagnate; they are flexible and moving… fluid as... as the waters that feed that pond there. That which does not grow, dies… and dreams grow, they change and fill us with the need to do more to explore…and for me the dreams that had once led me to play the heroine here in this park, lead me to teaching."

Sarah took a deep breath, "The changing of a dream does not mean that your old dreams were wrong, it just means you've grown. The boy who once wanted to be a fireman may end up being not only a fireman but a paramedic. The girl who once dreamed of being a singer may end up being a coral director, or a lab tech who sings while doing her job…." She looked at the faces looking up at her. "I have such deep hope for all of you. Don't abandon your dreams, but don't prevent the new ones from forming." She quietly returned to her assigned seat.

Robert looked at Karen and winked. Karen dabbed a tear from her eye. Toby seemed to be thinking over her words. The Superintendent once more took center stage and began to read off the student's names. Each stepped forward, came up on stage and after shaking hands with the principal received his or her diploma.

--

He sat at the very back of the seating area with family and friends of the students. His mismatched stormy eyes watching everything with amusement during the proceedings. Dressed like the rest of the guests he didn't attract the kind of attention his normal mode of garment would have. He rested his chin on the silver and crystal ornament of his walking stick. He too had been impressed by the words of the young woman. His gloved hand had skimmed over the crystal that sat regally in the silver claw that held it to the peach-wood shaft. No one saw the orb fog, no one witnessed it fill with images of a crystal ballroom. He smiled wistfully, and placed his hand over the orb, obscuring its images. When the students were called he waited, and watched, counting off the graduates until the name he'd come to hear was spoken.

"Tobias Sebastian Williams," the Superintendent read.

Sarah's eyes filled with happy tears, and the man in the last row of seats could clearly see her. He watched as the boy moved with fluid movements across the stage as if he were floating, or skating on ice. The lad glided to the principal, shook hands and accepted his diploma. The man in the last row wondered if the surge of pride he felt were similar to the pride parents felt. He breathed deeply and tapped his cane to the ground to refocus. This was Toby's day, and he would not think of other matters. However he could not help but see the look of pride and satisfaction on a certain female face. He leaned on the walking stick once more and looked down at the dream that still played out, interrupted and unfinished. He chuckled softly to himself as he rose from his seat when the rest of the audience stood to applauded. The mortals didn't even notice his hasty retreat.

--

Robert and Karen moved toward their son with broad smiles. Sarah came down from the stage to join her family. Karen was bragging to the boy about putting the diploma on the mantel for the world to see.

"She will too," Sarah said coming toward them.

Toby looked over at her, his smile faded slightly. "Not a bad speech," said coolly.

"Thank you," Sarah answered.

"Hey, I would love a shot of the two of you," Robert said holding up the camera that had been getting a workout.

Toby gripped his sister's wrist and smiling toward his father agreed to be photographed. "Here, next to this obelisk," he insisted.

"No," Sarah protested weakly. "By the pond is better."

"I like it here," Toby held her fast, "Smile, Sarah."

Unnoticed the barn owl landed on the tip of the obelisk and looked down at the pair below him with feral eyes. The girl seemed to be aware of his presence although unable to do anything about it. Stubbornly she refused to look upward, even though she could feel him there.

Robert looked at his children and smiling took several shots. "This is the kind of day that does a father proud," he stated lowering the camera after the last shot. "What say we put on the dog and do dinner at the country club?"

Karen sighed, "Robert, we've guests coming, or have you forgotten?"

Toby snickered, "The old man's losing it."

Sarah glared at her brother, "Don't say that."

Toby looked at her with cold blue eyes. "Truth hurts," he hissed.

"Toby, come along," his mother commanded. "Sarah, we'll see you at home."

Robert followed along and Sarah was left alone standing beside the obelisk. She knew the owl was still seated at the top of the stone monument. "Go away," she said in what she hoped was a commanding tone; "Before I vanquish you again." Hearing no flap of wings she turned her gaze up and met the feral gaze with one of her own. "Don't think that I can't." she glowered.

The owl blinked but made no effort to move.

--

Robert shook hands with Karen's Uncle Max, and greeted her Aunt Rose. The house was filling with relations and a few odd friends. Toby was being fawned over by Aunts and cousins and hating every moment of it. Sarah sat in her car in the driveway of the Victorian still glowering over the confrontation in the park. "It was just an owl," she told herself. "The woods there are full of them!" She put a hand to her forehead. "And the reason it didn't fly off is they are use to being around people. For God's sake Sarah, don't make it into more than it was." She moaned gently. "It wasn't him, it couldn't be him." She could hear the party in the house and knew she should go in.

Toby came out on the front porch and looked at her as she came up the walk way. He placed a hand on her elbow. "Don't go in there," he said warningly. "Save yourself the trouble."

She stood beside him, "Is it that bad?"

"Worse," he groaned. "Uncle Max is telling his universities stories, and Cousin Paul is hitting on Cousin David's wife again." He shook his head. "This is the pits…"

Sarah bit at her lower lip than quietly offered, "Want to escape?" she dangled the keys to her car at him.

Toby looked at the offered keys and placed his hand over them. "Let's." he nodded.

--

Sarah allowed him to drive; it was after all his day. He pulled the car out onto the open road and headed out of town toward the hills that ringed the valley. She was not surprised at the expertise with which he drove. Nor with the speed, she too liked the feeling of flying down the road. She smiled as he took the old road that would put them in the hills at the abandoned coal mines. "They still haven't sold this land,eh?"

"No one wants it," Toby said snickering, "No one but the dregs of the town and a bunch of delinquents."

"You being one of them?" Sarah ventured.

"I'm the king of delinquents," he informed her darkly. He pulled off the road onto a trail that if you didn't know about it would be missed. "I want to show you something." He said mysteriously almost threateningly.

Sarah's instincts told her to draw back, but she fought them and giving him a sympathetic gaze nodded her agreement.

Toby looked away from her and kept his eyes on the road his speed was still faster than what the road really should have taken. He let one eye sweep ferally toward her, and then back at the road. "Are you afraid?"

"Not of you," she said quietly.

"That's too bad," he gunned the engine pushing it for more speed. Sarah braced herself, and held her breath as he drove wildly in the untamed hillside. "Scared yet?"

"No," she said in a voice that was calmer than she really felt.

He laughed as he pulled the wheel and put the car into a spin on gravel. It turned three hundred and sixty degrees before it came to a halt. He looked at her, and gave her a hunting haughty smile. "How'd you like that?"

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted in as dark a tone as her brother was using. "That little boy was a piece of cake."

Toby leaned back in the seat and laughed. Sarah shivered, that laugh sounded too much like someone else for her comfort. Unexpectedly he opened his door and stepped out of the car, the keys in his hands. Sarah unfastened her seat belt and followed him. He was standing on an outcropping of rock, looking down on the town. He looked at her as she came to his side. "What do you see when you look down there?"

"The town," she answered. "What do you see?"

"Things beneath me," he answered haughtily.

Sarah looked where he was looking, the direction of the old Victorian that stood out like a beacon from this height. "Don't say that."

"It's true," he seethed.

"Toby," she reasoned softly.

"And it's your fault," he accused as his eyes met hers. For one moment, he didn't look human, and Sarah gasped; "Afraid yet?"

"No," she turned her back and returned to the car, hearing the cold laughter behind her.

--

Karen sighed heavily as the last visitor departed, "That's over," she said sinking into the chair at the door.

Robert chuckled as he picked up the last paper plate with food in the parlor. "Not a moment too soon."

Toby was still eating cake, and looking pleased about something. "I thought it was a very nice party." He smiled wickedly at his mother. "Good cake."

Sarah sat on the stairs, where she'd been sitting from the moment they'd returned. She'd watched him, and he'd behaved fairly normally with the rest of the family. Perhaps he was just being the rotten kid brother, she told herself. "I'm going to change," she said. "I just want to get into grubbies and vegg out in front of the television. Anyone know what's on tonight?"

Sheepishly Toby called out as he watched her go up staris, "Some film by an unknown, it's called '_**The Princess and the **__**Goblin**__'._

_Sarah stopped but didn't look at him, "Very funny." She muttered going up the stairs. A moment later she came out to the landing growling. "Who's been in my room?"_

_Karen shuddered, remembering that voice and that question from sixteen years before._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Karen was the first to reach the bedroom and her gasp carried throughout the house. "Oh my God," she moaned. It was as if someone had come in and rifled through the room looking for something and hadn't found it. Drawers were open and clothes were strewn about carelessly out of place.

Toby stood behind his parents, "God what a mess," he commented before all eyes turned on him. "I was downstairs the whole time," he protested before anyone could accuse him. "You all saw me!"

Sarah had to admit he had been within eyesight the entire time. "Who could have done this? Why sneak into my room?" She could not think of a single reason or a single relation who had reason to rifle through her things.

Karen's eyes filled with fear and she raced down the hall to her own room. Coming back with a strange look on her face. "Everything is fine in our room, Toby?" she looked to her son and motioned him to open his door. The boy's room was spotless. "What could they have been looking for?"

Toby shrugged, "Beats me, her room is all junk if you ask me." He entered his own room and closed his door.

Karen looked back at the out of place items now on Sarah's floor. "I'll help you pick up," she said wearily.

"No," Sarah held her stepmother back. "I'll take care of it Karen. You're tired; you've had a long day… I'll take care of this mess." She watched her parents move back toward the stairs and smiled. "I'll be fine; I know where it all goes." She closed the door and began to look about the room for something tell-tale, anything that would give her a clue. "Things are not always as they seem to be," she reminded herself as she looked under her bed. She found nothing, and began to search the rest of the room, still nothing, nothing out of the ordinary.

She began to pick up the items one by one, a sweater here, a book there. One by one she returned them to the order she'd kept the room in. Even if she was not here, Karen said this was her room. What Karen didn't say was that anyone else, no everyone else was uncomfortable in the room. Half an hour later she had everything back in place. Too tired to even think of watching television, she changed for bed and crawled into the comfort of the sheets and blankets. She lay with her head on the pillow and her eyes wide open for the longest time, just listening to the sounds of the house. she pulled the little bear in her arms closer and waited.

--

Toby came down stairs an hour later and looked at his parents cuddling on the couch. "Get a room," he teased gently.

"Where's Sarah?" Robert asked not bothering to take his arm from his wife's shoulder.

"I think she went to bed," Toby said taking a seat on the couch. "What's on?"

"History channel, documentary on folklore." Karen answered sipping a soft drink. "Watch it with us, you might learn something."

"Right," Toby rolled his eyes, "I'm going to graze," he pointed to the kitchen as rose to his feet. "Want anything?"

Robert watched as the boy wandered off. "He seems fine now," he commented to Karen.

Karen had also turned her head and had watched the boy go off toward the kitchen. "I wish I could say that that's a comfort… but it's not."

--

The mirror filled with fog, and eyes dozens of them looked into the room. "Did she see the present we left her?"

"No," a voice answered. "She missed it."

"She didn't look very hard," another voice boasted. "She's losing her touch."

One of the creatures stepped carefully through the mirror and scouted the situation, "She's asleep," he called back softly. "Come on," his bony fingers waved to his companions. "Let's get to work. We don't have long and we don't want to get caught!" Other forms scurried out of the mirror and across the floor swift as dry leaves on the wind. "Open drawers," the scout commanded harshly. "Go through everything you can think of, leave nothin' unturned~" Little hands with long fingers reached under the bed, pulling boxes and storage bins out. Lids were taken off and tossed as the contents were spilled out. "We've got to find it… so the boy can finish this…"

--

Monday morning dawned faintly gray as a soft rain began to fall. Sarah opened her eyes, her head pounding. She sat up and held her breath as she noticed the discourse that had taken her room over during the time she'd slept. "What the hell," she muttered. This time before she put her feet toward the floor, she saw that the maze toy was there once more. She pushed it out of her way and looked about for her slippers. They were missing, and so was her robe.

Sarah carefully made her way to her bath, and washed her face with icy cold water. She wanted to be fully awake to deal with this attack. Coming out of the bath she pulled her hair up into a scrunchie. She quietly turned the lock on her door so no one in the family would disturb her cleanup operation. While picking through the debris she looked for a clue as to who could have created this mess. In an hour the room was once more the way she liked it, organized. She took a shower and draped in oversized towel move to her closet to pick out clothes for the day. When she swung the door open the vest she'd placed back in the closet was the first thing she saw. The gold and amber broach catching her attention and calling to her. It reminded her of her own youth, and she touched it lightly. Giggling like a school girl, she thought to herself, 'Why not?'

Sliding her newer garments aside, the one's she'd brought with her this trip, she looked further back. Back toward the deepest part of the closet where once she'd hidden her trinkets and treasures. She was sure it was still in there and more than likely would still fit. As Karen had pointed out on the afternoon of her return home, she was still a very slender young woman. A moment later her fingers touched the fine linen of the poet shirt that had been her favorite when she was a teen. She took it out and held it close, sniffing it to see if it still smelled magical. There was just something about this shirt, something she loved. Placing it on the same hook as the vest she began to search for a pair of comfy jeans. Sure enough she found them as well, and on the floor her comfy old loafers. "You want to play games," she said softly. "Well I can play games too…"

--

Toby was squabbling with his mother when Sarah arrived in the kitchen. Neither one had looked at her; she walked over to the coffee pot, listening to the discussion.

"I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" Toby exploded.

"I'm not giving you my car, not today." Karen answered firmly. "I've too much to do today, I'm sorry…no."

"I don't believe it," he snapped. "The whole gang is going…"

"They can get along without you for a day or two," his mother informed him.

Sarah sipped her coffee, amused that they still had not noticed her.

"If I were Sarah," Toby snapped.

"I'd still say no," Karen barked back.

"And she did, time and again." Sarah finally said.

Toby turned and saw her but had to blink. Not recognizing her at first. "She did?"

"Yep, and I had to stay home and babysit you when I would have rather been out doing something fun," she teased.

Karen laughed, "Stop that," she complained. "You're making me sound like …"

"The wicked stepmother," Sarah teased with a wicked grin and a wink. "That you truly are."

Karen shook her head at both the Williams' children. Toby glared at his sister, "You've always gotten everything you want."

"No, no one gets everything they want," reasoned Sarah. "You get what you can, and make the best of it with the rest." Karen held her tongue, and listened. "Take my word for it Toby."

"That's bullshit," he decried. "I'll bet you've never had to give up anything."

"You'd regret betting me boyo," Sarah said calmly.

"It's not fair," his hand hit the table rattling the dishes that were on it.

"No, it's not," Sarah agreed however she didn't raise her voice. "But that's the way it is."

Exasperated with both women, Toby huffed out of the house and headed to the back of the yard.

"He's so hot headed these days," Karen said as she watched him from the window. "I just don't understand him sometimes."

"He's a teenager," Sarah said as if that where the secret of the universe. She stood up and taking an apple from the bowl of apples on the table, she shrugged.

Karen blinked, "You look like a teenager yourself today." Pouring herself a cup of coffee she asked carefully. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sarah said. "Just wanted to see if it still fit." She bit into the apple.

"My goodness," Karen remarked sipping her coffee. "You look like a school girl, instead of a professor."

"Thanks," Sarah laughed. She looked out the window. "When did he start sulking in trees?" the boy was now up in the old oak, and as Sarah had said, he was sulking.

--

Sarah walked to the back of the yard, "So what's so important that you need to borrow your mother's car?"

"You wouldn't understand," Toby said from his perch up in the old oak.

"Try me," Sarah suggested.

The stormy blue eyes looked down on her, in their depths was an emotion fighting to be free. "It's a rite of passage," he shifted his position, making himself look threatening. "Guy stuff…."

"Rite of passage," she repeated then made a face. "Let me guess the guys are going to Donner's Cove with the class slut to get laid." When he lost some of his bravado and machismo; Sarah shook her head at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you guys still pulling that shit?"

"What would you know about it?" he demanded.

"Every girl in every senior class knows about Donner's Cove~" she declared. "And each and every one of `em swears she's not going to be the slut you idiots try to…screw." She turned her back on him and over her shoulder called back. "I thought you were better than that."

Toby lowered himself down gracefully from the limb. "Hold it," he commanded her. When she stopped walking he came up behind her, "Why shouldn't I try to get a little?"

Sarah looked at him, "Because it's demeaning." She gave him a disgusted gaze. "To you, to the girl, to the very act…And you're better than that." She walked away from him.

"Bitch," he growled.

--

Robert came home early, and called Karen into his office. They were in there for quite some time, Sarah watched the time as she read a magazine in the parlor. When the door opened both parents came out with somber and sober expressions. "Oh that can't be good," she said tossing her magazine aside. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother's friends got arrested today," Karen whispered in a tight voice.

"Idiots went to Donner's Cove, right?" she stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

Robert nodded, "How did you guess?"

Sarah pursed her lips, "Tommy Dugan, remember?" She spoke the name of one of the partner's sons, a boy who had graduated with her. "He and a group of the good ole boys took Peg Ragan there the day after graduation…. And they all got arrested, and Dugan had to marry Ragan." She was disgusted with the entire situation.

Karen gasped. "You weren't here when they got married, how did you know about that?"

"Bad news travels fast," Sarah quipped. "So how many got arrested this time."

"Six boys, three girls," Robert said shoving his hands into his slacks. "I really wish we could cancel tonight. I think we should be here, and discuss this with Toby."

"Cancel, cancel what?" Sarah asked.

"We are supposed to have dinner with the senior partners, another of their last minute plans." Karen huffed. "I'm so tired of this reviewing."

"Is it important?" Sarah could see it was. "Go, go to dinner…I'm here, and I'll keep an eye on Toby. We'll be fine; Toby and I will be fine."

"Fine doing what?" Toby asked as he came down to the foyer where everyone was now gathered.

"You and I are doing pizza; they're stuck with a stuffy dinner with the partners." Sarah offered feeling he didn't need all the details just yet.

"Bummer," Toby quipped looking at his father. "I want anchovies." He said in a caviler manner to his sister.

A look of horror come over Sarah, the same look she got when anyone wanted anchovies. "Fish on pizza, belch."

"No pizza in the parlor," Karen ordered as she and Robert went upstairs to dress.

"Why they pulling the concerned parents act?" Toby asked when they were out of range.

"Your buddies got arrested," Sarah sighed. "Just don't say anything about it until they go."

"Really," Toby didn't seem that concerned. "Any of them get caught in the act?"

"You are so gross," Sarah denounced as she walked away from him.

--

An hour later Karen and Robert stood at the front door speaking to Sarah, Karen was fussing and fretting. "We'll be back around midnight, make sure Toby does not go out!"

"Oh go already," Toby groused. "I'm not going out…I won't leave the house!"

Sarah shut the front door behind their parents. "You didn't have to be so rude," she sighed.

"The pizza parlor is delivering our dinner in about five minutes," Toby said in a defensive manner. "You want her standing over us?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, but you don't need to be rude." She took a seat on the bottom stair. "She's… they're just concerned you know."

"Right," He huffed again. "She's concerned about what an incident like this will do to Dad's chances of making senior partner this time around." He now lay lengthwise across the sofa. "I wasn't even there!"

"Guilt by association," Sarah mused.

"You sound like them," he accused darkly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am one of them…" Sarah growled. The door bell rang, and Sarah rose from the step to answer the door and pay for the pizza. She carried the box through the foyer heading toward the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Sarah," he whined. "Let's just eat here…we won't make a mess."

"No," she ignored his plea and went straight to the kitchen. "The best intentions turn out bad sometimes, Toby. We'll eat in the kitchen."

"You're becoming an old hag, you know that?" he complained as he followed her and the aroma of pizza. He sat down at the table as she opened the box, reaching in and grabbing a slice. He didn't even wait for a plate.

"Hungry little savage," she teased as she sat down and helped herself to a slice.

Toby looked at her, "Sometimes."

Sarah smiled wistfully. "I don't know how you stay so thin, not with the way you eat." She giggled. "You always did have an amazing appetite."

"Did I?" he asked cocking his head to one side and looking at her through heavy lashes.

Sarah nodded as she ate. "I used to take you out for burgers every Saturday, and you could eat two or three to the one I ate."

He leaned back in his chair and took a second slice of pizza before he said remotely. "I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't," Sarah's voice saddened. "You were only two or three at the time."

Toby watched her while she ate; thinking of old times seemed to have dampened her spirits a bit. "I'll bet your boyfriends didn't like that."

"I didn't have boyfriends," Sarah said before she could stop herself.

"Why not, you're not bad looking for a girl." His voice was taking on an edge. "Didn't you like guys or are you into girls?"

"No I'm not into girls," Sarah looked at him with a grim expression. "I just wasn't into dating… for a while."

"Do you date now?" he pressed.

The tiny little hairs at the back of her neck were standing, warning her. "What do you mean do I date now?"

"Do… you… date…" he emphasized each word as if she were an idiot.

Clearing her throat, she wanted to change the subject. "I don't see that it's any of your business, Toby."

"Ah," he looked at her with jeering eyes. "So it's your business if I get to use the car to go to the Cove, but it's not my business to ask if you're dating." He wrinkled his nose at her. "Sounds like a double standard to me."

Wondering how she got sucked into this conversation, she sighed. "No, I'm not dating right now. I have dated, a few guys… but I'm not dating now… satisfied?"

"Not even remotely," he answered coldly.

"What is this, the third degree?" Sarah asked defensively now.

"I know so little about you," Toby remarked. "Don't you think that's kind of strange?" He took a third slice and began to munch on it. "I don't know where you live or what your place looks like, I don't know who you see, who your friends are… what you like, what you hate…"

"You make me sound like a stranger," the hurt in her voice was there. She pulled back and didn't even finish the slice of pizza that was before her.

"You are a stranger," Toby said icily.

"That's not true," she whispered painfully. "I haven't changed that much."

"How would I know?" He asked between bites. "You've never once asked me to come and visit you."

Sarah was stunned. "Toby, I live in a tiny little house in professors row, you've seen the pictures I'm sure."

"Pictures," he dismissed her puny argument. "In the last three years you didn't even come home, if you still think of this as home."

"Of course this is home," her voice rose, and she turned the tables on him. "Do you date?"

"On occasion," he answered with reserve. "I went to prom… did you?"

"No," Sarah sighed. "I didn't."

"Why not," he inquired as he continued to eat.

Sarah felt the weight of responsibility once more on her shoulders; "Because no one asked me."

"Pitiful," his voice dripped sarcasm.

Sarah didn't like the direction this conversation was going, and thought it was time to change the subject. "Where are you going to college, Karen didn't say."

"What does it matter where I go?" he shrugged. "You won't be there, and you don't really care."

"I do care," Sarah gasped. "I very much care."

"Sure you do," he teased.

"Toby," she sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you Sarah," he stood up looking down at her as if she didn't matter. "You have nothing I want. I don't even know you."

"What is it you want to know," she demanded as she followed him out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Did you snitch, did you tell mom and dad about the cove?" he asked with his back to her.

"No, I didn't," she snapped. "Daddy came home with the news of the arrest."

He headed up the stairs knowing she would follow, but before he could get more than four steps up the door bell rang. He turned, glared at her and asked menacingly, "Expecting someone?"

"No, why would you ask such a question?" She looked at the door.

"Parents out, only the pesky kid brother," he wove a sinister web of fantasy.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Sarah said suddenly feeling more like fifteen again instead of thirty. "I have no idea who's at the door…maybe it's for you," she accused.

"Not me, sister dear, my friends are cooling their jets in jail, remember?"

Sarah gave him an exasperated huff before she walked to the door and opened it. "Elliot," she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Toby hung over the rail to listen.

"Sarah, did you really think I'd just let you walk off…." A voice on the stoop demanded.

"I said everything I have to say to you, Mr. Dalton." Sarah's tone was beyond ice, it was now subzero.

"I demand you come back to the University and explain yourself," the man's voice huffed. "You left me hanging in the wind, and everyone thinks I…"

"You should have thought about that before you tried to steal my research," Sarah accused. "Now, if you don't mind, I've better things to do than to stand on my parent's stoop and argue with you."

The man shoved her into the house and walked in as well. Toby could see from the stairs that he was bigger than Sarah, and kind of brutish. He watched, as the larger man pushed his sister with the flat of his hand to her shoulder. He heard the hisses behind him and waved the horde of goblins back to the rooms they had just come from. Some of them lingered, wondering if they would be needed.

Sarah slapped the hand at her shoulder away. "Elliot Dalton, you take your hands off of me and get out of my house."

"Not without the papers," he growled. "They're as much mine as they are yours, maybe even more."

"Bullshit," she fought back. "I'm the one who came up with the idea, not you. You didn't even want to work on this project until Doctor Sikes said it was an interesting subject. That's when you started taking credit for all of my work."

"You're only a woman," Elliot Dalton scoffed. "No one is going to take your work seriously, you're little better than a fantasy writer." He insulted her. "I know all about the quote unquote papers you've had published… Really…" He cruelly laughed in her face. "That trite about lullabies and Lilith and babies… You call that serious work?"

"It's just as serious as your paper on the manifestations of nightmares." Sarah countered.

"Nonsense," he touted, "My work has facts and clinical study. Your work has fairytales."

"Well if my work is so insignificant, you can live without it." She retorted icily.

"Sikes wants that paper," Dalton growled. "And I'm the one who will give it to him, now give me the papers you stole." He grabbed her by the forearms and began to shake her violently.

"Take your hands off her," a voice above him commanded.

Dalton looked up into eyes that were burning like blue hot fires. His hands dropped from Sarah's arms and fear filled his face. He backed away fearfully and then ran for the door. Sarah turned rubbing her arms and looked up at her brother. For a moment he didn't seem to look like himself, and Sarah wondered if it were the shock of being attacked in her own home by Elliot. She blinked and when she looked at the boy again he seemed to be looking at her with cold disregard.

"Ex lover?" he asked frostily.

"No," Sarah assured him as she rubbed the sore places on her arms. "That is a thief…" she looked at the door. "He tried to steal my work." She looked back at Toby. "What did you do to him?"

The boy chuckled and turned to go up the stairs. "Nothing," under his breath he added. "Tra la la la."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sarah's mouth gaped, "What did you just say?" she could not believe her own ears.

"I didn't say a thing," Toby's hand trailed on the rail in a rather unworldly manner. "Not a thing." He chuckled again before pausing and turning to look down at her. "Want to play a game?" he invited with a wave.

Sarah blinked, "A game?" she repeated rather dumbly.

Haughtily he looked down at her, "Yes, Sarah, a game."

"What kind of game?" she asked feeling a bit like a fly in a spider web.

"Oh one that's a lot like truth or dare," he mused before turning and heading up toward the landing and the stairs to the attic. "Come on," he challenged. "It'll be fun, and it will help us pass the time."

Sarah looked at the front door, still wide open from Elliot's hasty departure. "I have to lock the front door," she said moving toward the offending entryway. Her hands were shaking as she turned the lock and made sure the door was secure. Taking a step away from the door she heard the first rumble of thunder. She looked over her shoulder, a storm was coming.

"Toby, there's a storm coming," she moved toward the stairs and looked up. "I don't think we should be in the attic when it hits…."

"Scardie Cat," he teased, but he didn't make a move to come down, instead he climbed up more stairs. "Come on Sarah, show some balls." He was picking up his pace.

"Balls," she grumbled. "I'll show you balls…" she moved up the stairs and past the landing that their rooms were off of. She could have sworn she heard snickers, but decided it was the rumble of thunder over head. "Toby, really now," she called up to him. "There's a storm…"

"There's a storm alright," he snickered. "Come on Sarah!"

The higher they went on the stairs the more Sarah worried. "Toby, if there's a lot of lightening; being in the attic is not the smartest thing…"

She was nearly behind him now and his hand reached out to open the door that was kept closed up tight. "Come on, Sarah, it's just an attic." He pushed the door open and walked into the room. "It's not like it's dangerous up here, you know." Reaching for the switch he flipped it and the lights that dangled on wires above their head lit up. "See, just an attic." Looking back at her he could see there was trepidation and she was hanging back.

Sarah shivered, "This is more than just an attic," she whispered, as if she were fearful of someone hearing. "My mother use to call this… the gateway."

"Gateway?" Toby looked at her with lazy calm. "To what?" When she didn't answer, he repeated it as the first question in his game. "Truth or dare," he pulled her into the room and shut the door. "A gate way to what," he insisted on hearing the answer.

"This is silly," Sarah didn't like feeling cornered and she felt very cornered in this attic space with her brother. "It's nothing." She felt as if she'd suddenly fallen several feet, about fifty to be exact, into a black hole.

"Truth or dare," he repeated in a singsong mimic.

"What's the dare?" She questioned as thunder sounded closer.

"I don't know," Toby thought about it for a moment. "Run naked around the outside of the house." He suggested boldly. "That might prove very entertaining especially if your caller is still hanging about."

"Truth," she sighed before telling the reason she avoided the attic. "My mother used to say this room up here was a gateway to a mystical world. That old mirror came from a Magician's house;" when Toby scoffed at her she snapped. "She was always very dramatic and she wanted to keep me out of here for my own safety….and I think she hid Christmas gifts up here."

"Did she?" Toby looked at one of the three large cedar closets that were built into the space. "In one of these? Do you think anything was left behind," he moved to one and opened it. It contained some old costumes, men's and women's. "Looks like she had dad playing dress up with her at one time. I had no idea the old man could be so kinky," he pulled a raw linen tunic in out and looked at it. "Nice stuff," he growled suggestively. "I'll bet this would fit me!"

"They met doing a play in college," Sarah recalled, her voice filled with sad emotions as it did every time she thought of her mother. "It was a poor man's theater she said, they made their own sets, and costumes…" She watched as he rifled through the hidden memories without much care for what it represented. "It wasn't kinky, daddy joined the group to learn how to project… he wanted to be the best litigator…"

"What play were they doing, do you know?" Toby asked now shucking his own shirt off and shrugging into the linen which fit as if it had been made for him.

"It was a production of 'Much ado about nothing'," Sarah smiled watching her brother as he pulled a belt and a cape from the wardrobe. "There's a hat in there too…" she mused. "Daddy played Benedict."

Toby looked at her, "I see it." He reached into the closet and pulled out a wrap around long skirt and tossed it to her. "Try this on," he suggested. He reached down for the doeskin boots that were lying on their side. Kicking off his shoes he pulled the boots up his slender legs.

"Toby," she looked at the dark skirt, a riding skirt her mother had worn only once on stage. "I don't think this is a good idea, we should go down stairs and wait the storm out."

"Come on Sarah, let's play dress up… like we used to, remember. You used to dress up and take me to the park…and we'd play there for hours. Try it on," he insisted. He watched as she wrapped the skirt about her waist and fastened it. He held out his hand to her and pulled her toward the old full length mirror that was also stored up there. "Come see how we look," he pointed to their reflections. Sarah gave a pensive smile as she looked in the mirror. "Your turn," he growled into her ear.

Sarah backed up slightly; she didn't like the threat that was unspoken in his manner. "Truth or dare," she whispered to him.

"Truth," he decided.

Turning so she could look at him she questioned. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I should have chosen the dare," he lamented. "It's too soon to give you that answer," he replied angrily. "It would end our game if I did, and I'm having too much fun to end this so soon. Ask something else." He walked away from her and sat down on an old settee that was being stored.

"Alright, here's one for you," she tapped her chin. "Would you have gone through with it if you'd been with them today?"

"Yes," he answered completely candidly.

Disappointed and more upset than she could explain to herself Sarah moved forward and demanded another answer. "Why?"

"Why not," he countered frostily.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me," she gasped. "You would have just used those girls… to…"

"Used, is a relative term," he chuckled. "It's not like they would be hurt… they're already sluts you know."

"You don't know that!" she accused. "Not all the girls who get tricked into going to the cove are sluts, Toby!"

He leaned forward, a look of enlightenment on his face. "Did someone trick you into going to the cove?"

"No," She turned her back on him.

"Truth or dare," he pressed on. "Did you go to the cove?"

"No," she answered refusing to look at him.

"Then how do you know not all the girls are sluts?" He pressed her again.

"Because my best friend was not a slut Toby," she growled. "She thought she was going to the beach at Brighton, and her steady took her to the cove."

Surprised at her answer, and her anger, Toby sighed. "Who?"

"Joanie," she answered. "Joanie Taft."

"I don't remember her," he said honestly. "So her boyfriend took her to the cove…" he was ready to dismiss it. "And they had sex, it's no big deal… I had no idea you were such a prude, sis."

"They got her drunk," Sarah said in misery. "They didn't even give her a fair chance…" She looked at him. "Not every girl who is taken there is a slut…" She looked at him. "And sex isn't something to be so caviler about."

"Speaking from personal experience?" he asked.

"No," thunder caused her to shudder and jump. The lights flickered and Sarah groaned. "Toby, let's go down…" She moved toward the door.

"So you've got no experience?" he pressed on, making no move to leave. He laughed, "How old are you?"

The lights flickered again and Sarah jumped back. "It's not safe up here if the lights go out," she warned. As she finished the sentence the lights flickered their last and shut down. "Great," she muttered.

"So you're telling me that you're a _**virgin**_." Toby pressed on amused by this disclosure. He looked at her with scorn. "At _**thirty**_?" he scoffed.

"So what?" came her answer in a gruff huff. "So I'm a virgin, big deal."

"I guess it's true," he teased nastily. "Those who can do, those who can't~ teach."

Thunder sounded over head, and Sarah saw him outlined by the flash of lightening. How foreign he seemed. "What's the matter with you," she demanded. "What's wrong with me having morals?"

"That's a laugh," he scoffed; "You having morals…"

"Truth or dare," she called out, getting his attention.

"Truth," he answered instantly as if by instinct.

Sarah licked her dry lips then ventured into the quire that was on her mind. "Do you know who made that mess in my room?"

Haughtily he replied, "Maybe."

"But it wasn't you directly," she whispered.

"No, it wasn't me directly." He answered swiftly; "Truth or dare."

"Truth," she swallowed.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" his voice challenged.

"No," she shook her head, then paused and lifted a hand. "I barrowed something… to make someone help me once, but that's not exactly stealing. I mean I gave it back…"

"Did you?" Toby narrowed his eyes, not trusting her words.

"Truth or dare," she turned the tables once more on him.

"Truth," he crooned.

Unprepared she pulled a question out of the air. "Have you been in my room?"

Toby slyly smiled. "Many times," he answered.

Sarah shook her head, "There's nothing in there, you said it yourself… you call my belongings…" she hesitated and whispered. "junk." Green eyes widened and she began to put pieces together. "No, it can't be…" she muttered.

"What can't be, Sarah?" Toby asked trying to sound innocent as he stood up and started to inch his way toward her.

_**Lightning flashed and thunder hammered the air, **_somewhere a dog howled. Sarah's eyes widened and she felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. A memory of another storm filled her with dread.

_**The storm raged on over the house. The clouds boiled. Rain lashed the leaves on the trees. Thunder was followed by lightning. Sarah was listening. What she was listening to was an unnatural silence within the room. Toby had stopped crying, so suddenly it scared her. She looked back inside the nursery. The bedside light was out. "Toby?" she called. He did not respond. **_

"Toby," she murmured and looked at him. "I can explain…"

"Explain," he mocked her as he watched her back up. He could see the mirror fogging over and the faces peering out. "Explain what, Sarah?"

Lightening flashed, and thunder crashed over head, the windows rattled and Sarah turned at the sound, startled. "No, this isn't happening." She expected to see white wings beating furiously at the window. "Toby, I can explain!" She was becoming frantic now as the storm was reaching a zenith.

"Sure you can," he moved forward taking hold of her shoulders violently. "Only I don't want to hear it," he said sadistically as he shoved her toward the mirror and cried out. " I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"

"No," she screamed as the hands reached out of the mirror and dragged her in.

A moment later she was gone, and a face in the mirror smiled at the boy. "Go find the book, and you will be rewarded."

"He'll be proud of me, yes?" Toby asked almost meekly. "The book, yes… I'm sure it's in her room…." He raced for the door and down the stairs. Lightening lit her room up as if it were daylight. Toby knew that Sarah had a secret place. One that no one else had seen, but he remembered from when he was very little.

A hidden panel in the vanity, where she kept very secret things. He'd been in the room when she'd placed her secret treasures in there. And he was sure it was where the book was. He knelt down, undisturbed by the rattling windows and the storm that was still ragging. He didn't see the winged creature. _**A white owl was flapping insistently on the glass.**_ _**It's great, round, dark eyes, watching him. The whiteness of its plumage was illuminated by a series of lightning flashes that seemed continuous. Behind him, a goblin briefly raised his head, and ducked down again. Another did likewise. He didn't seem them; **_he was too busy finding the latch.

"Hurry," a voice from the vanity mirror urged. "There's no time."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Toby muttered working the latch and shaking the door front so it would pop open.

_**Lightning crackled and flashed again, behind him, something snickered. The storm wind rose to a pitch. Lightning made daylight in the room, and scared faces suddenly began to vanish into cupboards, drawers, or down the cracks between floorboards. As the thunder boomed and the wind shook the curtains, a blast of air blew the window open. Between the fluttering curtains the white owl entered. **_

"I've got it," Toby cried joyously at the same moment that the window opened.

_**A prolonged crackling of lightning was throwing a giant shadow on the wall facing the window. It was the shadow of a human figure. Toby spun around. Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. Toby could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. More than that he could not see in the dim light. **_

_**Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face. He was not smiling, as one might smile on greeting a stranger, nor was his expression fierce. His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with an intensity she found compelling. When he took a step toward her, into the light shining from the doorway, she did not retreat. If his eyes had not hypnotized her, the golden chain around his neck might have. A sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in black boots, over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves. Toby stared at him and the stranger smiled at his hesitancy.**_

__Shakily the boy in the play cape and caviler cap stood up and looked at the stranger who had transformed from owl to man with eyes full of wonder. "You're him, aren't you… you're the Goblin King…" his voice was shaking.

"I am," Jareth placed hands to his hips expecting to see the manifestations of fear that always followed the realization of his identity.

The boy looking at him didn't panic, didn't cry out, and didn't bellow. He let the hat fall away as he flung himself at the started Goblin King. "Oh they said you would come… and you're here… oh father, you're here!"

Jareth looked down with astonishment at the head buried in his chest. Hair that was a soft shade of blond and as light and free as his own. He looked about the room, hearing hisses and startled cries and the scurrying of goblin feet. The room was familiar, too familiar, and this human child was calling him 'father'. Jareth put a hand under the boy's chin and turned the face up to his own only to be met with eyes like his own weeping happy tears. "Toby," he said softly, uncertainly at first and then more strongly. "Toby."

"Yes, Father!" Toby looked at the King and swallowed back the rest of his sobs. "I've vanquished your enemy, and now I'm free." He handed the object in his hands to the Goblin King. "Your book, Sire… it can no longer be used against you, or keep us apart."

Jareth looked down at the book that had been handed to him. It was a pocket book, fine white velum with gilt edges and a hand tooled red leather binding. Gold letters on its cover proclaimed the title and Jareth read them. "Labyrinth," he whispered and pulled the boy to his heart. "Oh Toby, what have you done?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Goblins carried the unconscious young woman through the twists and turns of the maze, grumbling about how heavy she was. They knew they could hide her in the heart of the Labyrinth. It would be years before anyone would find her, if ever. They trusted their companions who had remained behind to trick the boy into giving them the book with the words of power. He was so eager to please, and it was easy to convince him that the green eyed Witch had kept him from his rightful place. Her long absence lessened her hold on the boy, strengthening theirs. Deeper and deeper they trudged. "Maybe we should tie her up," one of the Goblins grumbled when she stirrer lightly.

"Tie her up?"

"So she can't escape," he went on.

"Where would she go, Skunkweed?" one of the others asked.

"Toadface, she's mortal, she can't be trusted." Skunkweed growled.

"He's right," Toadface lamented. "Remember the last time she was here?"

"I'll go get some rope; I remember seeing some by the cliff near the Fieries place." Another volunteered. "I'll be right back," he dropped his end and ran off.

"Just don't tell anyone what you want it for," Toadface yelled as he stumbled.

"Especially Blot Ink and Squeak! They can't hold their tongues." Skunkweed groaned under the added weight when the other ran off. "Gods in heaven she's heavy."

Toadface nodded and frowned. "Are you sure this is her? She looks different."

"Same shirt, same vest," Skunkweed pointed out grumbling again. He poked his nose down to her face. "Same smell…. Yep it's her."

"But the boy," Toadface whined slightly, sounding like a pouting child. "He said the words… won't the King…know?"

Skunkweed glowered back at his comrade, "It doesn't matter." The dark creature snickered and cackled. "The boy will be the one in trouble, not us." Toadface tried to cackle as well, but he didn't quite believe that they were not going to be blamed.

--

Jareth closed his confused eyes, part of him overjoyed at being called 'Father' by this golden child. "Toby, what did you do?" he repeated.

"Are you not pleased," Toby asked clinging again to the familiar scents and feel of Jareth. His voice was wounded, and he was unsure and seeking Jareth's approval. "Aren't you happy to see me, Father?"

Soothing the distressed child with gentle hands, much as he had soothed the once crying babe, Jareth smiled down into the face that was so much like his own. It was an unworldly beautiful face, Fae-touched, and in such deep despair and pain that it nearly broke the Fae King's heart. "Of course I'm happy to see you," he answered. "I am so proud of you… _**my boy**_."

"Are you," Toby relaxed. "I've tried so hard to make you proud." He still clung to Jareth but some of the desperation had abated. "I'm missed you so."

"I've missed you too," Jareth could not stop the trembling in his voice, he had only experiences emotions this strong once before. "But I've never been very far away… I saw you yesterday, the ceremony in the park. I was there."

"You took such a frightful chance," gasped the boy, "Father you must be very careful, that witch is crafty and she could have harmed you." He clung again to the strong form. "They said she didn't work alone on this side or on the other. There are others ready to do her bidding, you must never take such chances…ever."

Torn between amusement and anger, Jareth cleared his throat. "Toby, who told all this to you?"

"They did," Toby answered infactically. "The minions you sent to aid me."

"The minions," dizzy with emotions and concerns, Jareth took a seat in the little chair where Sarah used to sit to read. "Sit with me boy, we must talk." He was now serious and concerned. "You say I sent you minions, do you recall their names?"

Toby blinked, "I don't think they ever mentioned names." He sat on the floor beside the Goblin King, looking up with adoring eyes. "But they've been coming to me as long as I can remember."

"As long as you can remember?" Jareth stroked the fine hair and looked at the sculpted face of the boy. He was showing every sign of having been Fae-touched. "Tell me the first thing you can remember from as far back as you can reach with your mind."

Toby's face brightened with a smile. "I remember you singing to me, and tossing me up in the air as we danced."

"You recall that," mused the King. "It was a very happy memory."

The joy faded from the youth's face. "That was before the Witch stole me away from you. Bringing me here, and then… abandoning me herself." He placed his head down on the knee of the Goblin King. "They told me over and over how she had stolen me from you, and how she used strange powers to prevent you from being able to save me. They told me that only once she was vanquished would you be free to see to my return." He looked up at Jareth and said in a deep voice. "The Witch is gone, and now I can return home with you… home to the castle beyond the Goblin City, and take my rightful place at your side. Your son and heir."

"They told you all this?" Jareth heavily sighed.

"Yes, along with secrets to protect my identity. I had to behave like a mortal, and most of the time it was easy." Toby explained. "But sometimes I needed their help… and sometimes if it were not for them, I would have forgotten. They said that was the Witch's powers and she had spells that were woven to make me forget who I was." With princely conduct and comportment, Toby sat upright and held his head up squaring his shoulders and trying to appear regal. "But I didn't forget, and I tricked her into playing a game. They told me of her fears of the attic room and the sacred mirror she hid up there. We trapped her, and now…" he held out a hand to the man he thought of as his father. "Now, we can go home, victorious and you have the book. No one can ever use its power against you again."

Jareth looked at the book, "The words…" he muttered remembering the last confrontation with Sarah. "Who told you about this book?"

"The minions," Toby answered wondering why the elder was not more pleased. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," Jareth ruffled the boy's hair. "Toby, what is my full title?"

"You are Jareth _**Dé Danann**_, the Goblin King and lord of the Labyrinth." He said as if he had been practicing.

"Yes, and whom do I rule over?" The Fae asked.

Toby looked at him for a moment as if he didn't quite understand the query. "Goblins," he answered hesitantly. "And all the inhabitants of the Labyrinth." He added.

"Yes," Jareth cupped the chin with one gloved hand. "Toby, what do you know of Goblins?"

"What do I know?" he scratched his head. "They don't like dogs or cats, or at least they didn't like the dogs brought into this house. I always thought it was because of the Witch's spells…. They hid in shadows, and sometimes cause mischief." He began to recite the things he remembered.

Jareth interrupted. "Toby, they didn't tell you everything." He kept his tone soothing as he didn't wish to frighten the child. "They told you only what they wanted you to know."

"But, Father…if you sent them."

"I didn't send them," Jareth said firmly. "To have you vanquish the Witch."

"You didn't?" Toby looked confused.

"No, I didn't," the Goblin King sighed.

"You didn't want me to vanquish the Witch?" bewildered the boy stared at the King. "But Father, they said…"

"What, what did they say?"

Toby frowned, "They said she was keeping us apart and that as long as she ruled on this side you and I could not be…together. They said she was keeping me from my place at your side as your heir…"

"Half truths at best my boy," Jareth stood up. "I was at the ceremony, remember?"

"They lied to me?" Toby looked betrayed, and his face twisted with pain. "But everything turned out the way they said it would… I got rid of the Witch, and I found the book, and you came to reward me…."

"I came because the words were spoken," Jareth corrected the child patiently.

"The right words," Toby said under his breath. "OH no," he looked up at Jareth. "But they said…"

"Toby," Jareth motioned the boy to rise to his feet. "You and I have to fix this, and that will mean you my boy must go on a quest, are you willing?"

"I am, Father." The boy stood grabbing the caviler hat before he rose. With a flourish that looked more practiced than natural, he bowed to the King with a sweep of his plumed hat.

Amused, Jareth chuckled. "Be careful of what you wish for, boy…. You may just get it." With a grand flourish Jareth made a sweep with his hand and the widow behind them no longer showed the storm, it shows a castle off in the distance.

"Is that it," Toby's eyes widened with joy. "Is that our castle?"

"That's the castle at the heart of the Goblin City," Jareth mused.

"It's beautiful," the boy heaved a sigh.

Jareth placed a hand on the shoulder of the lad, "That it is," he agreed as they looked off into the distance. "We've a long way to go, take my hand and I'll transport us to the throne room."

Toby placed his hand in the larger gloved one. "Will I have to wear gloves as well?" he asked.

"Perhaps," was all the King would say.

--

Skunkweed and Toadface were tying the girl's hands behind her back when she came to and sat up with such haste they toppled over. She looked about her and began to complain loudly. "What the hell, who are you and why are you… untie me you little monsters." Sarah began to struggle against the bindings. "Let me go!"

Picking himself up, Skunkweed snarled at her, "Shut your mouth Witch!" he barked as he moved to check the bindings on her wrist. "You don't give the orders around here."

"When I get free I'm going to bounce you into the bog of stench," she grimaced.

"Big talk," Toadface said bravely as he moved closer, but soon was sent sailing as Sarah drew back her bound legs and kicked at the goblin.

Skunkweed pinched her shoulder. "Stop that Witch!" he ordered.

"You little shit!" she yelped.

"She said a dirty word…" howled one of the other goblins who were milling about. "She said a dirty word."

More words followed, and they began to hold their hands over their ears. Skunkweed grabbed a little hunk of rope and shoved it into her mouth to gag her. "That should keep her quiet." He motioned the rest. "Pick her up, we've a long way to go."

--

Toby looked wide eyed at the throne room, Jareth smiled at his wonder and asked softly. "What do you recall?"

Looking up Toby smiled, "Being tossed into the air… but this looked so much bigger then."

"You were only an infant," Jareth mused. "Just one year old when you last saw this room." He moved toward the throne. "I held you in my lap here."

"You sang to me… and fed me, and I wasn't afraid." Toby continued with his memory.

"That's right," Jareth took a seat. Toby looked at mystified goblin faces staring at him. "Do any of these look like the ones who told you to vanquish the witch?"

Toby shook his head, "But I remember that one," he pointed to a rather stout goblin. "He held me on the pig with the helmet." The stout goblin moved closer, took a sniff of the boy and letting out a joyous cry attached himself to the young man's knee. Toby giggled and looked over to the throne. "He remembers me, Father."

"Of he does," Jareth motioned to the goblins present in the throne room. "These here are among my most trusted goblin forces." He motioned Toby to be seated on a little bench near the keg of Goblin Ale. "Cobweb, Cobweb are you about?" He called out.

A creature that was not a goblin, but not a fairy either came scurrying into the throne room from one of the arched entryways. He was thin and reedy, his skin the color of old parchment. He was dressed in long gray threads, like broken spider webs and dust. His hair fell in long grayish locks like the cobwebs he was named for. "Sire, I had no idea you'd gone out…" He looked over at the boy seated near the keg. "Oh, oh my…" he pushed spectacles up his nose and looked at the boy closely. "Isn't he a bit old to have been wished away?" he asked in a tight whisper that carried throughout the chamber. His long narrow face showed disquiet and trepidation.

"Cobweb," Jareth motioned the ethereal creature closer. "Listen carefully. This is Toby.."

"Toby," the ancient creature asked amazed. "The Toby?" When the King nodded the old one looked at the boy again. "How is that possible?" He began to fret. "He should not be here!"

"Cobweb," Jareth's tone was soothing to get the attention of the old wraithlike being. "Toby has been visited by goblins… for years he tells me…What do you know of it?"

Motes of dust and fine spider silk floated on the air as the old one began to ponder, long fingers tapping on chin and cheek. "As I recall, Sire, you ordered that he and the girl be protected… there has been a roster of goblins keeping watch. Mostly volunteers of course." He frowned. "I have records of each team, if you should care to study them."

"I may have to," Jareth said. "Has any team brought forth a wished away?"

Cobweb's gray eyes looked about the chamber and seeing only the King, his guest and the usual goblins, he shrugged. "I see only the Toby…no other wished away babe."

"That will be all for now, Cobweb," the king dismissed the creature.

"He didn't look like a goblin," Toby whispered.

"He's not," Jareth whispered back. "He's actually a retired 'Dustman', or what the now call a 'Sandman'," the amused king explained to the boy who still was showing no fear or trepidation. "Old Cobweb has served here in my court for over a hundred years now."

"He's rather funny looking," Toby observed. "Do all Dustmen dress like that?"

"No," Jareth said with a puckered mouth. "He dresses rather flamboyantly because of his years of service to the High King and Fairy Queen."

"He's in dust, does he know that?" Toby asked pondering the garments he'd just seen.

"Yes," Jareth chuckled. "He knows."

"What does he do here," Toby left his seat to wander closer to the King. "I mean he's not here to put little children to sleep…I'd remember if I met him here before. He's the kind that would be hard to forget."

"True," Jareth nodded. "Cobweb keeps records for me; he has a very clear hand, and writes exceptionally well."

"Cobweb…" Toby pondered the name. "Sounds like something out of a story…"

"Midsummer's Night Dream," coaxed the King. "Olde Will Shakespeare loved our kind."

Mouth dropping, the boy moved the direction the old Dustman had taken. "That was Tatiana's Cobweb?" He smiled broadly. "No kidding?"

Jareth chuckled. "The old stories were based on truths…" his smile softened. "Just as the tales given to you by the goblins who visited you were based in some truth."

"You look sad," Toby moved back to the throne, placing his hand over that of the one on the side rail. "Don't be sad, Father… I'm home… and we're together."

"It is how you came to be here that makes me sad, child. They _**lied **_to you to get you to do _**their**_ bidding… and because of it one is or will be suffering." Jareth explained quietly. "Come, Cobweb is most likely looking up ever record on you we have ever kept. He may have more information for us."

--

Dustmen kept excellent records, without exception. Cobweb was most proud of this fact, and of the fact that his records here in the castle were among the finest. He pulled the last volume that had been recorded. It held the tale of the girl and the king and the boy they fought over. He opened the book and began to read. Years ago he'd put aside the old habit of writing on a scroll for the improvement of books. Now he was most glad that he had, for finding this passage on a scroll would have taken precious time.

_**"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." **_

Cobweb pushed his little spectacles up the bridge of his long, narrow, pointed nose and frowned. "Oh dear," he muttered to himself. "That's going to cause trouble." He read on and his frown deepened making creases and furrows in his brow. Pressing on he read to the end of the King's last decree concerning the boy and his sister. Following the decree were the names of all who had volunteered to keep protective watch over the pair. It was the last names on the list, and their last check in he was disturbed by. Alarmed he moved to find a roster of all the goblins that were loyal to the King. The furrows in his brow deepened. "Oh dear, this is not good."

--

Jareth walked slowly at the side of the boy, he knew he should hurry the lad along, and get the information quickly. However the lad's interest in the castle pleased him and he tarried telling the boy its history. It delighted him that the boy thought of this as home and was taking pride in its history and its glory. What father would not be proud of such a son, he wondered.

"I wish I remembered everything," Toby lamented. "So much is~ smoke and mirrors." He held out his hands. "And she must have used a binding spell on my magic."

"You don't need to worry about that," Soothed the King.

"But it's maddening," Toby grumbled. "I want to remember, I want to do magic… and I can't because of her wickedness and her selfishness…."

"Toby, you don't have the whole story," warned Jareth. "All is not as you perceive."

Staring at him as they walked the corridor, Toby blinked. "Are you defending her? She's your enemy, she stole me!"

"Not exactly," Jareth sighed. He was preparing to tell the boy more when alarms went off and he grabbed the boys arm and rushed him down the hall urgently.

Cobweb sat at a desk furiously writing out names and information on the six goblins that were missing. "Call out the guards, Sire…we've a security breech!"

--

Skunkweed pushed a hinged place in the wall of the twisty winding path they had been following. "In here," he ordered his companions. "Once we have the Witch stashed, we can go about our business and find out if the boy delivered the goods."

Toadface grumbled as the girl struggled making carrying her all the more difficult. "She's a pistol," he grumbled loudly.

"Don't matter," Stinkweed called out as he stumbled along with the rest, and smiled over at his cousin Skunkweed. "She's not loaded," he cackled at his own joke.

"Loaded or not, she's dangerous," warned Skunkweed. "Drop her," he called out and all hands pulled free of the girl. She fell to the ground with a painful sounding thud. "Welcome home, missy." Skunkweed said getting right up into her face. "Hope you like your accomadaions."

Sarah looked at where she was, and groaned. Lichen on the walls of the corridor she was sitting in moved and looked at her with eyes that blinked. The plants shook with something that seemed to be fear. They looked at her and then looking at the goblins that'd brought her here, cowered. It troubled her, and she paid attention. If Lichen were troubled by these nasty little miscreants, she knew she should be as well.

The leader, the one called Skunkweed, and he was well named in her opinion, was a nasty looking little fellow even for a goblin. He was not one of the ones who had partied in her bedroom years ago. He was squat in his body, and had legs and arms that looked as if they should have been on some kind of spider creature. His face was distorted, and even more abstract than the goblins she'd encountered before. His skin was a greasy color and had smudges of dirt that must have been there for centuries. His hair was the color and texture of straw, and his eyes were a dull brown. He was ill tempered and not at all pleasant. Sarah wondered if his were one of the houses in the village that had been destroyed by her advancement on the Castle years ago. That could explain his blatant hatred for her.

Stinkweed clearly was family. He too had greasy skin, and straw hair and dull eyes. However he was not nearly as long limbed. Toadface looked like a frog dressed up, even his skin was green. The others, who had not been named, all seemed to have traits that were similar to those of the leader. Sarah suspected they were all of the same clan. But it was Skunkweed that was the leader, and the most dangerous to her, she decided.

"You're going to be our guest for a while lady." Skunkweed cackled and the other laughed. "Way past thirteen hours…" again more laughter. "More like thirteen centuries..."

Toadface was checking her bindings; wanting to be sure she could not free herself. "Where are we to meet up with Nightshade's crew?"

"The old," Skunkweed paused, about to say where when he noticed how still Sarah had become. "She's listening to us," he growled.

"Don't do her any good," Stinkweed shrugged. "She doesn't know where anything is."

"Still," Skunkweed growled. "I don't like it." He motioned the goblins closer to him and whispered where they were to meet the others.

Try as she might, Sarah could not make out what was being said. She didn't like the looks being cast her direction, but felt it was best to let them think they were wining. She would deal with them once she was free.

Skunkweed noticed her looking about at the corridor. "Cozy huh?" he taunted in a spiteful tone. "Look about all you like."

"Yeah, look all you like," Toadface cackled.

Stinkweed seemed to be the only one who was pulling back.

Sarah memorized their features, and their voices. Making mental imprints to draw from later. Her green eyes seething, and her breath low, shallow and reserved.

"This is gonna be your home for a while, Lady." Skunkweed declared. "Now you be a good little girl and stay put. We got business elsewhere."

Sarah watched as they pressed a funny colored jagged rock on the wall and the hinged portion swung open. They marched through waved at her and the opening was once more shut. Leaning back on the wall behind her she looked upward hoping to see the sky. Lichen eyes looked down at her, and she heard the soft murmurs coming from the clump of plants. She looked away from the eyes and back down toward the wall across from her, and then down the long corridor that split to two paths on her right. 'First order of business,' she thought to herself. 'Is get free,' she slowly worked to see how the bindings on her wrists were tied. She found the direction the rope was wound and then began to slowly rub it against the rough surface behind her. 'Once I'm free, I'm going to hunt down that fucking fancy panted King and punch his lights out.' She vowed.

--

Cobweb handed a parchment page to the King. "That's the names of the conspirators," he informed the king. "All the goblins you kicked off the duty roster for protecting the boy and his sister."

Jareth read the names, "I thought I banished them…" he huffed.

"Not exactly," Cobweb sighed. "You told them never to darken your door… it's not exactly banishment, more like an exiling from the castle."

"I really must be more careful about what I say," Jareth complained. He looked over at Toby and motioned him to follow, "Come along Tobias, we have to go save Sarah."

Toby froze in place and glared. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Jareth stated without going into the facts.

"But she's the Witch!" Toby stomped his foot. "She stole me from you."

"Won," Jareth corrected humorously. "She won you from me, there is a difference." He winked and moved through the doorway and began to stroll the corridor. "We have to start at the beginning." He called over his shoulder.

"But she's a Witch," Toby complained as he entered the hall.

"That may be," Jareth agreed. 'But she's my Witch,' he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Sarah's shoulders ached and her wrists were chafing where the rope rubbed against them. She was very tired, but needed to press on. Above her the Lichen gasped and cried, and she was trying to ignore it. The gag in her mouth prevented her from crying out, or telling the vocal plant to put a sock in it. More and more she had to take frequent breaks. She wondered why it was they always made this look so easy in movies and on television. Tired and miserable, she paused and rested.

Resting brought no peace, each time she tired her mind would call up the image of Toby shoving her into the mirror. He had said the words, 'the right words'. Words she'd never told him but he had somehow learned. He had callously, deliberately and knowingly wished her away to the goblins. Sarah refused to believe that he could do this on his own. Not her brother, not the boy she'd risked life and limb and dreams for. She wondered what his reaction to being confronted by the Goblin King had been. Had they both rejoiced over her being vanquished? Had they plotted this together for a very long time to bring about her downfall? How in the hell did the Goblin King get to him and what the hell had he told her brother that would make him behave so vilely toward her? What could he have offered Toby that would make him do this? She worried over what it was the boy thought he knew. Obviously he could not know the whole story, or he'd have never done this.

Wearily she began to rub her bindings on the wall again. She had no idea of how long she'd been there, or how much longer this was going to take. She worried if Toby had been told about having to run the Labyrinth. Had he been told that only by getting to the castle in the prescribed thirteen hours could he win her back? With the amount of anger she'd seen in his eyes she feared he would not want to win her back at all. She also began to wonder why it was goblins had stashed her here, and not in the castle. Shouldn't she be in the throne room, being guarded by goblins and taunted by their King? Wasn't she good enough to be held in the Castle? The pieces of this puzzle just didn't match. She rubbed harder, urgently needing to free herself and find Toby.

--

The king stood at his great entry doors waiting for the boy who lagged behind sulkily. "It's a lovely day for a rescue," he commented as sunlight bathed his face.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked petulantly.

"To the gate," Jareth pointed off to the distance.

"The town gate?" inquired the boy looking past the winding street that ended at the Castle.

"No," the King mused; "To the Labyrinth's gate."

"Why?" Toby pouted.

"Because one must always start at the beginning;" A gloved finger tapped lightly on the boy's nose. "Surely they told you that."

"They did," Toby fessed up. "What I mean to ask is why are we helping the Witch?" He held up a hand much in the same manner as he had seen the king do years ago. "And don't tell me again that it's the right thing to do."

Jareth gave the young man an appraising look, "You understand the concept of checks and balances?"

"Sure, learned that one in Government class this past year." Toby's cape flapped in the rising wind. "In many governments there are three separate branches. Executive, judicial and legislative, each keeps the other honest, or at least that's how it's supposed to work. I understand the theory."

"It's much the same here," Jareth explained. "Look about you, what do you see?"

"Goblins," Toby shrugged pointing to a pair of goblin women heading off to market. "This is the Goblin City after all."

"Right, now look at me, am I a goblin?" Jareth asked.

"No," Toby answered softly. "You're not."

"I'm their King, but I'm a Fae…it's a check and balance." The Fae King waved his hand at the village that surrounded his palace. "The Fae placed a Fae King here to keep the Goblins honest." He waved his hand side to side. "More or less."

"Go on," urged the boy feeling he was learning something important at the foot of an adored father.

"The Underground is comprised of kingdoms and principalities that work as a network. Kings and Princes and other rules are all executives, with the subjects being a legislative branch and the High King as the supreme judicial." Jareth's voice held a pleasant tone, and he was enjoying teaching his oh so willing student.

"Makes sense," Toby said. "But what does that have to do with your enemy?"

"She's not my enemy…" Jareth said casually, "She never was." He saw the look of skepticism on the boys face. "She and I were opponents in a contest. She saw herself as the protagonist, and I was cast as her antagonist."

"She cast herself as the hero?" questioned the boy following the King as he moved toward the village square. "That's rich," he cynically remarked. "That so Sarah…"

Jareth would have paused to argue the point but something told him they needed to move this along. "Sarah was and to a great part still is unique among humans. She has a deep and fiery belief in the old fairytales. That's something to be treasured. She passed that on to you, you know. She took you to the park and taught you how to use your imagination."

"How do you know?" Toby's eyes widened.

"Because, dear boy, I was there." When they got to the gate of the city, Jareth placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hang on to your boots boy," he teased. "It's traveling time."

As they vanished Toby exclaimed. "Whoa, that is so cool!"

--

Leaning on the wall and feeling as if she'd been there for days, Sarah rested. Her wrists were still bound by the ropes that refused to break, and now were soaking in the blood from where her wrist had rubbed raw. Tears were in her eyes, the pain from her injury was refusing to be ignored any longer. Between rubs she heard a sound, and it was some time before she realized it was her own sobs. Hearing the sobs only fired her anger and she began to seethe once more. Pressing her hands to the wall she found a more jagged siding of brick and rubbed vigorously. Soon the strands began to break down, and she was able to wiggle her wrists and unwind the binding. She was almost free when the hinged wall swung open.

"Time to move lady," Skunkweed snarled as he approached her.

Sarah waited until he was nearly in her face, then grabbed his throat with her newly freed left hand and began to pummel his face with her right hand. She mumbled gibberish at him as her mouth was still gagged.

"Grab her hands," he ordered the others as they came through the wall. "Grab her!"

Stinkweed lunged for her right arm as it drew back once more to thrash the goblin she was holding onto. He sailed to and fro as she tried to shake him off. Toadface sunk his teeth into her wrist trying to get her to release Skunkweed. The pain only seemed to make her more enraged, and she tightened her grip on the goblin's throat. Another nameless goblin rushed toward her with a large rock in his hand and brought it down at the side of her head. Dazed and subdued the girl released the goblin she'd been beating, and slumped over.

"Did I kill her?" the goblin with the rock asked.

Toadface looked at her, "No, she's still breathing."

"Awwww, that's too bad," the nameless goblin said dropping the rock.

Skunkweed held his throat with both his hands. "We have to move her, and put her somewhere where she' can get out… where we can control her." His voice was now a raspy reedy sound.

"What about the old fortress… no one goes there anymore," suggested Stinkweed to his cousin. "I think the dungeon there still has shackles…"

Annoyed Toadface looked at Sarah, "We're gonna need help moving her."

The nameless goblin nodded, "Who can we trust?"

Skunkweed, now recovering from his beating walked over to the slumped figure and kicked the dazed girl in the ribs. "You thought things were bad before," he questioned harshly. "You just made them worse for yourself, bitch." He motioned Toadface to come closer. "Go borrow your brother's cart, we'll dump her in it and haul her to the old fort."

"What should I tell him," Toadface scowled, thinking of the argument that would ensue with him taking the cart.

"Tell him to mind his own business," Skunkweed sneered.

--

_**They stood facing each other on a windswept hilltop. Between them and the hill on which the castle stood was a broad valley. In the distance Toby could not clearly tell what was down there**_. _**He was looking at the castle. It seemed to be a long way off, but not impossibly far to travel. It depended on what he would encounter in the valley, how easily it could be crossed. Was the darkness down there perpetual? "It doesn't look that far," he said, and heard in his voice the effort he was making to sound brave. **_

_**Jareth was at the boy's elbow now. He looked at him, with a smile that was icy. "It's farther than you think." **_

__There was a slightly amused note in the voice of the king as he spoke to the young man at his side. "This is where Sarah began her journey," Jareth stated.

Toby looked about, "I don't see any evidence of her being brought this way."

"I was speaking of her journey to find you," Jareth moved forward looking at the valley and the distant hillside. "If this had been an ordinary case of a wished away child, I would know right where to look for Sarah." He pointed to the castle. "She'd be in my throne room, and I'd be… well that's neither here nor there." He chuckled. "Suffice it to say she's not where she should be under the circumstances."

"What do you mean; she's not where she should be?" Toby asked looking perplexed.

"When you wished her away the goblins should have brought her to me." Jareth stated. "However they didn't, and that means I've got some rogues on my hands."

Facing the King with a slightly guilty expression, the boy pressed. "You didn't send them to me?"

"No," Jareth admitted freely.

"You didn't want me back," Toby's face filled with anxiety and uneasiness.

"I didn't say that," Jareth placed a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "I never said that."

"But if you didn't send them to me, why did they kept saying you wanted me to…" Toby asked in a flurry.

"For some dark purpose of their own," Jareth explained; "A bit of revenge on the one who in their minds wreaked havoc on their perfect world." He led the way down a path that made descending the hillside much easier than the way Sarah had stumbled down it years before. "Tell me more of what they said to you; go back as far as you can remember. When was the first time they came to you?"

Toby followed, the boots he was wearing made his descent vastly easier than his shoes would have. "I was little, about four I guess. It was the summer right after Sarah graduated. I was exploring upstairs, and she was out shopping with some girls… I went into her room, and was climbing up on her chair at her vanity… I looked in the mirror and the minions were looking back."

"I see," Jareth was nearly at the bottom of the hillside. He looked back at the boy who he had claimed as heir years before. "Toby, you didn't feel any fear?"

"No," Toby laughed, "They seemed familiar."

"You didn't show fear in the throne room either," Jareth recalled. "In fact you played happily among the horde." When the young changeling moved to stand beside him, Jareth placed an arm over his shoulder. "I would have loved to have seen your face when you found yourself eye to eye with the minions."

"They seemed more surprised than I was," Toby confided. "In fact, I think because Sarah told me so many stories… I never thought to have fear." His tone in speaking of Sarah softened, as did his expression. Jareth compassionately stood with his arm over his shoulder, listening. "She used to tell me all kinds of stories, and made up the most amazing games." His face began to harden; "Until that summer." The scowl returned. "Then she kept finding reasons not to include me." Sadly his voice broke. "Then she went away… she left me behind… _**alone **_with~ _**them**_." Swallowing back the tears and the pain, Toby sighed. "That's when they started to come… almost every day, bringing gifts and tokens."

"Gifts and tokens," Jareth questioned uneasily. "What sorts of gifts?"

"Flowers at first and they told me to hide them in my room." Toby recalled; "Then stones, caved stones with little faces on them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an oval shaped sandy colored stone with a face caved into it. "They told me to carry one with me at all times…." He handed it to the King.

The eyes of the rock opened, blinked and the mouth moved. "Your majesty…" the voice albeit small and weak spoke with guiltiness. "How nice to see you…" the eyes shifted from side to side, not happy at finding the surroundings belonging to the Underground. "Well how did I get here," he asked innocently.

Jareth looked down at the miniature face, a duplicate of the False Alarms faces that Sarah had encountered. "You've got a lot of explaining to do," Jareth told the goblin stone.

"Son of a bitch," Toby uttered in surprise for the first time. "It talks."

"Of course I talk you dolt!" the stone barked before it realized to whom it had just spoken. "Beggin' your pardon," it shut its mouth and closed its eyes as if it were going to go back to sleep.

"Who gave you to the boy?" The king demanded coldly.

One stony eye opened, and the mouth grimaced. "I don't recall," he lied.

"Perhaps being washed in the pond might refresh your memory," Jareth offered in a too sweet voice.

"Oh no, not the pond…" panic set into the stone eyes, "do you have any idea of what the dwarf does in the pond?" the little voice became louder. "I'll do anything you want, say anything, just don't wash me in the pond…"

Toby was prepared to ask when he witnessed the thing the stone face feared. He saw a tiny man, bent, gnarled and hobbling, dressed in peasant garb. He hobbled from the wall where he'd been spraying something over to the pond. Unfastened his fly, fumbled with something and then… pissed into the green stagnate waters. "Oh man…" Toby groaned. "I don't blame the rock," he said turning so he didn't have to watch.

Jareth cast a casual glance over his shoulder, "I thought you'd see reason," he purred. "Now… who placed you with the boy?"

"Skunkweed," huff the stone in the king's hand. "But don't tell him you heard it from me." The eyes and mouth shut tight and the stone went still.

"Skunkweed," Toby blinked, "Skunkweed," he repeated. "Father, I think one of the minions called another one that… leader… yes, yes!" He got excited. "I'm sure he called him that."

"Toby," Jareth placed the stone face in a pocket of his own tunic, "can you describe for me the goblins?"

"They were… goblins," Toby looked slightly confused. "There were always at least six of them, sometimes as many as twelve. A scruffy looking crew." He pointed to the pocket with the stone face. "What is that thing?"

"It's a goblin stone; they are called 'Fibbers'. Mostly because you can't believe a thing they say, but they are so damned convincing." Jareth snickered. "The goblins used to secret them into the pockets of unwary mortals. They were very good at getting perfectly innocent people in to a great deal of trouble back a few centuries ago." He patted the pocket. "We don't use them much anymore."

"You say we when you speak of the goblins, but you're not a goblin." Toby challenged.

"Not goblin born," corrected the king. "Just as you are not goblin or Fae born." Jareth pointed in the direction of the green slimy pool and the little man hobbling away from where he'd just relieved himself. "Good morning Hogshead," he called out and the dwarf stumbled over his own feet and toppled over.

The dwarf grumbled as he pulled himself up on his knees, and then glared at the King. "Sire," he muttered.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Jareth looked toward the pool, and raised a brow.

"For some," the little man answered suspiciously. "Who's this?"

"No one for you to concern yourself about," Jareth winked at Toby. "Have you noticed any traffic here at the gate today?"

"Traffic," gaffed the old gnomish gardener. "WE don't get traffic. Hasn't been a runner in," Hoggle scratched his head. "Been so long I don't recall."

Toby looked at Jareth wondering what he'd expected to hear. Jareth pursed his lips. "I see, you've been on duty since what… dawn?"

"Aye," nodded the man picking up his sprayer. "The Fairies don't spray themselves, you know." He began to pump the handle and spray some of the flying creatures near the wall. "Damn thing multiply as fast as I get rid o them. I think there must be a nest or a hive o them somewhere about here." He pumped faster. "I think you need to get me something stronger to use on `em."

Jareth didn't seem troubled by the falling bodies, or the gruff way Hoggle kicked dirt at them. Toby watched as they moved on, some of the little stunned creatures at the place where Hoggle had started were shaking off the dirt and whatever had stunned them was wearing off. Toby didn't say anything but made a mental note.

The King saw that the boy was seeing more than the gardener and winked at him again. "I see, so there's been no one going in to the maze."

"Well now I didn't say that," Hoggle scratched his head. "Late last night," he hemmed. "I heard a noise and saw some of your goblins, a nasty crew of them, carrying something bundled into the gate. I just thought you were putting another nasty trap in there."

"I see," Jareth sighed. "Hogsteeth," he watched as the dwarf grimaced at the mispronunciation of his name and muttered 'hoggle' under his breath. "Would you be surprised if I told you that the thing you saw being carried in the bundle was not some little nasty, but Sarah?"

The spray can dropped from the hands of the dwarf and his knees began to shake. "Sarah, my Sarah?"

"No," The King said darkly, "_**My Sarah**_."

Toby cleared his throat, thinking it was not appropriate for the King to proclaim the Witch his possession.

Hoggle glared at the boy and then back at the King. "You sent some nastiness after her? Couldn't take it, eh? Didn't want to leave things as they were… She won and you couldn't stand it!" the dwarf began to pitch a fit.

"Is he always so excitable?" Toby asked.

Jareth, sit unperturbed shrugged. "He has a perverse attachment to Sarah."

Toby snapped his fingers, "She must have bewitched him," he said showing compassion for one of the King's subjects.

"That's one way to put it," Jareth teased.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," screamed the dwarf. "What did you do to my Sarah…"

"My Sarah," Jareth said lingering over the words suggestively, knowing it would drive the dwarf off the deep edge. "Mine," he sighed contentedly.

"In your dreams," Hoggle kicked dust at the King.

"In your nightmares," retorted Jareth.

"Oh brother," Sighed the boy.

--

The cart was not padded with anything. They laid Sarah on the rough boards, her hands retied with the bloody cords. And to make sure she didn't try anything funny, they had Toadface sit on her the while the cart was pulled along. Still dazed from the rock to the side of her skull, Sarah had no idea of what direction they took. The only thing she knew was they had gone through passages and turns of openings.

"The forts up ahead," Skunkweed called out as he pulled the cart.

"We can put her in the dungeon," Toadface called as he bumped her head with his stinky dirty feet. "But we need to be careful that no one notices us coming to check up on her." The cart stopped and the goblin kicked her head again lightly. "Home sweet home, lady;" he teased.

Sarah groaned and bit the rope in her mouth, then with force bucked up and tossed the goblin off her back.

Skunkweed and Stinkweed and the rest laughed at the sight of Toadface going sailing through the air. They snarled at the girl who was trying to roll over or sit up. "Take her into the dungeon!" cried Skunkweed loudly. "Chain her to the wall, and make sure she can't get away."

Toadface had fallen off the edge of the cart and now pulled himself upright. "What you plan to do with her?" He asked Skunkweed, "You never said what we'd do once we had her."

"We're going to keep her, and make her teach us the magic she used." Skunkweed said. "You better hope your cousin Nightshade got that book," he snarled.

"You'd better hope," Toadface countered. "You're the leader, not me."

Sarah blinked, trying to clear and focus her eyes. She didn't remember anything like this place when last she was in the Underground. She was sure she'd remember these surroundings. She also didn't recognize these goblins, but then she really didn't spend much time in the company of the goblins.

Skunkweed moved closer and turned her face side to side. "Gave her a good crack you did," he muttered to Toadface. "May have to give her a few more," he roughly shoved the girl's face to one side. "Ugly her up a bit, and she might pass for a decent Goblin whore."

"It would take years," complained Stinkweed with a wrinkled up nose. "To get that~ human smell off her."

The nameless goblin pushed Stinkweed out of his way as he climbed up on the cart. "Time we got," he tapped Skunkweed's shoulder so he'd get out of the way. "Forever in fact."

Sarah heard the words, 'Forever?' she thought to herself. 'Toby where the hell are you?'

The nameless goblins roughly grabbed her shoulders as another grabbed her feet. Together they began to haul her off the cart. "Once we take some of the bite outta her, I wouldn't mind having a go at her myself."

Skunkweed laughed, "We'll all get a turn with the King's pretty little playmate." He promised in a lewd voice. He looked down at her as she was pulled past him. "Make her earn her keep." Sarah struggled and bit down on the rope at her mouth. Skunkweed bent over, "May have to keep her gagged; now that's a pity…" The other goblins laughed at the bawdy suggestive remark. "Listen to her, already she's making love calls like a good little goblin's whore."

Sarah growled at the leader, her eyes spitting fire. She huffed and moaned as they roughly dragged her toward a steep incline and down into the darkness.

"Let's get her chained up, it's time to meet up with Nightshade and see if he got the book from that asinine juvenile," Skunkweed muttered to Stinkweed. "We'd best be careful, the girl is not stupid. She's a clever witch."

Toadface laughed, "Long as we have her hidden it don't matter how smart she is." Stinkweed laughed in agreement.

Skunkweed shook his head, "We got to be careful… she's still too human." His eyes glowed with hate. "They can't be trusted."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Toby cringed as the other two males wrangled with words over which Sarah actually belonged to. The more possessive the King's words were the more furious the dwarf seemed to get. It was a strange tango of words and wills, and the King was easily topping all of the claims the dwarf was making.

"Hogswort," Jareth said softly.

"Hoggle," the dwarf answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes," Jareth snickered. "Do you recall a promise I made to you regarding Sarah?"

The dwarf scratched his head, his eyes shifting from side to side. "Which one?" he hedged.

"The one I made when you were going on about being her…_**friend**_," Jareth's voice dropped several octaves and by the dwarfs reaction it was apparently obvious that he not only remembered but still feared this threat. Pleased by the reaction, Jareth gripped one of Hoggle's ears tightly. "If I was going to turn you to the Prince of Stench, just for receiving a gift… do you really think I'd turn Sarah over to anyone other than myself?"

"No," Hoggle answered but it sounded more like a question.

Jareth let go of the dwarf's ear. "Open the gate; we have to find where they've taken her."

Hoggle nodded and moved to the gate quickly. Toby watched with amazement as the gnomish little man made a gesture with his hand causing the gate to open. "Wow," he mouthed, before turning to Jareth.

"Hoggle you'd best come with us," Jareth said as he moved forward. "We may have need of your various skills."

"I'm coming for her, not you…" grumbled the little man entering the gate and taking a deep breath with eyes closed. He pointed in the direction of the scent in the air. "They took her that way." He started to walk down the corridor.

Jareth winked at Toby who was right beside him. "We'll let Hoggle do the hard work," he smiled.

"Couldn't we just use magic to find her?" Toby asked softly, itching to find out just what kinds of powers he had on this side of the mists and veils.

"Best not to alert the ones who took her," Jareth said calmly. "Besides, you didn't experience the Labyrinth before." His voice was soothing and patient, as if guiding a student or apprentice. "It is best to experience it without the use of magic, so that you may appreciate its potential."

"Father," the boy spoke and noticed the ears of the dwarf turn slightly at the word. "Why do you call her yours?"

"Ah," Jareth also noticed the attentiveness of the dwarf even as he followed the scent. "For so many reasons, lad," he heard the under breath grumble of the dwarf and chose to ignore the insolence for now. "There's a good many things you are not privy to. Some are really none of your business, others… well let's just say you'll learn as you go along."

Toby pointed to the dwarf. "Who and what is he?"

"Ah," Jareth placed a guiding arm over the lad's shoulder once more. "That is Hoggle, he's the gatekeeper and gardener. As to what his classification is in the Fairylands races, he's actually a mixed lower subclass of elemental. He had a _**Boggart**_ for a father and a _**Gnome**_ mother. He shows traits of both, and that is what makes him useful to me."

"He's useful?" questioned Toby with skepticism.

"Very useful at times," Jareth quipped, thinking of how Hoggle had done his bidding in regards to the girl even over his own protestations.

Toby didn't like the way the dwarf disrespected his 'Father', and loyalty made him speak of it. "But he's insolent and disrespectful…and you said he was taken with the Witch."

Clearing his throat, Jareth tightened his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Lad, who is it that told you Sarah is a … witch?"

"The minions," Toby said quickly. "I heard them say that so often I guess I started to think of her that way."

"The minions," Jareth sighed. "I see."

Hoggle struggled with listening to the conversation and tracking the scent. He wondered who the young Fae man with the King could be. He'd heard the boy call Jareth Father, and that he found startling. In the years he'd been in the Labyrinth serving the King, he could not recall the King speaking of family members. "They passed here," Hoggle paused and pointed to an opening that was in the corridor. "Into here," he pointed.

Toby whispered to Jareth, "He's listening to us."

"I am aware," Jareth whispered back.

Hoggle frowned, "The scent is stronger in the next passage."

"Follow it, we are right behind you." Jareth instructed.

--

Toadface watched as the two nameless goblins bound Sarah's wrists with the chains and shackles. "Don't untie her until the chains are locked," he warned. "And stay back from her feet, she's got a kick like a mule."

The goblins were not gentle in their handling of the girl. Nor were they careful in how they worked with the metal that was linked to the wall behind her. One bit of chain slapped against Sarah's face where the bruise from the rock was now showing. It caused her to see stars and she nearly lost consciousness. When they had finished binding her in chains, they removed the remains of the rope from her wrists and her ankles. Then quickly got out of the way for fear of her kicking them to kingdom come.

Toadface turned to see Skunkweed and Stinkweed entering the dungeon. "Should we take the gag from her mouth?"

Skunkweed leered at the girl, and rather enjoyed the look of fire in her green eyes. "No, leave it for now. That way we don't have to worry about anyone hearing her." He waved at her. "We'll be back little witch," he called as he turned to leave. "Try not to miss us…" The others snickered at his jib and followed him out of the dank pit.

Sarah looked about her, and took a deep cleansing breath, and vowed that if it were the last thing she did, she was going to knock that look of superiority off the face of that stupid goblin leader.

--

Skunkweed looked at the borrowed cart, "Take this back to your brother," he ordered Toadface. "We don't want it here; no one is supposed to be here."

"Fine," Toadface motioned two of the nameless goblins to grab hold of the wooden tongue. "We'll meet you at the broken bridge."

Stinkweed turned to Skunkweed, "Where are we to meet Nightshade and his crew?"

"They'll be waiting for us at the fiery forest," Skunkweed said watching the goblins move the cart down the dirt road. "They better have that book," he growled.

--

Jareth allowed a distance to gap between Hoggle and them, they could still see him, but he could not overhear their conversation. "You were telling me about the minions and their visits to you." He kept his voice very quiet. "You said that Sarah told you stories; what kinds of stories, do you recall?"

"Oh yes," eager to please, Toby seemed excited to reveal every detail to his 'Father' of his live in 'captivity of the witch'. "She liked the old fairy tales, stories with fairies, ogres, dwarfs, and goblins. She used to bring home books from the local library, ones with artists visions of what the Fae and Fairy Realm inhabitants must look like. Books that described every last detail… as they knew them, habits, habitats and protections from Fae tricks. She really liked to find the ones that were from the Celtic people best of all. She said that the Celts didn't sugar coat the facts."

Jareth seemed amused. "Did she now?"

"Robert Williams," Toby spoke the name of his birthfather with an impersonal tone, as if speaking of a stranger. "Said that one of the reasons Sarah became a teacher was so she could research all the old fairytales."

"Did he?" Jareth seemed unperturbed by the boy's detachment from his human family. "How perceptive." His tone was bordering on insulting. "So for three years she worked on… informing you." He mused.

"She spent most of her free time with me," Toby said in a snitchie tone. "Whenever she was not at school, she was home inundating me with information. Be it in story form or a game."

"Games?" Jareth asked gently. "Such as?"

Toby shrugged, "Games… you know in the park… role playing mostly." He frowned. "Then she was gone, and I was left in the care of the Williams…" his face pinched up a bit. "They didn't tell stories, not like the ones Sarah knew. Always sugar coated fabrications," he muttered entirely. "Always pretty tales with not a thing to go bump in the night."

"Don't be too harsh on them," warned the king with a mild smile. "They didn't know any better."

"She did," Toby said. "The woman did… she was afraid of Sarah."

Jareth paused, "Was she? How do you know this?"

"I heard her say something to him, to the Robert…." Toby whispered tersely. "She said that Sarah had too powerful an influence on me, and that she wanted to protect me from the tales that Sarah liked. She said that Sarah's interest in the world of…make-belief was not healthy." He swallowed hard, "She said that she was afraid of Sarah, of her influence and her possessiveness of me. At first when Sarah was gone, she was glad… but that didn't last."

Gently Jareth pulled the boy closer, and gave him what comfort he felt he could. "I see."

Toby looked up at him, "When the minions kept coming, and bringing the gifts you sent I was overjoyed. When they told me who I really was, it made sense."

"Who you really were?" Jareth stopped walking and looked at the boy.

"Your son, and heir," Toby whispered. "And that I had another name, not just Toby…."

"Jerethkin," murmured the King with deep emotions. "They told you about that, did they?"

"They said I should never forget who I was…" he said urgently. "While the Williams were doing the bidding of the witch trying to make me forget, they vowed to help me remember."

"I'll bet they did," Jareth growled. "Toby, never be ashamed of your mortal roots, and don't ever be ashamed of the name your mother gave to you…" The boy blinked at him in surprise and Jareth said gently. "Tobias, it means 'The Lord is good'. It's a very fine name, a blessed name." Seeing the dwarf waiting for them he changed the subject. "How did you manage to make contact with the goblins?"

"At first," Toby replied with a serious tone. "Only in Sarah's mirror… the one on her vanity table. I used to have to sneak into her room when I was supposed to be taking a nap… useless things naps are…"

"Not always," countered the King with an amused smile.

Toby raised a brow, "Name me one time a nap was of any use to anyone…."

"In time, in good time…" he promised. "Continue."

"Well I used to sneak in and sit on her chair and talk to the minions," Toby's eyes squinted as he worked at recalling the visits. "At first they just talked, and called me 'young prince', or 'young master'," Toby snickered. "They seemed to be very determined to please me; they really wanted me to… favor them."

"I'm sure," Jareth replied listening to not only the boy's words, but his tone of delivery. "Tell me about the gifts again."

"The gifts started coming about six months after the first contact," Toby said impersonally. "Flowers at first and they told me to hide them around my room. They were very specific as to where, under the bed, in the closet, and in the dresser." He paused. "I thought it was strange that I could smell them but the Williams' could not."

"Fae senses," Jareth said by way of explanation. "They must have been developing from the time you were taken from here…"

"So I was taken, like the minions said I was," Toby jumped on the explanation. "The Witch took me from here! From you…"

"Toby, settle down," Jareth commanded firmly and calmly. "You're working yourself up needlessly."

"How can you say that," the boy moaned slightly out of control, sounding suddenly very much younger than seventeen.

"Because I have facts that you don't." Jareth stated giving the child's shoulder a squeeze. "Now get back on track and this time stay focused."

"Yes sir," the boy sighed. "The gifts," he nodded. "Flowers, as I've said, and then the thing you called a fibber stone… and then other things as well. Odd things really, buttons that I had to sew onto my clothes. Little bottles full of god knows what, some they demanded I drink in front of them… like they didn't trust me not to…" The boy made a face. "Most of the time I pretended to drink and I got rid of the contents of the bottles later."

"I wonder what vile concoctions they fed you," Jareth pondered. "Tell me if you can what it tasted like."

"Swamp water, or what I suppose swamp water tastes like," Toby whispered with a gagging sound remembering how many times it had caused him to lose the contents of his stomach not long after leaving Sarah's room. "They would insist on me staying in her room as long as I could… and I got caught in there more than once."

"What other gifts and instructions?" Jareth asked calmly making mental notes.

"Little broken toys," Toby whispered. "Incomplete toys… like a paddle and ball, but no ball… or a broken whirly-gig… Half a tidily, no wink…. And then they brought me a gift they said was from you…" Toby reached into his shirt and pulled out a pouch that he wore about his neck on a long cord. He opened up the pouch to pull out a little golden tube. "This." He handed the item to Jareth with reverence.

Jareth looked at the object and frowned. "I had wondered where this got to…." He raised it up to his eye and twisted. "I've had this collideascope for years." His voice was joyous. "Did you enjoy it?" Toby nodded and Jareth smiled. "I'm glad." He handed it back to the boy. "You may keep it, dear boy."

Toby tucked the precious gift back into his pouch. "I've kept it on me ever since. I only take it off when I'm going to be in the bath… or at school during gym class." He tucked it back into his shirt, "Even the Witch does not know about this… and she seemed to know about everything!" He frowned, "She came back from being away at school… I was six or seven… and she accused me of messing in her room… I had to admit that I'd been in there because the woman was standing there listening, and she would have snitched." He made a grim expression. "Then came other gifts, things that allowed your minions to appear in other mirrors."

"What gifts?" Jareth stopped walking. "What mirrors?"

"They looked like little bits of moss…with eyes… and the minions said I had to put them on the frames of the mirrors." Toby closed his eyes to recall which mirrors. "The one in the front hall, the one in my room… the one in the mudroom and the strange mirror that belonged to Sarah's mother up in the attic. That one seemed to be the most active… they were able to walk out of it like the one in Sarah's room." He opened his eyes. "Am I doing alright remembering Father?"

"Yes," Jareth said keeping clam. "You're doing very well indeed."

Toby smiled shyly up at him. "And you're pleased?"

"Very," Jareth assured him as he began to walk again. "Now which of the minions called Sarah a witch?"

"The one the other called Skunkweed," Toby assured him. "He did most of the talking."

"I see," Jareth grumbled. "I should never have allowed them to volunteer."

"Volunteer," questioned the lad.

"Yes, I've had goblin guardians watching you and Sarah for years." Jareth sighed. "I had a bad feeling about Skunkweed, he's a mountain goblin you know… they are ill-bread even for goblins."

"How many different classes of goblins are there?" Toby asked intelligently, taking an interest in the kingdom and its subjects.

The King was delighted in the boy's question. "You really want to know?" he laughed pleasantly as the boy nodded. "Alright, there are many classes or category of goblins. Mountain Goblins, Desert Goblins, Forest, River, and the well known rural area Goblin called a Hobgoblin. Mountain Goblins specialize in mining and tunneling. Desert Goblins are nomadic herdsmen; Forest Goblins play jokes on travelers and sometimes disguise themselves as gypsies. River Goblins live in and on small rivers and streams. Now here in the Labyrinth we cater to mostly domestic goblins most often referred to as the common hobgoblin, of which there are thousands of subcategories. " He pointed to Hoggle ahead of them, "Hoggle is a goblin not by his birth of course but by his citizenship. We are not the only Goblin Kingdom, but we are the most open. We take in what are considered the dregs of other Fairy creatures."

"Goblins are Fairy creatures?" Toby questioned leerily.

"In the broad sense yes," Jareth laughed pleasantly.

"So this Skunkweed and his merry band are Mountain Goblins?" Toby asked, "Is there something I should know about them?"

"Skunkweed and his clan came here to the Labyrinth as outcasts." Jareth spoke with a warning in his tone. "I often offer sanctuary to outcasts…it is the nature of the Kingship here. Sometimes it works out to the benefit of all, such as with Hoggle…for the most part." He hedged once more. "Mountain goblins are sometimes a bit more devious and underhanded. They have a tendency to be shifty and mean, not to mention clannish. To a Mountain Goblin, the clan is everything."

"Father, how could they know how to trick me?" Toby asked.

"That would be my fault," Jareth lamented. "Remember I had goblins keeping an eye on you…"

"So this band did what watch my every move?" Toby asked.

"I imagine they watched you whenever you were in Sarah's room with her." Jareth said factually. "They must have been more aware of you and Sarah than I anticipated."

Hoggle stopped ahead and began to quake. "She was here for a long time," looking down he saw the blood on the wall. He bent down and looked back at the King worriedly. "She's bleeding…"

Jareth left Toby's side and moved to the wall to examine the stain. "They tied her," he held up a portion of blood soaked rope. "This is completely out of line," he glowered. "I'm going to tan a few hides before I'm finished."

Hoggle backed up, glad to be on the side of the King for once.

--

Sarah felt dizzy and nauseous, and her vision was slightly blurry. She seriously wondered if she'd suffered a concussion from the blow she'd received. Her throat was slightly raw and dry, and she was becoming dehydrated she was sure. It was too dark in the dungeon to really see what the accommodations looked like. As something scurried past her outstretched leg, she was glad it was too dark for her to see it, or it to really see her. The raw areas of her wrists were now crusting over, and blood had run down her arm. She had aches and pains where a person should never have aches and pains. She'd given up trying to pull free, as the shackles were not going to give. Exhausted and drained, she allowed her body to rest, and she closed her eyes.

"Do you see anything," an oddly old voice asked in the darkness.

"Yes," a much younger and decidedly feminine one answered. "A young woman… human I think."

"And the goblins who brought her here?" the older voice questioned.

"Gone," the second voice answered cautiously. "For now."

Sarah stirred, wondering if she were now hallucinating. She heard something move and she moaned.

"Is the creature hurt?" the old voice asked.

"Yes," by the sound of the voice, the younger one was now very close.

Sarah turned her head to the direction of the voice and blinked. There in the darkness was a pair of bluish eyes glowing, seemingly suspended in space.

"Be at peace," the youthful voice said, "I mean you no harm."

Gentle hands touched Sarah's wound on the side of her head. "That looks very painful," the tone was soothing but concerned. "I have some herbs that will help with the swelling and the scaring…"

Sarah felt something cooling touch the wound, and it began to tingle.

"I can't take the gag from your mouth," the youthful voice said. "Not just yet, if they come back you don't want them to know you were not alone in here." The herbs were removed from the side of her head. "I will keep watch," she promised. "Soon as they remove the gag, I'll bring you something to drink. Do you understand?" Sarah nodded, and the young voice whispered at her ear, "I am called Kuri…"

Sarah heard movement and knew her secret supporter had gone back into hiding.

--

Nightshade paced, "This is not going to make Skunkweed happy," he complained bitterly. "This is not how we planned this!" He looked at his helper and frowned. "He'll want to skin us alive for this one!"

"Who knew the King would arrive so quickly?" complained the helper. "I never knew he was that fast."

Nightshade began to tear at his long shaggy hair. "All the boy had to do was find the flippin' book!"

"Well he did find it," the helper lamented. "Who knew he'd give it to the King…"

"Who gave what to the King?" Bellowed Skunkweed. Both Nightshade and his helper began to quake as the other Mountain Goblin approached. "Answer me," he demanded.

"The boy," Nightshade cried out in fear of his life. "He gave the book to the King!"

At first Skunkweed was silent, then he began to bellow and blubber and began to tear at his own clothes. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelped. "That's not how it was supposed to go!"

Nightshade pulled the helper in front of him for protection, in case the deranged goblin struck out at him. "We did what you told us, we encouraged the boy to find the book…we promised him the reward, just like you told us to…" The goblin recounted the events as they went down. "He found the panel hidden in the girls dressing table. He opened in and took out the book, but before we could snatch it out of his willing hands…." A new fear appeared on the goblins face. "He had to hide… the owl… the barn owl… It was at the window… nearly as furious as the storm!"

The goblin being used as a shield cried out. "It rattled the windows, nearly breaking the wooden frames!"

"We hid, we drew back, and none was close enough to even touch the boy." Nightshade agreed. "We watched as the Goblin King transformed, and confronted the boy…."

A dark and dangerous sneer formed on Skunkweed's evil face. "And did the boy quake with fear, did he bow down low, did he… beg for mercy."

"No," wept the shield goblin.

"No," wept Nightshade.

"No?" the goblin asking the questions gasped. "NO?" he roared.

"No," both of the goblins from the vanity mirror lamented.

"If he didn't beg for mercy," growled Skunkweed. "What did he do?"

Nightshade swallowed the lump the size of an orange in his throat. "He…" he began to stammer, not wishing to report to the leader the events in the girl's room. "He threw himself into the king's open arms and embraced him…"

"He did what?" Roared Skunkweed.

"And called him father," the shield goblin rasped as his throat was now in the clutches of the angry leader.

"Unheard of!" bellowed Skunkweed. "He just walked into his arms and called him father?"

"No," Nightshade said backing away. "He also handed him the book."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Toby watched while standing back as Hoggle began to look at the ground. The gnomish man touched the ground and measured with his fingers. "Tracks, someone had a farm wagon here."

"They must have transferred her to the wagon," Jareth said.

Toby's nose wriggled. "Do you smell something… sickly sweet?" he asked. Both Jareth and Hoggle seemed surprised by the question. Toby looked around for the source of the strange smell. "Look," he pointed to the jagged rock that seemed to be covered in something thick and red. Bending forward he reached for the stone.

Jareth grabbed Toby back from the rock. "No, you're not protected, you've no gloves," he warned. "Let me." Bending down, Jareth picked up the rock and frowned. "She must have been giving them a hard time." Jareth made a grimace, thinking of the many hard times she'd given him during her eleven hours in his kingdom. "They had to have tied her up, gagged her too most likely and when she still fought them…" He closed his eyes, pained by the thought of anyone doing this kind of harm to poor Sarah.

"You could check," Hoggle suggested. "Make a crystal and check."

"No," Jareth removed a linen handkerchief from his tunic and wrapped the rock. "It would alert the Mountain Goblins if I used magic, our best weapon is surprise. Right now they don't know how much we know or if we are even on their trail."

"Lousy Mountain Goblins," Hoggle growled complaining. "They don't even make decent ale." He crawled a bit to follow the wagon's path. "This way," he said standing up.

Toby noted that the king tied the wrapped rock to his belt. "You plan on keeping that as a souvenir?"

"Evidence," Jareth patted the object. "Why does it disturb you?"

"It just does," Toby sniffed indifferently.

"Continue with your tale," the King instructed.

"After I placed the moss I was able to have them come to me in my own room… but it was the attic room they liked best." Toby picked up where he'd left off. "The mirror up there was different, it was full length and they could easily step in and out of it." Again they strolled behind the goblin gardener at a leisurely pace. "They would come and tell me about the Kingdom and how sad you were that I had been stolen from you… that you had plans to take me back… but that you were unable to beat the witches magic… that I had to help you."

Listening to the boy talk, and hearing the admiration in his voice, Jareth asked carefully. "Toby how did they explain my absence, my not coming to you in the mirror myself?"

"The wards the witch put up," Toby said as if it answered all the possible questions.

"What wards did they say she was using, do you know?" Jareth asked quietly.

"They said that she had powerful wards, some hidden talisman, and totems." Toby answered, trying to remember every detail. "Skunkweed said that some of her old stuffed toys were really talisman, especially…" he stopped and there was a hint of regret in the way he'd left off.

"Yes?"

"The witch… she gave me a teddy bear…" Toby looked away not want Jareth to see he had regrets.

"Lancelot," Jareth finished for him.

"You know about Lancelot?" Toby gasped. "How…."

"Dear boy, Lancelot is part of the reason you were in my keeping in the first place." Jareth smiled at the memory of a fifteen year old girl who selfishly held to that thread worn bear.

"Then he was a ward," the boy sadly resigned himself to a painful truth.

"No," Jareth said placing an arm again over the younger man's shoulders. "He wasn't… they just told you that…as a means to break your connection with Sarah." He gave the shoulder a parental squeeze. "What did Skunkweed tell you to do with the bear?"

"He said to throw it away, but… I couldn't…" Toby sheepishly looked away, "I put him in a box in the back of my closet when they weren't looking."

"What other wards did they say Sarah used?" Jareth asked

"They said that she had a crystal and gold music box….but I could never find it, and they said she had some figurine that was to keep you away. I remembered seeing that, but when she went away to school… it just sort of disappeared, and I thought it might be up in the attic… but it wasn't. I know, I looked through every box up there… and caught hell from the Williams woman for messing up her organized attic."

Lifting his gloved hand to his lips the King snickered. "Any other items they told you to get rid of?"

"A few that I could never find," Toby admitted. "Personal amulets they called them." He scratched his head. "There was one that they really wanted me to get rid of… a little gold and amber pin… but I could never find it, and that only seemed to upset Skunkweed. He said it would disappoint you…"

Jareth shook his head, and smiled at the boy. "Is that it?"

"No," Toby crossed his arms. "About six months ago," he recalled softly. "They began telling me that the time for my return was drawing near, and to protect you I had to find the most powerful weapon the witch used. Her book of power words, that's what they called it."

"Book," Jareth stopped. "They told you to look for a book?" The boy nodded and the king inwardly groaned. "Let me guess, they said it was a little red book…."

"Yes, the one I gave you," Toby agreed. "They said once it was safely in your hands the witch would never be able to use it against you again, and I could then come home."

"Did they indeed…" Jareth muttered, before motioning Toby not to say another word. "Hoggle, is something wrong?"

The dwarf was looking about and frowning. "I think I know where they took her," he said as he put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"And that would be," Jareth asked impatiently.

"Meb's Keep," Hoggle suggested unhappily.

"What's Meb's Keep." Toby asked seeing the uneasy way the dwarf was no behaving.

"A place that no one ever goes to anymore," Jareth said in a tone that told the boy to ask for no more. He advanced to the dwarf. "Are you sure?" The little man nodded and pursed his lips. Jareth clenched one fist, and muttered. "Damn."

--

Nightshade stood by; helplessly as Skunkweed took out his disappointment on the goblin he'd used a shield. "It's not our fault," he blurted out.

Skunkweed tossed the nearly lifeless Mountain Goblin in his clutches aside. Furiously he glared at Nightshade. "His Majesty is going to be infuriated," he snapped. "King Dak`ar sent us here with the sole purpose of dethroning that dancing fop that calls himself Goblin King."

"I know," Nightshade backed away even more, looking for cover from the anger being directed at him. "Who would know the boy actually spoke the words of power…all he had to do was shove the witch through the mirror!"

Skunkweed began to pull at his hair. "How could this go so wrong? Why did we have to use that stupid child?" The goblin that'd been thrashed blinked, but stayed still. He feared that Skunkweed would thrash him anew. Skunkweed wailed and bemoaned his plight. "I'm the one who has to report to the King, I'm the one who will be blamed."

"Don't tell him we don't have the book," Nightshade suggested darkly. "He'd never know… you can tell him we are looking for it, and that we have the witch in our custody."

Skunkweed paused, looked at the other and began to form a plan. "Yes," he said forebodingly. "We do have the witch…" he began to smile. "A bird in the hand," he winked at Nightshade. "And we just won't mention the book, just now."

Nightshade looked down at the fallen goblin, "Perhaps the witch will be enough for the King."

"Enough," laughed Skunkweed cruelly. "Don't be daft; she's only a start of the Mountain King's attacks against Jareth of the Fae." The leader glowered. "Soon this land will be Goblin again… and then we shall have our revenge on the world of the humans."

"Yes, yes…" Nightshade agreed quickly, still fearing being made a target.

"I go now to report, and then to check up on our little guest." Skunkweed composed himself. "Go back to the mirror and keep watch… make sure no one else uses that passage!"

--

Jareth shook his head, "We're going to need help."

"Why Father?" Toby asked.

Hoggle gave the boy a discerning look. "You don't know too much about all this do you?"

"Hogshead," admonished the King quickly. "Keep your tongue in your head or you will lose it." The king then motioned Toby to come closer. "My boy, Meb's Keep is a place that the Fae are barred from… there are cells of iron and chains that we cannot break." He seemed pained. "It is a place of defeat."

"The Witch said iron was a weapon used against the Fae," Toby spoke in a hushed tone hoping that Hoggle would not jump on his words. "She said the metal can be in any form: a sword, a knight, a pair of scissors, a needle, a nail, a ring, a bar, a fish-hook. That it would rob a Fairy of power," he asked under his breath. "Will it affect me as well?"

"Now that you are back on Goblin soil, yes." Jareth admitted. "That's why we are going to need help." He turned to Hoggle who was staring at the boy. Jareth snapped his fingers in front of the dwarf to draw his stare away. "I can think of only two goblin citizens who can be trusted to help us in saving Sarah," he stated firmly. "We need Sir Didymus and that beast, Ludo."

Hoggle nodded, "Ludo would be strong enough to tear apart the cells…"

"Won't the iron affect them as well?" Toby asked.

"No," snapped the dwarf callously. "Goblins ain't affected by iron! We's dirt, not fluff."

"Hogs-tongue!" admonished the King again harshly. "You will not speak that way to~ my son."

Hoggle sniffed, "Don't rightly recall you having a son," he replied.

"Jarethkin," the Goblin King addressed the younger man. "If Hogs-nose here ever speaks to you out of turn again…"

"I meant no disrespect," Hoggle gushed worriedly. He knew Jareth was capable of carrying out any threat he would make. "I'm sorry… Prince Jarethkin," he bowed deeply to the boy.

Toby looked at Jareth, thrilled with being addressed by his Fae-name. "I'm sure he means no harm, Father."

Keeping his face grim, Jareth began to lay out his plan to the dwarf. "You are to go and bring Sir Didymus. My son and I will meet you both at the edge of the forest by the Keep. I've been told that Ludo was sighted there. Once you and our good knight have joined us, we well call the beast and have him enter the Keep. It will seem more natural if we don't tell him who is in the keep, but rather let him seem to be foraging."

"Not a bad plan," Hoggle grudgingly admitted. "I'll take the shortcuts," he said heading toward a fork in the road ahead. "You stick to the path, and you'll be there in no time." He moved swiftly ahead.

"He doesn't know who I am, does he?" Toby asked once the dwarf was out of earshot.

"He never met you when you were here last." Jareth winked. "Nor did the knight I've sent him for or the beast." He drew a deep breath. "It's best for now that they don't know your other identity. Until we have to reveal it, I prefer to keep it under wraps."

"Lose lips and that sort of thing," Toby agreed. "It was nice though, hearing you call me by my Fae name and telling him I'm your son."

"It was pleasant," agreed the king, 'almost too pleasant'. He worried. "Come, we have a long walk ahead of us."

--

Skunkweed dreaded this confirmation, as he did most communications with the Mountain Goblin's King. Dak`ar was not pleasant, nor were most meetings with him. The Goblins who lived under his rule feared him, and Skunkweed thought that was how goblins should feel towards their ruler. He disliked the goblins in this strange land of mazes and upside down rooms. He detested they way they fawned over the prancing Fae who called himself their King. In Skunkweed's mind only a Goblin, a true Goblin had any right to call himself King.

He abhorred the Fae, and living for the last century under the one named Jareth had done little to improve his feelings toward the power happy lot of them. He agreed with Dak`ar on most points of view toward the ones who kept them under their thumbs. He looked forward to the days of uprising and overturning the balance. But for that to happen they had to have power, power over the Fae. And right now, that power was eluding them.

Skunkweed had thought it a tremendous honor that he and his clan had been selected to aid the King in his plans to conquer the Labyrinth and its subjects. To overthrow the Fae who sat upon the throne and return it to Goblin Rule. He had accepted the long exile as just part of the timing. He missed his burrow, his home in the mountain. He had left his mother, father and siblings behind. Taking with him on his most trusted cousins and a few goblin subordinates, in all there had been twelve of them. Even now they lived together and kept to themselves, loathing the common goblins of this place and the hodgepodge of subjects who could claim the title goblin here. Goblin, indeed! He thought harshly, as if any of them were worthy. He hoped the first thing his king would do was purge the land!

He approached the place where he was to send his messages. The old stump of a tree where he'd hidden the spider web contraption that Dak`ar had sent with him. He tapped the hidden latch and the stump opened. His hands were careful in removing the contraption. Setting it on the stump, he looked about to make sure he was not observed nor overheard. "My King?" He bowed in supplication. "My King…."

The threads of the web began to vibrate, in the center of the clear threads of the web an image formed. "You have word for me?" a gruff voice demanded.

"We've captured the King's adversary, the Witch Sarah Williams." Skunkweed said bowing deeply.

"Did you now," laughed the Mountain Goblin ruler. "What a pleasant surprise." He shifted on his stone throne. "And the other matter, her tome~ the one with the words of power?"

"We are searching for it even now," Skunkweed lied to his monarch.

"Good, good… once we have the girl's tome, we can seal the Fae in a tomb of his own!" he laughed at his pun.

"What do you wish us to do with the girl?" the spy didn't speak of his own plans for the human woman, knowing the King would not wish to hear them.

Dak`ar pulled on his scraggly beard. "Keep the witch alive for now; we may have need of her." He lounged back into the stone throne, relaxing and feeling powerful. "Where are you keeping her?"

"The old fortress, Meb's Keep…. The Fae King dare not venture there, and few goblins from his court even care about it any longer." Skunkweed stated.

"Fine," Dak`ar murmured. "So is this human as displeasing to goblin's tastes as I've heard?"

"Worse," Skunkweed sneered. "She's what the human's call pretty… and if I had my way, I'd use a rock to ugly her up a bit."

The Goblin monarch sneered as well, "Be careful, she's a crafty one I've been told. She can turn your heart, and you'll never be allowed back within the mountain!"

"My heart is stone," Skunkweed assured his master.

"Good," jeered the King. "Now report back to me when you've found the book." His image shimmered then faded.

--

"He lies," a raspy voice hissed to Dak`ar.

"I know," the Mountain King nodded. "He will be punished, although for now he and his clan remain of use to me. I will allow him to think his lies have worked."

"As you wish," the voice rasped again.

Dak`ar gripped the side arms of his stone throne. He would make an example of Skunkweed and the rest of them, after he had the secrets of the Labyrinth. Until then he would have to bide his time….

--

Toby looked at the path, "The wagon came through here," he pointed to a passage that seemed too narrow for a wagon to pass through. "I'm sure of it."

"You've good instincts," Jareth patted the boy's back. "Let them develop, and you'll make a fine tracker."

Toby sighed, "Is that important?"

"Yes, very…" Jareth checked the indications and the passage. "Not all of our work is done with magic. And finding your way through the Labyrinth is not always a matter of using magic to transport one's self, to and fro. Sometimes you need to be able to read the signs and the passages. You'll need to become acquainted with the subjects and inhabitants of the realm as well."

"I should have been here all along," he groused, "I should have been training all this time instead of being held captive by the Witch and her mortal servants." He turned to Jareth with darkness brimming in the window of his eyes. "Must we save her?"

"Yes," Jareth commanded.

"Why," Toby demanded like a sulking child. "I don't want to save her."

"I do," Jareth stated moving on.

Toby stared at the man who was following the tracks. "Why?"

--

Nightshade made his way to the Keep where he came upon Stinkweed. "Skunkweed is losing his grip," he complained. "He attacked me and my servant."

"Didn't get the book, eh?" the cousin of the leader quipped. "I told him you couldn't be trusted to do the simplest of jobs!"

"The boy gave the book to the Fae…" Nightshade exclaimed harshly. "What was I to do, rush in, grab it and run?"

Stinkweed closed his eyes, "You told this to Skunkweed?"

"Of course," Nightshade sneered.

"Little wonder he attacked you and the servant," he looked to the goblin with bruises about his neck. "You're lucky he let you live!"

"He's reporting to _**our**_ King." Emphasized the disgruntled Nightshade; "You know what that means, it means we are all in danger. Who is going to be blamed when the King learns we didn't get the book?" His voice was now screeching. "Us, that's who… and we will never be allowed in the mountain again!"

Stinkweed feared that he was right, but dared not voice it. "Calm yourself," he ordered. "You'll be heard by every goblin here about…"

"Goblins?" Nightshade was on a roll now and could not stop himself. "You call these poor pathetic creatures' goblins?"

Movement in the brush attracted their attention, and they cowered behind one of the pillars of the entrance of the old Keep. Stinkweed watched but the movement ceased. "It was nothing," he assured his companions. "But we best compose ourselves; Skunkweed will be back with instructions." He smiled with evil teeth showing. "Perhaps King Dak`ar will reward us and let us play with the little witch while she is subdued."

The goblin who'd been silent up to now looked at Stinkweed with horror in his eyes. "Play with a human witch? Are you out of your minds?"

Both of the goblin elders laughed at the young fool.

--

Hoggle back tracked, used a tunnel and found the shortcut not being watched. He was being more careful than usual, for this, this involved Sarah. His Sarah, the girl who had called him friend and had even forgiven him for betraying her. Sarah, the girl with big green eyes that saw magic and loved it. Sarah who had given him something so precious that even the almighty powerful Goblin King envied him… She had given him a kiss… his first kiss really. His own mother was not allowed to kiss him. But Sarah had, even as he had struggled to free himself from her grasp, she had kissed him. Hoggle treasured that memory above all else, it had even been worth the threat to be dipped head first into the bog… even worth the threat to be made prince of the land of Stench.

He paused as he came out of the tunnel, thinking of the land of stench and the bog and then coming out to be assaulted by its fragrance was a bit much for the dwarf. He gagged and bent over and placed his hand over his mouth and nose. "Didymus," he called out between gags, "Didymus!"

The little knight peered out from behind a tree, "Who goes there," he asked with a snarl. Seeing Hoggle he rushed forward. "Friend Hoggle, have you news of my brother, Ludo?"

"No," Hoggle pulled the knight back away from the bubbling bog. "I come with a message from the King, you are needed."

"He is releasing me from my duty here?" Didymus looked at the ruins of the bridge and the bubbling ooze that was the bog. He never saw them as others did, he saw the ruins as majestic and historic, and the bog as bucolic. To him the little shack where he rested at night was as fine a lodge as any in the land. "Have I displeased him," he worried.

"No, no," Hoggle shook his head. "He has need of your knightly skills." He flattered the aging knight.

"Ah," Didymus rose up to his full height, "Then let us away to our King, and may we prove worthy." He placed a gloved hand to his lips and whistled sharply. Moments later a large old English sheep dog equipped with a saddle came bounding forth. "Ambrosius," He pulled himself up into the saddle, "We away!"

Hoggle grabbed the reigns of the little knight's steed before he could be off without him. "Allow me to lead the way."

Sir Didymus preened, "That's so very good of you, kind sir. Yes, show us to the king."

--

Skunkweed moved through the thickets and the marshes until he reached the Keep. He saw the others gathered at the entrance. "The orders from the king are to keep the witch alive for now." He said sulkily.

Nightshade grimacing nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should keep her alive."

"That means feeding it," Stinkweed moaned. "And there's never enough food for us, now we have to share?"

"Says who," sneered Skunkweed. "We'll gather berries and mushrooms for the witch, it's better than she deserves."

--

Sarah could make out voices above her, faint and garbled. She wondered to herself how much time had passed. Had Jareth told Toby that she could be won back? Or had Goblins keeping her prisoner been part of their plot? 'No,' she told herself, 'No matter how angry Toby appears to be, he'd never let me rot, not like this, not after all I did for him…Not after all I gave up for him.'

--

Skunkweed and Stinkweed both descended into the lower cavern of the Keep. Both looked at the human witch with weary eyes. Skunkweed held a basket with some foul looking and smelling object within it. "We've brought you dinner," he sneered. "Take the gag off her so she can eat." He ordered.

Stinkweed moved toward her, believing she'd be grateful for the chance to eat. He reached behind her head, untied the cord and was pulling it from her when she sunk her teeth into his wrist and clamped her jaws tight. Sarah ignored the cries of pain; she also ignored the foul taste of goblin blood and skin in her mouth. Like a Gila monster she wasn't about to let go. The goblin thrashed and screamed and pleaded. Skunkweed at first looked on with horror as the human witch sunk her teeth deeper into the goblins wrist.

Skunkweed rushed forward, he began to beat Sarah about her face with the basket. Foul mushrooms and pungent berries went flying across the room as he smacked her over and over. Still she held her grip on the wrist, tightening her jaws even more. Stinkweed wailed and gnashed his teeth in suffering until there was a crunching sound and he fainted. Only then did Sarah slacken her jaw allowing the wrist to fall from her lips.

Pulling the unconscious goblin back away, Skunkweed glared at her. "Bitch," he snarled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Release me you idiot if you know what good for you," she seethed.

"You can starve for all I care," he pulled the wounded Stinkweed toward the stairs. "I don't care if the King wants you alive." He looked up the stairs, calling out with emotions and raw fear. "Nightshade, come quick, the witch has broken Stinkweed's arm."

The sound of feet scurrying down the dark stairs filled the room, and Sarah keep her mind off the fact that she had goblin blood dripping from her lips. Several more goblins came down the stairs. One, the one who must be Nightshade, pushed Skunkweed back so he could examine the wound.

"The witch did this?" he questioned.

"She bit him," Skunkweed bellowed. "I was standing right here, I saw it all… no wonder she beat the Fae king… she's…she's… she's inhuman!" He watched as Nightshade began to bind the wounds. "I don't care what Dak`ar says, she can starve for all I care!"

Toadface moved forward and grabbed him, "If King Dak`ar wants her alive, then alive she will be kept!"

"Then you feed her, because I won't!" Skunkweed stormed off, going up to the outside.

Nightshade kept to his job of bandaging, "Toadface, go up there and make sure he doesn't do something brash." He looked over at the witch.

"Release me," she hissed.

"King Dak`ar has use for you, Witch," he replied in his own snarl through broken and rotting teeth. "I don't know what it is, but I will obey the King." He pulled the wounded goblin up over his shoulder and hulled him up the stairs, calling back. "Perhaps a few more hours of hunger will make you reasonable."

'Who the hell is King Dak`ar:' Sarah wondered as she began to spit the goblin blood out of her mouth.

--

Kuri had witnessed the entire event; she was on her knees now with her hand covering her mouth so her horrified scream would not escape. She had never seen anyone take on a Mountian Goblin single handedly. But this creature they called a Witch had not only taken on two but had broken the arm of one with her own teeth. She sat quietly, waiting for the goblins to leave.

"What's happened?" Whispered her grandfather.

"She bit a goblin," Kuri whispered back.

The grandfather's blinded eyes widened. "She what?" he gasped.

"Bit it, and broke it if I'm any judge." Kuri relayed.

The grandfather moved forward, and held out his hand until he reached the pivot wall, "Is she alone?"

"They are above, but they will have to leave soon…" Kuri stood up. "There are too many of them, and it will attract attention."

"Bit one, eh?" the old man chuckled. "Now that's resourceful."

Kuri looked through the peep hole, the dungeon was clear and the girl was alone. She unlatched the pivot and moved the wall. She and her grandfather moved closer to the girl who was trying to spit out all the goblin blood.

"I have water," the young female said to Sarah. "Rinse your mouth." She held a skin of some kind to Sarah's lips, trusting she would not bite her as well. "Rinse, don't swallow that foul slime."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice, she swooshed the water in her mouth and spit out the rest of the slimy blood. "Kuri," she said to the female, remembering her name. "Who's King Dak`ar?"

"Dak`ar," the older male spoke with authority, "Is a vile creature. He is King of the Mountain Goblins….where did you hear his name?"

"My captors," Sarah said gritting her teeth.

Kuri turned to her grandfather, "This can't be good."

"No," the old voice sounded sad. "Untie her and we'll hide her…"

"No," Sarah commanded. "I need to know more of this Dak`ar and his plans."

"But you have no idea how dangerous these goblins are," Kuri said fearfully.

"No, I only know they have told some lie to my brother," Sarah spoke with controlled fury. "And I have to save him…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Kuri, still crouching beside the shackled human, stared at her in disbelief. The face of the captor now held the marks of the rough basket that had been used to beat her face. There were scratches, scrapes and bruises, Kuri hesitantly reached out a hand to inspect the wounds. "You're hurt," she whimpered.

Sarah could not see well in the dim light, and her eye was swelling from where Skunkweed had beaten her with the basket. "It doesn't matter; I need to stay right here… I need to know what they plan to do to Toby… they've tricked him, and..." She swallowed hard, not sure how much to trust.

"Tend her wounds as best you can," the old man suggested. "We will keep watch from the hiding place.

"Thank you," Sarah said to the voice in the darkness. "I do appreciate what you're trying to do… but I have to save my brother."

"You must be hungry," Kuri's voice was sympathetic, compassionate and agreeable. "Let me try to find something you can eat…"

"No," Sarah's tone was sharper than she'd intended. "No, thank you. I need to keep hungry for now."

The blind man cocked his head at the sound of sharpness in the human girl's voice. "We mean you no harm," he said soothingly.

"I'm sure you don't," Sarah agreed. "I still need to be hungry…for now."

"As you wish," he acquiesced softly. "Kuri, be quick. They are sure to send someone back down here…"

"Yes," the young female agreed. "I can't do more than clean these wounds, but I'm putting a little salve on to prevent them from going infected." Her fingers gently brushed the ointment into the scrapes and scratches.

"Thank you," Sarah repeated. "That feels better…"

"My lady," Kuri whispered. "Be careful how you speak and deal with these ruffians."

"I will," Sarah promised, liking the girl she could not see.

"We will keep watch from our hiding place." Kuri said softly.

"Kuri," the old man urged. "Quickly, they come…"

Sarah heard the movement as the pair left her in the dark. Over head and to the side she could see the lights of torches and she heard the argument of the goblins as the returned.

"Let her starve for all I care," Skunkweed growled.

Toadface was more reasonable. "He said he wanted her alive," he kept his distance, not wishing to be a victim of Skunkweed's temper.

Sarah glared at the pair who came down into the dank dungeon. "Come back for more?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Toadface shook his head, "Keep a civil tongue in your head, Witch!" he warned in what he hoped was going to be perceived as sinister.

"Gag her," Skunkweed commanded coldly.

"No," Toadface shook his head, "I'm not going near her if I don't have to…. There's no one here, no one to hear her… leave her."

Skunkweed looked at the bruises on her face, "A few more marks and she'll be almost bearable to look at." He pulled a strop from his belt and snapped it at the human thinking he could frighten her into behaving.

"Make your first strike count," she warned. "For it will be your last."

The Mountain Goblin faltered, and moved back. "It's safe to leave her here," he looked at the dungeon accommodations. "No one comes this way, the pretender won't think to come this way. We have duties to see to… we must all go about our daily duties." Skunkweed said to Toadface as they moved to the stairs. "Who do we have at the castle?" Sarah listened carefully.

"Mokie is due to go on rotation at the castle today," Toadface followed his leader.

"Good, have him watch the boy, but don't make contact… we may have to use him again." Skunkweed growled. "The sooner we can rid ourselves of both these human's the better." He snarled with delight. "I will take pleasure in putting an end to the boy; perhaps we can make the witch watch."

Toadface's voice agreed. "Yes, and we can begin to set this kingdom right again. Make it a goblin paradice."

Sarah took a deep breath as the lights were removed and she was once more in the dark. "Toby," she whispered urgently, remembering another time of urgency. "Don't worry, I'll find you."

--

Jareth noted the piqued look upon the boy's face. "There is something vexing thee?" he asked knowing full well what the matter was.

"I don't understand you!" Toby halted in his tracks and waved his hands wildly in the air. "Why go to all this trouble to save the Witch! You should be glad she's not able to cause you more trouble! You should be rejoicing that she's been vanquished!" He took large steps to come up to where Jareth was now standing looking at him with a faint smile. "She took me from you! Whatever her fate is you should not care!"

"Toby," Jareth sounded taxed on tolerance. "I think it best if you tell me right now just how much you know of my ~ history~ with Sarah."

"History," Toby huffed. "What history?"

"Exactly," Jareth sighed. "I have one with her, and you are not aware of it." He motioned the boy to take a seat on the wall beside the road they were traveling. "Nor do I think your… minion companions, know about my history with Sarah either. Or they would have been much more careful about demanding you retrieve the book." He smiled slyly. "You do know you are not my son by blood…" the boy nodded sadly. "Fine," Jareth said calmly. "We would not be aware of each other had it not been for Sarah."

Toby's face lost all color. "How can you say that…They told me how you looked for years for a child, that I was your greatest joy…" He stood up, a hand to his brow, and he blurted out his long held belief. "I would have been here, right at your side had it not been for the Witch stealing me from you!" The boy worked himself into an emotional mess. "Are you telling me that you didn't want me… didn't search for me…"

"Sit," Jareth said firmly. "And listen to me," he patted the stone wall. When the boy was seated he said softly. "I knew Sarah before I ever knew you existed."

"You knew Sarah?"

Scratching his nose nervously, Jareth corrected himself. "Let me rephrase that, I knew of Sarah…." He took a long breath. "It was the summer she turned fifteen," his voice softened with the memory. "The summer before she became…aware…" He looked at the boy with eyes like his own. "She was so pained and lonely… and so full of anger and misunderstanding and yet so full of belief in magic and happy endings."

"You sound like you…like her," the thought troubled the boy.

"Like her," Jareth repeated in a hushed sigh. "Oh yes, I liked her." He laughed. "I thought I understood her," he shook his head. "I underestimated her, over and over."

"How can you care for her, even now?" Toby demanded. "She took me from you, didn't she?"

"She won," Jareth said offhandedly as if it were the only answer.

"But Father," begged the boy. "Can't you see… it's all her fault, all of it." He stood up and paced. "I thought she cared about me, but she left, and she's stayed away… and then the minions said it was because you were finding a way to counter her magic… that you were working to have me come home…"

"Home," Jareth interrupted. "Is that what you think this is?" He motioned to their surroundings. "Is it?"

Toby nodded, "But the Witch selfishly kept me from you… She barred me from her room… I had to sneak into it…. I did everything I could… for you." He moved forward, plaintively. "Father, everything I did, I did for you!" There were tears forming in his eyes.

Jareth held out his arms and the boy moved to them swiftly. "I understand that," he whispered softly, kindly in the child's ear. "But you must understand I have my own reasons for rescuing Sarah." He comforted his 'son'. "Some of my reasons have nothing to do with you."

"If you say we must, we must." Toby moaned. "But don't expect me to be joyous over it."

"I don't," Jareth said firmly.

Toby drew back and composed himself again. "Why can we not just use magic, blink in and out?"

"Because I need to know what these Mountain Goblins are up to," Jareth said strongly. "They are used to being aware of changes in their environment. My magic would cause a chain reaction in the Labyrinth… it's best to do this without the use of magic for now." He stood up and motioned the boy to follow him. "Besides it affords you a chance to interact with the Kingdom."

"So far all I've seen is the dwarf," Toby protested critically.

"You're not looking," Jareth informed the boy as he pointed to an undergrowth that was moving. "Look with your soul, not just your eyes…."

Blue stormy eyes widened as they opened to the Kingdom. "Bless my soul," he whispered.

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "Come, we've a way to go."

--

Didymus looked at Hoggle, "You say these Mountain Goblins have Lady Sarah, and are holding her captive?"

"Yes," Hoggle repeated for the one hundredth time. "That's what I said."

"And the King wishes you and I and Ludo to help him free her?" the little knight scratched his head.

"Yes," the dwarf groaned.

"But, friend Hoggle, the Lady Sarah has not once called upon us since that night long ago…" Didymus shook his head. "Why would Mountain Goblins go after her?"

"I don't know," Hoggle stopped walking and moved to where he was eye to eye with Didymus. "I'll tell you what else I don't know… I don't know who this so called son person is who is traveling with the King… but it doesn't feel right and it don't look right!" His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed fire. "He's up to something that one is…"

"The King," gasped the knight.

"No, that boy…that son of his." Hoggle poked his finger into the vest Didymus was wearing. "Mark my words that Jarethkin is trouble!"

"Friend Hoggle," shock filled the knight's voice.

Hoggle turned and took hold of the reigns once more. "Just watch out for him."

--

Kuri waited in the hiding place, her grandfather had gone to a higher level in the hiding place to monitor the goblins. She listened and knew that the prisoner was alone. She peeped in and with her excellent night-vision could see that the one the goblins had called Witch was sitting calmly.

"They have gone," Her grandfather's voice sounded the all clear.

Pressing the latch, Kuri moved toward. "My lady, you are in danger if you stay here." This time she didn't listen to Sarah's protests her fingers worked feverously to unlock the shackles.

"Kuri, listen to me," the prisoner begged. "If I go missing…"

"It will be hours before any of them notice," the younger girl promised. "In that time you might be able to find your brother."

Sarah drew a startled breath, it was possible, she thought. "Alright, if you can get these damn cuffs to open…" a moment later her wrists were free and she was allowing her rescuer to examine them.

"The wounds must be painful," Kuri observed as she fingered ointment into them. "This will help with healing, and prevent infection."

"Thank you," Sarah said quietly.

"Quickly," The grandfather's voice urged. "This place is not fit for man or beast," he sounded utterly disgusted with the surroundings. "There is a safe haven a short distance from here."

"The old mill," Kuri asked as she helped Sarah to her feet, "Yes, this lady should be very safe there." She placed a hand at Sarah's waist to help her walk in case she was injured and could not walk on her own. "You'll be more comfortable there."

Grateful for the help, Sarah placed an arm over the girl's shoulder. "I don't remember a mill… but then the last time I was here I was not really sightseeing."

The sharp intake of breath from the girl told of her surprise. "You were here before?"

"Once," Sarah lamented. "Oh so long ago…" She found that she was in need of Kuri's support. The bindings on her ankles had cut the circulation and she was unable to support her own weight. "Let's get to this Mill," urged Sarah.

--

Toby paused as they reached a ridge, "Is that the Keep there?" He pointed to what looked like a tower standing alone. "It doesn't look that dangerous." His voice was lackluster.

"That tower is more dangerous than you could imagine," Jareth said at his ear. "It's a harbor of death." He pulled the boy off the road. "Hundreds of Fae were slaughtered there before the High King was able to stop the carnage. You see Toby; this land suffered a devastating war. A Goblin war," Jareth said darkly carefully he pointed beyond the tower toward the dark mountains in the distance. "That is beyond our border that is the home of the Goblin Mountain, or at least one of the more nasty branches of that tribe. They declared war on this land, long ago, when the Labyrinth was in its own infancy. It was too young to protect the goblins that lived here. Had the King under the mountain succeeded, it would be a different tale." Having a hand on the boy's shoulder felt natural, just as telling him what he needed to know about the mountain, the Keep and the foes seemed natural.

"How did they die?" Toby asked softly, "Sar…the Witch said there were only a few ways to kill a Fae."

"Iron poisoning," Jareth said slowly. "You were not Fae born, and the iron would take longer to kill you, but it would in the end kill you. That is why you and I will wait outside the tower while Didymus, the beast Ludo and Hoggle go in." his voice was raw with emotions. "What else did Sarah say?"

"She said that she didn't condone murder, not even of a Fae," Toby remembered. "I guess she felt that taking your son was injury enough." Again his anger and hate poured out. "Why take a life when you can make a lifetime a living hell."

Jareth sighed, "Toby," he whispered softly. "You don't have all the facts."

"I know I was taken from you...from our home… where I felt safe, and loved." Toby whimpered petulantly. "And still you wish to save her," he looked at the Goblin King with eyes shining with admiration. "It truly shows what a great King you are."

He wanted to say something, to tell the boy to be a bit less harsh toward the woman who he seemed to hate so. But the glow in the boy's eyes precluded him, and he was speechless. He only spoke a few moments later when he heard the approach of Hoggle with Didymus in tow. "Here comes the dwarf now."

Sir Didymus leapt from the back of his steed, moved forward and with a flourish removed his plumed cap and bowed deeply to the King. "Your Majesty," he said with respect. "Friend Hoggle says you have need of your lowly knight."

"Sir Didymus, thank you for coming so quickly," Jareth looked over at Hoggle. "The beast?"

"Feeds here at this time of day," Hoggle said knowingly. "He'll be coming right along."

"Hoggle," Jareth warned. "I'm not sure what condition you'll find Sarah in."

"If they've harmed her," groused the knight; "I'll teach them what for!" He brandished his blade and swung it about.

Hoggle looked at the King with daggers, "Did you have to get him stirred up?"

A howl not far from them drew their attention, and ended Didymus' tirade. "That sounds like my brother now," he said with great joy.

Toby looked at the King, who mouthed. 'Long story' and the boy chose to just let it lay. He watched the path coming out of the woods, not really a path, but an animal trail. The ground beneath them began to shake and the air turned pungent as the howl came closer.

"Ludo," cried out the little knight with arms outstretched. "My brother!~" At that moment a large orange thing that looked like a cross between an orangutan and a yeti bounded toward the little knight. The creature lifted the knight and proceeded to hug him close, but not close enough to do harm.

"Brother," howled the beast.

Toby turned to Jareth, "You're joking."

"No," Jareth sighed.

Toby watched as the pair greeted each other warmly. He noticed that Hoggle stayed just off to one side, and that he was giving the boy appraising glances. When Toby raised one brow, mimicking the King's expression, the dwarf grumbled something vile and hunkered down.

Once the greeting was given, and the Knight was once more on his little feet, he brought the beast to the King. "Sire, my brother Ludo… Ludo this is our King."

"King…" the beast drawled slowly. "Friend?"

"Sometimes," Jareth said softly. "I've a job for you," he informed the beast. "I need you to go into the Keep…"

Ludo shook his great head side to side. "Keep bad… bad things… bad people… Keep bad… no go in to Keep…."

"Sarah is being held there," Jareth said softly hoping the beast hear.

"Sarwh…" Ludo threw back his head, howled, and turned to make a run for the tower followed closely by Sir Didymus.

"Well just don't stand there, follow them!" Jareth ordered Hoggle.

"Do this, do that, "grumbled the dwarf as he went after the other two.

Gasping for air, Toby looked at the king, "What was that thing?"

"Don't ask," Jareth advised.

Ludo headed toward the tower and sniffed the air, "Sarawh!" he cried out and howled as if in pain. Disappearing into the arched entry he made his way down into the bowels of the ruin. He smelled blood and howled again. He began tearing at the chains on one wall. Behind him Hoggle and Didymus stood on the stairs holding torches that Hoggle had found and lit.

"It's empty," whispered the knight.

"It's been occupied," Hoggle pointed to blood on the floor. One stain was goblin and fresh the other was not goblin but it was fresh. Hoggle moved closer pushing Ludo who was howling again back. He bent down. "Human," he said looking over at Didymus. "Sarah was here."

Ludo howled as if his heart were breaking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Kuri shouldered most of Sarah weight for the first half hour of the trek. They had taken her out of the tower by the means of the hidden tunnel behind the pivoted wall. Through the darkness they moved, far quieter than the band of Mountain Goblins. By the angle of the floor, Sarah could tell they were on a gentle upward climb. After a few twists, turns and a few more pivoting walls, they came out into the predawn air.

Sarah blinked, trying to make her eyes focus, but to no avail. The one eye that had been beaten with the goblin basket was now swollen shut. The other eye was blurry and tearing. She sniffed hoping that would give her a clue as to her location in the Labyrinth. Counting on some spark of memory, only to find the fragrance in the air was foreign.

As they trudged along, Sarah tried to make use of her limbs. The circulation was once more returning, and she had a painful needles and pins sensation going on. Kuri gave her support as they moved through a rough furrowed path. The old man was in the lead, and for his advanced age moved like a gazelle. But as her one un-swollen eye was still blurry Sarah could not clearly make out his features.

"How much farther is this mill," Sarah asked, pained by the forced use of her injured limbs.

"Not far," the old man called over his shoulder. "We've just this one ridge to climb, and it is on the other side."

Leaning a bit heavily on Kuri, Sarah whispered. "Good, I don't think I could go much further."

The ridge was a more difficult climb as there was not even a trail to follow. Reaching the summit of it gave Sarah a light headed feeling and she prayed she would not faint. Everything being out of focus was making her queasy. The only thing she wanted was to sit down and rest. "Is it safe to go on?" she inquired of the old man who seemed to be waiting for something.

"It seems to be," he answered before he commanded his granddaughter. "We must carry her the rest of the way. That way she will be untraceable."

"Yes," Kuri agreed as she joined hands with the old man.

Sarah felt the arms scoop her up; she slumped over onto Kuri as they carried her down the terrain toward the mill.

--

Toby heard the howl, a shot of fear passed through him. He looked over at Jareth and could see that he too was worried. Hoggle came rushing out of the tower and ran straight over to the King. He held ropes in his hand, covered in blood. He shook them toward the King.

"She's been here, but she's gone…and there's goblin blood on the floor. Looks like she was not as easy a mark as they thought." Hoggle said.

Jareth felt like gagging as the ropes neared him. "Iron," he grimaced. "We have to find her," there was more urgency in his voice. He knew what the effects of iron poisoning were, and how much worse they could be to someone who had open wounds. "Is Ludo following her scent?"

Hoggle nodded, "There's a hidden wall, a pivot wall in the dungeon," the little man spoke swiftly. "Ludo and Didymus went in and will follow; I came back here to tell you."

Jareth looked up to the heavens, hopefully. "It has to be the Gwyllion," he muttered turning his back on the Keep. "I heard stories of the old days, when they roamed freely. I heard they made use of tunnels, perhaps they keep them still."

"Most tunnels here don't lead to the Keep," cautioned Hoggle. "One never knows which side the Gwyllion are on~ they are as secretive a society as the Moss People."

Disparagingly Jareth looked at the gnomish man, "You are always so quick to point out the failings of others," Jareth growled. "Why is that, I wonder?" The king looked over at Toby. "There are many different races that all now fall under the banner of Goblin in this land. Something some of the purists have never cottoned to. However, even before a Fae took up the crown here, this land welcomed all refugees and outcasts." He sneered at the dwarf. "Isn't that right, Hoggle?"

The glint in the dwarf's eyes deepened. "Aye, they welcomed the outcasts and the dregs as well." He took a seat on a stump, "But the war changed a lot of the feelings here abouts."

Jareth nodded as he returned his gaze to the boy. "Sadly that is true," He heaved a deep sigh. "War has a way of bringing out the best and the worst in a nation. And the Underground is no different."

"This war," Toby asked retrospectively, "Was it just between our kingdom and that of the Mountain Goblin?"

"No," Jareth answered, "It was directed at the Fae, although it was fought here on Goblin soil." He again took his seat. "You see Jarethkin; the Underground is a network of Kingdoms; Goblin, Fae, Elf, and many more. Most of the smaller Kingdoms preferred to have a Fae oversee them… and they pledged themselves to the High King of the Fae… but not all the Underground Kingdoms fall under his… leadership. Some don't even have trade agreements with the rest of the Underground." He looked over his shoulder toward the shadowy mountain in the distance. "The Mountain Goblin nation there has no accords with any other nation."

Toby looked at the mountain, and frowned. "And it was these who came to me? What could their purpose be, and why would they ask for the items they asked for?"

"Striking out at me," Jareth acknowledged. "Through those I most value."

"You value the Witch?" Toby asked dubiously.

Hoggle listened; he didn't like hearing the young Fae-ling call his Sarah a witch. He wondered why it was this young one had such a hard bent toward the girl. Had it been Jareth, he'd have understood, but not this prince.

A wistful smile played at the corner of the King's generous lips. "In ways you are far too young to understand," he said with a hint in his tone. "Suffice it to say, the one you call a witch is of value."

"In what possible way;" challenged the changeling prince.

Jareth stood up, crossed his arms, his cape whipped about wildly on the rising wind. He looked formidable, he looked powerful, and he looked unyielding. "Sarah Williams is unique among humans in the fact that she believes. With her whole heart, she believes. In the face of undeniable facts, and irrefutable evidence, she believes in what others have chosen to forget. She believes in us."

Toby's argument died on his lips. Even he had to admit that it was Sarah who had kept the spark of magic alive in his heart when the world would have extinguished it. She had been the one to tell him stories of goblins and dragons and creatures of what others called myths.

Jareth sympathize with the confusion the boy was operating under. He had been brainwashed by Mountain Goblins for a good thirteen years. He had been made to live with Goblin talismans and forced to drink potions that rendered him in his tender years to the unbalanced thinking of those who were not his friends, but who wished to be his masters. "Jarethkin," he called the lad to his side, and kept his voice firm but compassionate. "There is a great deal of history that you have not been privy to. History beyond that of Sarah and myself. As to why they came to you, and demanded the items they did, well… I suspect that someone means to use it to unseat me."

"I would never do anything to betray you," Toby declared with all his heart.

"Not knowing," Jareth corrected him gently. "However," he paused. He wanted to point out that it was Toby's fault that Sarah was in dire straits right now. Yet looking at the boy, with his eyes turned upward towards Jareth's own, he faltered. A gloved hand cupped the boy's chin. "You must be made aware of the dangers of our world." The boy nodded solemly and heaved a sigh.

Hoggle narrowed his eyes; there was something betwixt this so called father and son that didn't feel right. He could not put his finger on it, but he was sure it had something to do with Sarah.

--

The queasiness didn't pass as she'd hoped it would. Sarah was feeling sicker as they reached the mill. "I have to rest," she moaned faintly.

Kuri and her Grandfather carried her into the building that was little better than a shell that would protect them from the elements and from being viewed. They set Sarah down on a wooden bench, and as soon as their hands were no longer supporting her, she slumped over losing consciousness. Kuri moved to a corner where some supplies were hidden behind the remains of an old keg. She came back and began to examine Sarah's wounds.

"Something is wrong," she said to her Grandfather urgently. "These wounds should be healing, but now they look far worse."

"Let me near," the old one said as he bent down on his knee. "Give me her wrist," he commanded the girl. When the limp hand was placed in his own, he lifted it to his nose. One whiff and he shook his head and grumbled. "Iron poisoning," his voice was definite. "I would know the signs anywhere."

Kuri looked at him with fear, "What can we do?"

"Clean out the wounds as best we can," the old one instructed giving orders to his granddaughter. "All her wounds, hands, feet, and her face… You'll have to open the wounds, Kuri and scrape out as much of the iron as you can… then you must bathe her wounds with a tincher made of Juniper and Mugwort. I would then bind oak and dogwood leaves soaked in Hemp-water about the open wounds." He moved back. "Can you do all this?"

"I've never made a tincher of Juniper and Mugwort," confessed the young female. "However there is no time like the present to learn."

"Good girl," her grandfather praised. "You must hurry," he cautioned. "The poison is in her system and she will only get weaker."

Kuri moved to the far side of the shelter where they had hidden supplies for emergencies. She picked out the herbs her grandfather had mentioned, the scraping implement that would be needed and a bag with leaves. Coming back to where Sarah was on the bench she set up. In a copper bowl beside her on the floor she placed the leaves to soak in the Hemp-water. "I didn't think iron would poison a human," she said to her grandfather.

The old blind man took a seat on another bench close to where his granddaughter was working. "This young woman may have started life out as a human," he said knowingly. "However that is not how her life will end. She is Fae touched," he declared.

Kuri looked at the face of the woman, distorted now by the wounds inflicted by the Mountain Goblins, and by the poisons in her system. "She must have been beautiful…"

"Eye of the beholder," the old man said heavily. "Eye of the beholder."

Taking the scraping tool, and cleaning it carefully, the young Gwyllion woman began to open the crusting scabs that had formed. What oozed out was foul smelling even to the Gwyllion, and both suppressed the urge to gag. "My unguents were of no use," lamented the young healer.

"They may have actually slowed the poison," the elder disagreed.

Kuri took her eyes off the wounds for a moment, looking at her grandfather, who though blind saw much more than most who were sighted. "Have you ever treated a human changeling?"

"Once," he recalled. "Long ago."

Working carefully, removing the scaly scabs and the festering underneath, Kuri made sure she cleaned as much of the wounds as she could. "I've never seen iron poison before," she whispered. "Do you think they knew what they were doing to her?"

"No," the elder huffed. "Mountain Goblins don't really pay attention to the other races of the universe. Only to their own, and only if they are forced to." He leaned forward, contemplating the importance of the human woman. "She must be very influential for Dak`ar to have demanded her capture, and to hold her in the Labyrinth. What was that she said about needing to save her brother?"

Placing the soaked leaves about the wounds on the wrists, and binding them with ivy vines Kuri answered. "She said the Mountain Goblins had tricked her brother," she began to look to the wounds that were on Sarah's ankles. "These are rope burns," she told her grandfather. "No broken skin but I'll wash them thoroughly and then clean the wounds on her face."

The old Gwyllion frowned; he'd heard rumblings of trouble brewing. He knew that the Mountain King would not rest until he had conquered the land of the Labyrinth. He had not expected him to draw morals into the fray. "We must move again," he said seriously. "The Mountain Goblins are spoiling for a war," He rose up and moved to the door. "This mill is still too close to the Keep. They will search for this precious captive. We must move her deeper into the Labyrinth, it's the only place to hide her."

"She can't walk, Grandfather," Kuri lamented. "The poor thing can barely keep conscious." When green ooze spilled from the wound about Sarah's eye, Kuri grimaced. "And we cannot carry her all the way. She's dead weight now."

"We'll have to find a beast of burden," reasoned the old healer.

"We need a cart, or a shay," Kuri argued. "Didn't the old miller have one?"

"If he did I'm sure it went with him when he was forced out." Bemoaned the old man, he tapped his chin, thinking of his granddaughter's questions. "However, he may have had a wheelbarrow…when you finish with her wounds you should check what's left of the shed. If he left it behind it would be there."

"I'm nearly finished," Kuri called over her shoulder. "Are you rested enough to travel on, Grandfather?" She asked as she picked up the medical supplies. "Where will we go?"

"I know of a place deep in the Labyrinth where no one goes… it's just past the stone maze before the garden maze. Of course it will mean riddling a goblin or two," he laughed.

"The ruse," Kuri made a face as she wiped her hands dry on her apron. "They never give a straight answer," she complained.

"They don't have to," the old man snickered. "They are a Ruse, remember?"

"I'll go see if there's a cart," Kuri said.

"I'll pack up the supplies; we should take them with us for the human." The old healer stood and stretched. "It will be a long time before it's safe to come back this way."

"I'll miss this mill," lamented the young healer. "It's been like home."

Feeling his way to the corner the supplies were kept, the old man sighed. It had been a safe haven, but as it was so close to the border, that time was over.

--

Hoggle was the first to see the wild saddled dog headed for them, upon his back a little knight swung his sword, "Sire, Sire, we know where they went! The mill…" Sir Didymus pointed to the ridge and the border.

"That's very close to the border," Hoggle voiced Jareth's fears. "You don't think the Gwyllion could be working for King Dak`ar."

"No," Jareth said more to convince himself. "No." He tried to remember the last owner of the mill. "As I recall," he said sensitively. "That mill has been abandoned for some time now. The owner was besieged with raiders, and we built him a new one," looking at Hoggle he asked. "Didn't we?"

"Yes," Hoggle agreed. "The raids stopped once there was no flour to pilfer."

"The Gwyllion must be using the mill as a way station," Jareth surmised. "They will most likely treat her wounds there." He motioned the changeling prince off the wall he was seated on. "If we hurry we might find them still there."

"Still, you think they'll move again?" Toby asked as he joined his adopted father.

"Of course," Jareth said motioning the others on ahead. "Gwyllion don't stay in one place when there's danger. And right now, there's danger."

"Why can't this King Dak`ar leave you alone?" The prince asked. "Why can't he be happy with his own country?"

"Because he is a greedy sod," Jareth laughed.

--

Kuri had found a ragged old mill sack under a pile of broken boards. She'd also found the hand cart and brought it into the mill. With her grandfather's help they placed the still groggy human woman into the deep bed of the wheelbarrow. Kuri covered Sarah over with the mill sack, and hoisted the handles up. "I'll get her out the door, which path are we taking?"

"The old overgrown trail," her grandfather said as he opened the rear door of the shelter. "It's the safest way to go."

The young Gwyllion healer took one last look at the mill. "I will miss this place," she whispered.

"Don't look back," cautioned her elder. "Look ahead." He pointed to his sightless eyes, "This is what looking back gets you, Kuri."

Huffing as she got the now full handcart out the door, Kuri nodded. "I'll keep that in mind,_** Myrddin**_."

Chuckling softly the old one took one of the handles as they headed for the path. "A little respect, Granddaughter."

Kuri looked down at the ashen face of the girl in the deep bed of the wheelbarrow. "Do you think she'll live?"

"Her life is in the hands of the Gods and the fates," the old Gwyllion said sagely. "What will be, will be."

--

Ludo was waiting at the top of the ridge, sniffing wildly. "Sarawh," he cried and bolted down the embankment. With a 'Tallyho!' Sir Didymus followed him. Hoggle trudged behind them keeping closer to the King and the princeling whom Hoggle was taking a dislike to. The blond man and the blond boy had no trouble traversing the path. At the base of the hillside Ludo had to be restrained.

Hoggle and Jareth ventured forward, and opened the door or what was left of it. Gradually Hoggle edged his way into to building and motioned to the king that it was clear. Jareth paused when he entered, his face twisted slightly. "I smell… iron." He looked about and pointed to some damp rags in one corner. "Hogs-nose check."

"Blood soaked," Hoggle sniffed. "Iron to be sure… and some festering ooze." He looked at Jareth. "If it's Gwyllions, they are trying to take care of her wounds."

"She suffering from the early stages of iron poisoning," Jareth looked at the bench that had been washed down but still had some blood on it. "We must have missed them by only a short time," he pointed to marks across the floor. "That looks like a cart track to me."

Hoggle bent closer, "Fresh alright, and it looks like they are carrying something," he looked over at his King. "Or someone…"

"Sarah," Jareth nodded. "Hogwort the tracks go toward the back entrance, they are taking her deeper into the Labyrinth. They are trying to get away from the border. Would they do that if they were in league with the Mountain Goblins?"

"No," Hoggle agreed. "I'll go see what I can find." He headed toward the door.

Jareth exited the mill and motioned the others to join him. "They've headed into the Labyrinth."

"Sarawh!" Ludo began to spring toward the woods.

"No," the sound of the king's sharp command halted the beast that looked at the king over his shoulder with teary eyes. "Wait," he said with more control. "Hoggle is seeking the path they took… they are not that far ahead and we may be able to catch them before the Mountain Goblins do."

Sir Didymus placed a sobering hand on the beast. "We await your order Sire."

Toby noticed the somber manner with which Jareth was commanding. "Father, is something wrong?"

"Yes," He said feeling more guilty. "Yes a great deal is wrong." He heard Hoggle's call and turned to follow the path the dwarf had found. "My boy, none of this is going very well…"

"But Father," the lad place a hand on the elder's shoulders, an effort to be supportive. "We are together…at long last."

"Not without her," Jareth said shrugging off the hand. "Not without her."

--

Skunkweed snuck off, he had abandoned his post, and back tracked to the keep. In his hand was a long thin blade, an assassin's blade that he had hidden in his belonging for a very long time. He had planned to use it on himself if the mission failed. He would not allow himself to be taken captive. Now he planned on thrusting it within the chest of the human bitch that had bitten Stinkweed and broken his wrist. He looked forward to the smell of human fear, to seeing terror in the green eyes. He would delight in hearing her plead for her worthless life….

He slowly moved down the stairs, a small torch in his hands to light his way. "Little human," he called out in a gloating manner. "I've brought you something…."

He frowned when there was no answer. Surly the creature had to be awake with hunger. He moved down the stairs and into the dungeon to find not a trace of his prisoner. He smelled only the order of drying goblin blood and the putrid order of something he had not expected to smell. "Fae," he asked aloud, moving the torch to try and see if he were still alone. "Human stink and Fae," he glowered. "What hellish scents," he grumbled. "A Fae must have risked life and limb to enter here." He trudged up the steps again. "Now I have to track down a wounded human and some stupid Fae as well." He complained as he headed toward the woods that would take him to the castle. "Toadface will help."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Hoggle was tracking the wheel track, Ludo was following the scent in the air and Sir Didymus was acting as guard and protector of the King, taking point. Jareth was becoming very moody and morose. He wanted to hold off using his powers for as long as he could, not wishing to alert the Mountain Goblin band that he was indeed on to them. It put Sarah at risk, and that was nearly more than the monarch could bear. He knew that he was not going to be at peace until they found Sarah. Even then he was sure there'd be little or no peace with the way the boy was reacting to everything. Eggshells were not something Jareth was accustomed to walking upon. However for the moment it seemed to be the experience he was forced into.

Toby walked sullenly at the side of the King, perturbed and tormented over the amount of importance the King was putting on the Witch. He didn't understand why Jareth could not allow these subject to find the woman. Why did he have to take part in the hunt? His bothered state was interfering with the boy seeing what was about him.

Jareth turned to the lad, "Did Sarah ever speak of her time here?"

"No," Toby answered curtly.

"Odd," Jareth murmured. "I'd have thought she'd have told you about it."

"No," Toby repeated rudely.

Jareth allowed the others to move ahead, he placed a hand on the boy's arm barring him from moving forward. "Jarethkin, that tone and that attitude are uncalled for. I suggest you make an adjustment of them before it's made for you."

Surprised at the rebuffing the boy's mouth dropped open. "It's not fair," he growled. Now his eyes were full of an unspoken built up anger. "You're supposed to be happy that I'm with you, that I've been returned…. That I gave you the Witches book!" His emotions poured to the surface. "But instead of rejoicing, you're hunting for the very person who pulled us apart."

"She is also the person who put us together in the first place," Jareth stated firmly. "Were it not for Sarah, I would never have found you."

"I don't believe that," Toby pouted. "We were meant to find each other, even the minions knew it!" Placing hands at his hips, he mimicked one of the King's own stances. "They called me the Golden Child; they said I was the One... I don't recall them ever calling her anything but Witch."

"That is because they never had direct contact with her," Jareth mused. "These _**minions**_ know little or nothing of the true nature of Sarah. Their calling her witch does not make it so."

Disillusioned Toby dropped his arms and his mask of bravado fell a bit. "You're doing it again," he whined vaguely, somewhat taken aback. "Why do you have to defend her?"

"For a good many reasons," Jareth stated intriguingly. "Most of which have nothing to do with you, my boy."

"But Father," the boy complained. "I'm the one you're supposed to be concerned with…"

"Jarethkin, where are you?" Jareth halted the whining session with the one question.

"Here…"

"Here," prodded the King with a rolling motion of his gloved hand.

"Here with you," the youth huffed.

"Exactly," Jareth pointed out. "And in what condition is your health?"

Blue eyes squinted, "My health is fine." His lips pursed.

"I wish I could say the same for Sarah," Jareth turned to follow the trail that the others were already on. "For three years Sarah tried to tutor you as best she could. Knowing her, she kept things simple so a child would embrace her teachings, and it must have been working. Then after she was gone, for thirteen years you'd had goblins, not mine I'd add, telling you day in and day out how evil Sarah is. You would never have been open to them even coming to you had it not been for Sarah keeping your mind open and your heart accepting. You've allowed them to plot against her and you even took part in making sure the plot was executed." Jareth stopped and turned on the boy. "Have you for one movement thought about what they would do to her?"

"No," Toby shied, feeling as if he were going to be blamed for something that was not his fault. He shifted his weight, and began to feel the panic rising.

"No," Jareth repeated saddened. "You know that she's bleeding and yet you show no feeling for her. Do you hate her so much, Jarethkin?"

"Why don't you," challenged the boy instead of answering. "She pulled us apart."

Painful as the memory was, Jareth held it back. "She had her reasons." He turned away.

"I don't understand you," moaned the boy as he followed.

--

Kuri hated being in the stone maze, it was disorienting and she detested feeling off course. Like most Gwyllion she depended on her stalwart seasoned sense of direction. If and when she needed to be in the Labyrinth she avoided the stone maze. She looked at her grandfather and wondered if the loss of his vision had given him more ability to discern the right course. Kuri looked at their cargo. "She's looking very ill Grandfather," she whispered. "She needs more than I can do with my herbs. She needs the healer at the castle…"

"We will do what we can, until we have her safe." He whispered.

"We are near the Ruse," he announced.

"How can you tell?" she asked bewildered by the turns they'd taken.

"I can smell the guards, or rather their feet…" the old Gwyllion chuckled. "No matter how many times I tell them, they refuse to stop stomping in the onion marsh. They said something about it feels good to go squish."

--

Skunkweed found Toadface at work moving sacks; he pulled him off the line of Goblins who were toiling. "We've a problem," he growled darkly. "The Witch has escaped."

"Impossible," rebuff the other contradicting his leader. "NO way could she escape. She was chained to the wall… with iron." He looked about making sure they were not being observed or overheard. "No Fae could help her, and no Goblin knows she's here."

"She must have figured a way to use her own magic…" Skunkweed declared, "If she has we need to find her and destroy her! We cannot allow her to transform, we can't afford it."

"If she's changing, what of the boy?" Toadface whimpered.

As ugly as Skunkweed was to begin with, his face twisted into pure evil. "He too must be destroyed."

"Dak`ar will not like you making these choices without his approval," warned the smaller of the two Mountain Goblins. "He will be very angry."

"He will be King, and that should be more than enough for him," Skunkweed motioned the other to follow him.

--

In the halls of the Mountain Goblin King, the old wizard who'd been captured years before stood at the King's side. He watched in the image stones the plotting of the foot soldiers sent to the lands of the Labyrinth. "They begin to form their own plans," he warned. "As I foretold they would."

Dak`ar clenched his hand into a fist. "The witch is key you said, did you not?"

The wizard pulled on his beard, "I may have…" he didn't wish to say more.

"The fools must be stopped… we need the Fae King's witch." Dak`ar bellowed.

--

They were close and Kuri could also smell the faintly strange onion odor. Her grandfather cocked his head to one side, hearing something. His hand pulled his granddaughter into a corridor of the stone maze. She followed with the wheelbarrow without questioning. A moment later she saw walking past the narrow passageway a pair of Mountain Goblins.

Skunkweed growled. "They have to come this way, whoever they are… and we can take back that which they've taken from us." He laughed maliciously.

Toadface shook his head, "We don't even know who or what could have taken her…"

The larger Mountain Goblin turned, glared at his companion and shook a fist in his face.  
"I don't care who or what…"

The smaller goblin looked concerned for his own safety. "We will get her back, and Dak`ar will be none the wiser." He promised his leader. "And then we can concentrate on securing the boy as well."

"The boy has become a liability," Skunkweed growled.

Sarah in the bed of the cart opened her eyes, and listened as her protectors did. The mention of the boy drew her complete attention.

Toadface chortled, "He's manageable," he assured the other.

Discontented with the direction this plot had taken, Skunkweed shook his head. "No, he was never supposed to come into contact with the Goblin King." He insisted darkly. "Now he follows him like a puppy… and that Fae fop appears to enjoy the adulation."

"He is not so unlike the High Queen with her changeling boy," mused the little goblin.

"In the name of true goblins we must sever the bond forming," Skunkweed declared threateningly in a sinister manner. "We must put the puppy out of our misery."

Kuri saw the wince the moment Sarah made it; she also saw that with great restraint the girl kept still. She placed a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder and kept it there until the two Mountain Goblins moved on.

Skunkweed grabbed the arm of the other goblin. "We need to find that witch; I want her to watch as I rip the very heart from the boy." He moved past the passage.

"We'll find her," Toadface assured his leader ad he followed. "Where can she go… there's no way out of the Labyrinth."

When Kuri looked back down at Sarah, she'd gone very still. Her color was much worse. Before she could discuss this change with the old healer he motioned her to follow quickly as he took another turn that put them directly in front of the Ruse Guards.

"Who goes there?" one guard bellowed.

"And what do you want," his partner asked.

"Safe harbor," the old man answered.

One of the guards on the door cocked his head to one side. "He must be joking."

"I'm not laughing," the head beneath his shield retorted.

"See here," the first guard argued with the upside down head, "If he's joking it must be funny and you have to laugh."

"Make me," snapped the upside down head.

"Gentlemen," interjected the old healer. "Could we have passage?"

"Which door do you want," asked one of the upright heads. "One leads to the castle, the other leads to …"

"Yes, yes," waved the old healer pointing to the door on the left. "Certain death, I'm aware…"

"No," whispered Kuri, "Wrong door…."

"Trust me," chuckled her grandfather.

The two upright guards snickered as if a good joke had been told, stepped aside and opened the heavy door. "Be our guests," one joshed.

"Grandfather," Kuri hissed.

"Push," the old man commanded, "And hang on," as he gave this last suggestion the hatch beneath them opened and swallowed the wheelbarrow, Kuri and the old man. Down a long winding tube they slid. The wheelbarrow turned on its side and kept going, carrying the injured human down the tube. Kuri lost her grip of one of the handles and clung to the other. The old Gwyllion healer relaxed allowing gravity to pull him down the deep and steep tube.

When they reached the bottom, Kuri was surprised to find they were deposited in to a oubliette. Much like the one the other door ended at. "An oubliette?" she asked rising to her knees. "I thought the door lead to certain death," she gasped.

"There is no such door," the old healer chuckled. "It's not called a Ruse for nothing my child." He sat up with a calm smile. "How is our little friend?"

"Dizzy and nauseous," Sarah moaned. "However this landing is a bit more pleasant than the last tube ride I had here."

"You rode one of the tubes before?" Kuri asked as she inspected Sarah's facial wounds.

"Not by choice," Sarah muttered. "It was outside the Fiery Forest, and the landing took me nearly into the Bog of Stench." Both Kuri and the old healer made a face. Sarah nodded, "That's my feeling about it as well."

The old healer stood up and stretched, "Well at least we are safe down here for now."

"Safe?" Sarah asked incredulously, "My little brother is being plotted against and this King Dak`ar is planning on overthrowing Jareth… we are not safe, not by a long shot!" She took a deep breath and lay back down into the bed of the now righted cart. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she moaned.

Kuri opened a pouch on her belt, "Chew on this, it will help settle your stomach."

Sarah didn't bother to ask what it was, for she didn't care. If the girl had offered her the hide of a dragon at that moment, Sarah would have taken it. Anything to take the edge off the nausea.

The old healer didn't take offence at the sharp words spoken. "We must move on, the tunnel outside this chamber will take us part of the way…"

"Where are we going," Sarah asked weakly as she chewed on the herbs.

"To the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth, of course." The old man stated.

--

Hoggle stopped looking at the stone maze and the narrow passages. "They went in here," he called over his shoulder to the King. "But the tracks end here." He looked at the king. "The stones don't show the path taken."

Jareth placed a hand on the beast sniffing the air, "Follow Sarah's scent," he suggested. Hoggle nodded his approval as he followed the lumbering beast. Sir Didymus on the back of his trusty steed followed the dwarf, and Jareth with Toby in tow took up the rear. They heard others in the stone maze but didn't come upon anyone. The twists and turns kept them from encountering the pair of Mountain Goblins who were trying to find a trail with no luck. The gap between the King's party and the Mountain Goblins widened, and the Labyrinth herself kept them separated.

Ludo halted when he came to the doors, he stared at them with confused eyes. He could smell the wounded Sarah, but he could only see doors.

Hoggle looked at the ruse guards and groaned. "Not you," he muttered.

"Nice to see you too," One guard snorted at him.

"I don't like him, never did," one of the upside down heads said peering at him from behind his shield.

Jareth and Toby stepped up behind the gathering, the King edged to the front. "Good day gents," he greeted his guards.

"Oh your Majesty!" one greeted enthusiastically. "Wonderful to see you, you don't get down here very often…"

"Not that we want you," one of the upside down heads complained quietly.

Ignoring the insult Jareth crossed his arms and addressed the fawning guard. "Which door did the girl take?"

"What girl," muttered one of the upside downs, "There's been no girl; did any of you see a girl?"

The right-side ups looked at each other in dismay, "Er…girl, sire?"

"Yes, the girl." Jareth repeated with a terse tone. "Or would you like to be reassigned to guarding the bog?"

"This one," the guard stepped back and opened the door.

Smiling Jareth turned to Toby, "One just needs to know how to persuade someone else." He looked down and placed a hand on the boy, "Everyone stick together…" the false stone over the trap door opened and the tube swallowed the rescue party.

--

"Go no further," a stone face cried out.

"This is not the way," another declared.

"Put a sock in it," Sarah said as they neared the end of the tunnel of False Alarms. The face nearest them opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Sarah looked up at Kuri. "You must be getting so tired lugging me about like this."

"You're weak," Kuri stated.

"I'm going to have to be strong," Sarah said firmly. "I have to save Toby."

The Gwyllion girl stopped moving, "What's that on the ground," she muttered. "Looks like a hat and a cape…" she stooped down and plucked the hat up. "It's a mask!"

"Let me see," Sarah held her hand out. A moment later she was grasping the beak she gave a feeble half hearted laugh. "Mind if I keep this?" she asked.

"No," Kuri looked at the pathetic bit of masking on the brim of the cavalier's styled hat. "Do you want this cape as well?"

Sarah thought about it, "Yes," she said coming up with a plan. "Yes, give that to me as well."

"Where did it come from," Kuri asked. "You seem to know it."

"The King left it here…" Sarah stated with the look of one lost in a memory that was difficult on many levels.

"We must forge ahead," the elder said. "There's a passage ahead that will take us into the forest."

"Don't you mean into the garden?" Sarah asked.

"There is one that goes to the garden," agreed the old man. "However it is not the quickest route to the castle." He bent down and put his hands on one of the handles. "You rest, my Lady…" his voice was soothing.

Sarah cradled the mask and cape as her protectors rolled the wheelbarrow down the hall past the place she'd had a heady encounter with the Goblin King. The clothe even after all this time still carried his spicy scent. Even now it clouded her reason, and confused her. She pulled the clothe closer, trying to glean some of the King's strength from it.

--

The landing at the bottom of the tube was not as soft as it may have been. Jareth didn't waste time, the exit was open. "They've been here," he called as Ludo came tumbling down on top of Hoggle who was now struggling to be free. "Don't dawdle Hogs-fang…" he ordered moving toward the door. "They can't be too far ahead."

"Get this walking rug off me!" Hoggle pleaded.

"Ludo, my brother," Didymus and his steed were the last to enter the tube, and landed the most gently. "Get off Hoggle!"

Toby quickened his pace to keep up with the King. "You know where they're going?"

"They are headed to the castle," he said pointing down a dim corridor.

"If you know that," Toby groused. "Why not just use magic and go there and await them?"

"Because you idiot," Hoggle snapped on the boy he now disliked intensely. "It would alarm the Mountain Goblins to the King's knowing." He glared at Toby; "Besides, we're trying to keep us between the Goblins and Sarah."

"I don't see why," Toby sneered back at Hoggle. "She's only getting what she deserves…."

Jareth stepped in the path of the raging little gnome of a man. "Don't," he warned as the hands of the dwarf stretched out. While Hoggle reigned himself in, the King looked at the boy. "I'm not going to warn you again, Jarethkin." He cautioned; "Stop tormenting and taunting my subjects."

"I'm sorry Father, I don't know what came over me," lamented the boy.

Jareth pointed to the curving passage, "Hoggle is this that same passage you took with Sarah before?"

"It could well be," the dwarf looked down and followed it for a bit. "They are still pushing the cart," he pointed to the rut in the stone and dust on the ground. "They are headed for the false alarms, sire."

"And the cavern where we… encountered each other…" the King mused. His face glowed with the memory of the girl who he'd flirted with outrageously in a dark tunnel. Who had faced him with defiance and rebelliousness, how it had aroused him as well as infuriated him. To the point of stealing two hours from the insubordinate rebellious bold young female. Jareth cherished the memory of Sarah in the tunnel, for her pheromones had told him in that encounter that he affected her as much as she did him.

"Do you play cat and mouse with every runner?" Toby asked noting the idiotic gleam in the eyes of his 'father'.

The glow of memory faded, and the King looked at his changeling prince. "No," he answered coolly. "But Sarah is not every runner. Sarah is unique."

"She's the bravest lady that ever challenged the Labyrinth," declared the knight from behind the King.

"Sarawh friend," Ludo purred.

Hoggle didn't know who he wanted to glare at more. The boy, for asking stupid questions. Or the King for wearing that supercilious expression. It still bothered the dwarf that he'd been threatened by the King for a mere friendship, when it was crystal clear the King wanted much more, even now…sixteen years later. "She's too good for you," he muttered.

Jareth pretended not to hear the dwarf. It worked wonders at driving the dwarf over the edge. More he was enjoying the look of utter disbelieve on Toby's face. He wanted the boy to hear the devotions from the subjects who had encountered her on her last visit. It was supposed to open his eyes, and make him think.

"Friend," challenged the boy to the beast. "I'm sure she let you think that, while you were doing her bidding… you have no idea of what she's capable of."

"And you do," questioned Hoggle.

"I'm just one of her victims," Toby asserted as he walked into the corridor behind the King.

Jareth halted, looking about the cavern and not finding what he'd expected. "She's been here," he said with a grimace. "We've missed them again."

"How do you know?" Toby asked.

"I left something here," Jareth answered as he looked about. "And it's not here now."

"Something important?" Toby wondered.

A faint wistful smile crept to the lips of the King, "Only to a man and a woman," he answered. "Onward."

--

Skunkweed, ready to pull his hair out of his head, screamed in frustration. "Where could they have gone?"

Toadface, even though he was a trained tracker, could not follow the trail. "It twists and turns too much, the tracks overlap here and there." He pointed to tracks that resembled the wheel tracks they'd been following. "I've no idea where they went."

"We need to get Nightshade and his crew looking for the boy," grumbled Skunkweed. "I want both birds in my hands!"

--

They had passed the chamber where Sarah and Hoggle had climbed up the rickety ladder. The ladder still stood in place, a silent reminder of her journey. They had passed the broken bits of what was left from the cleaners coming through. The tunnel went on, and they followed. The old man asked only once if Sarah were alright, taking her at her word when she said she was.

"There is a winding stair ahead," he cautioned. "We must leave this cart behind…are you up to walking?"

Sarah tried not to sound too tired. "I'll be fine," she reassured the healer. "I've had a good rest thanks to you both."

"We can't tax her too much," cautioned Kuri looking at the ashen features of the woman.

"I'll be fine, Kuri…" Sarah stated as they set the wheelbarrow down. "How far to the Castle? We need to warn the King about the Mountain Goblins' plans to attack." Gingerly she slid out of the basin she'd been resting in.

"There's a bit of forest, and then the junkyards," the old healer reported.

Sarah wrapped herself in the blue cloak, and placed the hat with the mask over her head, transforming herself into the guise of a goblin. She left the beggar's body, which had still been attached to the cloak in the wheelbarrow. Her legs were shaky but the ankles felt stronger. "Let's move," she commanded taking the first steps.

"Lean on me," Kuri offered as she came to Sarah's aid. "The stairs are steep and you're ankles are still injured."

"Thank you," Sarah placed an arm over her supporter's shoulder. "Do you think there are more Mountain Goblins in the woods?"

"Doubtful," the old man said as he trudged up the stairs behind them. "They were not allowed passage into the woods. Only subjects who've lived here long enough to be considered no threat are allowed to go into the woods. And of course the runners," he amended.

"Of course," Sarah sighed. "This passage by passed the bog, right?"

"Yes," the old man said calmly. "But the bridge is out and the bog is impassable."

"No, just more difficult," argued Sarah pleasantly.

At The end of the stairs came a wall that Kuri placed her and on, it pivoted just as the one in the Keep had. They stepped out into the woods and found themselves on the curve of a path. Sarah recognized the path. She heard something and motioned Kuri to be still. She placed her hand on the sleeve of the old healer but he was already alert.

Just above them on another path that was on the hillside they'd just exited, stood a band of Mountain Goblins. They were complaining bitterly about being in such a disgusting area, and making plans for their king to eliminate the woods that were here.

"Dreadful woods," Nightshade complained.

"Dreadful kingdom," agreed Toadface.

"We must find the girl, and we must find the boy." Skunkweed snapped. "It does not matter that we are uncomfortable. We have a mission."

"I'll back track the King; he's not been in the castle for hours." Nightshade stated snapping his fingers to direct the two goblins who were with him. "We'll meet you at the old well."

"Find that boy, and if you have to trick him into following you, so be it…I don't care if you have to put him in a gunnysack, just get him and bring him to me." Skunkweed directed. "Toadface, take the left fork, and look for traces of a cart." He then turned to a stray goblin that was still standing there. "You come with me."

Sarah held her breath until they moved on, once they had she whispered. "We need to hide for a bit."

"There is a place ahead…a ruin," suggested the old healer. "We can at least find shelter there."

"What kind of a ruin," Sarah inquired. "I don't remember any ruins on this path… only the junkyard and the gate."

"It looks like it used to be some kind of Ballroom," the elder said. Kuri saw Sarah blanch and wince. "It must have been wonderful in its day," mused the blind man. "Even without sight I can tell it was created for the purposes of romance."

"It wouldn't be a room within a sphere would it?" Sarah lamented. "With a large broken wall?"

"It is indeed, do you know it?" the elder was astonished.

"Once, long ago," the young human woman answered. "In a dream," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Like the broken bubble of a dream, the crystal ballroom lay doormat, nestled between furrows of the hillside. It had come to a rest in the undulating sweep of terrain that lay between the winding path of the forest and the beginnings of the Junkyard. One could see the junkyard in the distance. The last obstacle before entering the Goblin City.

The sight of the sphere, now dark and abandoned, tore at Sarah's heart. It looked so different from the night when she'd danced in the arms of the Goblin King. The chandeliers were no longer lit, the servants no longer waited on the merry making guests. Now it was dark and silent, and gathering dust. The gapping whole in the smooth surface of the sphere looked like an ugly scar. However the gap did afford them an entry, as it was close to the level path they were on.

"What makes you think the Mountain Goblins won't look in here for us?" Sarah asked the old healer, her knees were starting to shake and she was feeling queasy once more.

"The crystals in the chandeliers," he answered tranquilly. "The Mountain Goblins hate the sound and stay as far from this as they can." As the old one spoke a soft breeze came up, as if called up by his words. Soft sweet notes sounded, as the crystal droplets within the now lifeless giant orb reacted like wind chimes.

Swallowing the sob that gathered, Sarah listened to the stray notes made by the magical crystals. "They still play that same song," she whispered in a heartbreaking acknowledgment. She entered the sphere through the gapping whole in its outer wall. The gilt chair lay on its side just outside the sphere, where it had landed all those years ago. Sarah tried not to look at it, feeling a deep sense of guilt over having destroyed so beautiful a setting. The breeze that had been gentle was no gaining speed and forcefulness. The crystals within the sphere responded in kind, playing more of the magical music.

"You know this song?" Kuri asked entering the sphere behind Sarah and holding out a hand to her sightless grandfather.

"Yes," Sarah confessed as she moved deeper into the elegant ballroom that was now a mere shadow of its former prominence and impressiveness. "I know this song," she sighed.

The dance floor was empty, the dancers long gone. Still it held a fragment of its long dormant beauty and grace. The scent of beeswax from the drippings of the candles still filled the air. The soft long silky moonlight spun curtains moved like ghost dancers on the breeze, fluttering ever so lightly. Nevertheless, in spite of everything that had happened, in spite of the reality of the fractured wall, magic still dwelled in this place. Sarah, covered in the goblin disguise, walked lightly with delicate steps. She paused for a moment on the spot where the dance she shared with the handsome king had ended. He had been a moment from bestowing her with a kiss. She looked over her shoulder, there, where it stood sixteen years before stood the antique timepieces. Its hands frozen in the position they'd been in when she'd fled. Pained by the memory she closed her green eyes, breathing in she could still remember the scent of being near him. Spicy and exotic, filling one with the desire to experience oh so much more. Standing still, eyes closed she could almost feel his touch as they had danced. No one before, or since had touched her like that. It was impossible to describe, gentle and yet firm, commanding and coaxing at the same instance. No one had ever danced with her quite like that either, with matching steps. It was as if they were of one mind, one spirit, and one soul in two bodies. Never before or since, had Sarah felt so ~ treasured.

The old healer walked quietly past her, "I sense that this was once a magnificent room."

"It was," Sarah agreed.

"Pity it was destroyed," he lamented. "Do you know how that happened?"

Unenthusiastically reluctant to share, Sarah murmured. "It's a long story."

Myrddin took the hint, "We should be safe enough here for a little while."

"Grandfather," Kuri voiced concern from the opening of the ballroom wall. "How long do you think they'll be wandering the woods?"

"They should tire of seeking us within an hour or so," He said moving toward the seating area. "We can do nothing but wait." Kuri joined him, taking a seat.

'Wait and remember,' Sarah thought to herself gloomily. She walked a few short steps to where the first tier of stairs stood. Wrapped in the blue cloak, and covered with the goblin mask hat, Sarah didn't look like the same girl who had descended the stairs wrapped in the arms of the King who'd played a game of cat and mouse with her. She smiled remembering how she had sought him. She retraced her steps to the place where she'd entered the beautiful room full of elegantly dressed people in gaily designed masks that covered their features. Sarah remembered the first time she'd caught a glimpse of Jareth here. He was breathtakingly and heartbreakingly handsome, dressed in a midnight blue frock coat that was encrusted with blue diamante at his neck, shoulders and on his cuffs. The cut of the coat was perfectly suited to his long lean body, and made him look even more magical. Ruffs of elegant pale gray silk spilled out of the cuffs and at his throat also. The soft gray color set off the paleness of his delicate complexion, making him look porcelain. His legs had been encased in form fitting stylish black breeches and body-hugging black leather knee boots that were so shiny one could have seen their own reflection in them had one but looked.

He had been standing on the landing, holding a horned mask on a long narrow stick. When he lowered it, he had looked at her without the haughty expression that he'd worn in the nursery. He had looked at her with longing and desire in those hungry stormy eyes. Behind him the dancers whirled in a never ending pattern of long forgotten beauty. She had felt humbled and unworthy, and had lowered her eyes for only a moment. In that moment he had vanished from the spot.

The dancers had been moving about the ballroom in a ring, lethargic and beautifully painful to watch. Beside the dancers there were the men lounging against columns or in the pit with ladies who seemed a little too free with their favors. All of them masked, watching Sarah suspiciously and few speaking to her. Their eyes felt like knives cutting at Sarah's soul. She had moved past and through them as quickly as she could while seeking… him. Walking slowly about the roomful of guests who never took their eyes off her.

She had been the picture of innocence in a sea of depraved sinners and corrupt magnificence. Her gown reminded her of the little dancer who spun endlessly in her gold and crystal music box. It had been a puffy confection of a dress, slivery mother of pearl, with a very revealing neckline. The bodice had been formfitting, and showed that her body was no longer that of a child's, but of a young woman. The gown was covered in pearls and crystals and sliver decorations that matched the ones in her hair. She had seen two women snicker behind their fans at her, and it had more frightened her than upset her. She had wondered what it was they had found so funny that they would laugh at her.

Self conscious she'd paused at a tall mirror to look at her image. Her mouth dropped in awe of her own reflection. She didn't look like a fifteen year old girl; she had looked like a bride. Behind her other guests passed by, watching her like birds of prey waiting. All the while the dancers swirled in their endless dance.

Sarah reached out to touch the glass that no longer held the reflection of the gay party. Now it showed just her, masked and cloaked. No longer the girl in white, but a woman in blue.

It had been in this mirror she'd caught a glimpse of the Goblin King dancing with a woman whose voluptuous beauty had frightened her. She had been shocked by her reaction, her fears of not being able to measure up. When she'd turned to look they had vanished. She'd come face to face with a young male guest who gazed at her with unbridled lust in his eyes. He had leaned on the pillar and had brazenly remarked. "You are remarkably beautiful," as if it were painful for him to utter such words. His eyes on her neckline had made Sarah uncomfortable and she'd moved away from him and the mirror.

Tense, self-conscious and confused, she had hurriedly moved to look for Jareth. She was not stupid, nor was she blind. She was among people behaving in a manner that she was sure was not acceptable. In the pit below, men and women were wrangling, and she tried not to look at them. She wanted to find Jareth, feeling that he alone could protect her from these depraved persons. She thought she'd seen him, speaking to a dance partner. When she looked again they were gone. She turned about and found herself face to face with the undeniable beauty who'd she'd just seen in the King's arms. The woman looked at her, smiling beneath the mask, and licking her lips with the tip of her tongue slowly, invitingly. Sarah had blushed, embarrassed and excited at the same time. She quickly turned away and found herself looking into another mirror. Some of the guests were laughing at her state of confusion; others were snickering over her innocence. She found as she walked through and past some of them actually moved closer, crushingly closer. Her hands held them away from her as she moved through the crowd. Level after level, she hurried through looking for the elusive man. Feeling uncertainty and awkwardness she came to rest on the edge of one of the dancing platforms where she paused to look into the crowd of dancers. Flanked by beautiful women on either side, Jareth suddenly appeared. His eyes met hers; he shrugged the women off his shoulders. Unhurriedly and with a grace she'd never seen in men, Jareth had moved toward her. Their eyes locked, she didn't move. He extended his hand toward her; Sarah stared at it for an instant before his hand had found the narrow waist drawing her closer as her hand came to a rest on his shoulder.

Now lost in that memory she experienced the same heady dizziness, the same alarming panic. She had felt beguiled, and then looking up into his eyes she felt it all melt away. He looked at her with those eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. Anger, joy, envy, jealousy, love, oh yes there had been love in those eyes. Not lust like in the eyes of some of the other men in that room. Not covetousness or greed, but love wrapped in the most devoted passion she'd ever been blessed to come into contact with. His arms were strong, and his touch felt familiar. Dancing with him seemed easy, natural and spontaneous. His attention was thrilling and intimate without being inappropriate. His eyes told her she was beautiful and she believed it, even more when he'd begun to sing to her. The breeze filled the room, the wind responding to her being there. Every crystal in the room seemed to vibrate, and the sphere filled with music.

--

Hoggle looked down the corridor, "That way," he suggested. Jareth nodded, and they began to walk down the passage. Hoggle looked at the ground and followed the wheel track. "The garden?" he asked as they reached the chamber where the ladder stood.

"The tracks go on," Jareth pointed.

"They could have split up," Hoggle shrugged; "To confuse anyone tracking them."

"I don't think so," Jareth looked at the track, "That looks like they were carrying something."

Hoggle looked at the ladder, and thought it most likely would not hold anyone's weight a second time. "I think your right."

"Onward," Jareth urged. Toby scuffed his boot in the dirt but the King refused to give him a chance to object. "We must be close…"

"That's the exit to the forest," Sir Didymus said looking ahead. "Look, what's that ahead?"

Ludo lumbered with the group, and moaned as they neared the wheelbarrow. "Sarawh."

Bending down, Jareth noted a bit of smeared blood, "She's been here." He said knowing the scent. He looked up the extension of stairs. "They went up," he motioned toward the disturbed dust on the stairs. "She walked up." He waved the others to be silent as they moved up to the upper level. Even Ludo seemed to understand the urgency of silence. Reaching the top of the stairwell, they heard voices just outside the pivot wall.

Skunkweed growled at someone. "I don't care if we have to stay out in this forest for the rest of our lives, we must find that witch."

Another voice asked. "What of the boy?"

Toby wondered how Jareth could be right about these goblins when they were still showing concern for him.

Skunkweed answered forebodingly, "Leave the fate of that changeling to me." He laughed unpleasantly. "I've managed to control him up to now, haven't I?"

"But if he's with the Goblin King," the other voice seemed worried. "Won't he question our… loyalty?"

"To whom should we be loyal," questioned the leader. "To our king or that witch?"

Toby looked toward Jareth as if to ask the same question, Jareth's expression was unreadable.

"We've found a trail," a voice called out, and the group at the pivot wall moved as one force.

Jareth and Hoggle pressed the wall, it opened and they hurried out. Hoggle moved quickly to pull Ludo out, he told the beast to sniff the air and follow the scent belonging to Sarah. Jareth motioned the beast to do so silently, and he complied. The great orange beast opened his mouth, his nostrils flared and his tongue lapped at the air. His eyes closed as he allowed his other senses to pick up the fragile scent dancing in the air. Leveling his great horned head, brown beast eyes opened as the trail formed. He began to follow the scent quickly.

Jareth motioned the others to follow the beast. Hoggle and Sir Didymus didn't need the invitation. They were moving forward even before Jareth raised a hand. Toby needed more than a nudge. Jareth looked at his prince-ling and sighed. The boy seemed torn, he'd heard something sinister in Skunkweed's voice, and it distressed him. He had trusted the attacks on Sarah's character and personality that the Mountain Goblins had made. He had even encouraged them to a point. Now he wondered if he could have been wrong. If only she had not abandoned him, his thoughts tugged. But she had, she'd left him high and dry and alone. Once more his heart hardened toward her. No, the Goblins had been right, and the Goblin King was obviously still beguiled by her spells, just as they had said.

Toby looked at Jareth and whispered. "We should turn back, head back to the castle…"

"Moving ahead is better," Jareth argued reasonably. "It's shorter as well…"

"But the way back," Toby stubbornly stated before being cut off.

"Is not the way forward," there was authority in the King's tone that could not be argued with. He turned and moved toward the path taken by his subjects.

"Yes sir." Toby sighed dejectedly and followed.

--

Myrddin could hear the movement made by Sarah as she moved from level to level repeatedly. "What is she doing?" he asked his granddaughter.

Kuri could not only hear, but see what the human female was doing. "She seems to be reliving a memory, or repeating movements of a memory at least." She whispered back.

"Indeed," the old healer found this of interest, "And in her weak state?"

"I think the term you'd use for this action is driven, Grandfather." Kuri lamented. "She seems so sad."

"Regrets have a tendency to do that, child." Myrddin agreed.

"What could she regret?" Kuri wondered aloud.

"Something out of her control," the answer from the wise old man who saw with his soul came softly.

Over and over and over, Sarah retraced the steps taken that night. Starting at her entrance, and always ending at the gap in the wall. All the while the crystals hanging from the wax encased chandeliers vibrated, playing the haunting notes of the tune that was etched into her memory. "Sad love," she murmured as she moved down a few short stairs. "I'll be there for you," she crooned gently.

"She's singing," Myrddin murmured to the other Gwyllion.

"She must be burning up with fever," Kuri stood up but her grandfather's hand prevented her from moving. "She's in pain."

"Her soul is in pain," the elder rationalized putting into plain words what he knew was happening. "There is nothing you can do for that, Kuri. She must reckon with that herself."

The Gwyllion girl watched feeling as if her own heart would break. "Poor soul," she breathed.

Sarah felt her cloak wrap about her as she moved. It didn't have the same feeling as the ball gown but in its own way was far more graceful and fitting. It fluted down at her feet, trailing behind her as she moved from level to level in a never ending dance of regret.

--

Sir Didymus reigned in his steed, cocked his head to one side and gasped. "Doth thou hear music?"

Ludo began to shiver, recognizing the haunting lilt of music on the air. "Sad song," he moaned.

Jareth stood beside the knight, and pointed to the slivery sphere with moonlight dancing off its surface. "There," he said urgently. "She's there." He looked at Toby. "We must hurry before we lose her again."

"What's the hurry?" Toby grumbled.

"The Mountain Goblins are getting closer," Hoggle snapped. "And we'd like to keep our skins!"

"Hogs head," admonished the King. "Hold your tongue."

"Perhaps he should," Hoggle gestured toward the boy.

Toby stepped toward the little man, planning on administering a punishing blow. The sounds on the wind stopped him. "I know that tune…" he said with a gulp. "That's the song Sarah used to hum, over and over."

"Did she," Jareth asked holding the dwarf back. He turned the dwarf and pushed him toward the now glowing orb. "We must hurry."

--

Sarah stood beside the clock, eyes glazed and glassy. She moved now by rote, directed by the memory and trying to change the ending. Each time she reached the place where the dance had ended she turned and fled to the gap in the wall. Faster and faster she move, unable to change because of guilt, and unable to end this torture because of guilt. Guilt, over having said the wish that took Toby from home. Guilt over having run from her heart's desire in order to save her little brother. Guilt.

Jareth heard the winding picking up, felt icy fingers clutching at him. It was as if the Labyrinth its self was reaching out to him. He moved faster, extending his normal stride. Urgency and mounting danger filling him with dread. Toby who was more agile than the others should have been at his side but lagged back with resentment.

--

Sarah stood once more in the spot where she'd first seen the King. Unable to break the sequence, she moved to the next level and the first mirror. Now the fever in her blood was raging, and she was burning up. The iron poisons coursed like a river of fire in her veins. Sarah felt the beads of sweat that were no popping on her brow under the hat that covered her face from her companions. She moved on, unable to prevent what she had to do. What she was driven to do. Her feet carried her unwillingly to the next level, and the place she'd seen Jareth with the woman in the low cut gown, dancing as if they'd been partners for years. It had given her feelings of inadequacy then, it gave her anguish now. How could she a mere mortal, and a child to boot have ever had hoped to compete with the absolute beauty of a Fae?

She moved on to where she'd seen men and women in various stages of passion. Her breathing now became laborious.

"She's in trouble," Kuri said watching. "The poisons on the move," she fretted.

"I fear you are right," the old one rose too.

Level after level, she looked for the elusive man, the man of her dreams and her nightmares. Feeling trapped she came to rest on the edge of one of the dancing platforms where she paused to look into the crowd of vaporous dancers that she alone could see. Flanked by beautiful women on either side, Jareth suddenly appeared. Jareth's eyes met hers; he moved through the misty vaporous vision of Fae females toward her. Unhurriedly and with a grace she'd never seen in men, Jareth had moved toward her. Their eyes locked, she didn't move. He extended his hand toward her; Sarah stared at it for an instant before his hand had found the narrow waist drawing her closer as her hand came to a rest on his shoulder. For a moment it didn't register that she was not looking through him. That her hand really was resting on solid mass.

"Jareth," she gasped his name, she breathed deeply the sweet spicy scent that clung to him like dew to a flower.

"Sarah," he spoke her name as only he could; making it sound like a caress. "I'm here."

Her knees buckled, she stumbled and crumbled in his arms. Clutching his tunic, she urgently cried out. "Danger… Mountain Goblins… King Dak`ar … plots…" she panted and lost consciousness, falling victim to the fever and the poisons. Her body went limp against his.

"Sarah," he cried out as he held her not allowing her to fall.

"Danger," she mumbled becoming incoherent. "Must warn Jareth… must warn…"

Kuri blinked, "Sarah," she repeated the name the Goblin King was speaking. "The Sarah?"

Jareth looked over at the pair of Gwyllion now standing frozen a short distance from him. "Myrddin," he addressed the elder. "Is that you?"

"Sire," the old healer moved toward the sound of the King's voice. "We were on our way to your castle. We took shelter here to hide from the band of Mountain Goblins who were after the young woman." Kuri looked on in awe, could this possibly be the Sarah she'd heard so much of? "We did not know she was the Lady Sarah."

Jareth scooped the fallen woman up into his arms, cradling her against his heart. "Thank you for keeping her safe, but we must leave here before they think to look here."

"They won't," Myrddin said positively. "The music keeps them at bay; Mountain Goblins intensely dislike Fae Song."

The goblin mask and the caviler cap fell off Sarah's head, and her fevered eyes opened. She saw Toby entering the sphere and feebly reached out an ineffectual hand. "Save Toby," she said urgently before her head fell back and she swooned once more.

Kuri rushed past the young man entering and touched Sarah's face. "The poisons are burning her up… we did what we could, but she needs more than our skills…Lady Sarah needs a Fae healer." Her voice trembled with emotion.

Toby stared at the young woman who had called his sister something other than Witch.

Jareth looked at her and nodded. "Gather about me in a circle," Jareth commanded those who were present."The time to use magic has come," he watched as they gathered the goblin subjects, the Fae-touched changeling prince, and the Gwyllion healer and his apprentice. "Clasp hands," Jareth directed persuasively. "Don't want to lose anyone in transport." His eyes widened as he focused, and the room began to shimmer as they vanished.

--

Skunkweed clasped hands over his ears, "We must have our King obliterate that hellish object!" he howled as they passed the shimmering orb. "I cannot bear that horrendous music!"

"Nor can I," agreed Nightshade with hands over his own ears. "They are not here, the trail is cold."

"We will be punished for having lost the bitch," Toadface warned. "We must find her."

"There is nowhere she can have gone to," Skunkweed growled.

While the Mountain Goblins hissed and spit at each other, they were observed by cunning eyes. Eyes that saw into the dark recesses of once being, and could turn that dark desire against its owner. Long dirty fingers slid against the smooth glasslike surface of the ruins of the ballroom. Hidden by its mass and knowing were the hillside shrunk away, the goblin woman with the heavy pack on her back watched and listened. Perhaps this kind of information was something she could barter to the Goblin King. Perhaps he would reward her; perhaps he'd give her authority over all the junkyard and its greedy inhabitants. She smiled wickedly, now that was something she'd enjoy. Sinking back, practically under the orb she watched and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

The assembled group appeared in a chamber off the throne room of the Goblin castle; Jareth began to bark orders to the goblins rushing about him. "Sir Didymus call out the guard and sound the alarms, set the sentries about the perimeter wall of the city. Hogs-nose, secure the Labyrinth gates, no one in or out! Use the swarm Fairies if you have to…" He spun on his heels and headed toward the wing of private rooms. "Winken', Blinken', Nodd! Find my personal physician, and bring him to the rose suite." He strode off followed by Toby, Kuri, Myrddin and Ludo.

Toby hadn't recognized Sarah; her face was distortedly swollen and bruised. He was still shaken by the sight of her falling limp in the arms of the Goblin King. Her voice husky with emotions and anguish had sounded foreign to him. He had not heard her speak in so pained a voice. He had not expected her to speak about saving him. That her last conscious thought had been over his safety had thrown the petulant boy for a loop.

Kuri followed closely behind the king, not wanting to be far from the woman she'd tended up to now. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Now that she knew whom it was she'd been saving, wild horses ridden by goblins could not have pulled her away. She had admired the plucky human, now she was inspired by her.

"Pull back the coverlet," the King instructed benevolently, before he placed Sarah on the bed. Aware of the girl's devotion, he gently suggested to her. "Stay with her and see to her needs for me." Kuri sat beside her and held her hand, speaking comforting words. Jareth then spoke to the blind healer. "Did you train her?" His voice was low, but respectful.

"I did," he admitted. "Sadly we are lacking in skills to treat iron poisoning."

"Few of your people suffer from the malady," answered the understanding monarch. "Since you and your granddaughter have treated the Lady, I'll entrust you to give the Fae Healer the information he needs. WE are needed elsewhere," he motioned to Toby to follow him out of the bed chamber.

"She looks so weak, so~ frail," the boy whispered as they entered the hall once more. "Her face…" he winced and turned away.

"Mountain Goblins are not known for being gentle or even tempered," Jareth said in a voice mixed with sarcasm and annoyance. "Were you expecting them to offer her tea?" One hand pointed back toward the room they'd just exited. "That is what they would do to you as well, Jarethkin," he warned. "They have no love for you, or for me. This band of Mountain Goblins is treacherous, and they are plotting not only against you and me but the entire kingdom."

"But they never once showed me anything but…kindness and understanding in all those years." The boy protested as he followed the King. Ludo lumbered behind Toby, sniffing him and looking at him as if he should know him.

Hoggle was shouting out orders to goblins that were racing here and there. "Lampwick, see to the widows, make sure the lower ones are shuttered. Flaxweed, get the oil bombs ready, just in case!" He had a ledger in his hand and handed it to the king as he walked to the throne. "We're ready, sire. The gates are secure, and so is the castle."

"Good, Hoggnog," Jareth read over the ledger as he sat down. "Has Sir Didymus returned?"

"No, he's still in the lower levels getting the armed force assembled." Hoggle said looking at the young man who walked in the King's wake. "Doesn't he have something to do?" The dwarf pointed at Toby.

"The Prince is in as much danger as Sarah, and is safest here under my protection." Jareth didn't bother to look at Hoggle. He snapped his fingers at the boy who was staring daggers at the dwarf. "Sit," he commanded. Shocked and slightly dismayed, Toby made a face of impudence but obeyed after a moment. The lad hunkered down, taking a seat on the stair below the Goblin throne. Hoggle grumbled and moved to speak to more goblins that were entering the throne room. Jareth tapped his fingers lightly on the side rail of his throne. He hoped he had been swift enough, bringing Sarah to the castle. He hoped that his own physician would be able to do what the Gwyllion had not. He looked down at the sullen boy at his feet, and prayed that he'd have the strength to tell him the whole truth. "Jarethkin," he said in a hushed voice. The boy turned his face upward. "Do you like stories?"

--

Skunkweed heard the alarms going off, and turned to Nightshade. "That does not sound like a summons."

"It's not," agreed the other. "It's an alarm."

Toadface grabbed an arm on each of the other two. "We are found out!"

"Impossible," Skunkweed shrugged him off. "That fop is not that smart!" Some inner sense told him it was time to cut his losses and run. "If the Mountain King wants the boy or the Witch he can come here himself to get them!" He put his fingers to his lips, gave a sharp whistle and called back his forces. "We're getting while the getting's good!" He began to lead the group the opposite direction of the Goblin Castle. "I've an escape route secured."

--

Dak`ar in his throne room grumbled under his breath, "Where do those imbeciles think they are going?" He stood up and turned to the captured wizard. "Can you do nothing about this?"

"I told you when you told me your plans that I have no power that extends to the Labyrinth kingdom," the old wizard chuckled; "Looks to me that you are hoist on your own petard!"

"Bah!" the Mountain Goblin roared. "I will not be undone by a pretender! He's not even a goblin! He's nothing more than another prancing wingless fairy," gathering his mantle about him tightly. "This is not yet over."

The wizard leaned on his staff, looking into its crystal ornamentation. "Were I to warn you to let this be…" Dak`ar was not listening, and the wizard gave up trying to alter what was about to happen.

--

Winken', Blinken', and Nodd ushered the healer in to the rose chamber urgently without delay and without the usual jokes goblins in the castle tended to make. _**Cantus**_ _**Willowberry**_ was known in the Fae world as a healer, a poet, a bard and an accomplished musician. Like a good many of the Fae who were originally of the Seelie Courts, he was painfully beautiful to gaze upon. Tall, lean and as graceful as a ballet dancer, fair and wonderful to behold. His voice was full of mysterious wisdom, and could coax the birds from the trees and bees from the hive. He looked at the Gwyllion healers seated by the battered female, his gray eyes seeing far more than just concerned companions. At his graceful nimble approached the young Gwyllion woman rose to her feet, gave him a practiced curtsey and moved so he could examine Sarah. "Dear me," he said sympathetically as he touched the treated wounds about her face. "Who has done this to you, poor child?"

"She was the captive of Mountain Goblins, kept at Meb's Keep." Myrddin answered for both the Gwyllion. "I am Myrddin, a healer of the tribe Galston, the girl is my granddaughter Kuri, my apprentice."

"I am pleased to meet you both," Cantus said without effort. "I'm called Cantus." He touched the wounds on Sarah's face tenderly. "Which of you treated this maiden's wounds?"

"I did," Kuri said quickly, "Conferring with my Grandfather for his advice."

"Very nice work," Cantus complemented.

"But not good enough," Kuri lamented, "Lady Sarah's wounds and injuries are beyond my skills. I know little or nothing about the treatment of iron poisoning."

Startled, Cantus turned to look at the girl speaking. "Did you say Lady Sarah?" He looked back at the woman on the bed. "So this is her," his voice expressed awe and admiration. "The girl who beat the Labyrinth."

Wringing her hands together Kuri confessed, "We did not know her identity, she didn't have a chance to give us her name at first… and we never asked while we were hiding." Kuri swallowed her pride, and asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Not a thing," the healer was examining Sarah's wrists; he placed one down lightly as he examined the other. "From what I see it was very good field nursing." He placed a hand on the young healer's shoulder. "Trying to cure iron poisoning is no easy business, especially in a changeling."

"I told you," Myrddin boasted from his seat. "She may have started out human; however that is not where her life will end."

"Indeed not," Cantus agreed. "Kuri would you like to learn how to further treat the ailment that is hurting your friend?"

"Please," she nodded. Her grandfather smiled and listened to the Fae healer as well.

--

Sir Didymus entered the throne room with three captains. "Sire, we await your command." He bowed making quite a show of it.

Goblins of every size and description gathered about throne looking expectantly at their King. Jareth gave them a sly smile before making a gesture with both hands, forming a crystal. He raised it eye level and said, "Show me this Skunkweed."

Toby, seated below the monarch, looked up and watched as the crystal began to glow and images took shape. "That's totally awesome," he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jareth agreed peacefully. "It is." Hoggle crossed his arms, huffed and waited. Sir Didymus stood at the ready. Jareth snickered. "It would seem our interlopers didn't really know the Labyrinth as well as they thought they did."

All about him the goblins snickered and watched.

Reaching down with one hand, Jareth ruffled the mop of hair on Toby's head. "What do you think my boy," he asked solicitously. "Should we teach them a lesson?"

"Yes," answered the boy forcefully.

"Hogsnoggin'," the King looked at the dwarf with humorless eyes. "They are headed for the garden maze, see to it they are turned around. Force them into the junkyard," leaning back, Jareth snickered. "I've a little surprise for them there." Hobbling off with a group of goblins, Hoggle moved more rapidly than usual.

"I didn't know he could move that fast," Toby commented.

"He's deceptive," Jareth mused.

--

Skunkweed panicked, the walls of the garden maze seemed to be closing in on the group of Mountain Goblins, crushingly so. "This wall should not be here," he shouted over his shoulder. "We have to go another way."

Nightshade's face and arms were scraped up by the thrones of the holly they were passing through. "I don't remember this route," he complained.

"This is wrong," Toadface bellowed. "This is the wrong way!"

"No," Skunkweed growled, "It's changed. The damn route is changing as we travel it."

"Impossible," one of the followers barked back. "There's no pivot points."

"It's as if it knows," Skunkweed hissed. "As if it were aware…" He spun round. "Back the other way!" He commanded.

"There is no other way," the last goblin in the line cried out. "The path is blocked."

--

Hoggle and his goblin helpers had used one of the tunnels to get to where the Labyrinth was holding the Mountain invaders captive. "She's got em good," he mused.

"No one messes with her and gets off easy," a goblin at his elbow agreed.

--

Cantus prepared the clothes in an emulsion of healing herbs and fresh hemp water. "Some of these herbs may be new to you," he informed Kuri lightly, showing her the proper measurements of each. "I doubt your people use this," he handed her a small amount of an herb.

"No," she agreed. "We don't use that." She studied the structure of the herb. "What does it do?"

"Promotes healing," Cantus stated eloquently. "You see, a changeling is very fragile, especially in the last stages of change. While all Fae are aware of the effects of iron, changelings are far more susceptible to the poisons."

"I cleaned the wounds out," the girl said seriously. "Washed them with a tincher made of Juniper and Mugwort, before binding them in oak and dogwood leaves soaked in Hemp-water."

"You taught her well," Cantus called over to the blind healer. "Few would think to use oak and dogwood leaves."

"Very old remedies from a very old man," quipped the old healer. "The Gwyllion knew many such old remedies."

"I've heard," Cantus spoke as he began to clean his own scraping tools. "We must open her wounds again," he said to the young healer at his side. "Once more we will clean out the poisons, and this time, we will purge her."

Looking at the ashen figure on the bed, Kuri murmured, "But she's so frail, won't purging be bad for her?"

"Worse if we don't," Cantus whispered. "The next few hours will be crucial. She will need to be watched and kept from harming herself. Likely she will hallucinate."

"Poor Lady Sarah," Kuri commiserated.

The scraping tool in the hands of the Fae healer began to open the crusting scabs that had formed. "Clean the wounds as I go along," he directed the younger healer. "We must get all of the iron poison out of her blood." He carefully removed the scaly scabs and the festering pockets of shards of iron underneath. "You did a fine job," he complemented Kuri. "Had you not, she would surely be dead."

"Thank you," she murmured as she dabbed the wounds with treated clothes, washing out the poisons.

"Your granddaughter has a fine touch," Cantus said to the old man. "She's a good student."

"Indeed," Myrddin nodded. "I have faith she'll be one of the finest healers ever born."

--

Jareth handed the crystal orb to the prince-ling, "Focus," he instructed with effortlessness, as if he'd been training the child since birth. "Command it," he suggested.

"Show me," Toby said hesitantly, "The Mountain goblins…" he had not finished his sentence when a vile face filled the orb. "Father, I think I did something wrong."

Jareth looked on in amusement. "Focus more, concentrate." He recommended urging the boy to try again.

Toby closed his eyes, cleared his mind and the orb responded by clearing. Opening his eyes he said firmly, "Show me Skunkweed," the orb fogged but the image of the struggling goblin formed a moment later.

"Much better." Commended the King observing the boy, "In time you'll be able call up any image you need to see."

"Will I be able to form the crystals?" Toby asked handing the orb back to Jareth.

"Perhaps," Jareth mused.

The boy looked exhausted, drained by this first use of magic. "Have you always been able to create crystal orbs?"

"For as long as I can remember," Jareth answered with a sly smile. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to leave you," Toby fussed.

Touched by the childlike devotion, Jareth pointed to the throne. "You won't, sit there." The boy grudgingly pulled himself to the throne, nearly toppling over before he was seated. Jareth removed his cape, covering the slumbering boy with it. He wondered if all parents found their children as frustrating and as appealing as he found this his adopted son. Long lean fingers encased in leather gently stroked the stray hair off the child's brow. Goblins gathered about the throne, humming and warbling.

Cantus entered the throne room wiping his hands in a clean drying clothe. He nodded to the King who excused himself to speak to the healer. He knew that Toby was in good hands with the goblins, and he was after all only a few feet away himself. "Cantus," Jareth greeted his healer with respect. "How is Lady Sarah?"

"Very ill I fear Sire," Cantus' voice was apprehensive. "Even with the measures taken by the Gwyllion girl, the poisons were in her system for a longer time than I would have liked. Her face was beaten with a basket, the girl tells me. The lacerations and the bruises are deep, and healing will be slow due to the poison."

"But," a gloved hand reached out for the healer. "She will heal?"

"The next few hours will be critical," Cantus repeated. "Kuri the Gwyllion is with her, keeping watch. She is feverish, until the fever breaks…" he waved his hands out to his side. "I can make no guarantees."

"Do whatever you can for her," Jareth asked courteously. "I don't want her to suffer."

"Don't you?" Cantus countered. "I had heard that you were~ hostile toward her. Was I misinformed?"

Jareth closed his eyes, his face pained. "For a time I was… antagonistic, perhaps even unsympathetic and aggressive in my attitude toward her." He swallowed the lump gathering in his throat. "How much of my history with her are you aware of?"

"Not nearly enough," admitted the healer. "I had no occasion to be introduced to the lady upon her first visit to your kingdom." Wistfully he smiled at the king. "One hears things, but how much one can believe is another matter."

Looking toward the throne and the boy sleeping there, Jareth nodded. "One should be weary of what one hears," he agreed with sadness. He motioned Cantus toward the corridor adjoining the throne room. "My feelings for the lady are complicated." He confessed.

"Interesting," Cantus commented politely. "I've never heard you speak so, candidly."

"And perhaps you never will again," Jareth stated with a disgruntled expression on his face. "However at the moment you need to understand… Sarah is…" Jareth was at a loss for words, not for the first time in his experience with Sarah. "She's… no ordinary girl." He said at last.

Cantus studied the face of the Fae Monarch. "You're in love with her," he exhaled in mild surprise. Jareth wanted to protest, but found himself nodding reluctantly instead. The wise Fae Healer chuckled merrily. "Well, will wonder never cease," he mused. "Jareth, the Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth, felled by a mere mortal girl."

"She's no mere mortal," argued Jareth. "She's Attila the Hun in feminine form."

Chuckling behind a hand, Cantus enjoyed the king's comment. "Kuri told me that your Sarah bit one of her captors, and broke the villain's wrist. The Gwyllion said that is how Sarah incurred the injuries to her face."

Jareth closed his stormy eyes, distressed and disturbed at the thought of damages to her beautiful face. "Keep her comfortable," he pleaded. "As soon as things are under control, I shall come to the chamber to visit her."

"It will be a pleasure to see to her needs," Cantus said looking past the king toward the sleeping boy. "How much of it does he know?"

"Not enough," admitted the King. "Every time I begin to tell him, or think I'm making headway… some other emergency comes up to be dealt with."

"You intend to go forward with this~ adoption?" Cantus asked, knowing the answer already; "And the girl." His voice lowered, sounding malodorous.

"Adoption is not an option in her case," Jareth fumed.

"I would hope not," Cantus teased moving along with a grin. "We are not Caligula's Rome…"

"Dirty old man!" the King grumbled under his breath as he moved back into the throne room. He looked over at the sleeping prince, and vented at least in his breathing. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. First to Toby, and then….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Bathing Sarah's feverish brow Kuri worried over her actions and inactions. She'd been watching the woman for a few hours now and there didn't appear to be any improvements. In fact she thought that Sarah looked far worse. Her color seemed even more ashen and gray, even her lips looked slightly blue. The bruises about her face looked darker, more pronounced and ugly. Looking at the brave woman made the Gwyllion girl feel unworthy. Kuri felt now that she and her grandfather had made mistakes, they should never have kept their presence secret. She blamed herself for the beating that Sarah's face had taken, regretting not getting Sarah to leave the Keep sooner. Had she but known whom the brave woman was it would have been different, she commiserated, had she but known.

Myrddin had fallen asleep in the corner; Cantus had placed a warm blanket over him before he excused himself to go to his chambers to seek more herbs and healing ointments. Kuri alone was left awake in the room, and now she wondered if there could be more she should be doing. Sarah seemed so ill at ease and restless, every so often she even moaned in pain. She dabbed the beads of sweat off Sarah's brow with the hemp-water soaked clothes dutifully.

--

Toby blinked several times, and sat up feeling unsteady and woozy, "Father," he whispered hoarsely. "Father…"

Jareth placed a steady hand on the shoulder of the changeling prince, "Hush, you had a bad dream."

"Any word?" he asked pulling the King's cloak closer and lying back down.

"They are being herded toward the Junkyard," Jareth assured the boy, "Sleep." Nodding the younger man closed his eyes once more. Quietly Jareth began to hum a soft tune, until the boy was once more asleep. He would have liked to have stolen a few moments to go to the rose suite to check up on Sarah. However it was more important that he be in the throne room, keeping watch over the progress of his little trouble makers against the Mountain invaders. Jareth had another reason for remaining in the throne room. He was aware of the changes in the boy, the transformation from human to Fae Changeling was nearly complete, and he wanted to monitor the progress. He was fairly certain that Sarah was changing also, but he had entrusted her to Cantus and he knew she was in good hands. The boy however was another matter altogether. He was younger and far more susceptible to the problems that came with the changes. His human body was craving attention, and his Fae body and mind would also be adolescently inclined. It was best for the King to be present to curb any conduct or actions that would cause problems. He watched the boy sleep, and wondered how he would react when given the bigger picture. He didn't look forward to explaining to the boy his own complex desires and cravings involving Sarah.

'This is an impossible situation,' the young Fae King thought to himself watching the boy slumber. 'I should have told him straight away…'

--

Dak`ar's spies moved about the tight confines they'd been led to. Skunkweed pushed others out of his path, growling fiercely. "This path leads us back to the castle," he spat. "That's the last place we want to be!"

Nightshade moaned. "We are doomed."

Toadface kicked at a wall that should have opened. "I thought you said you had a route all mapped out?"

"I did," snapped the furious leader. "I had not counted on being found out nor on being trapped."

"Little wonder no runner ever made it through here," muttered Nightshade.

Skunkweed stopped moving, the others huddled up against him. "The witch made it through…"

"Going forward," Toadface commented.

"Then we go forward," Skunkweed reasoned.

--

Dak`ar paced his hall, furious that his plans were being turned upside down. "He's not even a goblin, why do those fools follow him?" He thought about his counterpart in the other kingdom aloud.

"He may not be goblin born as you were," countered the wizard in an eloquent tone that was deliberately disrespectful to his captor. "He is however far more Goblin than you presume."

The face of the Mountain Goblin turned even uglier if possible. His lips curled back as he sneered at the Wizard. "Nonsense, he's nothing more than a dancing, prancing fop. Like the rest of his kind." Rising up to his full height, the monarch spread his arms. "I am Goblin." He declared darkly. "I am the stuff nightmares are made of," he growled in the back of his throat. "Can you imagine me dancing and prancing about?"

"My dear King Dak`ar," The Wizard in long gray robes appeared more amused than frightened. "Are you under the impression that your race is the only true Goblin race?"

"We are the oldest of Goblin races known," the monarch glowered.

"How can you be sure of that?" Challenged the Wizard feeling mentally empowered. "You yourself know that the Mountain Goblins had little or no interactions with other races until a few centuries ago."

"We don't need other races," Dak`ar snarled. "WE are self sufficient."

Feeling more bravado than he had in some time, the Wizard threw back his head and laughed rudely. "That's perhaps the saddest lie you've told yourself." When his laughter trailed off he challenged the monarch curtly. "You are a fool Dak`ar… you're people have been scavengers for eons! You are not self sufficient, you would be nothing without the other races that you raid for your needs. Not to mention the mortal realm that you abhor and find insufferable. Were it not for raids upon human settlements in the first years of your clan coming to this mountain…"

"Silence," ordered the enraged Mountain Goblin. "Curb your tongue or lose it."

Leaning on his staff, and smiling contentedly, the Wizard chuckled. "This is a battle you'll not win, Dak`ar… if for no other reason than _**the Gods favor the Goblin King**_…"

"I am the Goblin King," Dak`ar screamed.

--

Cantus returned to find Kuri near tears as she bathed Sarah's face. The old Gwyllion healer was still slumbering in the corner. On soft footfalls, Cantus came up beside Kuri. "You have a true healers touch," he commented in a voice that was quiet and soothing. "I've seen few who are as devoted to the healing arts as you are with this maiden."

"Her injuries are partly my fault," Kuri confessed with tears forming in her big blue eyes that she didn't turn toward the Fae Healer.

"How so," he asked taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. He knew that sometimes allowing someone to voice their innermost feelings was a catharsis.

"We were in hiding," Kuri whispered. "There are a myriad of tunnels in and out of the Keep…. They've been there since the dark times. Few Goblins know of them, and those that do don't speak of them. The Gwyllion who dwell in this land however know of every tunnel and cove… we are a secret people, travelers by night and shadow. The Keep's tunnels afforded us a good place to hide and to keep things. No goblins of this court go there, and the King cannot…" She remembered the iron manacles that had held Sarah to the wall. "We were there when they brought Lady Sarah in; we didn't make ourselves known…" She paused, feeling responsible for the cruel treatment Sarah had received. "I thought she was human," Kuri hoarsely whispered in an emotional outburst. "I didn't know she wasn't…that the iron was poisoning her…" She looked at Sarah with despair. "If she dies it will be my fault for not acting faster…for not having the knowledge or skills to save her, or courage to fight those who held her."

Having heard the girl out, Cantus sighed. "You did what you could for her… you didn't take her captive, nor did you chain her to that wall…"

"But I didn't free her soon enough…" Kuri wept. "I should have insisted, instead of allowing her to stay and then… when she bit that Goblin's arm…"

"Child, Lady Sarah refused to leave," Cantus reasoned. "She felt honor bound… and you had no choice but to honor her wishes. The information she gave the King may help him to outsmart the Mountain King."

"At what cost," Kuri commiserated.

"From what I know of her," Cantus rationalized logically, looking at the Gwyllion girl sympathically. "She would not have left her chains if there was a chance to get information to save her brother."

"Several times she mentioned this brother," Kuri acknowledged. "And yet he has not come forward looking for her."

Cantus knowing that the boy would not be likely to do so anytime soon reasoned. "Perhaps he does not know the gravity of the situation."

Looking to the Fae mentor, the Gwyllion whispered. "She doesn't appear to be getting any better."

"The iron poisons are hampering her transformation," Cantus explained. "We've purged as much of her blood as we dare," his voice was serious and earnest. "She is in the hands of the Gods now, little Gwyllion. We have done all that we can."

"There should have been more," Kuri complained. "She's~ Sarah, the only runner to ever champion the Labyrinth."

Amused Cantus asked. "Your people speak of her?"

"There isn't a race that dwells in the Labyrinth that does not," Kuri declared sounding proud. "She's a heroine to all who strive to achieve impossible goals."

Cantus looked at the battered creature in the bed. 'Attila the Hun in feminine form,' he mused to himself, remembering the words of the King. "I have faith that this is not the end of Lady Sarah," he said aloud. "She has too much spirit to be taken down by a few measly Mountain Goblins."

Kuri blinked, considering his words. "Yes," she nodded giving more positive thought to it. "Yes."

--

Agnes watched as the invaders were now moving more readily the path the sentient creature that was known as the Labyrinth wanted them to go. She had lived in the junkyard a long time, and knew its darkest secrets that few ever escaped. She had learned to live with it, and abide by its secret language and set of laws. Agnes had even learned to be able to disengage herself from the massive pack of horded belongings she had strapped to her back. Not for long, no one living within the junkyard could leave their obsessions and discarded belongings for long. However the longer you lived in the junkyard, the more tricks you learned.

Shrugging out of the harness, and taking one last swig off the bottle of Goblin Ale, Agnes ventured forward. She hid against the moving packs and ambling bodies. Her dirty face, and grimy hands camouflaged in the endless filth and grunge of the surroundings of the junkyard. Her face twisted in pleasure at the thought of make these intruders suffer. One didn't live in the junkyard long without becoming twisted and bitter not to mention cruel.

Looking at the creatures being herded her way, she judged them as being of a mountain tribe. She'd come into contact with a few of these creatures before and found them to be totally without redeeming qualities. Agnes was still intelligent enough to keep her wits about her, and not rush in without knowing this enemy. She crouched down, hiding in the filth to listen to them as they passed by her.

"So we are going to allow this thing to lead us?" one said to the one in front, Agnes knew he must be the leader.

"That's right, we'll let it think we are going along," the leader boasted. "Perhaps we can do our king and ourselves a favor and take out the Fae pretender while we are at it."

Agnes heard the breath catch in her throat, her eyes narrowed and she glared at the group. No one plotted against the King, not while she was on watch! One of the other junkyard folk also heard and moved closer to Agnes unbenounced, her cold shark like eyes met with Agnes. Silently she told the other that she'd do whatever it was Agnes thought was best. Agnes motioned that she was going to follow, and to pass the word that these goblins were nothing but trouble. She didn't want them hampered in the move toward the castle, but she did want them watched. If they were going to try something, they would find that the Goblins of the Labyrinth were more than ready. They may have been under the impression that because no runner was ever really harmed that the goblins who lived there were harmless. Chuckling to herself, Agnes enjoyed the thought of proving that impression wrong.

--

Hoggle and Sir Didymus entered the throne room together, both looking pleased with them-selves. Hoggle spoke for both of them. "They're on their way to the main gate; would you like us to pull Humongous out of mothballs?"

Jareth was intrigued by the devious look of fiendish delight on the dwarf's face. "I don't recall you being so delighted the last time we employed Humongous."

"I was on the receiving end that time," Hoggle defended himself.

"Sire I must protest the use of that… contraption, it's unreliable and less than effective." Sir Didymus protested. "Allow me a go at them…"

Placing a hand on the knight's collar Jareth whispered, "Would that not be taking unfair advantage of them?"

Silence followed the question, Didymus was dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Cocking his head from side to side he contemplated the insinuation of unscrupulous behavior. He was not certain if the King were jesting or being serious, he chose serious. Shrugging he concluded, "Perhaps it would at that."

Jareth understood the pride of his oldest and most trusted knight. "Besides, I need you to protect me," he said knowing it was consolation enough for the knight's self-esteem and dignity. Seeing the look of satisfaction on Didymus' face he turned to Hoggle. "Is everyone prepared?"

"Prepared," a sleepy voice behind them inquired; "For what?"

"Never you mind;" Hoggle grumbled sarcastically. "This don't concern youngun's like yerself."

"Everything in the Kingdom concerns me, Hickup… and what does my age have to do with anything," Toby growled back.

"Silence," commanded the King and both fractions backed up, if not off. "Jarethkin, you are to stay here," a gloved hand went up to head off the protests that were about to erupt. "You are not trained in the art of warfare, yet…" Jareth looked at his adopted son with thoughtfulness. "You are too important to me to take any chances with, not now." He kept his tone resolute and unyielding. "I need you to stay here and observe," he tossed the boy a crystal. "Practice while I deal with the intruders. Should they try anything, I will be more able to deal with it knowing you are safe here." He watched the young changeling gazing at the orb he'd caught. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Father," Toby replied calmly. "I will stay here and practice." He held up the orb and it began to dance over his raised fingers.

"Good," The Goblin King looked at his supporters, "Let us go greet our uninvited guests."

--

Sarah opened her eyes and looked worriedly about herself. She was not sure if she had dreamed Jareth showing up, or if she were hallucinating this suite now. Kuri bathed her face once more, "Lady Sarah, do you know where you are?"

"I'm not dead," Sarah inquired with a bit more sass than she really felt.

Cantus chuckled, "Not unless your idea of heaven is the Labyrinth and the Goblin Castle."

Edging up on her elbows, the green eyed girl pushed up off her pillows only to collapse right back down and moan in pain. "Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

Kuri, confused, turned to Cantus and mouthed. 'What is she talking about?'

The Fae healer motioned the Gwyllion healer out of his way. "Lady Sarah, your injuries were made worse by iron poisoning." His voice was soothing and kept his patient calm. "We had to purge your blood system and clean your wounds. You are going to be weak for a time, but you will recover."

"Thank you Doctor," Sarah expressed gratitude and appreciation for the care shown her. "How long was I unconscious?"

"A good many hours," Cantus stated calmly.

"Have I been here more than thirteen hours," there was panic in the inquiry.

"From the moment you entered the Underground until now," he posed thoughtfully. "Yes, it's been more than thirteen hours."

Sarah place a hand to her brow, "Oh no, Toby… I must find Toby…" She tried once more to pull herself up only to fall back in pain. "You have to give me something…."

"There is nothing, except time," Cantus stated finitely. "Your body has been through a traumatizing devastation. Twice you've had wounds opened and cleaned and you've been purged… you are not going to just get up and walk about as if you were on a Sunday stroll young woman!"

Tears threatened to spill out of the emerald eyes. "I need to save my brother," she gulped in a whisper.

"That can wait," suggested the Fae healer with gentle hands taking her pulse. "You are very weak, and you're body will heal faster if you follow my instructions."

"I suppose," Sarah said, not really believing.

"I will ask one of the maids to go fetch a nice bowl of soup…" Cantus started to say.

Sarah shook her head, "No, I can't eat anything… I'm not staying her." She drew on reserves of strength that were not really there. "I'm finding my brother and taking him back home… just as I did the last time…"

"Lady Sarah," Cantus pressed her shoulders back to the mattress.

"No," she slapped away the helpful hands of the healer. "I'm not staying, and that's final!"

Kuri didn't like the change in the other girl's demeanor or the change in her color. "Lady Sarah," she warned. "You're going to hurt yourself."

The reserves gave way and Sarah collapsed back into the pillows, weak as a kitten. "I have to find Toby." She wept. "He does not understand…" her eyes closed and she once more lost consciousness.

Cantus placed a hand to her brow, "Kuri, ask a maid for some clear broth… we'll spoon feed it to her."

"What did she mean when she said she was not staying, that she could not eat…" Kuri asked.

"Something that would have served her better had she thought about it upon her first visit," Cantus said while placing a dropper of herbal water into Sarah's mouth and empting it. "I do apologize Lady Sarah," he whispered. "But my Healer's oath comes first." He looked at Kuri and motioned her to go. "Get the broth, girl." Once the Gwyllion girl had departed, Cantus spoke to the old man in the corner playing possum. "You wish to comment, Myrddin?"

"She's going to be madder than a wet hen," the old man yawned.

"At least she'll be a live hen, instead of a dead duck," Cantus filled the dropper with more medicated liquid and once more placed it into the girl's mouth and emptied it.

Myrddin shook his head, "You should have warned her of the transformation…"

"I think it's more King Jareth's place to do the honors," Cantus argued good naturedly.

"Honors," questioned the old Gwyllion. "She believes she's here to save her brother once more. I doubt she will find it an honor to be kept from doing just that." He sat upward and sniffed the air. "And if my nose is right, she's not the only changeling here."

"Your nose is right," Cantus sighed empting the dropper once more. "Both she and her brother are changeling wards of the King… the boy adopted and made heir…"

"And this young woman," Myrddin inquired curtly, "Surely not to be the king's daughter."

"No," Cantus said just as curtly. "The king desires a more~ intimate relationship with the Lady Sarah."

Pursing his lips together, Myrddin asked, "Has the king lost his mind?"

"Only his heart, my dear Gwyllion, only his heart," Cantus chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

In and out of a strange fog Sarah's consciousness traveled. Over and over it played the same scene, each time it became more troubling. Toby had pushed her into the hands of the Mountain goblins. Toby, whom she'd risked her life to save as a baby had done this terrible thing to her. But she could not find it in her heart to blame the boy. He had been fed lies by these horrid beings that were not even a real part of the Labyrinth! This was not Toby's fault, she reasoned in her dazed state. Once she explained it all to him he'd understand, and they could work together to return home…

She had heard the complaints of the Mountain Goblins, they didn't have Toby. It was her greatest joy when Jareth had arrived that Toby was with him, safe and~ could she say sound? No, he was not sound… he had been damaged by thirteen years of lies and made up crimes against her. However he was safe, Jareth had found him and kept him safe. She would have to thank him before she once more vanquished him, she told herself.

Again her mind took her over the events leading up to the moment Toby had shoved her back into the waiting hands of the dreadful goblins. This time, Toby was not there, it was just Sarah on the stairway to the attic. It looked a million miles from where she stood trembling. She hated that room, and had for years. Even the doorway into the attic was menacing and ominous, more than any other doorway in the house. She'd hated it, and even without her mother's explanation or labeling it, she avoided the room behind that door.

"This is just a dream, an apparition," she told herself as she steadied herself looking at the door. "It's a hallucination, just another Labyrinth delusion. It's not real…" she squared her shoulders and raised her head, "I'm the girl who won back the baby," her voice became full of authority. "I unriddled the Ruse, I crossed the bog of Stench, I battled the worst the Labyrinth had to give; I can face an ordinary attic!"

Gathering the long skirts up into her hands she marched up the stairs without hesitation. Her hand rested on the doorknob, it felt strange, eclectic and alive. Schooling her face, she gripped the knob and turned it. The door opened but the room was not as she'd expected it to be. It was dark and boding evil. Her bravado slipped only slightly as she entered the room. The only thing in the room was that vile mirror. All the wardrobes were gone, as was every other item stored in the attic space. Only the heavy framed over sized mirror. Sarah stared at it from the entrance of the room for a long time before moving forward.

Linda had hated this mirror, refusing to have it in any room of the house that was going to be inhabited. It had been a gift to her and Robert from the gang of drama students when they had married. Sarah didn't blame Linda for hating the mirror, it didn't give off a friendly vibe in her mind, and she wondered what the drama students had been thinking when they purchased it. It had always stayed in the attic, from the moment Robert had purchased the house when Sarah was an infant. Linda had told Sarah that she and Robert had stored it in the basement of the apartment building they'd lived in when they were married as it was much too large for the walk-in closet of an apartment. It was an over powering piece, standing nearly seven feet high with the entire framework, and was a good forty-eight inches wide. Right side up or sideways across, it overpowered and trounced every other thing in whatever room it was brought into.

The framework was a mixture of_** Baroque**_ and _**Rococo**_ styles, heavy wood that had been ornately carved with images that Sarah had never given much attention to. Or so she'd thought, however now, she was forced to look at it. Her eyes had seen it, her mind had stored it and now she had to study it. Other fancy mirror frames were either lacquered or gilded. The one was neither, it was the natural wood highly polished. She wondered what kind of wood had been used in the making of such a over-elaborate, highly wrought, flamboyant piece. It had to be something that was sturdy and yet easy to carve. Sarah suspected it was walnut from the grain and the deep chocolate highly refined appearance. The presence of some knots and sapwood had been worked into the carvings as eyes and other features in the myriad of figures that were staring out at her.

Sarah moved closer, needing to 'see' and inspect the frame without touching it. Her mouth dropped open, for worked into the framework were figures of creatures she'd encountered in the Labyrinth, some from her first journey, others from this one. Goblins of every description, fairies, gnomes and dwarfs were worked into the complex obscure carvings. There were woods and beasts and shields and doors as well, and upon closer inspection, or inspecting her memory to be more exact, she also saw there were letters and runes. Figuring it was something important; she committed them to conscious memory. No sooner had she done this, the fog returned and she was pulled out of the attic room back to her sick bed. She sat up gasping for breath.

--

Cantus had been watching over her, having moved the faithful Kuri out of his way hard handedly. "Breath Lady Sarah, slowly," he cautioned.

Eyes ablaze with the freshness of memory she turned to the healer, gripped his robes and in a hoarse voice demanded. "I need paper and pen…"

"When you are rested," the healer suggested.

"No," she bellowed harshly. "Now… while the vision is fresh…Hurry man, this may be important to the King."

Kuri moved to find parchment and quill for the Lady's use. Returning to Sarah's side with a bed-lap-desk of fine Birchwood, she placed the little piece of fine furniture on Sarah's lap. Two short collapsible legs held the slanted board above her lap. In a little drawer was stored the quill and a tiny vessel holding the ink. Unlike modern descendants, this item had graceful sweeping to it and looked beautiful not just functional. Kuri opened the drawer for Sarah and then helped to bolster her back with pillows.

"Thank you Kuri," Sarah acknowledged her efforts. Picking up the quill and dipping it lightly into the inkwell she first drew the dimensions of the mirror. Dipping once more she wrote down the runes and letters she recalled before the memory could fade or deteriorate to where nothing would be recognizable. Once or twice she'd close her eyes to look back, and then she'd begin anew on the page. It was time-consuming and tedious work, and it was taking all of her reserve of strength, however she would not stop. After the letters and runes, she began to place the mythical images. Finally she stopped, and collapsed back onto the pillows behind her. "Send this to Jareth; he may have need of it;" Her voice was a whisper as she once more seemed to lose consciousness.

Cantus looked at the page with consternation, "Some of this is Rune-script, some is Sand-script and this… this is an old elfin-script."

"Where could she have seen such a thing?" Kuri asked aloud.

The Fae healer frowned, "Where indeed," he folded the parchment, placed it in his inner coat before giving the Gwyllion girl an order. "Watch over her, and give her more broth," he placed a hand on the younger healer's shoulder. "Keep her as quiet as you can, if she needs to allow her to use more parchment." He moved to leave the suite of rooms. "I'll return as quickly as I can."

Kuri looked at the pale figure on the bed.

--

The castle was secured under a state of siege procedures. Cantus understood that he was not going to be allowed out of the confines of the castle proper. He headed to the throne room where he found Sir Didymus keeping a watchful if discreet eye on the disgruntled changeling prince. He was not even certain if the knight realized whom the boy was in fact. "Sir Didymus, what are you doing back here?" Cantus asked respectfully.

"His majesty said he would entrust the safety of his castle and dearest," he glanced at the boy with distrustful eyes. "Possessions only to my valor and gallantry," he moved closer to the healer and whispered, "How is my Lady?"

"On the mend," Cantus assured him truthfully. "However she has given me a message for the King."

"I'll take it," demanded the boy rudely extending his hand expecting to be instantly obeyed.

"I think not young sir," Cantus rebuffed him none too gently forming a protective shield about himself. He gave the boy a stern look before turning his attentions back to Sir Didymus. "I should like to use the crystal." He motioned to a wall with a heavy tapestry upon it.

"Of course," Sir Didymus bowed to the healer. "You will have to use the silence language," he reminded the old Fae. He moved back a respectful pace to give privacy to the King and his Healer.

"I understand, we should not want to endanger our beloved King," Cantus agreed with a touch of humor. He moved toward the tapestry, pausing only to call over his shoulder. "Come here boy, this is something you should learn about." He felt the child approach with anger and bête-noir, but chose not to make objection as the changeling was young. "This is a crystal," he pulled the cord that drew back the tapestry. "In by gone times, we Fae found it advantageous to develop means of communications that could transmit our images, our thoughts, or words." He waved at the odd shaped crystal on the wall. Its surface was as smooth and reflective as that of a mirror. "Watch and learn, young princeling." He commanded. Focusing and centering his thoughts, the surface of the crystal changed and soon the image of King Jareth looked back at them.

'This is not a good time,' Jareth signed. 'I'm a little bit busy.'

'The Lady Sarah sends you a message,' Cantus replied.

Jareth's face changed slightly, from grim to haughtily handsome and whimsical. 'Did she?' Toby crossed his arms not understanding a thing being signed back and forth, but understanding the need to keep silent during the communications. Jareth made mental note to have the boy schooled in the art of signing, but didn't communicate with him at this time. This was about Sarah and the message she had sent him. 'What message does the Lady send?' Cantus lifted the parchment and focused so that the king would see the page alone. Jareth read the page with a growing frown. 'Ask the boy if he recognizes the drawing,' the King commanded.

Cantus turned to Toby, "Have you seen this item?" His long elegant fingers turned the page over to the princeling.

"That looks like the mirror I pushed Sarah through," he said quietly.

Exasperation flamed for a moment in the eyes of the healer, but only for a moment. He calmed himself and turned back to the crystal and nodded.

'Where?' Jareth asked keeping calm.

"He wants to know where," Cantus said to the boy.

"Our attic," shrugged the lad. "It belonged to the Witch and her mother."

Misgivings and uncertainty caused the healer to pause for a moment. He was not certain as to what the boy had been told. "Who told you that she was a witch?" he asked sharply.

"Skunkweed and his minions," Toby stated as if it were common knowledge. "They told me all about how she took me away from here, away from my father and my rightful place at his side."

Knowing that Mountain Goblins were master artisans of twisting and manipulating the truth, Cantus huff a breath and turned to the crystal on the wall; 'He says it is in the attic and that it belonged to the,' he paused but decided to stick to just what Toby had said instead of softening the blow; 'Witch and her mother.'

'How very odd,' Jareth signed back. 'I never encountered it, nor felt its presence.' He tapped his chin before signing. 'Thank the lady for me, and tell the boy to return to his practicing.' With a wave of his hand the crystal went dark.

"He says you are to return to your practicing," Cantus informed the boy as he drew the tapestry once more over the shimmering crystal.

"I don't see why he's interested in that ugly piece of theatrical junk," Toby pouted. "He didn't even ask how I'm doing."

"He's busy," suggested the healer with a gentler tone. "I'm sure he'd be pleased at your progress."

"This is boring," complained the boy as he moved sulkily over to the throne and threw himself into the wide seat. "Why don't I get to have any fun?"

"War is not fun," cautioned the older and wiser healer. "Necessary, but not fun."

"Says you," huff the cheeky and disrespectful changeling.

--

From his position near the gate Jareth looked back at the small band of Mountain Goblins being herded; he motioned Hoggle to give them a taste of justice Labyrinth style. He watched as the dwarf unleashed the swarm of biting fairies and directed them toward the intruders. Jareth watched with glee as the ungainly creatures tried in vain to swat at and hold off the little fairies. He became aware of the presence of the junkyard goblin woman the instant she drew near. He looked at her with questioning eyes. Bending forward he allowed her to whisper to him all she'd learned.

"Good work, Aggie," he whispered back. "You and your cohorts shall be rewarded for your efforts." He promised solemnly. She gave him a wicked grin before disappearing back into the mess that was the junkyard.

Skunkweed and Nightshade both swatted at the same little fairy at the same time, colliding with one another. Arms and legs of goblins became a tangled mess. One of the Mountain goblins fell against a pile of what appeared to be junk and was soundly reprimanded by a dark and wicked junkyard goblin. "Move it or lose it," she growled. "This is my stuff… I found it and it's mine, I'm not sharing!"

Toadface stared, "What is this place?" he asked.

"I only saw this on a map," confessed Skunkweed, "I'd no idea such creatures existed." He pointed to an open gate at the end of the junk piles. "Through there!" he ordered his band of evil doers.

They passed though the open gate, which shut behind them as quickly as they had entered. The open gat before them shut fast too. They were trapped like rats in a maze with no exit available. All of the Mountain Goblins looked forward, as a shape shimmered into view. Jareth smiled rather coyly. "Well, what have we here," he asked in the same tone he'd used in the tunnels.

Hoggle standing next to him groaned as the goblins made the mistake of saying, "Nothing." He remembered using that same claim himself.

"Nothing tra la la la…" exclaimed the King triumphantly. "Less than," he seemed to tower over them all now. "So… this is the raiding party your king sends eh?" He moved to the one he knew to be the leader. "And you no doubt are Skunkweed, the insipid leader of this~ squadron."

Skunkweed looked about, wanting to place blame on some other shoulders, not his own. "I wouldn't call me the leader exactly," he cowered.

"No," replied the less than amused Goblin King. "Just how would you describe yourself?" His anger was near the boiling point, he'd kept it under control while fearing for Sarah's life, and Toby's safety. "Well?"

Suddenly the cowering villain pulled a long thin metal nail like object from his garments wielding it about wildly. "I'd call myself a Goblin, and a hero at that!" he lunged for the Fae king only to find himself going through a vapor image.

Jareth placed a hand on the real Hoggle's shoulder, "You were right," he said with a smile. "Wise thinking Hogsteeth."

"Hoggle," he corrected out of rote.

"Isn't that what I said," asked the teasing King.

"Not exactly," Hoggle snapped his fingers and the swarm of fairies came over the embankment wall. "Attack!" he ordered.

--

Sarah had sat up while Cantus was gone, she was panting as if she could not breathe. She pulled herself out of the bed before Kuri could stop her. "I need air," she wheezed.

The young Gwyllion woman braced the weak woman and helped her to the doors of her bedchamber that opened out onto a terrace that overlooked a view of the front of the castle. Holding the fragile changing creature that had been mortal up, Kuri kept an eye on Sarah. "Breathe unhurriedly, my lady," she cautioned. "You're still fighting the poisons."

"Air," Sarah gasped, as her lungs filled with the misty air that had enveloped the castle. The sounds of the gates shutting startled and astounded the dark haired, green eyed changeling, she turned her head toward the sound and saw the goblin that had beaten her face with a basket lunge at the king. She could only guess what was in his hand, "No," she rasped as her hands reached forward to grip the balustrade for support. A head popped out of a window in a chamber not far away, and Sarah saw that it was the blond boy. She opened her mouth to say his name but his baleful glare stopped her.

"This is all your fault, Witch!" he accused darkly. "My place is with my Father, defending this kingdom and because of you and your selfishness, I am untrained. I must remain here, behind closed doors and heavily guarded! I should be at my Father's side. This is your fault, and if anything happens to him~" the boy raised his hand in a threatening motion. "You will rue the day you sought to part me from this Kingdom!"

"You don't understand," Sarah said gasping for air. "I only did what was right…."

"Right?" challenged the angry child. "What do you know of right?"

"You must let me explain," she pleaded desperately, now unaware of the audience that had gathered in both rooms. Kuri was holding her, and Cantus was coming in but there were goblins in both rooms listening.

"Explain what," he brushed aside her desperate words. "Explain how selfish and self-centered you are, how egotistical and vain? How you care for no one and nothing save yourself? Little wonder you mother ran off as fast as she could… little wonder your father pushed you aside in favor of his son."

"You have no idea of what I gave up," the tears poured from her eyes. "Toby I did it all for you…"

"Spare me," he turned his back to her and called over his shoulder. "You never gave up anything."

Sarah collapsed to the floor of her terrace, "I gave up my dreams," she swallowed the tears.

Kuri was still bracing her as Cantus rush forward to swoop the girl off the floor and carry her back to her sickbed. "Little fool, what are you trying to do?" he asked.

"She couldn't breathe," Kuri justified allowing the lady out of her bed. "Who was that horrid man?"

"That is Jarethkin, the King's adopted son," Cantus placed Sarah back on the bed and covered her up.

"She called him, Toby." Kuri whispered. "Is that not the name of her brother, the one she's been telling us she wants to save?"

"One and the same," lamented the old Gwyllion healer from his corner.

Kuri shook her head, "She gave everything up for him? For that ungrateful horrid little man?"

Cantus gave Sarah a drought to make her sleep before turning back to the other young woman. "In his defense," the Fae healer said tersely. "He's had thirteen years of the Mountain Goblins feeding him lies and twisted truths. He does not know of the sacrifices made by Lady Sarah."

"He does not know," Kuri blinked, not believing what she was being told. "He does not know?"

Cantus shook his head, "No."

"How is that possible," Kuri demanded outraged for the lady who was lying unconscious on the bed. "How could he not know? Every child who lives within the Labyrinth knows the tale of the Lady Sarah and her sacrifice…"

"He didn't grow up here," Cantus shrugged. "And she never told him."

Kuri's mouth dropped open, awed, stunned and astonished at the selfish act. "She never told him," the Gwyllion openly wept for her friend. She watched helplessly as the changeling began to sink into a despair that was sucking the life from her. "How can we help her," she begged the healer.

"We cannot," Cantus sighed. "There are only two men in the universe that can save her now, one is at war and the other is disinclined to acquiesce." He placed a hand on Sarah's brow; the fever was once more raging as the little changeling was giving up hope. "Stay with her, give her fluids even if you have to pour them down her throat!" He stormed toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kuri called desperately.

"To kick a prince in his royal arse!" the Healed declared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. **

The consequence of the state of depression and melancholy that Sarah had fallen into was felt by the inhabitants of the Labyrinth at once. Jareth felt the disturbance and under his breath uttered the oath, "Blast that boy, what has he done now?" He formed a crystal and looked in on the palace and found Sarah being carried back to her bed by the healer. "Damnation!" he uttered darkly. "Of all the times," he tossed the crystal away and looked at Hoggle. "Bring them to the Castle after you disarm them, it seems I have another war to put down." He vanished before the dwarf could protest.

--

Cantus entered the throne room threateningly, "See here you thoughtless child, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded harshly.

Fear registered on the face of the young prince, that and unsure guilt, "I don't know what you're talking about," the boy protested as he put distance between him and the enraged Fae. He noticed the little strange knight had backed off and was looking at him with his unpatched eye darkly. Toby began to feel fear.

"How dare you disturb my patient?" Roared the healer, "Have you no sense at all?"

"What care I if that witch lives or dies," spat the boy maliciously. "After what she did to me!"

"You?" roared the incensed healer. "What did she do to you boy, except risk her life and sanity, and for what? An ungrateful whelp!"

"Risked her life, oh that's a laugh," the boy bickered bitterly. "Sarah Williams has never taken a risk, or put herself out for anyone or anything! She's always been a self centered witch and no one even cares about her… she doesn't even have a man in her life!"

"I've tried to be broadminded and charitable with you," Cantus declared rolling up his long sleeves. His words were harsh and his disposition had an edge to it that normally was not there. "I've tried to keep in mind that you've been raised on the other side, in the Above… and that you're unknowing of certain facts and essentials to the whole story~ However," he moved threateningly toward the princeling. "When you interfere in the treatment of a very ill patient…"

"I hope she dies," snarled the boy as he moved in a widening circle.

"She's your sister, your own sister!" Cantus was stunned at the boy's remark, stunned to the point of halting in his advance on the young man. "She gave up everything for you."

"I doubt that," Toby suddenly stood his ground like a young buck prancing. "Name me one thing she ever gave up for me… Just one thing!"

Strong hand turned him, and he was facing the sad face of the King. "Me." He said in a pained admission. "She gave up_** me**_."

Stunned beyond words the boy's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. "What?" He shook his head, "No, they told me… they said she took me away… they said."

"_**They lied**_," Jareth's expression as he looked down at the boy was one of pity. "They didn't tell you the whole story and they knew that she was too ashamed to." Taking his eyes off the boy he looked at the healer. "I'll take care of this, it's long overdue."

"Sire," Cantus swallowed the urge to offer to beat the child. He glared at the boy with no sign of ever having pitied him and took his leave.

"He threatened me," Toby said trying to change the subject back to himself. "I think he should be dismissed. You can't possibly want someone on staff who would threaten your son…"

"You said you hoped Sarah would die," Jareth's face was drawn and cold like a statue, like a statue that had been on Sarah's vanity. "I should very much hope that you didn't mean that, for it would break my heart if you did."

"Why do you always do that," the boy rose to his knees. "You always defend her!" Frustrated with what he thought were the facts, Toby lashed out. "She stole me from you; I could have been out there helping you today had she not interfered!"

Sighing heavily, Jareth walked to his throne and wiped his brow with a gloved hand. "Is that what the minions told you, lad?"

"Yes, and from all I've seen it can't be far from the truth," Toby snapped. "You don't know what she's like."

Seating himself, Jareth extended his hand to the child, his child adopted or not, his. "Come son, sit beside me," he suggested in what he hoped sounded like a reasonable tone. "We've a great deal of history to cover and a very short time in which to do it." The boy rose to his feet, reluctantly he made his way toward the throne, he however refused the outstretched hand. Jareth waited until the lad was seated on the stair below his throne and looking up at him with accusing eyes. "There's a good many facts the minions left out, and with good reason. If you knew the entire story, they feared they could not control you or have you do their bidding, that of the Mountain Goblin King."

"I would never betray you," Toby vowed. "And they came from here."

"Not directly," Jareth cautioned. "They were sent to live here to infiltrate my kingdom, our kingdom," he corrected generously. "Jarethkin, listen to me carefully, because not all of what you hear is going to be pleasant."

Trepidation and alarm filled the blue eyes that were so like the king's own. "Then don't say anything…" he begged. "Let's not ruin this." He looked about franticly. "Can't you just be happy that I've been returned to you?"

"Jarethkin, you are my son, no matter what, that's done," lovingly the king stroked the boy's fair hair that was so like his own. "You are my son now, and it cannot be reversed, even if I wished to do so… turning back time would have no effect on you now. You are a Fae Changeling and will remain so."

"But you seem so unhappy," Toby whispered. "Shouldn't this be good news?"

"I am sad for your mortal parents," Jareth confessed. "They've done nothing to earn the disregard you've shown them." His hand cupped the boy's chin. "All because of the words of these goblins who've filled you with hate."

"I don't hate my mortal parents," Toby denied. "I don't love them either." He closed his eyes. "I stopped feeling for them a long time ago."

"Such a pity," lamented the Goblin King. "Such a pity," Toby nodded. "I am sad because I cannot even lessen their pain. They will come home to an empty house, both their son and their daughter will have vanished without a trace, and they will never know why… had this been different I could have used my powers to erase their memories…"

"But I wished Sarah away," Toby protested, "You can erase her…can't you?"

"No, I cannot…" He forced the lad to face him. "You see what the minions forgot to mention to you is you didn't and don't have the power to wish anyone away. They set you up to think that you did, and they had you trap Sarah in the attic room with that mirror they used to capture her with. Sarah as a Champion of the Labyrinth is immune to being wished away."

"But the book said if the right words were spoken…" Toby blinked, he paused and blinked again. "I didn't wish her away?"

"No, I never granted you such power." Jareth said sadly. "You handed her over to my enemies."

"But they said," Toby looked confused.

"They beat her, and imprisoned her, and bound her with iron… and poisoned her." Jareth said firmly. "And you allowed it to happen."

"She took me from you," the boy whimpered. "Shouldn't she suffer for having stolen me?"

"She won you back," Jareth corrected. "She endured the unendurable," he smiled wistfully. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child she had unintentionally wished away."

The boy shook his head, not wanting to hear.

"I used every trick I'd ever employed and then some, even taking time from her…and still she made it here to the castle, to my very stronghold, to my hidden rooms… and I could not stop her." Jareth said with an ache in his heart. "I than offered her not only her dreams, but I offered her me myself, she rejected my offers in favor of returning you to your parents."

"She turned you down?" Toby gasped. "No, now I know this cannot be true!"

"I assure you, it is." Jareth looked over toward the stairs that led to the Escher room. "However I had done something, something unforgiveable something that altered all our futures." He removed his hand from the boy's face. "There are certain laws, rules and canons that all must obey. I hoped that she would act without thinking, that she would not remember the rules… I had Hoggle, the cowardly dwarf I'd used to spy on her progress, give her an enchanted peach." Closing his eyes he remembered the reluctances of the dwarf, even now after so many years the memory pained him.

_***Authors note:***_

_**We again turn to A.**_

_**With improvements by moi**_

_*****_

_**Hoggle was hobbling around the hedge maze still; minding his own business and most of all minding that that girl had gotten his jewels. He'd tried to please both her and Jareth, and that's what you got for trying to please everyone. No baubles. When Sarah screamed, he heard her. It stopped him in his tracks, which were heading for the start of the Labyrinth. He listened, heard a second scream, wrestled with his rudimentary conscience, came to a decision, and began to run in her direction. He knew his way around this place better than the stupid goblins in the castle. "I'm coming, Sarah," he shouted. He galloped around the corner straight into a pair of knees. **_

_**Jareth was wearing his cloak and looking quite handsomely fiendish. "Well," he said pleasantly, "if it isn't you." He was leaning casually on one of the many stone faces in the Labyrinth that resembled his own likeness. **_

_**"It isn't me," Hoggle told him, trembling, aware he'd said something stupid. **_

_**"And where are you going, hmm?" the tone was accusatory, nearly waspish. **_

_**"Ah ..." Hoggle was staring at Jareth's boots. "Ah ...," he said in a different tone of voice, to hold his audience's attention. Then he spent a little while scratching his backside, suggesting that a person can't be expected to answer a question while he's plagued with an itch. Jareth was content to wait, with a steely cold but pleasant smile on his lips. "Er ..." At last Hoggle came up with it. "The little missy, give me the slip ... er ... but I just hears her now ..." **_

_**Jareth's eyes narrowed looking more stormy than usual. **_

_**"So I'm ... er ... er, I'm going to fetch her and then lead her straight back to the beginning. Just like you told me." He wished the King of the Goblins would kick him, or pelt him with slugs, or do anything, anything but smile that nerve-racking, pleasant smile. **_

_**"I see." Jareth nodded. "I thought for a moment you were running to help her. But no, you wouldn't. Not after my warnings. That would be stupid." **_

_**"Ha-ha," Hoggle agreed, with a trembling heart. "Oh, ha-ha-ha. Stupid? You bet it would be stupid. Me? Help her? After your warnings?" **_

_**Crouching down and coming face to face with his victim, Jareth elegantly inclined his head to examine Hoggle's belt. "Oh, dear," he said, seeming concerned, "poor Hoghead!" **_

_**"Hoggle," Hoggle gulped loudly. **_

_**"I just noticed that your lovely jewels are missing." The King lamented.**_

_**"Uh ..." Hoggle looked down at his sadly unadorned belt. "Oh, yes. So they are. My lovely jewels. Missing. There now. Better find 'em, eh? But first," he promised in a profoundly reliable voice, "I'm off to fetch the little missy back to the beginning of the Labyrinth." He thought of trying to wink, but decided not to. "Just like we planned," he said, and started to march obediently away. **_

_**"Wait," Jareth told him. Hoggle froze. His eyes closed. "I have a better plan, Hoggle. Give her this." With a wave of his left hand, Jareth produced a bubble from the air.**_

_**In his hand it became a crystal ball. He waited for Hoggle to turn around and tossed it to him. Hoggle caught it. It had become a peach. The most beautiful peach ever seen, perfect in color and shape and scent.**_

_**Hoggle looked at it, dumbfounded. "Wha -- what is it?" **_

_**"A present." The King said through gritted teeth.**_

_**Hoggle's eyebrows beetled. "It ... it ain't going to harm the little missy, is it?" he asked slowly. He was suddenly afraid to even hold the damned object. **_

_**"Oh." Jareth placed a hand over his heart. "Now, why the concern?" He mocked.**_

_**Hoggle pursed his lips. "Just ... curious." **_

_**"Give it to her, Hoggle. That's all you have to d. and all you have to know." **_

_**Hoggle was torn between fearful obedience, which was familiar to him, and affection, to which he could not have put a name only a face. "I ..." He stood more erect. "I won't do nothing to harm her." He reckoned that such a moment of defiance might have earned him a pint of earwigs down his breeches, at least. The dwarf was about to hand the peach back to its owner. **_

_**Instead, Jareth replied with that pleasant smile that by now was like broken glass on Hoggle's nerves. "Come, come, come, Hogbrain," the Goblin King laughed teasingly, "I'm surprised at you. Losing your head over a girl." **_

_**"I ain't lost my head," Hoggle scowled and made the denial that even he didn't believe. **_

_**"You don't imagine that a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?" Questioned the Goblin monarch.**_

_**Hoggle was stung. "She said we was ..." He stopped himself in mid-blurt, but it was too late. **_

_**Jareth gave him a coy, sideways grin. "What? Bosom companions?" his voice deepened and darkened to a dangerous pitch. " Friends?" **_

_**Hoggle, red-faced, was blinking at his boots again. "Don't matter," he muttered. **_

_**Jareth's voice came back crisply his hand swung out and he gripped one of Hoggle's ears violently. "You give her that, Hoggle, or I'll have you tipped straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." **_

_**In miserable obedience, Hoggle nodded. "Yes." He had started to hurry on his way, assuming the interview was over, when he heard Jareth's voice again. He stopped, rigid, not daring to turn around **_

_**"And Hoggle," Jareth had his head back and was looking down his nose at Hoggle. "If she ever kisses you -- I'll turn you into a prince." **_

_**Hoggle knew there was going to be a catch. "You will?" He turned to look at the king in shock at such an offer.**_

_**There was a catch. "Prince of the Land of Stench." Jareth thought that was a capital joke. He was still laughing as he disappeared. **_

_**Hoggle remained standing still, staring at the peach in his hand. His face registered several emotions at once. Amusement was not among them. **_

Jareth sighed, 'In for a penny, in for a pound,' he told himself. "You were a very agreeable baby, and I was so lonely," he explained. "I was reluctant to give you up, and she was doing far better than anyone had ever done…One thing I can say for your sister is she was determined to right her wrongs." He pursed his lips, "I had used enchantments before, and I knew Sarah's dreams, oh how well I knew Sarah's dreams and deepest desires." Jareth looked at Toby with blatant honest eyes. "I meant to trick her, to make her forget everything but her most precious dream… I meant to trap her there until the thirteen hours were over, and you would be mine."

"She didn't forget?" Toby asked.

"Not as much as she was supposed to," Jareth lamented. "I had no intentions of falling prey to her dreams," he looked toward the window sill he'd been seated at that night. "I sent her enchanted crystals filled with her dreams," he continued his confession, knowing he was going to have to own up to what he had done to the girl in the crystal ballroom. "She looked," he paused remembering seeing her enter the room. "Enchanting and innocent," he breathed. "Dressed like the dancer of a music box," his eyes sparkled as he reflected on the moment their eyes had met across the dance floor when he'd lowered the mask he'd held up to his face. "And I remembered once more how much I loved her," he confessed.

"No," Toby jumped up protesting, holding his hands cupped to his ears. "No!"

Jareth rose from the throne, pulled the boy's hands free and said. "Yes, Jarethkin… I loved her… I love her still."

"But what about me," he whined.

"I had already decided your fate when I brought you in to the castle." Jareth stated. "I gave you bread to eat and milk to drink, and not of your world… I gave you fairy food." His tone was businesslike. "Every single old folk tale, every corner of your world warns, '_**Never eat their food, even when offered, because something may be asked for in return. Accepting the faery cake may put you under an obligation to them.'**_ With good reason my boy… with good reason."

"You planned on keeping me all along," Toby seemed to relax. "The minions said you had but they didn't tell me you'd fed me~ only that you'd adopted me."

"I intended to keep you _**both**_," Jareth professed making a clean breast of it. "I never intended your sister to win; little did I know how stubborn the woman was." Jareth laughed, "I played a rather sinister and very seductive game of hide and seek with her in the ballroom I'd sent her to. Had she not turned those pale jewel eyes upon me," he lamented. "However she did and I was lost. I took her into my arms and sang Fae-song to her. Beguiling and bewitching her, and just as I was about to bond her to me with a kiss… she gets all upset with being a spectacle, and hears the damned clock chiming… and remembered you. She pulled free of me and ran," Jareth returned to his seat and sat heavily. "I was so close, all I had to do was kiss her and it would have been game over!"

"Wasn't it game over when you fed me?" Toby remarked.

"Only for you," Jareth sighed. "It was nearly over when I gave her the peach…" he slammed his hand to the side rail of his throne. "That peach should have fogged her memory far better than it did." Gripping the rail he stood up but just as quickly retook his seat. "However, she escaped what should have been a very pleasant and inescapable prison." He smiled at the next memory. "She and her supporters stormed the castle,"

"And that's where she stole me," Toby insinuated.

"No," Jareth said firmly. "She never stole you, she won you back."

Toby crossed his arms and pursed his lips, "If you had already fed me…"

"I broke the rules," Jareth insisted. "The rules state that no child is to be given Fae food until the run of the Labyrinth is over."

"Regardless," Toby said stubbornly. "She came here and stole me away from you."

"Not exactly," Jareth sighed. "Jarethkin, she risked her life to win you back…"

"The minions said she bewitched you," Toby said with a shake of his head, "I see they were right…"

"Sarah is not a witch," Jareth stated harshly. "She is the reason you are my heir…"

Blue eyes lost some of the storminess. "Why can't you just be happy that I'm back… why can't you forget the witch?"

Jareth's eyes filled with sadness. "There would be no you if not for Sarah," Jareth took the boy's face into both hands. "It was she whom I hunted; you were only a fringe benefit! It was her soul that called to me from the mists, not yours."

"That can't be true," Toby pulled free. "Why are you saying this? What can I do to break her spell, do I have to go into that room and plunge a knife into her heart?"

"Killing her would kill me," Jareth growled. "I am as bound to her as if we had finished that dance, and bonded with a kiss…. I sang Fae-song to her, she is my soul mate, do you understand? My soul mate." He removed his hands from the boy's face. "You were a most loving child, and I know with all my heart that somewhere under all this hate that has been piled upon you like armor, that loving heart still beats."

The room began to fill with Goblins, and Jareth sat upright, placing a supportive hand upon the boy's shoulder. Toby looked up at him with troubled eyes, not sure he could believe what had just been told to him. Hoggle and his squadron of goblins came in with the prisoners in tow. Skunkweed, Nightshade and Toadface were gang chained together. The rest were bound and came in looking like beaten dogs. Jareth motioned for Hoggle to bring the three forward.

Seeing Toby sitting at the foot of the throne, Skunkweed boldly spoke up. "Why are we being chained and taken prisoner, when we are the ones who have restored your princely son to you?"

"You must be their fearless leader," Jareth mused. "Have you a name?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Thinking it would not due to have the king know too much he said in a sly voice. "I am called Stinkweed Sire." His voice dripped sarcasm and disrespect.

"Really?" Jareth asked in a coy voice. "I heard you were called Skunkweed."

The goblin drew back, cowering. "Had you, from whom?"

Toby was troubled, if the goblin could lie so blatantly to the King… could he have lied also to him? Had he been mistaken?

"Did you tell my son that the Lady Sarah was a witch?" Jareth demanded.

Toadface looked worriedly at both Skunkweed and Nightshade. "I never said that," he lied.

"The boy must have misunderstood us," Nightshade suggested solicitously.

Jareth looked at the boy's face, shock and disgust were registering. "Hoggle place them in the pit."

"No, not the pit," Skunkweed screamed now fighting to pull free of the chains.

Toby looked up at Jareth, he vaguely remembered the pit. Jareth winked and watched as the three leaders of this band of Mountain Goblins were herded into the round pit in the center of the throne room. "This, my boy, is a truth pit; most Fae palaces have one in some form or other. When one is in the pit they are compelled to tell the truth." He looked down at the goblins who were crying out in anguish. "Now, did you tell the boy that Sarah was a witch?"

"Yes," Skunkweed blurted out.

"And is she?" Jareth watched Toby for his reactions to the answers.

"No, she's just another useless human!" Skunkweed spat as he pulled at his bindings still trying to free himself. He looked at Toby now with hate. "Just as that one is."

"You tricked the boy?" Jareth suggested.

"It was easy," Skunkweed boasted. "He wanted to believe everything we said, and with the aid of potions and amulets he was soon ours… But he failed us… he didn't find the treasure the girl horded."

"You let him think he could wish her away," Jareth stood up. "You used him to trap the champion of the Labyrinth… so that you could pull her through the portal of the Magus Mirror, what were your plans for the Lady Sarah?" His hand was still on the boy's shoulder, firmly planted.

Hoggle was staring at the boy seated at the King's feet. Why was he with Sarah in the land of men?

"We were going to force her to be our whore," Skunkweed boasted. "I was going to be the first to take her… but our king said no." He looked disappointed, grumbling; "I could have made a great deal of money off her hide! There are goblins of other realms who would pay handsomely to bed the girl who refused you…"

"Oh God," Toby felt as if a mule had kicked him. "What have I done?"

Jareth kept his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What was the treasure your king sent you to find?"

"A book," Nightshade said before he could stop himself. "The witch had a book with powerful words…"

"What did you king intend to do with the book?" Jareth asked coldly.

"Dethrone you," spat Skunkweed looking about franticly. "You goblins, how can you serve him? He's not goblin, he's a Fae," he said the word with all the hate and revulsion he felt for the other race. "He's nothing more than a prancing fop, a pretender… would you not prefer to serve a true goblin king?"

The Labyrinth goblins looked for one to the other, than all eyes went adoringly to Jareth. "NO," they answered in unison.

"You will all be destroyed!" Skunkweed screamed. "None of you deserve to be called goblin anyway!"

"Why could your master not be happy with the mountain he'd been granted?" Jareth sighed. "Why covet what was not his?"

"It should be ours," Nightshade boldly cried out. "We are goblins, you are not."

"Am I not?" Jareth raised a brow. "I've lived here and breathed the air of the Labyrinth… I am as bound to her as the goblins whom she embraced eons ago. She would never accept your king, and your race would be doomed. You have been allowed to live here only because she has been merciful. Both she and I would never allow your king to harm our kingdom." Once more Jareth took his seat on the throne. "The book your master sought does not contain a spell that would take this throne from me…" He held the book up. "But your master is welcome to it," he tossed it to Skunkweed. "All who were part of this plot will now be returned to the Goblin Mountains. Those who were not will be allowed to stay and live in peace. Warn your master that I don't take lightly to those who try to take what is mine." With a wave of his hand the goblins in the pit, and the ones on the sidelines vanished. Jareth looked down at Toby.

"They lied," he said in a desolate voice. "They said they were my friends, and that all the gifts came from you," he pulled an amulet out of his pocket and handed it over to Jareth. "They lied… and I… I let them… hurt Sarah…"

Jareth looked at the vile amulet, "Have you any other such gifts on you?" He inquired gently, the boy nodded and the king commanded with an understanding tone. "Remove all the amulets and anything else they gave you." He snapped his fingers toward Hoggle. "See that these are destroyed." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked desperately. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"I am going to see Sarah," He cupped the boy's face with one hand. "I suggest you stay here for now." The boy nodded sadly. "She's very ill Toby, and I'm sure your outburst didn't help."

Hoggle dropped the amulets to the ground. "Toby," he blurted out in a gasp of breath. "Sarah's Toby?"

"He belongs to both Sarah and I," Jareth said still holding the boy's face. "Had I not given him Fae food he would never have been so easily misled by the Mountain Goblins."

Hoggle threateningly moved toward the boy. "You gave Sarah to them?" His anger was nearly out of control. "Have you any idea of what they do to humans, you stupid boy?"

"They said they were my friends," Toby whimpered. "That they were the minions of my father the king…." As each amulet and trinket was removed he was less and less under the suggestions that had led him to trap Sarah in the Attic. The weight of responsibility now rested on his shoulders. "How could I have been such a fool?"

"I should have been more careful as to who was chosen to watch over you," Jareth said shouldering his portion of responsibility. He looked at Hoggle coldly. "You've a task, see to it… leave the boy to me."

Spitting on the floor, Hoggle took the trinkets and bundled them in a sack. "He's all yours."

Some goblins seeing the pain of the young princeling they had loved as a baby, gathered about him. "We'll see to him," one promised the King.

Jareth nodded before turning and exiting the throne room. Much as he wanted to comfort his son, he needed to see his soon to be queen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Cantus didn't like what he was seeing; the girl was giving up, willing herself out of existence. He was relieved when the King entered the sick room. "She's not doing well," he said needing the king to know how bad things were. "I fear she's going to die." He shook his head in frustration. "I've done all I can, as have the Gwyllion, the Lady Sarah is just not responding."

Jareth placed his hand on the other's sleeve and said quietly, "Leave this to me," he then moved past the healer and toward the bed. "Well this is a fine thing, you lounging like the Queen of Sheba while I have to save the kingdom all by myself." He took a seat and put his boots up on the bed crossing his ankles as he did so. "I like that."

Sarah opened her eyes, looked at him with disdain. "Is Toby safe?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Jareth stated boldly.

"Then that's all that matters," she closed her eyes again.

"I see," he said twitching his boot to goad. "So that's it then, you're just going to give up, are you?"

Opening her eyes once more she looked at him with a spark of fire present. "It's been more than thirteen hours, and Toby didn't even try to run the Labyrinth…" she growled. "I'm doomed. You have your pound of flesh at long last, Shylock." She sat up quite suddenly and glared at the King. "But you can send him back! He does not belong here…."

"Hogwash," Jareth exclaimed in a sinister way. He gave her a cynical and somewhat coyly contemptuous grin as he looked at her with lustful eyes.

Sarah fought to sit completely upright, weak as she was she was not about to let him off easy. "Look Goblin King, I know how this works. I've spent years learning how it works, just in case I ever needed to know. A child, or in my case, an adult wished away has only one chance, and that's a runner in the Labyrinth… Toby wouldn't run for me~," Sarah faltered only slightly as she gulped the words. "He hates me…"

"He doesn't even know you," corrected the king haughtily. "You saw to that." He made sure to make it sound very accusing. "Didn't you precious?"

"What else was I to do?" she barked back. "I wished him away when he was only a year old! What kind of sister does a thing like that? Okay, so I risked my life to get him back. But I didn't deserve to be in his life…what did I have to offer?" Fire burned like a furnace now in her green eyes. "He was better off without me in his life; he had daddy and Karen…"

"Oh boo hoo hoo," Jareth mocked.

Kuri whispered tightly to Cantus, "What is he doing?"

"Forcing her to fight," Cantus smiled. "AS only he could." He winked at the Gwyllion. "They have~ history."

"Send him back," Sarah said viciously. "Send him back or so help me I'll make the time I'm stuck here with you a living hell!" She thrust her hand out forcefully at the king in a threat.

"I'll look forward to that, pet," Jareth teased in a sensual growl. "But no, I'm afraid I cannot honor your request."

"Why not?" She demanded fuming the still extended hand trembling.

Jareth took his boots from the bed and stood up to look down at her with sheer goblin glee. "There's the little matter of him being a changeling, precious." He was certain the smirk on his face was going to goad her.

"You let him eat something?" She was now on her knees, and reaching for his garments. Gripping his lapels she steadied herself, heaving and panting she accused. "That's not fair! You know that's not fair."

Cantus watched the girl, as her fires of anger grew she seemed to grow stronger. "Leave it to Jareth to take up with a spitfire," he whispered to Kuri congenially. The Gwyllion woman looked at him questioningly. "The more angry she gets right now, the more life there is in her… she needs to keep fighting, and as she does she will get better. She's not so likely to will herself dead now."

"Why did you do that? You already knew he was handing me over to you…or so he'd thought." Sarah growled pulling Jareth down to her. "Wasn't it enough that you had me in your clutches?"

Gloved hands wrapped possessively about her. "_**IN my clutches**_, I rather like the sound of that…" he crooned seductively. "We must explore that thought more deeply at a later time."

"Let him go! Reverse time, take back the food… it hasn't been too long, you can reverse time." She franticly begged.

"Sarah, I fed him when he was a baby," Jareth held her tighter. "Just as I tricked you into taking a bite of that peach…"

"That blasted peach," she began to struggle in his embrace. "You and your God damned goblin tricks…. I broke the spell of that peach when I broke that glass wall~"

Jareth could almost taste the pheromones she was giving off. "Not exactly," he cautioned. "You merely escaped the memory spell." He gave her the same haughty smile he'd graced her with upon their first meeting. "But the canon holds. The damages were already done."

"That can't be," she gasped.

"Sarah, even a novice knows better than to _**willingly**_ take fairy food into their mouth." Jareth looked at her with a hunger he'd allowed to fill him for too long. "I should never have let you go, not either of you."

"Stop that," Sarah tried to pull back.

"I forced Hoggle to give you the peach, but you took a bite of it on your own…ignoring what you knew about canon!"Jareth glowered. "From the moment you bit into the sweet juicy flesh of that peach you belonged to me."

"You're full of it," she denied. But her mind was going over the volumes of folk lore she'd been wadding through for sixteen years. In her heart of hearts she knew he was right, she had willingly bitten into the peach. She was now victim of what a good many scholars called the Persephone Canon. Right or not, she could not and would not let him win this easily. "Get your hands off me you… cheat!" She shoved him back and nearly fell off the bed when he toppled over. "I don't care what you say, you are going to send him back… you don't get to keep both of us here."

Jareth, pleased to see the old fire and denial back in his love's eyes winked brazenly at her. "Of course I do, what's said is said, and fair's fair!" He ducked as she flung a pillow at him. "He wished you away," Jareth challenged.

"He didn't know what he was doing," Sarah disputed hotly. "Those damn miscreants from the court of Dak`ar had him tied in mental and emotional knots… they lied to him," She was looking about desperately for something, some object to hurl at him. "They didn't even follow protocol! They didn't deliver me to you." She grabbed up another pillow and flung it out.

"They couldn't," Jareth ducked the pillow as it winged past him. "I shouldn't have even have known about the wish…"

The new pillow in Sarah's hand dropped and she looked at Jareth with caution. "What do you mean, you shouldn't have known?"

Guardedly, and careful not to rise her ire, Jareth moved closer to the bed once more. "Sarah, you bested the Labyrinth, and you should have been immune to anyone, including Toby, trying to wish you away… that's why they had Toby trick you into going up to the attic. They found out you were housing a Magus Mirror."

"Well if I'm immune to being wished away," She looked at him. "How did you know to go to the house…"

"Because the magic that is part of you, and part of Toby called to me. You and the boy are connected to me, something those Goblins from Dak`ar didn't know," he held his hands up to show her he was not meaning her harm. "Once more it was all about the babe, and the baby got sucked in."

"Toby," Sarah moaned. "They filled his head with lies, and he hates me."

"Yes, well," Jareth took a seat on the edge of the bed. "That's somewhat my fault I fear. I should have been more watchful…"

"Wait, if we both ate Fae food…. But you sent us back…" Sarah felt a dull throb in her temples.

"You were both allowed to go back as you were very young. You did win the boy back, and for a time he was to belong to his parents once more… on his twenty-first birthday he was due to come into his Fae powers, and be returned to me…" Jareth confessed.

"I ate fairy food, but I didn't come back when I turned twenty-one." She countered sneeringly.

"You're right; I didn't set a timer on your return." Jareth looked at her with wicked eyes dancing merrily. "I figured it would take you much longer to discover your~ need for me." He growled the word need.

"Need," she gritted her teeth. "I need you like I need a hole in my head or a tooth ache." He chuckled but she was already thinking on something he had said. Holding up her index finger she asked, "What is a Magnus Mirror?"

"In your research have you ever come across the name Simon Magnus," Jareth inquired as if they were talking about the weather.

"You know about my research," one brow went up and her eyes looked at him with suspicion. "How?"

Jareth extended his arm out sideways, instantly a crystal filled his fingers. He smiled as he tossed it up into the air casually. "I was always as near as a call," he frowned. "You never called."

Sarah looked at his hand balancing the crystal. "You've been spying on me!" She accused. "Ever since I left here, you've been spying on me."

"Yes, of course I have," he tossed the crystal up again and it vanished. "What of it?" Before she could get going on accusing him of other crimes, some of which he was guilty of, he repeated. "Simon Magnus?"

Sarah leaned back into to pillows, "There are several pieces of lore on that name. There was a first century magician by that name, and it was the name used by some early Christian writers referring to a Samaritan who was founding a religion that conflicted with Christianity. In later years several magicians used the name, and some had less scruples than others… the name became known for being underhanded… Then there was a Druistic Bard by that name, a contemporary of the man called Merlin of Britain," She gave this more thought. "He was said to be able to see into other realms."

"That would be our Magnus," Jareth said settling in comfortably on the edge of her bed. "He was a contemporary of Merlin as you say, and like Merlin he was not an ordinary man. He used mirrors or their equivalent at that time, to see into the other realms. He could not only see but could communicate with the Fae Realms. He was a true magician, not one of these illusionist one sees so much of these days. Back then, magic was alive and well on both sides of the mists."

"That mirror, it felt evil, when I was a child I avoided it like the plague." Sarah shuddered. "Jareth, that's how they lured me, the mirror…"

"Yes, most magicians of the old Magnus sects had one about, leaving it to the next generation." Jareth explained. "Toby said it belonged to your mother, is that true?"

Frowning Sarah answered. "No, it belonged to _**my mother and my father**_… it was a wedding present from the drama group they were in. They were moving into a little apartment, and had nothing in the way of furnishings… and their friends got together and bought the mirror at an estate sale, when some magician died and had left no heirs. But neither of them liked it much and it was always in storage. When my mother moved out of the house, she left the mirror up in the attic and there it is even now," Sarah bit nervously on her lower lip. "Is that thing dangerous?"

"In the wrong hands," Jareth nodded solemnly. "It could well be."

The pale woman sat up once more, testing her strength. "We have to remove that mirror from my father's house… before someone gets the idea to use it again." She felt dizzy but not as much as before. "Dad and Karen are in danger all the while that thing is lurking in the attic… what's to stop Dak`ar from using it to get to Daddy, or Karen?"

"Good point," Jareth said standing to take his leave, "I'm sending a squadron of our goblins to keep peace in the house, and make sure things don't get misused. You look much better now, fire in your eyes and blush on your pale cheeks…"

"Jareth, are you removing us both from their memories?" Sarah asked quietly, thinking on her parents, and her stepmother.

"That is something we will discuss later, when you are feeling more…rested." He bent closer. "I'll be back," he promised. "We've a future to plan." Wiggling his brows up and down, he back off and moved away before she could protest or strike out at him.

Cantus moved forward. "Some broth Lady Sarah?"

"No," She refused stubbornly.

"Madam," Kuri pleaded. "You must eat."

Sarah raised a hand, looked at it and wondered if the changes were a physical thing or not. "I'm not hungry," she said firmly.

Thoughtfully the Fae waved off the younger healer, as he moved closer to the weakened woman in the bed. "Lady Sarah," his tone was firmer than the one she'd used. "Staving yourself will change nothing," he gave her a stony gaze. "You will be of little use to anyone if you are not strong enough to face what is ahead."

Sarah's face pinched up as she glared at him, "Fine," she gritted, "I'll eat."

--

Jareth found Toby seated with his legs dangling in the pit of Truth. "Feeling sorry for yourself?" He asked coolly.

"Yes," Toby admitted miserably not even bothering at trying to pretend otherwise.

Amused Jareth moved to his throne. "And what have you learned," he inquired gently.

"I'm a smuck," Toby placed his head into both his hands. "How could I have been so… easily led?"

Goblins gathered about the boy looked to the King, waiting to see how he was going to react to the child's despair. Jareth had no intentions of lessening the weight of responsibility on the boy. "Because you were being selfish, spoiled and willful," he answered.

Toby looked over at the King with a queer expression on his pained face. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Jareth said breezily. "You're not supposed to feel better; you're supposed to feel guilty."

"I do," Toby sighed. "I let that… thing have Sarah…" once more his head dropped to his hands. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Jareth said decisively. He watched, waiting for the boy to finish with his case of pity-me.

Standing up and sniffling back the misery he had allowed to fester about him, Toby moved toward the throne. "What now?"

"Now we have a cleanup job to take care of," Jareth informed the boy. "I'm sending a team of goblins, _**my goblins**_, to your parent's home to disable that blasted Magnus mirror." He motioned for the boy to come closer. "Tobias, tell me everything you remember them saying about the mirror."

Scratching his head, and thinking, the boy thought back. "I remember that Skunkweed was really excited when I told him about the big mirror in the attic… I was oh I don't know, maybe seven at the time… Sarah was away at college," Toby mulled over the history he had lived. "They had me take them up to the attic…"

"They had no access except through Sarah's mirror until then," Jareth said softly. "I allowed that one access as a means of goblins protecting you and she…"

"Seems you screwed up too," Toby snorted. "My excuse is ignorance, what's yours?"

"Neglect," Jareth owned up. "I should have been more careful in choosing who got to protect you both." He directed the conversation back to the attic, "Tell me about the mirror."

"I heard my folks talking about it," Toby shrugged. "Mom said Linda should have taken it as it took up so much space in the attic… and dad said it was fine where it was." The boy crossed his arms, "But Skunkweed said it was belonged to the witch," he cleared his throat, "Sarah."

"Sarah is not and never was a witch," Jareth stated strongly. "Beguiling, and bewitching, but not a witch~ She is however more powerful than even she knows."

"Is she," Toby hesitated, "Is she going to be alright?"

"In time," Jareth promised.

Satisfied as much as he could be Toby thought again about the mirror and the attic room, "The minions said that the mirror was a portal."

"It is," agreed the King. "And we must make sure no one else uses it." He looked at the boy with a serious expression. "Are you ready to put right things, and protect the people who gave life to you?"

"Yes, Father," Toby answered as his hands lowered to his sides. "What must we do?" Before Jareth could answer a glaring alarm sounded. "What's that," he asked placing hands over his ears.

"Trouble," Jareth moved to the cord that held the tapestry covering the crystal, tugging it he saw goblins moving swiftly threw the Williams house.

"You didn't even have to tell it where to focus," Toby gasped in awe.

"I'm very much practiced," Jareth countered. "In time you'll have similar capability." He called out to one of the goblins racing about the house. "Gorrdy, what has happened?"

The goblin heard the king's call and although he could not see, he knew he was being seen. "Mountain Goblins, Sire… they took the man and woman captive. They had just arrived home, when they were ambushed. We tried to stop them, but to no avail."

"Mom," Toby's lack of caring vanished with the thoughts of his mother in danger. "We have to save her!" He grabbed onto Jareth's sleeve. "She can't handle stuff like this…" He tugged harder. "She's too logical… too organized."

Jareth clamped a gloved hand onto the boy's hands. "We'll save her, now calm yourself."

Gorrdy held up an item he'd found. "The house has been salted with all kinds of amulets and trinkets, sire. What would you have us do with them?"

"Collect them and destroy them, but don't let anyone touch that mirror," ordered the King. "The Heir and I are coming over…prepare for us."

--

Sarah had taken a few feeble bites off the bread and cheese that had been placed before her. It was not that the food was not tasty; it was she resented having to even take nourishment. Feeling like an infant being watched, she resented the watchful gaze of the pair of healers. "I don't need an audience," she scoff.

Seeing little progress being made, Cantus frowned. "No, you need a feeder." Taking a bigger bite, the girl glared. "Better," he praised.

Sarah heard the alarm and something inside her told her it was bad. "Get me a robe," she told Kuri who stared at her as if she'd grown snakes in her hair. "NOW!" she bellowed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Dressed in a long flowing robe of the finest silk, Sarah stormed into the throne room, "What's happened," she demanded in a voice that belied her weakened state.

Jareth looked over his shoulder at her, approving the robe's color and fit on his Sarah; "Just what you'd feared, my dear." He answered turning back to the crystal on the wall.

Toby stared at his sister, having never seen her in such finery, "Sarah," he whispered in bewilderment. He stared at the woman standing in the entryway. Her hair was untied and free flowing, her skin glowed with a pale and faint hint of color. Her eyes blazed with determined fires, as she stood like a vengeful goddess in the archway.

Regally the woman in the long peach colored silk robe moved closer, she didn't look at her younger brother. She moved to Jareth's side, "What is this," she motioned with a long sweep of her hand toward the crystal on the wall.

A smirk formed on his lips as he gave her a sideways glance, "It's a crystal, nothing more," he mused.

Wincing, Sarah turned to him. "Very funny," she said with a thick tone of sarcasm.

"Sire we could not keep her away," Cantus said from where he stood behind Sarah, at his side was Kuri. The little Gwyllion looked ready to spring into action if the Lady Sarah needed her.

Sarah turned a defiant face to the king, daring him to try and send her away. Instead Jareth looked at her with admiration, and respect. "This is her place," he said with supportive approval. "I would expect no less of my Queen." The statement was nearly a challenge to the woman, and the King held her gaze.

Sarah could feel all the tension in the room, goblins wondering if she were about to pitch a fit, the healers fearful for her delicate condition, and the boy on the other side of the King. "A crystal is it," she asked in a sardonic manner, "And what does this crystal tell you?"

Jareth smiled, pleased that she was not going to waste time on arguments that could not be won. "I've sent a squadron of goblins to the home you grew up in," he said turning back to the crystal emitting images on the wall. "They arrived just in time to witness your parents being ambushed by Mountain Goblins of Dak`ar. They are securing the house and taking the Magnus Mirror into custody."

"And our parents," Sarah asked watching the images in the crystal.

"I suspect that they are the unhappy guests of Dak`ar," he sighed. "Sarah, Toby and I are going to inspect the damages in the house. I want you to stay here, just for now," his tone was reasonable and compelling. "He and I are going to disable the Magnus Mirror while we are there…"

"If you disable the mirror how will our parents be able to return?" She hissed quietly.

"Sarah," he placed one gloved hand under her chin, "I know it's difficult for you, but trust me."

"I'll stay here," she agreed knowing her strength was a façade and most likely she'd be in the way. "Do what you have to," she looked at the young man standing beside the King. "Keep him safe."

Toby lowered his eyes, feeling guilty.

Jareth breathed in the fragrance that was so much a part of Sarah. "I will return as soon as possible," he promised. "Until then, the Kingdom is in your hands, my lady." He bowed and motioned Toby to follow him.

Head held high, Sarah moved toward the throne, goblins in her path looked up with adoring eyes. She smiled confidently as she seated herself in the very masculine throne. She looked at Kuri, "Healer would you keep me company?" Kuri looked at Cantus, asking silent permission, before she moved closer. Sarah then addressed the Fae Healer. "Sir, would you also please stay?"

Cantus bowed, "Delighted, Lady Sarah." He took a seat beside Kuri on the steps below the throne.

Sarah stared at the crystal, "Healer," she addressed Cantus. "What do you know of this King Dak`ar?"

--

Jareth placed his hand on the shoulder of his heir, "Hang on," he said in a voice that could not hide the excitement he felt. Toby's eyes shone like stars as he glanced up at this his adopted father. Both men were caught up in a magical swirl of glittering fairy dust that transported them through time and space in the blink of an eye. The boy's enthusiasm and new-be animation and exhilaration could be felt by the older Fae King. He smiled widely as they were deposited with gracefulness on the shores of the other side of the mists, the land of man. Jareth gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Fun, eh?" he teased.

"I can't wait until I can do that myself," Toby confessed.

"It takes a good deal of training and practice," cautioned his adopted Father. "You will have to be diligent as you train, my boy."

"I shall," promised the eager student. He looked about the house, things at the front door looked out of place. "What a mess," he commented. "Mom's going to have a fit!"

"I'm sure she would," Jareth agreed motioning one of the goblins coming toward him. "See to it things are made right," he ordered gently.

"Sire," a tall lanky goblin with a dramatic mustache rushed forward, "I fear there's more trouble up there," he pointed toward the landing where the stairs went upward.

"The attic," Toby said resolutely. "That's where the mirror is."

"Was," corrected the tall goblin fastidiously.

Both King and Heir turned to look at him, "Was?"

He nodded, "Was."

Jareth gritted his teeth, "He's gone too far," he growled. "Taking your parents and now that blasted mirror." He shook his head in fury. "He's gone too far."

"Dak`ar?" Toby questioned.

"Yes," hissed the incensed Goblin King of the Labyrinth.

Toby sniffed the air, "What's that… odor?" The metallic smell gave him a queasy feeling.

Jareth had been about to head up the stairs when he halted in his tracks, he too sniffed the air. "Blast that…" he grumbled as he gripped Toby and pulled him close before spinning a protective barrier of glitter. "Iron… he's salted the house with iron!" He kept the protective barrier up as a safe measure. "Gorrdy, find all the iron pellets!" he ordered. Gorrdy and six other goblins began to search out the offending pellets.

Toby watched as the pellets were harvested by the eager hands of the goblins under Jareth's directive. Once they were collected and the house was swept clear of any residual iron dust that could harm the Fae, Jareth let the barrier down. "That was awesome," the boy exclaimed excitedly.

Jareth, never having given much thought to how the protective barrier would seem to one not use to it, smiled weakly. "Yes, well sometimes it helps." He motioned the tall goblin toward him. "Gorrdy, take some goblins up to the attic room, we don't want to chance an ambush for the heir."

"They have what they want," Toby said as he followed the King up the staircase. "You gave them the book."

"Did I?" Jareth reached into his tunic and produced the book.

"But I saw you …" protested the changeling prince. "I saw you give it to Skunkweed before you sent him back to his master!"

"A bit of sleight of hand," Jareth tucked the book back into his tunic. "This book belongs to Lady Sarah and to no other." He held his hand out, holding Toby back while the goblins entered the attic room. As the King had expected there were some Mountain Goblins lying in wait. There was a considerable commotion, and several bodies came flying out the door.

"Sire, go back it's a trap!" Cried Gorrdy from within the room.

Jareth grabbed Toby and they vanished from the stair back to the foyer. Goblins formed a ring about the King and his heir, as a battle raged above. Moments later the din above was silenced, and Gorrdy came out of the attic room leading several chained goblins behind him. He handed them over to the guards as goblins from the Labyrinth rushed into the room to be sure there were no iron traps about. Once the all clear was signaled, Jareth and Toby returned to the landing they had vanished off of moments before.

Gorrdy met the pair and wiped the blood off his cheek, "Sire, we've another problem." He pointed to the room. "They've removed the Magnus Mirror."

Jareth moved hurriedly into the attic room and stared. "Dak`ar is looking to start a war," he muttered as he inspected the room. "He's trying to stack the deck," he growled.

"What will he do with my parents," Toby asked frowning at the mess in the attic room.

"He'll use them first for some kind of ransom… and if that fails, he'll hold them hostage until he gets what he wants." Jareth sighed.

"You'll never just give him the Labyrinth," Toby stated. "Not even in exchange for my birth parents." His voice was devoid of emotions. "You can't."

The weight of responsibility rested heavily on Jareth's shoulders. "No," he said with melancholy. "I cannot." He shook his head looking at the careless way the Mountain Goblins had treated the room. "Toby, we are going to have to return to the throne room, there's nothing we can do here." He turned to Gorrdy. "Seal the house, make sure no one, human, goblin, or Fae, enters!" He motioned the boy to follow him as he opened a portal.

--

Dak`ar looked at the pair of humans his minions had brought to him. The man was glaring back at him boldly, the woman was cowering. He could smell and taste the waves of fear peeling off her. "How kind of you to accept my invitation," he glowered at the pair. "We so rarely get your kind as visitors."

The old magi watched from a corner, something about the pair gnawed at his consciousness. He had thought it was perhaps the fact they had lived with the changelings, but quickly dismissed that idea. No there was something about them-selves, and he was mystified by it.

Dak`ar chuckled darkly to himself, thinking he had outsmarted the Fae Goblin King. "You must have so many questions," his cold eyes settled on Robert. "Why not ask them, surly you must wonder where you are."

"I know exactly where we are," Robert stated with an air of confidence that was not feigned. "This is a chamber in a mountain, and you… you're a sad excuse for a monarch."

Dak`ar's chuckling ended abruptly. "You know to whom you are speaking, mortal?"

"Name," Robert said in disgust, "no, but that does not matter… One Mountain Goblin is much the same as another." He held his wife as she buried her face in his chest.

The creature on the throne snarled, "Who told him," he demanded barring his teeth for all to see. "Who told this one?"

"No one told me you misbegotten sod of muck and grime!" Bellowed the man holding the woman protectively. "I'm a Celt," he declared proudly. "I was raised on the tales of old… and I know a Mountain Goblin when I see one," his tone was one of revolt. The magi watching, leaned on his staff, and chortled at the Mountain Monarch's expense. Robert caught sight of him from the corner of his eye; however he kept his attention on the snarling creature on the throne. "What do you want from us, and where are our children?"

Settling back into his throne, Dak`ar curled back his lips, showing his teeth. "Your children are not my guests," he snarled menacingly with malicious intent before adding. "Yet." He snapped his long fingers and minions rushed forward to do his bidding. "See to it that my ~ guests, are made comfortable."

A circle of goblins formed about the pair and moved them to an alcove where they were forced to enter. In the alcove was a small table set with a decanter of wine, and a platter of fruit. There were two chairs and little else. Two large dark goblins armed with battle axes stood guard. Robert urged Karen to sit, and knelt beside her. "No matter what, don't eat or drink anything offered. Do you understand," he asked watching the color fade from her face. "Not anything, Karen." He held her trembling hands.

"Robert," she whispered. "Have we gone mad?"

"No," he answered.

"But this does not happen…not in the real world," she looked franticly about.

"It use to happen all the time," he said assuring her that he was aware of their predicament. "It's why Celts still keep the olde tale alive," he said quietly.

"Robert, I'm Irish…." She complained. "I don't remember stories like this!"

He smiled at her, "You're so lace curtain," he teased. "But I'm a scot… and we don't hide behind fancy trappings. I know the stories, maybe even better than Sarah."

"Stop that whispering!" ordered a brusque guard.

Robert glanced over his shoulder, "Just don't eat or drink," he reminded the woman before taking his seat.

Dak`ar leaned back in his throne, "I think the Fae fop will be willing to deal with me, don't you old fool?" he asked the magi.

"You are barking up the wrong tree as usual," the Fae magician answered.

"Am I?" he snapped his fingers and more minions rushed into the room carrying the heavy ornate mirror. "Still think so?"

The old Fae wizard moved forward only to be rebuffed and snarled at. He looked over at Dak`ar with flaming eyes. "You've no idea of what you're doing…"

"I know I hold the trump cards," declared the power mad fiend. "I have the parents of the changelings, and the witch's own mirror! And soon I will take the witch as my consort! And I will rule the mountain and the Labyrinth!" he cackled, a chorus of goblins standing about joined in the laughter.

"Fool," the wizard whispered. "You have signed your own death warrant." A glimmer of hope filled him, and he found he was not in the least bit sorry for what the Mountain King was about to reap. The magi looked at the mirror that was being set up against a wall, then over at the foolish figure on the throne. "So mote it be," he said resigning himself to what Fate had decreed.

--

Sarah listened to every word the healer told her, asking as few questions as possible. She had not wanted to interrupt the tale being told. "So you're telling me that this… Mountain Goblin has no real claim as a monarch," she asked at the end of the narrative.

"Not in the sense of other Kingdoms; no," Cantus shook his head. "Be it High Court or no, there is usually a linage to follow. Elf Kings, gnome governors, Fairy people, all have some royal line. Other goblin kingdoms do as well; the Labyrinth kingdom is unique in that it has a Fae King, and goblin subjects. However the Fae King is a royal Fae, one of the members of the Royal line of the High King."

"And no one questioned the rise of this… Dak`ar?" Sarah frowned. "Sounds to me like the little weasel found a niche, a nice little hidey-hole and moved in on it without anyone keeping track of what the hell was going on under the mountain."

Cantus considered her elucidation and sadly nodded in agreement. "If that range of mountain was of any use to anyone, perhaps more careful watching would have been called for. As it is, it was always considered useless." He sighed. "It was over mined by dwarfs, and petered out."

"Over mined," mused the girl on the throne. "A fine cache of tunnels for those goblins to wander about and colonize," tapping her fingers on the side rail of the throne she leaned forward. "There has got to me more," she pronounced. "There's got to be a group of Mountain Goblins somewhere that this group was cast out of."

"Why do you say that," Kuri asked having listened to the conversation.

"Because," Sarah tapped harder. "It makes sense."

"No other group or cluster of Mountain Goblins has ever laid claim to them," Cantus countered. "Not once has Dak`ar been challenged by his own kind. His tribe has inhabited that mountain for unrecorded time."

Sarah's fingers tapped harder. "It does not make sense for him to wish to rule the Labyrinth… mountain goblins would not survive here, it's too light." She now added her foot to the tapping. "No, he wants something more."

"He wants to rule the world, both sides of the mists," a voice said from the entryway.

Sarah looked over to see Jareth, and his grim expression told her things were not well at home. "But to take my parents hostage," she began to argue.

"It makes perfect sense, Sarah." Jareth led Toby and some of the goblins who'd gone with them back into the throne room. "He wanted the things that were of value to the Witch, you my dear. Your parents, the Magnus Mirror, oh and this," he pulled the red leather book from his tunic. "He wants the power of the witch. He wants you."

Sarah felt green about the gills, "That's sick."

"Yes," agreed Jareth; "Especially as you are spoken for."

She wanted to protest, to tell him to stick it in his hat, but something prevented her. Sarah stood up, "He thinks he can use me to conquer the Labyrinth," she gasped, she left the dais. Cantus bowed, and moved back so the King could move forward.

Jareth stepped forward, placed a gloved hand alongside her neck, his thumb moved slowly tracing her jaw line. "He's a fool." His eyes locked with hers. "No one but your equal could ever stand with you." He breathed in her sweet scent. "And Dak`ar is not your equal."

"Get a room," groaned the changeling prince watching the interaction.

Jareth ignored the outburst, concentrating on the woman before him. "For my will is as strong as yours," he intoned as he breathed in her scent.

"And my kingdom as great," she finished effectively compelling. Her eyes were locked with those of the Goblin King. "I understand."

"I thought you would," Jareth praised.

"Oh kiss her already," Toby complained.

Amused at the boy's reactions, Jareth gazed with lusty eyes into the powerful green lava eyes looking up. "These things are not to be rushed," he admonished the boy. "I've waited for sixteen years for this kiss, I'm not about to move into it with haste." His hand on her throat tilted her chin upward. "Sarah," he teased gently. "I'm about to turn your world upside… down." His face lowered inch by inch until his lips collided upon hers. His free arm pulled her deeper into an embrace unlike any she'd experienced before. Easily his jaw pressed hers, causing her lips to part and give entry to his probing tongue.

Toby groaned, turned away and shook his head. "We've a war to wage," he complained bitterly.

Sarah's hands snaked up Jareth's back, holding on. His hunger ignited some hidden reserve of hoarded passion. No mortal man had ever been able to waken her fire. The same excitement and fiery turbulent passion she'd felt while dancing in the arms of this Fae King scorched through her veins once more. Her heart beat wildly as he deepened his kiss with a promise of more love, more passion and more fulfillment than she'd ever known.

Reluctantly he withdrew from the kiss, "Thank you, precious," he growled pulling back.

"Thank you," she answered in a husky voice, blushing at the wild thoughts that were dancing in her head.

"Hey," Toby called none too gently. "War, remember?"

Looking over at him, Jareth sighed. "Youth."

Sarah cleared her throat and looked toward the crystal. "Why hasn't he contacted us as yet?"

"He thinks he's making us sweat," offered Toby heading toward the crystal. "I'll bet he has no idea of what he's doing."

"Oh he knows what he's doing," cautioned the Goblin King. "Don't ever underestimate him." Extending his hand, he led Sarah down toward the crystal. "What he does not know, is that we have a little secret weapon."

Toby shot a glance over his shoulder, "What secret weapon?"

"If I told you," teased the Fae King, "it would no longer be a secret." His fingers intertwined with those of the young woman.

Looking at them gave Toby an uncomfortable feeling. "Do you have to do that in here?" he groaned.

Kuri, who was following the royal couple with the Fae Healer, asked in a quiet tone. "Is he unaware of what is taking place?" She frowned at the young changeling prince, clearly displeased by his lack of interest in anyone besides himself.

Amused, Cantus placed a hand on her arm, "Do not be too quick to judge my child," he cautioned. "Young Prince Jarethkin is not all he seems to be."

"He's rude," Kuri asserted as she narrowed her eyes upon the young man. "And he's selfish."

"Yes," Cantus agreed, "Most young Fae men are." He walked graciously at her side. "It takes time for our kind to~ mellow."

"I doubt he ever will," Kuri proclaimed, only to receive a gentle chuckle in reply.

"Do you think Daddy and Karen will be alright," Sarah inquired.

"I will not belittle the dangers they face, Sarah." Jareth warned, his voice dropping an octave. "Mountain Goblins are not renowned for being gracious hosts, unlike certain other Goblins…" He winked at the woman at his side.

"You think you were gracious," she challenged, feeling color race to her cheeks.

"Of course," Jareth purred. "I was the soul of graciousness, a host who sought to accommodate your every whim."

Shaking her head, Sarah grumbled. "You are so full of yourself." Leaning closer, he whispered something in her ear, and chucked as the color deepened on her cheeks. Sarah cleared her throat and tried to think other thoughts. "Can we see into the hall of the Mountain king?" she pointed to the crystal.

"I don't know," Jareth answered with a shrug. "I've never need to before, so I never tried."

Sarah shook her head at him, "I doubt something like need ever stopped you before."

Mockingly he pretended to be wounded by her words. "Sarah how can you speak so of me? Have I ever given you reason to be so ~ caviler?"

"Yes," she answered before she motioned again to the crystal. "Well, go on, give it a try!"

"Your wish is my command," Jareth focused and an image began to fill the crystal. It was not an image he'd have wished for, it was the Williams sitting in a cell being taunted by Mountain Goblins.

"Eat you fools," one guard was sarcastically ordering them. "Don't you want to be strong when we bring your children here?"

Sarah turned to Jareth, "There's something wrong with the food and drink on that table," she said knowingly. "I'll bet my soul it's poisoned."

"I would not doubt it," Jareth said assessing the situation. He turned to Sarah, caressed her face and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you," she answered.

"Fair enough," he answered and formed a crystal. "This is the only way I can save them," he warned as he hurled the crystal orb toward the reflective crystal on the wall. Sarah cried out and reached for the orb as it was released, but to no avail.

--

Dak`ar strode before the arched entry to the alcove, in his wake the magi walked. The gloating king of the mountain was too busy being smug to notice the faint ball of glowing energy that appeared and encompassed the food and drink. "So they are not hungry, and they do not thirst?" he poke fun at the prisoners with scorn. "Too bad," snapping his fingers he called forward a pair of heavy handed goblins. "Force the woman to drink, if she refuses, persuade her." His words held a menacing and sinister threat.

Karen gulped as she turned to Robert, who stood up, moving to protect his wife. She took hold of the goblet nearest her, raised it to her lips and said. "I love you Robert," she then sipped the wine, expecting to fall dead.

Seeing how brave she was, Robert whispered, "Save some for me, my darling." Accepting the cup as she handed it to him.

The magi lowered his eyes, Dak`ar thought it was because the sight of the pair accepting the tainted food far too much to witness. Dak'ar never heard the words of making the old magi spoke. He watched, eyes hooded and brimming with sardonic pleasure. He watched, and waited for the poisons to take effect. "Call the Labryinth king, ask him if his heir and the witch wish to bid their parents farewell?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Ashen was the only way to describe Sarah's face as she watched Karen courageously down what she thought was a goblet of poisoned wine. It was perhaps the most fearless and heroic thing Sarah had ever witness and she felt awed and insignificant in comparison to the strawberry blonde.

"Mom, no," came the husky plea from Toby's lips.

Jareth looked at the two changelings, first at Sarah whom he'd given his heart to so long ago, and now considered his espoused wife. Then the boy, his adopted son, both of whom now wore masks of tragedy, "Oh ye of little faith," he murmured in Sarah's ear. "Watch that woman carefully my beloved."

Sarah looked at him, disturbed by his caviler attitude toward her parents. Yet something, some gleam in the eyes of the Goblin King reached her and she turned to look into the crystal. "She's not dying," she gasped. "Toby, she's not dying!"

Toby looked up, tears in his eyes, "What," he whispered as he stared at the crystal. He turned to Jareth and demanded. "What did you replace the poison with?"

"Peach nectar," the Goblin King claimed gently.

Sarah buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured over and over.

Jareth looked at the top of her head, and compassionately said. "I couldn't exactly stand here and let them die, now could I?" Sarah shook her head no, but didn't look up at him. He looked over at Toby, "I want you to look unconcerned, both of you." He warned. "We are about to pull a switch on that miserable misfit."

"A switch," Sarah looked up, "Jareth do be careful."

"Trust to me," he whispered to her as he had in the crystal ballroom.

She nodded, "Yes."

Toby cleared his thoughts and closed his eyes so the tears would vanish. When he opened the blue eyes they were clear and cold. "I'm ready," he announced.

Sarah pulled herself together and nodded, "I'm ready." She affirmed.

Jareth waved his hand, looking haughtily at the face looking back. "Dak`ar, how nice of you to call." Sarcasm dripped from his lips. "And what can I do for you?" Sarah stood beside him, bolstering her strength by borrowing from him. Jareth, aware of her low reserves placed a hand to her back, giving her his support while looking completely casual.

"Pretender," Dak`ar glared as he addressed the Fae King with contempt. "I thought your guests would like to say farewell to their parents."

"Guests," Jareth countered, "The Lady Sarah and Prince Jarethkin are hardly guests," Jareth employed his diplomatic stance, wanting his own potion to have time to take effect. "Ah but you've not been properly introduced, now have you. King Dak`ar, this is Lady Sarah, my espoused wife."

"You would take a puny little human as a bride, Fae fool;" Dak`ar did nothing to hide his disgust. "Little wonder your Kingdom is in ruins."

"My Kingdom is as it should be," Jareth declared without concern. "AS for taking a human bride, it is often done. You have no idea how resourceful the human race is, and how they can revitalize the Fae lines." He tapped his fingers on Sarah's spine.

"You are a fool," Dak`ar spat. "Unworthy of sitting upon a Goblin throne!" He laughed cruelly, "Consider the carcasses of her parents to be my wedding gift."

"Fine," Jareth waved his hand and the pair of humans being held in the alcove vanished from the hall of the mountain king, reappearing in the throne room of the Labyrinth King. "Thoughtful of you …. Really." Karen gasped as she looked at the goblin beside her, and swooned. Robert caught her just as her knees gave way. Jareth yawned as if totally bored now. "Will there be anything else?" he asked the Mountain Goblin who realized he'd just lost his 'dying prisoners'. Not giving the other a chance to challenge, Jareth ended the transmission. "And he calls me a fool? Offering the very thing he should have held on to for leverage."

Sarah rushed to where her father stood holding Karen. "Karen," she cried out worriedly.

"Mom," Toby rushed over as well. Eyelashes fluttered as the woman tried to rouse herself. Toby turned to Jareth, "Will she be alright father?"

Robert frowned.

Clearing his throat, Jareth looked eye to eye with the birthfather of his heir. He addressed him directly. "Your wife will be fine… she's had a bit too much excitement for one not used to being thrust into the Fairy Realms." He looked down at the swooned woman with veneration. "You've chosen well, Robert Williams, this is a very brave woman. Willing to face death, valiantly, I admire her and you."

"You're going to have to do more than that," Robert warned. "You've a good deal of explaining to do," he looked about at the gathered goblins and added, "Sire."

Jareth gave him a cocky smile, "Yes, I do." He motioned Cantus to come forward. "Mrs. Williams is going to need something to sooth her nerves," he suggested reaching for Sarah's elbow and pulling her up to his side. "Mr. Williams, if you don't mind, I'd like to try to make this easy for all concerned."

Robert was already putting two and two together. "That cup, what did we drink?"

"I exchanged the poisoned wine with peach nectar, _**grown locally**_." Jareth said with a flourish.

"You gave us Fairy drink," Robert accused. "You gave us fruit of the Underground!"

"I see you're familiar with the Persephone Canon," Jareth read the expression of frustration on Robert's face, and the dilemma he found himself party to. "Better a live changeling than a dead mortal," offered the amused Goblin King.

Robert held Karen, considered the alternative and nodded. "Fair enough," he said.

Jareth smiled coyly. "I thought you'd see reason," he mused as he pulled Sarah closer. "Now on to more pressing matters, I'm taking your daughter as my wife, any objections?"

--

Dak`ar ragged, snarling and spitting as he stormed about his own throne room, "How did he do that? How could he remove my prisoners from me?"

"You gave them to him," the wizard's calm demeanor was madding. He wore a crypt smile.

The Mountain King glared at him, thought over his words and in defeat sat down upon his throne with a thud. "Little good it will do him, they must be writhing and withering even now." He growled lowly. "I only regret that I will not see it."

The wizard chose his next words with great care. "Don't you think it's time you gave up this imprudent quest?"

"Never," growled the mountain goblin. "I will not rest until the Labyrinth throne has a true goblin sitting upon it!" He clapped his hands; a thunderous sound filled the chamber. "I shall send a little gift for the bridegroom." A haggard and threadbare goblin ambled forward; in his hands was a small coffer of aspen wood. Dak`ar motioned him to open the box, and he looked at the contents with evil glee. "Yes, this will do nicely."

Looking at the contents of the box with disgust, the wizard muttered under his breath. "An iron spike?"

"More of a needle," Dak`ar snickered. "Nevertheless lethal enough," he looked at the wizard with the eyes of a crazed fool.

--

Sarah pulled away from the arm tightening about her. "I hardly think that's a proper way to ask for someone's hand," she said in a tone that was terse.

"He's not asking," Robert informed his disgruntled daughter. "He's informing me of his intentions."

Jareth winked at the man holding the still swooned blond. "I see we understand each other."

"Have I no say," Sarah demanded.

"In truth," Jareth said with a haughty face. "Little."

"And should I refuse," inquired the now disturbed young woman.

Jareth gave her an amused little smirk, clearly unperturbed by her petulance. "I would have to~ persuade you to change your mind." He waved his hand, and a fainting couch appeared. "I do believe your wife will rest easier there, Robert." He motioned to the object. "Cantus, see to Mrs. Williams' needs."

The healer bowed and followed the husband carrying his wife to the couch. Once there he motioned the man away. Robert moved back toward the King, giving him an appraising look. "See here, I do thank you for saving our lives, but this business about you taking my daughter as your wife…"

"It's a done deal," Jareth interrupted what could have been a very long oration. "You're daughter has belonged to me for a very long time."

"I did not," she protested.

"Did so," Jareth countered.

Robert's face was as defiant and as determined as his daughters. "Look Goblin King, you can't just go about claiming women and children…it's just not done!"

"The Persephone Canon," Jareth said with a bit too much merriment.

"What did you drink," her father questioned.

"I didn't drink," Sarah began.

"She ate a peach," one goblin offered innocently.

"And forgot everything," another snickered.

"Well not everything," a third goblin argued.

"A peach," her father asked.

"One bite," she protested. "And I didn't even really swallow…"

"Ha!" Jareth scoffed.

"One bite!" she snapped harshly.

"With the Persephone Canon," Jareth contended make a case that was airtight. "One bite is as good as eating the whole peach, precious."

Robert nodded, "And the boy?" he asked quietly. "What's your claim there?"

"After Sarah wished him away," Jareth said evenly almost serenely.

"Wished him away," Robert held up his hand to halt the King, turned to his daughter and repeated, "_**Wished him away**_?"

"I didn't actually think it would work," Sarah defensively admitted her great sin. "I was angry… at you and Karen, at him…at the world."

Robert thought back, and vaguely remembered the night of the big storm sixteen years past, and the changes in his daughter. "You wished him away?" His disappointment was evident.

"Robert, if I may," Jareth interrupted this time. "She didn't really know that's what she was doing."

"But you took advantage of that moment," Robert accused the King.

"More or less," the king admitted without remorse.

"How did they get back," Robert asked incredulously.

"I won him back," Sarah snapped waspishly. "Risked my life and limbs, but I won him back…."

"I'd already fed the tyke," Jareth interjected. "I had no idea she was actually going to win. No one had ever won before…" He smiled at the fuming girl. "And I gave her added incentive not to win."

"You cheated," Sarah barked.

"It's my game," Jareth reminded her. "I'm a Fae; I get to change the rules." He looked at the confused father. "She's one hell of a determined woman when she wants something. I took hours from her, I sent a undercover agent to send her down the wrong paths, and still she shows up at my castle door…"

Robert looked at Toby who seemed less than amused. "When did you feed him?"

"Nearly as soon as I had him in the castle," Jareth said. "And he was a very hungry little thing… two slices of bread, three bottles of Fae mother's milk, and…"

"Fae mother's milk," Sarah gasped.

"Of course," Jareth said calmly. "It's what is always used for tykes we plan to adopt."

"I thought you were going to turn him into a goblin," Sarah protested again.

"I never said that, you did." Jareth argued steadfastly.

"Yes you did… on the hillside!" She was now ready to pull her own hair out.

"Sarah," Jareth gave her a stony gaze. "Think back to my exact words."

"You said…" she paused, her father stared, and Toby looked bored. "You said. 'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us…forever.'"

"One of us," Jareth smiled haughtily.

"I thought you meant goblin!" Angrily she pointed to the goblins standing about.

"Ah," Jareth teased. "But that's not what I said, now is it…" he looked at Robert. "I ask you, man of law… do I look like a goblin to you?"

"That does not matter; I won him back that should have broken the spells!" Sarah snapped.

"The Persephone Canon," Jareth stated firmly. "Precludes all spells… it's not a spell… it's a law, a decree, an irrefutable edict. I have nothing to do with it~" Jareth tapped her nose with one long index finger with in his leather glove.

Sarah looked over at her father, "Tell me he's wrong, that there's a loophole!"

Clearing his throat, Robert shook his head. "None that I've ever heard of."

"Ha," Jareth chirped before returning to his throne. "As I was saying, Sarah is to be my wife, and Toby is heir to this throne." He looked over at Toby. "He's going to make a fine Goblin King one day."

"One day," Sarah scoffed. "How, when you're immortal and will live forever?"

"I have no intentions on remaining on this throne forever," Jareth said firmly. "Once he's of a proper age, and trained, Toby will assume his role as the next Goblin King."

"What becomes of you," Toby asked suddenly worried about the responsibility of the crown.

"I have other plans," Jareth smiled. "This is not the only goblin kingdom in need of Fae interventions."

"But you're not going to die, right?" Toby still did not look at ease.

"Not for a good many years," the Goblin King assured the boy. "I will be here whenever you have need of me… and you'll have your birth father here to advise you as well." He smiled at Robert warmly. "I like the idea of leaving the interpretation of goblin law in your hands while I'm off conquering other lands."

Sarah marched up toward the throne, wagging a finger at the king. "If you think I'm going to just stand by and let you run ram shod over us, you're nuts!"

"Feisty, isn't she," Jareth asked the father. "Hard to believe that just a few hours ago she was at death's door." He leaned forward, grasped her wrist and yanked her toward him. Once he'd ensnared her into his arms he growled at her. "For now woman, you will obey me," his voice was stark hardened, and unforgiving. "I am King, and you'd best remember that."

Sarah looked at him with eyes of green fire. "You may be king," she agreed just as harshly. "However, I am the girl who solved the Labyrinth!"

"Touché," Jareth purred, take pleasure in her struggles, both mental and physical.

"She solved the Labyrinth," questioned Robert with a strange expression on his face.

"She did indeed," Jareth purred gazing at the woman in his arms with eyes flaming with passion, "The first and only mortal to do so."

"She won back the boy," Robert was looking for loopholes.

"For a time," Jareth conceded. "He was to return to me on his twenty first birthday."

Robert began to think of the strange things he'd noticed going on in the house. "All this time you've had goblins coming in and out of my house?"

"Yes," Jareth said never taking his eyes off the woman who was glaring back at him.

"Cheat," she whispered.

"You and the boy were mine," Jareth hissed in reply. "I protect what is mine."

"Robert," a voice weakly cried out.

The man rushed to the side of his wife, leaving the King and his daughter to sort their own dilemma. Toby followed Robert to be sure his mother was alright. "Karen, darling." Robert knelt beside the couch.

"Are we dead," she asked.

"No," Robert whispered. "But you may well wish we were once I've explained this."

She looked sideways at the circular room, "What is this place?"

"It's the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City," Toby said calmly. "Welcome, Mother." He bowed to her in what he hoped was a courtly fashion.

"Well done," Jareth praised quietly from the throne.

Karen sat up and looked from husband to son to king. "That's just a story," she protested. "Something Sarah made up…it's not real…I'm dead, or I've lost my mind."

"Neither I'm afraid," Jareth said still looking only at Sarah. "You are the mother of the Goblin Heir apparent, the stepmother of the present Goblin Queen, and as luck would have it the soon to be mother-in-law to the present Goblin King."

The only part of the explanation that seemed to connect was the mention of son in law. Karen's eyes widened; "Sarah is getting married?"

"Yes," the King replied.

"No," the girl in his arms retorted harshly.

"Maybe," Robert whispered.

"Unbelievable," grumbled the boy with stormy eyes.

Goblins about the room laughed but halted when the king shot them a warning look.

Karen reached for Robert's jacket lapel. "What was in that cup?"

"Peach nectar," Jareth answered with a smile.

"Just peach nectar," she asked.

"Forget everything you think is normal," Robert advised, he touched her face with soothing fingers. "I'll try to explain."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Karen looked with disdain at the goblins crowding at her feet. "I can't do this," she muttered. "Live like this, here, with them…"

Robert sat beside her on the fainting couch, "We don't have a choice," he informed her. "It's here or it's death, that's it."

"But Robert," she looked at him demanding understanding for her feelings. "Look at them!"

"There are worse things," Jareth said with a shrug wishing he could give her sympathy.

Blue eyes looked up at him with pain, "I doubt it," she whispered.

Robert held his wife's hand and tried to sooth her. "Karen, we're alive, and we have our son…"

"No we don't," she sobbed, "He has our son…"

Sarah looked at Jareth, waiting for him to say something that would clear things up. He motioned her to keep silent. Moving once more to stand before the confused mother of his heir, Jareth commanded her attention. "Madame," he said sharply. "While he is my heir, he is now and always will be your son. Nothing can change that."

Karen looked up at him, not sure she believed him or not. "But to live among goblins…" Jareth's critical expression halted her speech.

"I shall have a maid take you to your rooms, and as you object to goblins, I'll ask one of the elves to see to your needs." Jareth turned his back on the woman, and began to walk away.

"You can't just leave her like that," Sarah whispered harshly as he began to pass her.

He stopped and glared at her, "There are some things I cannot change, not even for you, Sarah darling." He held his temper in check. "This is the Kingdom we have, and it will one day be Toby's… She has to learn to live with it."

Sarah nodded, knowing there was no changing that fact. "Don't make her resent the goblins more," she warned. "If you cater to this xenophobia, she'll never accept them."

"She's not you," lamented Jareth.

"No," Sarah agreed. "She's not me."

Softening his mood, Jareth sighed. "See what you can do, my Queen." He didn't move from the spot, but watched as the girl approached her stepmother.

"Karen," she addressed her firmly. "Do you remember telling me never to judge someone by the way they appeared?" Objections died on her lips, the stepmother nodded. "You're doing that now… you're judging the goblins in this kingdom by their appearance, not by their deeds."

"I never liked fairy stories," Karen confessed. "I could never get my head around them." She looked over at the King. "I'm very sorry if I'm being temperamental or troublesome." She looked at her husband and the worried face of her son. "You promise that we'll always be with our son?"

Sensing a change in the woman's attitude, Jareth answered. "I have said so, and what's said is said."

Karen turned to Robert, needing to see if he trusted this stranger who her son was trying to mimic. "If you say this will be alright," she ventured bravely. "I'll trust you."

"It's going to be alright," Robert confirmed. "Not easy at first, but it will be alright."

Looking at her husband with conviction she smiled. "You don't have to get special maids," she called over to Jareth. "If I'm going to be living with goblins, I may as well get used to them." Clearing her throat she ventured one request, "However, could you see your way clear to assigning some who are… not to frightening looking?"

Smirking Jareth conceded, "I'll see what I can do."

--

Dak`ar stood before his gathered forces, "WE shall attack the pretender quietly from within." He assured his horde.

The wizard stood of to the side, having been unable to get the mountain king to listen to reason. He tapped one finger on the crystal shard that was part of his staff. It showed what it had showed before, the destruction of Dak`ar. He made sure that the goblins surrounding the determined King didn't see the light of life in the shard. For all they knew it was merely a decorative stone. And the wise wizard wished to keep it that way. He allowed the minute radiance to recede back into the heart of the unshapely shard.

--

Jareth sat ruminating on the ledge of the window, taking pleasure in a moment of solitude. Robert and Karen had been escorted to their new suite and Toby had gone with to settle them in. Sarah was in conference with the Healer, looking for herbs and potions to make the transformation from human to changeling easier for her stepmother. It was not as he'd envisioned exactly, nor was it as he'd hoped, however it was a start. Sarah had not balked when he'd called her his Queen, it was a start. He leaned his head against the arched window frame and looked at the Labyrinth, admiring its unique beauty.

"A penny," Sarah said as she joined him at the window.

Looking over his shoulder at her and smiling, he replied, "I was admiring the Labyrinth." Purposefully he extended his hand inviting her to join him.

Sarah, still in her dressing gown, accepted the offered hand. She settled on the ledge, resting her head against the broad shoulder behind her. "It is beautiful," she murmured looking at the weird and wonderful out of the ordinary landscape. "I didn't really have time to appreciate it before."

"Pity," he murmured in her ear. "It appreciated you." His one hand moved over her shoulder, down her arm, possessively. "As do I," he added.

"Jareth," she spoke cautiously. "Are you certain?" What reserved energy she'd been expending was almost depleted. She rested against him, weary and unable to engage in battle, even if it be just a battle of wits between them.

His hand tightened on her shoulder, the leather clad fingers pressed dominantly. "Rest my Queen," he said as if she'd not questioned his conviction. "Our family is now in residence, and soon you will be crowned." He felt her sigh; he slowly raised his left hand and in it formed a single perfect crystal bubble. "Your dreams await you, beloved."

Sarah looked at the offered gift; her left hand accepted what she had refused. "I never wanted to refuse you," she whispered.

Smugly the King kept his hand on the top of the crystal now resting in the hand of the woman he'd coveted for so long. "I know," he assured her.

"What will happen now," she asked staring at the orb between their hands.

"There will be a public ceremony to celebrate our union," he acknowledged affirming her suspicions. "After which you will be crowned," his hand on her shoulder pressed harder. "AS long as I am king here, you will be Queen."

"And when you are no longer king?" She queried.

His teeth grazed the tender skin of her ear lobe, "I shall always be a King, precious." He delighted at the shiver that ran through her.

"When you are no longer the Goblin King," she corrected.

"My plan, beloved," he acknowledged to the woman in his embrace. "Is to unite the goblin Kingdoms much the way Oberon united the Fairy Realms."

Turning her head upward, she looked at the man. "You mean to become High Goblin King," she mused.

"Indeed I do," he agreed

Sarah looked at him with trepidation, "Isn't such an ambition dangerous?"

"Fearful for me," he inquired moving his face closer.

His nearness distracted her from her questions, "Must you do that?"

Breathing her in, like a libation for his soul, he grinned soulfully at her. "Yes, I'm afraid I must," he leaned closer, "Give us kiss, little Queen," he teased. "Give in to that which you can no longer deny." He tipped her chin with the hand that had been at her shoulder. "You love me, admit it."

"When pigs fly," she whispered defiantly.

With a wave of his hand a black pig in a helmet flew past the window protestingly oinking as it soared by. "You were saying, darling?"

"That's cheating," she grumbled.

"Be that as it may, a pig just flew;" he countered. "Now, Sarah, say what you've refused to allow your own heart to hear."

Green eyes, pale jeweled and changing with the completion of her transformation. "And give all the power over to you, I think not," she teased sounding more like him.

"Little witch," he grumbled as his lips pressed to hers.

"Goblin King," she grumbled back.

--

Cantus sat beside Karen, "You may find yourself feeling strange sensations as the potion you drank changes you."

"I'm not fully changed," she questioned. "But Sarah and Toby," she looked toward her son.

Kuri listened to the healer as he explained the differences to the mother of the heir. She looked at him and didn't like the smug expression he wore.

"As I understand it," Cantus said gently. "The Lady Sarah and the Heir both have been going through the transformation process for years. Had they been here it would have taken less time but it would have taken time." He soothed. "It is not an instantaneous process, in most cases."

"In most cases," both Karen and Kuri asked simultaneously.

"There has been the rare infant's altering," Cantus confessed, "But only a few at that."

Robert was pondering the changes, and the new living situation. "But in all other aspects we are still human?"

"Humanoid," corrected the healer, "No longer mortal, but not entirely ethereal."

Robert still pondered, "And Toby?"

"Prince Jarethkin," the healer corrected the name out of respect for the King's wishes. "Is another matter altogether."

"Toby," Karen said stubbornly. "His name is Tobias, not Jarethkin."

"That may have been my birth name," the boy complained bitterly. "However I am now…"

"Your name is Tobias," Karen gave him a withering gaze. "And I'm going to explain that to his majesty down there." She pointed to the door.

"Madame," Cantus prevented her from standing. "If I may finish," he waited for her to settle back down. "All the heirs to the crown are given the name of the ruling king. It's an old Fae tradition."

"Is it," the woman grumbled, still unhappy with her son's attitude.

"When he is crowned, he can choose to use his given name," Cantus stated.

Robert moved to his son's side, "A word, young prince," he said in a tone that booked no refusal. They moved a short distance away and the father growled darkly. "I don't care how royal you are, you will treat your mother with respect or you won't live to rule the Kingdom," the elder threatened.

Toby looked contemptuously at his father. "Don't threaten me," he warned.

"Oh believe me boy, it's no threat." Robert countered. "Care to try me out?"

"No sir," Toby backed down swiftly. He moved toward his mother, "I'm sorry." He said trying to sound contrite, "I'm just excited about being made a prince."

Heaving a deep breath, Karen nodded. "I understand, but being excited does not mean behaving rudely," she reminded the boy.

"No, ma'am." He agreed.

Kuri was not impressed, nor did she for one moment believe the repentance was real. She looked at Cantus. "I need to return to my grandfather," she excused herself quietly. "He'll want to return to the tunnels and the mill."

"Perhaps not," Cantus cautioned. "If there is danger, three healers in the castle will be better than just one."

"What dangers," she asked sensing he didn't want her and the old man to leave.

Placing a hand on her sleeve he cautioned. "We shall discuss it later." Kuri nodded obediently. Cantus bowed to the parents of the heir, "I shall return this evening to check on you both. I bid the good rest," He motioned Kuri to follow him.

"Rest well," she said turning to leave, as she turned she frowned at Toby.

"I don't think she likes me," he said when the girl passed through the entry into the corridor. He sounded miffed.

"What have you done that she should like you," his mother challenged.

Toby stared at his mother, "You're supposed to be on my side," he complained loudly.

"Why?" Karen countered, "Give me one sound reason."

Robert, not about to place himself into the foray between mother and son took a seat and watched. Toby ran a hand through his hair, "I'm your son!"

"Then act like my son," countered his mother. "I raised you better than you're behaving right now… you're acting like a spoiled brat."

Crestfallen, the boy collapsed to sit beside her on the couch and pouted. "Nobody understands!"

Robert motioned for her to continue, Karen didn't try to touch him. "I understand, you've been a brat, a spoiled unpleasant little monster, and now you want everyone to forgive you and love you."

He glared at her. "I'm not a monster."

"Have you told your sister you're sorry," Robert asked.

"No," Toby grumbled looking down at his boots.

"No," Robert repeated disappointed.

"She's the one to blame for all of this," Toby snapped standing up and storming out of the suite.

"That went well," Karen sighed.

"Didn't it?" Robert agreed. "I hope he comes to terms soon."

"He's too stubborn," Karen lamented. "He's going to have to hit rock bottom first."

"Let's hope it's soon." Robert sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21.**

Leaving the suite of rooms his parents were to occupy, Toby wandered through the castle halls and corridors. He sulked, and he pouted, and he grumbled to himself. "I'm not the monster, Sarah is, and this is all her fault not mine." Finally the boy leaned on one dark gray stone wall and moped with a glower.

How could his own mother side with the, he paused in his thoughts. Jareth had said that Sarah had never been nor would ever be a witch. However Toby disagreed, after all had she not bewitched Jareth himself? He was playing right into her hands from where Toby stood. And he didn't like it, not at all. Instead of being overjoyed at being reunited with his heir, the King was spending time making sure that Sarah was comforted, and that Sarah was safe, and that Sarah was accepting the transition from mortal to changeling. Sarah, Sarah, _**SARAH**_!

"It's not fair," moaned the boy as he stood in the shadows of the passage. Two little goblins, which were considered unimportant and too small for real duties, watched the heir and edged closer in case he needed them~ for anything.

--

Ending the lingering kiss, Jareth leaned back against the arch, his hand holding the woman who was nearest and dearest to his heart. He was content for the moment, and at peace with Sarah, more than that he would not and could not ask for.

Sarah rested her head against him again, looking out at the Labyrinth. "It is beautiful," she murmured again.

"Yes," Jareth agreed gazing out the window. "It is." It gave him such inner joy to be able to share the vision of his kingdom with this his chosen queen. "You saw only a small portion of it upon your last visit with us." He murmured against her head. "I should like to give you a proper introduction to the Kingdom, my dear."

"We are never leaving," her voice echoed the sadness of her heart. "Are we?"

"No," he answered earnestly, saddened by the sound of disappointment. "It is not possible to allow you to leave, not now." His hand moved gently over her shoulder and arm. "Is the prospect of life here so… difficult for you to accept?"

Sarah contemplated how to answer him, coming to the response at a snail's pace. "Not so much for me, I have so little life in the above… my own choice really." She looked up at the face studying her. "I have tried to atone for my sins… but only succeeded in isolating myself from the world. No, for me being here is~ better." She looked out the window again. "I was thinking of Karen and Daddy, and Toby."

"Toby belongs to the Labyrinth Sarah," Jareth interjected solemnly. "He has since he was a babe that is moot."

"Karen and Daddy didn't, and I fear they will have a difficult time adjusting." Sarah whispered. "This is not the life they've planned."

"I will try to make the adjustment as easy on them as I can," Jareth promised.

"I've no doubt that you would," Sarah's voice sounded distant, and detached; "They are after all the parents of your heir."

Stormy eyes looked down at the girl, "Sarah, they are your parents as well."

"Had he not wished me away," she sobbed softly. "You would have stood back and let me rot above." When he tried to turn her face she added. "You said it yourself; you put a time spell on him to bring him back here when he turned twenty one. You didn't do the same for me…"

"I didn't want you to feel forced," the goblin king said in defense of his actions. "Had I thought for a moment that you'd have been willing…." He turned her, forcing her to look up into his face. "Damn it woman, I didn't want to let you go when you were fifteen… I would have…" he growled, and savagely pressed his lips to the startled young woman's. His hands now grappling with her and pull her closer, nearly toppling them both out the window.

Breathlessly she looked at him when he pulled back. "You should have done that back in the ballroom before I got scared."

"I wanted to," Jareth confessed, lowering his face to hers for another soul searching kiss.

--

Toby sniffed back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He determined to be strong and get through this insult. It was not like it was that important really, after all… he was the Heir. Sarah wasn't nor would she ever be. Having fortified himself with that actuality, he pulled away from the wall and headed toward the throne room to discuss the future with Jareth. He stopped in the entry as he saw the couple sitting on the ledge of the window, in a tender kiss. His face twisted with anger and revulsion, and betrayal. Turning on his heel he spun and headed down the corridor that lead to the lower level and the great doors of the entry to the castle.

How could Jareth not see what that witch was doing? How could the King fall into her traps, what was the matter with him, Toby wondered. The only thing he could see was that he was going to have to do something to prove that he was far more important to the Kingdom and it's King than that Witch was!

The two little goblins who had been watching the boy rushed after him as he headed out of the castle. They stayed just out of the boy's sightline but stayed with him as he moved past the village and toward the junkyard.

--

The wizard watched with feral eyes the preparations being made by the Goblin who had claimed the throne of the Mountain. He almost felt sorry for the fool, but only almost. Years of captivity had worn on him, and he'd lost some of his compassion for others. His leniency and benevolence toward the goblin race as a whole was nearly nonexistent now. He was beginning to understand why it was Oberon had insisted on Fae Kings in the Underground even over Kingdoms that had little to do with the Fae race.

He had been an outspoken opponent to the seating of Fae Kings. Now he had to admit that the old fox had known better. Oberon had been wise to insist on the ruling classes uniting. The wizard knew there were a few kingdoms that had no Fae King, but most of those held some kind of accord and treaty with the High King. The Elves had their own ruler, as did the Trolls and the inhabitants of the under the seas kingdoms. These had the wisdom to make pacts with the High King, but Dak`ar didn't have that sense. Dak`ar was hungry for what didn't belong to him.

Sensing that he was being watched, the Mountain Goblin glared at the wizard who was standing off to the side. "What is of such interest wizard?"

Moving forward, with more grace than he'd exhibited in a good many years, the old one smiled cryptically. "If I were to advise you to give up this folly what would be your reply?" His once regal robes were discolored and frayed now by the wear and tear of daily use. Still at this moment he looked more majestic and noble than he had ever appeared.

Dak`ar stared at him, blinking because of the inner glow that suddenly had appeared to surround the fallen wizard. "Is this some Fae trick," he asked under his breath.

"Not at all," smirked the wizard who knew that his redemption was coming. Soon he'd be free, and Dak`ar and this captivity would be only a ghastly memory.

The Mountain goblin snarled, and barred his great teeth at the Fae. "I will have what should have been my by right of birth… I will rule the mountain and the Labyrinth~" he declared with vigor. "And I shall take the Fae's woman, the human called Sarah." He laughed cruelly. "Once she's born my child I shall discard her."

The wizard shook his head, he had expected the answer, yet had hoped that the goblin would sense the dangers. "This is the quest of a fool," he warned.

Dak`ar snarled, "Why don't you fear me?"

"Because your end is near Dak`ar, and it is your own greed that brings it racing to your door." The wizard answered with more calm and tranquility than he'd known in a good many years. Mountain Goblins at their posts heard and pondered the meanings of the wizard's words. Leaning on his staff he chuckled, "I could give you warns, but you would only dismiss my words and rush headlong into the fray. So go ahead, Dak`ar… bring on the end of your reign." No sneering, nor gnashing of teeth from the angry goblin could cause fear in the wizard now. He was bolstered and feeling more himself. Dak`ar leaned back in his throne, frowning.

--

Toby headed out of the gate of the Goblin City, and moved down the path that would take him around not through the junkyard. He could see the high stacks of refuse moving about, but took little notice of the eyes of the old hag that were watching him. He moved with determination past the lost souls and goblins that inhabited the junkyard. There was going to be time enough to get acquainted with those subjects later he deliberated.

The hag moved with him, staying within the bounds of the limits of the junkyard. Her eyes watched and her lips twitched. This young princeling was up to something that could be troublesome for the King. She perceived that he was on a reckless mission of youth, but she felt she should keep an eye on him. It mattered not to her that he was also being trailed by two of the worthless little guttersnipes that inhabited the castle. Agnes was one of the elders of the yard, and he was on her border, that made him her responsibility. She had been given a dressing down some sixteen years before for having allowed the Sarah to slip through her fingers. While the boy was not on yard land proper, he was within its view.

"Where are you off to my fine young prince," she asked wanting to slow his progress down.

Toby halted, turned and looked at the hag. "I'm off to prove my worth."

"Indeed," cackled the old gnarled woman. "How does our prince intend to do that?"

Pouting and crossing his arms the boy huffed. "I'm going to find away to rid our kingdom of the interference of the Mountain goblins."

Taking a seat on a stump of refuse, Agnes stared at the boy. "That's quite the undertaking, laddie."

"I have to prove that I'm more important to the King than that Witch…"

Agnes held up a hand, "Your sister," she reminded the boy. "Your sister."

"She's bewitched the King," complained the disgruntled and peeved teen. "He's spending all his time with her instead of me!"

"And this disturbs you," mused the hag. "Lad you've much to learn."

Wanting to rage at the heavens, Toby growled, "How can I learn anything when he's too busy making mooneyes to teach me?"

Shrugging, Agnes sighed. "Young prince, the King has waited for sixteen years to be with the Lady Sarah again."

"I don't see why that should concern me," he snapped waspishly.

"Has our prince not tasted love?" Agnes asked wistfully.

"Of course I have," he declared.

The hag shook her head, "No," her voice was very nearly melancholy as she recalled a lost love. "I don't think you have."

"I dated lots of girls back in the mundane world," he argued coming closer to the boundary of the yard.

"However I doubt you ever loved even one of them," Agnes challenged. Toby frowned and tightened his crossed arms. "As I thought," she sighed. "How many broken hearts have you left in your wake, I wonder?"

His arms dropped to his side as he opened his mouth to protest, but could not find the words. Toby had never contemplated what his cold reserve toward the girls who lavished attention on him had wrought. "That's not the point," he insisted in a troubled whisper. "The point is my father is… ignoring me."

"He is but your adopted father, not a birth father," cautioned Agnes with cunning. "Come changeling prince; is your birth father as standoffish?"

"No," Toby admitted unwillingly. "But he cannot do for me what Jareth can!" He kicked at the pebbles on the path. "And Jareth's too busy making kissy face with… her."

Agnes gave the boy a cockeyed smile. "Were you a tenderer child you would understand and rejoice that the King has his lady once more."

"His lady," groused the boy in a fit of temperament; "Is the reason I was not here being properly trained." He pointed to the border. "There is real danger there, in that mountain. Those goblins are not friendly or favorable toward us."

Scratching at her chin, Agnes considered the words of the changeling prince. "No, but they have never been kindly towards us since they have been ruled by Dak`ar and his ilk."

Toby looked at the shadow of the mountain in the distance. "And our King is too busy making smooching noises to worry about the dangers at hand."

Agnes suddenly understood the boy, "Prince Jarethkin!" she admonished. "Don't do this…its fool hearty and stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?" he challenged.

"No," she said with force, "I'm saying what you're thinking about doing is stupid. There is a difference."

"Ha!" he scoffed. "What I am going to do with show the King that I'm more important than that impaired Witch!" He turned and looked at the mountain with hunger. "I will be the saving of the Kingdom."

Agnes now stood up and moved as close to the border of the path as she dared. "Don't do this boy," she warned and looked to where the two goblins were sitting taking in the boy's words. "You don't have an army," she reminded the boy.

Stretching out his hand, and willing a crystal to form the boy looked at her with the confidence of one who did not really see the dangers he was rushing into to prove himself. "I am Prince Jarethkin, I have no need of an army." Defiantly he turned and marched toward the forest.

Agnes flagged down the goblins. "Stay with the little fool, I go to the King." She turned toward the goblin city and prayed she'd be in time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. **

Dak`ar stared at the old wizard, troubled by his sudden bravado. "Does thee fear me no longer, wizard? Has my hold on you waned?"

"You're still fearsome," the old one mused with one brow raised. "I however am no longer in waiting; your hour of conflict has come. I have seen the future, as I told you, Dak`ar. You will not survive this, and I will be set free."

"Not if I put a spear in your heart first," warned the King.

"Do so," challenged the wizard brazenly. "I beg of you!" He pulled open his robes, barring his chest for the King's lance.

"You've lost your mind wizard," Dak`ar rasped.

"You've lost your nerve," replied the audacious captive. He pulled back his robes and smiled.

"You'll sing a different tune when I take the Labyrinth Kingdom from that Fae fool," Dak`ar rose from his throne, strutting like a peacock. "Perhaps I'll allow you to witness my taking his little mortal queen by force. Let you watch as I force her to bear a child from my lions and then see it sacrificed so that I can absorb all the powers united in its form." His eyes danced with evil fires in their centers. He was absorbed with the frenzied thought of the pain it would cause the mortal woman. "Then she too will be sacrificed, and her soul will be damned."

"How little you know of this woman, Dak`ar," the old wizard's voice was stronger than it had ever been. "I have seen much, and I can tell you this you foolish Mountain Goblin, Sarah Williams is no ordinary girl."

"She's mortal," spat the disgusted goblin. "Were it not for the fact that she's beloved of the Labryrinth's king I would have nothing to do with her… I have never befouled myself with human trash."

"Trash," scoffed the wizard, knowing he was adding to the Goblin King's fury. "You don't know what trash is, Dak`ar… but you will learn, yes… you will learn."

--

Toby didn't know he was being followed, that two stray goblins too small to be of any good to anyone were keeping pace with him. He moved quickly past the junkyard's edge into the bit of forest, and headed toward a ridge. Reaching the rise of the ridge he looked toward the path that was overgrown and nearly forgotten. He held out his hand, formed a crystal and tossed it at the unkempt wild growths. They vanished as if they had never been on the path at all. The boy wore a look of satisfaction on his youthful face. He squared his shoulders and marched down the path.

--

Kuri was looking at some of the strange plants near the entry of the castle when she saw the hag lumbering up the cobblestone street. Stuffing the samples she'd collected into her pocket she approached the woman. "You're one of the elders from the junkyard, aren't you?"

Agnes halted to catch her breath, "I'm the elder," she corrected the girl with a sharp reprimand. "Mind your manners young Gwyllion."

Kuri offered her arm in assistance. "I mean no offence."

Cold angry eyes squeezed down and glared at the girl, "None taken," but her tone said otherwise. "I must speak to the King," she said still wheezing. "That young fool prince is going to get himself killed, and then he'll be of no use to us!"

"What do you mean?" Kuri asked worrying how this would affect her patient, Sarah.

Pointing in the direction of the border, Agnes announced. "He's going to challenge Dak`ar!"

Releasing the arm of the hag, the young Gwyllion let out a cry of panic. "I must stop him!"

Falling over as her support had disappeared; Agnes lay on the ground for a moment before she knew she was alone. "Foolish children," she growled disparagingly. "They just don't listen!" She pulled herself up from the cobblestones and hobbled under her own weight to the door of the castle. Finding it closed tight, she pounded on the wood until someone opened it. Shoving her way in, she teetered as she moved up the stairs.

--

Jareth held the resting woman in his arms close. "So much time to make up for," he murmured to her. He sensed her disquiet and asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"Have you any idea of what the Mountain King had his… spies tell Toby?" she asked indignant and soul wounded. "Not that my truth is much better, but…."

"Your truth is not his lie," Jareth stated as if that were the answer to every question in the universe.

"We have to tell him the truth," Sarah moaned.

"I've tried, but he was not receptive to hearing," Jareth replied. "Perhaps we need to be somewhere together, you, the boy and I."

"He thinks I stole him from you," Sarah lifted her eyes toward the man she'd once thought of as the ultimate villain. "He hates me Jareth."

"He does not know you," the Goblin King repeated his statement from earlier.

A constriction formed in her throat, making what she had to say very difficult. "My truth, what really happened could fuel that fire of hate in him."

"Is this the girl who faced 'hardships unnumbered and dangers untold',?" he questioned with a smirk. "You solved the ruse, escaped the 'helping hands' with your virtue intact, and in a record eleven hours reached my castle." He gave the accounting quickly. "Don't tell me your afraid to face a spoiled brat."

For a long silent moment the girl looked at him, little flames building in her beautiful green eyes. "Are you calling my brother a spoiled brat?" her voice sounded edgy.

"If I'm lying, I'm dying," he challenged.

"Well let me tell you something, fancy pants," she shoved his arms away and pulled free of his embrace. "If he is spoiled you had a lot to do with it! Who told you to post goblin guards on him anyway? I won him back!" She pushed off the ledge and landed on shaky, but firm feet.

Jareth purred in the back of his throat, "That's the girl I remember, that defiant chin that spit in the eye… oh woman, how I've missed you."

"Save it," she snarled putting up a hand to halt his enticements. "I'm not interested."

"Liar," he purred. "You can fool the rest of the world but not me, Sarah. I'm the only man in the universe in whom you are interested."

She turned her back on him, crossed her arms and huffed. "Fat lot of good it'll do you."

Silently he left the ledge, taking his place behind her. "If you can find it in your heart," he crooned melodically, "I can and will make all your dreams come true, precious." Cautiously he placed his hands to her shoulders. "Your soul and mine were made for each other dearest heart," he used gentle pressure to pull her back against him, she didn't resist and he continued. "I ask so little," he reminded her. "Fear me," he pleaded. "Love me," his voice dropped seductively. "Do as I say and I will be your slave."

"I don't want a slave," she whispered turning to face him, her eyes searching his for an unspoken answer. "I want a partner in life."

Jareth looked at her as he had when he took her into his arms in the crystal ballroom. "I want a spouse, a wife, a companion and a mate." His right hand came up under her chin. "I want you for my other half, Sarah Williams, for no one else will ever complete me."

She found it hard to speak the words that were rushing from her heart. "I gave up my dreams… for Toby."

With his left hand he offered her the crystal orb shining in his hand, "Your dreams," he said tenderly, "Have been here waiting for you… my love." His right arm now wound about her waist and pulled her closer.

Resting her head on his shoulder, placing a hand over the orb she replied. "Thank you for saving them for me, Jareth."

"Stay with me, Sarah~ be my wife, my queen…" He asked lovingly.

"Yes," she nodded as she accepted the proposal.

Composed, and feeling more serene than he had in centuries, Jareth dipped his face down to seal the acceptance of his proposal with a kiss. He didn't think he would ever tire of the feel of her lips upon his or her body in his arms. He could think of nothing he wanted more than to take her off to the chapel and have the druid seal the pact between them. He wanted to claim her body and her soul.

Agnes thrust her hand into the chest of the guard who was barring her from entering the throne room and disturbing the king. The goblin was propelled backward, staggering into the throne room protesting as he toppled over. "You can't come in."

Stepping over the heap of arms and legs coming out of armor, Agnes saw the King and the girl, and much has she hated to break up such a pretty clench she shouted. "Your prince is in danger."

Sarah reacted first, spinning while still in the King's embrace. Her face went from serene and peaceful to being hard and furious. "What's happened?" she demanded. Jareth was content to stand behind her, allowing her to take upon her shoulders the responsibility of being a Queen.

Limping forward, the old hag sniffed, "That young fool has it in his head to prove that he's more valuable than the queen here." She addressed both of them. "And now that idiot Gwyllion has gone in search of him!"

"Which way are they headed," Jareth sighed heavily.

"Toward the border," Agnes pointed toward the Mountain beyond the kingdom; "Straight into Dak`ar's lap!"

Clenching her hands into tight fists, Sarah roared, "That idiot!" She headed toward the corridor that would lead to the outside entrance of the castle. "I didn't risk my life and limbs for him to just hand himself over to that lummox! I'm going to give the boy such a shaking," she muttered as she stormed off.

"Sarah," Jareth was right behind her. "Charming as I find your present attire, don't you think it wiser to change into something a tad more… conservative?" He took hold of her elbow and motioned to her dressing gown. "Allow me, my Queen," with a flick of his wrist the dressing gown and nightgown were exchanged for something more dramatic. A feminine version of the King's Goblin Regalia, "Now that says Goblin Queen." He complimented.

Sarah looked down and shrugged. "What does what I'm wearing matter?" She turned to leave but the King still had hold of her elbow. She scowled at him, "What now?"

Smirking with his head cocked to one side, he reminded her of their first meeting. Bending close he whispered, "Kiss me."

"Toby needs to be saved," she fretted.

"Kiss me," he teased.

"Jareth, we don't have time," her voice shook. Pulling her closer with a laugh, he closed the distance between them and captured her mouth protesting under his. As the couple wrangled, they vanished from sight.

--

Kuri knew the tunnels under the Labyrinth nearly better than anyone else in the Kingdom with the exception of the King. She knew which one to take and how to get to the edge of the forest quickly. She came out of the hidden passage opening just in time to find Toby hunkering down to watch a pair of goblins who didn't look like they belonged. She crept beside him and urgently whispered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Proving myself," he hoarsely whispered back.

"At what, being an idiot?" she growled.

Toby looked at her, at first his face was a scowled mask, but that dropped when he looked into the Gwyllion's eyes. "Shhhh." He placed a finger to her lips. "You'll alert that intruder." He smiled at her and wished with all his heart that she'd just once smile back.

Kuri looked past him, at the pair and frowned. "They were with the mountain goblins who were holding your sister," she whispered.

Toby saw the pair were going to be passing by and he held Kuri's head down and made sure brush covered both of them. When the pair had gone by he looked up first and then let Kuri look up as well. "What are they doing crossing this border like that?" he wondered aloud. "Why isn't there an alarm or something?"

"There used to be," Kuri assured him. "My grandfather showed them all to me before he lost his sight years ago." She looked about, "There's supposed to be a goblin guard here, see there's the station. Those little huts there, that's for the goblins stationed here."

"We've got traitors," gasped Toby. "We have to reset the alarms… one pair of mountain goblins wandering in is more than enough."

Kuri's anger was fading, she wondered if the boy really cared about the kingdom. "But we don't know how many crossed before we arrived." She reminded him softly.

He stood up and extended his hands to her to help her to her feet. "We'll find that out in time, miss… miss…"

"Kuri," she said quietly.

"Miss Kuri," he repeated looking a bit starry eyed for a moment. "You should get back to the palace, warn them."

"I'm staying with you," she said defiantly.

Still holding her hands, he shook his head, "I cannot allow it; to allow you to put yourself in danger is out of the question."

Kuri felt warmth flood her cheeks, "I insist."

Toby looked at her, wanting to protect her from any and all dangers. He stared at her, "Kuri," his voice changed, saying her name came out like a caress.

Lowering her eyes, feeling suddenly shy, she answered. "Yes, sire?"

He drew her hands up to his chest, "Do you think you could call me Toby?"

"Toby," she whispered.

"How sweet," a growly gravely tone broke into the tender moment. "The mortal changeling and a Gwyllion making cow eyes at one another…. Just what the kingdom needs, more half-breeds."

Toby placed his body between Kuri and the intruder. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Stinkweed," Kuri gasped. "He's one of the goblins who hurt your sister. He's the one she sunk her teeth into." She pointed to the still bandaged limb.

"How dare you touch Sarah," Toby demanded loudly.

Kuri saw the other's gathering about them, and held on to the princely boy. "Toby, we're surrounded."

"We're going to take you for a little ride, boy." The leader moved toward him. "Skunkweed may have failed Dak`ar," he growled threateningly. "We however won't!"

Kuri put her head on Toby's arm, as she did she spotted the two little goblins who were so small they were being overlooked. From their faces she could tell they were already attached to the boy she was standing with. She was still staring at them when the other mountain goblins swung course ropes over the pair.

"Let the girl go," Toby shouted.

The goblins only laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Sarah stared at Jareth as they reappeared, she didn't recognize the area. "Where are we," she asked in a hushed tone.

"On the edge of the fiery forest," Jareth supplied the information calmly. "It's a spot that overlooks the path between the borders."

Frowning the girl asked. "Why isn't it patrolled?"

"It is," Jareth answered with a frown. "However it seems that my guards have been… working for another." He crouched down, pulling her down beside him, and pointed to a group of goblins that didn't look right coming toward them. Motioning for her to keep still and listen he turned his attentions to the wandering intruders.

The intruders didn't look like the average run of the mill goblin of the Labyrinth. The skin was more pale and their eyes larger and darker. They looked more 'Gollumish', sallow instead of swarthy; their dark garments were made unlike the garments worn by the goblins of this land, as if they had never before seen light of day. They were thin, reedy and more spidery, with long knotted fingers that had ugly nails that curled off their fingers. Jareth cursed under his breath to himself, they were the foulest bunch of Mountain Goblins he'd ever seen. Their speech was harsher than the speech used by inhabitants of the Labyrinth, and they sounded vicious.

"What do you think Dak`ar will do with that Gwyllion bitch?" one asked as they lumbered forward.

"Who cares, she's of no importance," came an answer from one of the others.

Jareth placed a hand on Sarah to warn her to keep her temper under control.

"All that matters is he now has the fool boy," he finished.

The first Goblin sniffed the air, "Fae have been here," he growled, "Recently."

The leader of the group was shielding his eyes, as the light burned them. "Goblins and Fae living together," his disgust was evident. "Unnatural!" he spat. "As bad as goblin living with Elves~!" They laughed as they trudged past the hidden pair.

Jareth stood up, his face held an expression that Sarah had never seen on him, one of abhorrence. His eyes were turned the direction of the band moving forward on his lands as if they belonged there, his jaw locked and his nostrils flaring slightly. She understood his anger, but worried about him forgetting about Toby. Her hand went to his cuff and he looked at her, wordlessly.

"They can wait," she whispered. "Toby and Kuri need us _**now**_." Stormy eyes closed, and he nodded. She understood his pain, his anger and his need to exercise some retribution. She looked at the direction they were moving, "Perhaps a visit to our fiery friends," she suggested. "Just to keep them busy."

Jareth snickered, "Now you're thinking like a Goblin Queen." A sweep of his gloved hand sent a message to the living being that comprised the land. "Done," he said happily.

"Good," simpered the girl. "Now what do we do about getting Toby and Kuri back?"

"WE storm the fortress, of course." Jareth wrapped her in his cloak and once more they vanished.

--

Dak`ar was arguing with the wizard when the Changeling Prince and the Gwyllion healer were dragged, struggling against their captors, into the chamber. He paused in his harsh words to stare. He laughed cruelly as he walked away from the wizard, having lost interest in him, to inspect the pair of hostages. "So this is the _**precious**_ little prince?" He sneered at the boy thinking to scare him; he bared teeth that were jagged. "And you bring me a tender Gwyllion morsel as an offering~ how very considerate."

A flame began to grow in the palm of Toby's hand, unseen by the Goblin but witnessed by the wizard who interjected himself between the Mountain Goblin and the boy. Having a seasoned eye, the old wizard knew the boy didn't have real control of his fledgling powers as yet. "Stop baiting the boy," he snapped, watching as the flame dropped in height to be less than its original burst. As if it had a dying life of its own, the flame extinguished itself within the young prince's hand. The wizard could also sense the boy's irritation and annoyance at what he deemed interference by the old wizard. He found it amusing but kept his face schooled, he didn't want Dak`ar thinking he was amused at his expense.

Toby, looking a bit dejected, upset that the flame had gone out. He had not expected it, and had been surprised when it happened, now he lamented its short burst of life. In the instant that the flame had appeared Toby had felt different. Something powerful and extraordinary surged through his veins. That feeling had been fleeting, and now he was left slightly lightheaded. Something about the flame having appeared at all gave Toby optimism. He used the interference of the old wizard as a shield, concealing his need to regain his focus.

Dak`ar's hand rose, cuffed the old man and sent him staggering back. "Do not ever speak to me in that manner, fool! You forget your place."

Seeing the elder stagger back, Toby regretted his momentary irritation at him. However it had given him time to remember where he was and with whom he was dealing. "So you're the great and wondrous King under the Mountain," he said in a voice that was a mimic of Jareth's droll way of dealing with underlings. "Fascinating," he drawled.

Dak`ar took his eyes off the wizard and looked with bewilderment at the youth speaking so boldly to him. "You have a voice?"

"As do you," Toby responded coolly. "And I use it."

"Do you scream," Dak`ar went back on the offensive. "I wonder."

"One could wonder the same about you," Toby replied.

The old wizard nodded, knowing that Dak`ar as too preoccupied with the boy to see. 'That's it boy, use your intelligence, not your powers.' He pulled himself back up from the floor where he'd been sent sprawling. His body ached, but his mind was clear, and with the aid of his staff he shakily was on his feet again.

Dak`ar regarded the boy's words and stance. "So you think yourself princely," he mocked. "You're just an ordinary boy," Dak`ar slurred.

Toby had two reactions to the insult, one he kept to himself, the other he used on the creature who was holding him captive. "And you're just another mountain goblin who wants to be a King." He shook his head, as if disappointed, "So does your daddy know what mischief you've been up to?"

The old wizard's smirk grew, past a grin into a wide smile. The boy had found the chink in Dak`ar's armor.

--

The entry into the mountain was not guarded, for no one was foolish enough to enter where they were not welcome. A great gouge in the rock marked the portal that served as the access entrance. It was not decorated, it was not ornamented it was just rocks. Jareth transported them to the spot and then looked at the opening with mild amusement. "So he uses the old tunnels as his kingdom under the mountain."

"Tunnels," Sarah asked looking the same direction as Jareth. "That cave leads to tunnels?"

"The mountain is riddled with tunnels," Jareth said in a distracted voice. "At one time this was part of our kingdom, the boarder stretched all the way to the shores of Dianna's Mirror… That's the name of the lake just beyond this range."

"Dianna's Mirror," Sarah repeated, "We've a lake by that name near Rome."

"There are many similarities that are paralleled between our worlds," agreed Jareth. He walked toward the entrance. Jareth seemed to be looking for something. "He's removed the warning marker," he muttered to himself.

"How do you know so much about this mountain," Sarah inquired.

"I used to play here as a child," Jareth's face mellowed with the warmth of the fond memory. "That was long before this group of rogues moved into the tunnels. This mountain used to be mined by some dwarfs and trolls. This mountain is full of treasures," he reminisced.

"You played here?" her lips pursed, "When?"

Jareth looked at the young changeling woman, dressed like him. He had lapsed in judgment and thought and now he was going to have to compensate or forfeit. He took a seat on a boulder and motioned the young woman to join him. When she was closer he gave her a long and studious gaze. "Sarah, surely you know that I am not like you were when you were mortal. I was born a Fae, and that means…"

"Living a different life span," she finished for him.

"Indeed," he agreed. "It means more; it means that our youth is expanded." He watched her eyes, the mirrors of her soul for reaction. "I'm still very young by Fae Standard. Just out of my adolescence as it were."

"As a changeling," she narrowed her eyes, squinting almost. "Does that mean that I'm going to live as long as you?"

"Perhaps longer," he answered carefully.

"When did you play here?" she repeated her question.

"Do you want the year in correlation to earth time?" His voice hardened. Standing up, he pitted himself against her. "Why not ask the question that's really on your mind?"

"How old are you," she blurted out.

"In Fae years, I'm nearly forty," he answered.

"In human years," she asked.

"Far older," he answered warningly.

A pout played at the corner of her pretty mouth. "You won't tell me?"

A gloved hand reached out, caressed her jaw line, tracing the curve of her cheek. "You don't really want to know." He assured her.

"Jareth," she placed her hand over his.

"Sarah," he warned. "There are some things you're not ready to understand and or accept."

"Says you," she gritted her teeth.

His hand moved to the length of her throat, past it and cupped the back of her head. He reeled her in and once her lips were a fraction of an inch away, he breathed. "That's right my precious, says me." His free arm wound about her waist, "In time you will understand," he promised. "For now you're going to have to trust me. Can you do that?" She nodded before he lowered his lips to kiss her gently. It was a brief kiss, yet full of promise. He raised his head, "I know a passage that leads to the chamber Dak`ar is most likely using as his throne room. Come Sarah," He stepped back and extended a hand to her. "Come, my Goblin Queen." Her hand rested gently over his, and he led her toward the opening in the base of the mountain.

--

Leaning on his staff, the old wizard watched the battle of wits and words between the mountain goblin and the changeling Goblin Prince. He had seen many changelings in his day. Few could measure up to the golden child that was standing defiantly before Dak`ar. It had been long since he'd had the pleasure of walking among humans in the world, and he wondered what changes had come. His broad smile faded, he could not afford the luxury of it. Dak`ar was dangerous, and the changeling was unpredictable. He was new to power, and had not as yet learned to curb his temper. His own powers having been partially bound, the wizard had been relying on intellect to get him through. He anticipated most of Dak`ar's moves, and right now he was hopeful that his intellect was enough to cover the roughness of the changeling.

"You dare make inquiries into my family matters," growled the incensed and insulted mountain Goblin.

"Think of it as male bonding," Toby said flippantly. "You tell me about your daddy, I'll tell you about mine."

The old wizard hid the smile that threatened to appear.

Kuri stared at Toby. "What are you doing," she squeaked. The mountain goblin guards, a pair of them, stood behind the boy and the Gwyllion Healer with the same incredulous looks that were on Kuri's face.

The old wizard was more observant than the girl; he knew what Toby was doing. During his banter with Dak`ar the boy had been sweeping the chamber with alert attentive eyes. Toby was getting the lay of the land, and calculating just how large a force of goblins he was up against. He could also see that Dak`ar had underestimated the boy. Changeling though he may be, he was not without ability. The wizard knew that Dak`ar had miscalculated, and because of it would pay a hefty price. His own powers were hampered held back and hindered. The boy's were not. If the flame in the child's palm had been an indication, this golden child would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. The wizard vowed silently to assure that there would be a future.

Toby moved one foot forward, resting his weight on the other leg, and looking very relaxed. "I could start if you like," he offered smugly.

"I don't care about your mortal life," Dak`ar snapped. "It's the Goblin Kingdom you usurp I want!"

"Nevertheless it's not yours for the taking," Toby informed the other as if they were discussing the weather.

Kuri gasped, she'd seen this boy toss a fit over what he'd thought was injustice of his sister's very existence. She had not expected that he could become so calm and so dispassionate at the drop of a hat. Her lips trembled as her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

Dak`ar's eyes flared, and he saw red. "It's not yours!" he spat venomously. "You're not even a Goblin!"

"Not by birth perhaps," agreed Toby in such a friendly and amenable manner that it dove the mountain goblin to screech. "However I am Goblin by desire, and by rite of passage."

"Rite of passage," Dak`ar challenged the changeling, "You? You were but a toy, a tool, a useless mortal to be used by us in an effort to capture your sister."

"Didn't work out that way, now did it?" Toby replied with a wicked smile. "You have no idea how lucky you are that it didn't."

Dak`ar blinked, not sure he was hearing correctly. "You are a fool," he whispered, "An addled brained fool."

"I'm not the one who chooses to try and take what belongs to Jareth, the Goblin King." Toby retorted. "Going after his kingdom was stupid enough, however trying to take his heir and his Queen is flat out dim-witted." Toby snickered and it sounded like Jareth. "Now you didn't actually think you'd get away with it, did you?"

Dak`ar stared, no one, goblin, Fae or mortal had ever challenged him let alone question his sanity. "I'm going to eat your liver," he said to Toby trying to put fear into the changeling.

"No," Toby sighed, "You're not."

--

Jareth held Sarah's hand, pressed a finger to his lips to warn her to keep still. They hid behind an out cropping of rocks, crouched down. From this vantage point they observed the interaction between the mountain goblin and Toby.

Sarah whispered urgently, "Aren't we going to do something?"

"Not just yet," Jareth replied. "Toby needs to learn as big a lesson as this so called Mountain Goblin King."

"So called?" Sarah asked in disbelieve.

Nodding Jareth motioned to the chamber. "How many Goblins do you see?"

"A handful," she answered after counting the few present.

"And how many were responsible for your capture?" Jareth rested his back on the wall leisurely.

"Half a dozen," Sarah replied in a hushed voice.

"Sarah, this is not a rogue army…." Jareth mused. "What we have here are a bunch of runaways…"

"You mean," Sarah's eyes went from the King to over the rock she was resting against. "They're just like a bunch of kids who've taken off so they don't have to listen to their parents?"

"Yeah," Jareth sighed, "And if I'm not mistaken, I know exactly whom they are running from."

Sarah frowned, looked at the goblin and the changeling, and then back at Jareth. "If Kuri gets hurt," she warned.

"I won't let anything happen to Kuri," Jareth promised. "Nor to Toby…" he was now looking toward the wizard and his staff. "So that's where you disappeared to," he murmured aloud.

Sarah looked toward the wizard. "Who is he?"

"That," Jareth whispered in her ear, "Is the owner of your mirror."

Emerald green eyes widened. "That's Simon Magnus?" her voice rasped in the whisper and she looked like she was ready to choke, "The _**Simon Magnus**_?"

Sensing he was not alone, the old wizard let his eyes sweep sideways. Finding the eyes of green he locked onto them for only and instant. A tiny curl formed at the corner of his lips. Before the sweep could be detected he looked back at the pair who were verbally pissing in the sand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

"You think not," Dak`ar glared at Toby; "I'll eat your liver if I want to… and hers too!" he pointed past Toby toward the Gwyllion girl and sputtered. "And I send your carcasses to the Goblins in the Labyrinth as a gift!" One large foot stomped down onto the stone floor.

"No," Toby shook his head. "You're going to let us go, and you're going to leave here." The goblin holding Toby released his grip quite suddenly, and began to inch back. The goblin holding the Gwyllion Healer did the same. Both wore expressions of a mixture of fear and guilt.

Now sputtering the Mountain Goblin glowered and roared. "I have no intentions of leaving here." He opened his arms wide as if to indicate that all this was his. "This is my Kingdom!" He had not seemed to notice that his subjects were fretful and unsettled by the golden haired boy.

"Intending to or not, you're going." Toby said as he crossed his arms now freed of the hold of the two guards that were backing off and looking around guiltily. "Even your men at arms know you've bitten off too much this time. As for this being your kingdom," The boy leaned closer and in a curt tone whispered. "I don't think so." His nose crinkled at the end as he spoke, giving him the appearance of a snotty child. Kuri stared at him, but did not try to stop him.

From their hiding place Jareth and Sarah both could see that Toby was reading the other goblins very well. Jareth smiled, thinking he'd picked the right person to be his heir after all. Sarah frowned. "He's overplaying his hand," she murmured. "He's too confident!"

"The nonconformity and frankness of his youth," Jareth suggested. "We are here to see that it does not get out of hand."

"Out of hand," Sarah looked at him incredulously. "Jareth, they are being held captive by… good-for-nothing troublemaking scoundrels. They are killers!"

"They are children playing at being frightening," Jareth corrected calmly. "Wet behind the ears and trying to prove they know far better than their elders, nothing more." He placed a finger to her lips to silence her protest. "I think I know the clan leader of this group, if I'm not mistaken." His voice was reasonable and even a little amused. "He's a rather respectable, most superior Mountain Goblin by the name of Jak`ara… his kingdom is in the mountain range of the Misty wood Mountains, not far from here, Sarah." He pointed to Dak`ar. "And that is his rebellious and too eager heir. I'd heard some time ago that Jak`ara was having difficulties with his heir… that the boy had struck out on his own," He shrugged. "As a Goblin King, I'm bound to protect him… I don't have to like it, but I have to, to the best of my ability prevent his being harmed…"

Sarah narrowed her gaze, "And what of Toby and Kuri? Do I just forget what is being done to them?"

"No," Jareth assured her carefully. "However, we as… adults ~ have to use a more level head in how we untangle this mess." He cautioned her to keep quiet. "I've a plan, my Queen… and a means of reclaiming this province."

"Do tell," She sighed.

"That throne, does it look vaguely familiar to you?" Jareth asked, hoping that Sarah was still interested in historical facts and figures.

Sarah looked with grudging indulgence at the throne, her face changed as she looked at the markings. "Oh, it can't be," she turned and looked back at the Goblin King. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so," Jareth nodded. "And if it is, than it can be used to our advantage… My Queen." He held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it.

"What I won't do for my brother," she whispered.

Simon winced slightly as the heir to the Goblin throne ridiculed and sneered at his counterpart. He too seemed to feel the boy was pushing the envelope a bit too far. And he wondered how long the Labyrinth's King was going to allow this to continue.

Toby studied the Mountain Goblin King, "See here, how long have you been a King?" He challenged.

Dak`ar drew back, not enjoying the scrutiny, "Longer than you've been alive, boy."

"Let me see, Goblin life lines are a bit longer than mortal, and the Mountain Goblins live for close to three hundred years…" Toby ruminated aloud; it was unnerving to his opponent. "And you don't look close to being three hundred…" The lump being swallowed by the goblin was visible, and Toby knew he was onto something. "I know that goblins are precocious, still to proclaim one's self king… that takes… balls." He made a face. "Who told you that you could just move into a mountain cavern and proclaim it yours? Did you even bother to read the maps on this region? This mountain range is part of Labyrinth land… or were you not aware?"

Sarah looked over to Jareth for confirmation on what Toby was spewing. The King looked slightly disturbed and perplexed. Sarah turned back to see the wizard looked shocked. Toby on the other hand looked like he had the upper hand. Kuri just looked worried.

"I am King," Dak`ar growled, showing a great deal of teeth. "Far more that that dancing fop of a Fae King! He has no right to call himself Goblin, nor do you…. Human."

"Jareth may be dramatic, but he's hardly a fop…"Toby snickered, "Oh Dak`ar, I haven't been really human in years." His beautiful eyes darkened, "You and your kind so to that."

Something about the boy seemed to frighten the Mountain Goblin, enough that he was backing up. He looked to one side a slightly frantic motion for one who was supposedly in control; the guards were looking for a quick escape out of the chamber and into the passages in the mountain. The tides were turning, and Dak`ar knew it. "What we did was necessary …" his focus and voice faltered at the same time. "The witch is as much your enemy as she is ours." He actively wanted to shift blame from himself to the one known as Sarah Williams.

Kuri, cowering behind Toby, experienced the twitch that surged through him at the mention of the word witch. She had heard Toby rail against Sarah, and feared that Dak`ar had found his Achilles' heel. Silently she prayed that Toby would be strong enough to overcome his hatred for his own sister.

In a fashion that mirrored Jareth, Toby locked his jaw and narrowed his vision on the faltering Mountain Goblin. "Sarah may be many things Dak`ar," he said in a tone that was strangely strangled. "And though the woman may be a thorn in my side, she's of far more danger to you than to me, especially now."

"Now," asked the vexed Goblin. "Why now?"

"Because you took me captive," Toby said assured of something he knew, that he'd always known. "You see you poor fool, Sarah would venture through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold to save me."

"Then where is she?" jeered the Goblin now aware that he was alone in the chamber with the wizard, the goblin heir and the Gwyllion healer. The other mountain goblins had discreetly vanished, escaping the fate that awaited their leader. "Where is this savior? This sister who would sacrifice herself and her own happiness to save you? You who betrayed her, and handed her over to goblins to make merry with, I doubt she cares enough to see whether you live or die… Where is she boy? Where is your sister now?"

Sarah looked at Jareth who nodded his consent. Using powers she had always had, ever since they had been gifted to her, she appeared in the center of the chamber. "Here, Dak`ar." Her voice was authoritative and commanding. She stood formidably before her enemy, and her aura was visible. "Give me the child," she demanded, ignoring the wince on her little brother's proud face. "For my will is as strong as yours… and my Kingdom as great!" The aura brightened and shone like a thousand stars. The chamber flooded with light, with color, with sound and with the scents that were associated with Royal Fae.

Dak`ar cowered, covering his eyes and screeching, "Inconceivable! Impossible!" he cried out in pain and agony as the light flooding the room touched him even as he tried to move out of its path. "You are only a human… a human witch, but human! You don't have this kind of power…."

"I am Sarah Williams, Dak`ar~" she spoke eloquently as she took a graceful step forward, no longer feeling weak. "I am the only challenger to ever reach the castle of the Goblin King of the Labyrinth. I am the girl who opened the door of the ruse, who walked fearlessly past the false alarms… I turned a cowered into a hero, a wild beast into a companion, and an old man back into a valiant knight." She boasted in a voice that echoed that of the Goblin King. "I have traveled in a bubble, and danced dressed in spun moonbeams." Forcefully she proclaimed. "I am many things, to many people… but I was never an ordinary human. I command powers you never dreamed of! For I am the Goblin Queen, and you have angered me!" Spreading her arms out, she made a very dramatic figure. "I call forth the King of the Labyrinth," Jareth took the cue and materialized at her side, bowed to her and then looked at the Goblin with a snide smile. She was now standing on the dais, and facing the cowering, sniveling coward who had ordered her to be captured and tortured. Sparks were flying off her, and snapping with electric energy as they popped. She continued to advance on the mountain Goblin. "_**You miserable vomitous mass, and I say this now, and live or die, it's up to you: **_surrender yourself, and perhaps I'll forget how you and your miscreants treated me in my own Kingdom!"

Jareth placed a hand at the elbow of each of the youngsters. He pulled both Toby and Kuri out of the line of fire. Gently he nudged the pair to stand beside him as he moved closer to where the throne stood on the dais.

Furious at being left on his own, Dak`ar turned to the Wizard and screamed. "I order you to destroy her!"

Simon Magnus looked at the sniveling coward with distain, "I'm very sorry Dak`ar," he said with a shrug, "I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Why not," demanded the Mountain Goblin as he began backing away from the woman who was now moving toward the throne he'd vacated. "I'm ordering you to."

The old wizard laughed softly, "I have no power over her," he declared.

Sarah sat down upon the throne; shafts of light filled the chamber, colored softly with hints of the rainbow. Music filled the air, and Sarah looked at the pretender with disappointment. "Dak`ar, you had your chance, and I would have shown you mercy," her voice was filled with temperance. "You chose poorly, foolish child… but perhaps there is one who can teach you how a real king should behave." She placed her hands on both side rails of the throne, her eyes focused and she called out, "King Jak`ara, I call thee forth…"

Dak`ar's eyes went wild and he crumbled on the floor as the room began to rumble.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

The chamber filled with rumbling and the entire mountain groaned in reaction to the entrance of the Mountain Goblin King Jak`ara. Sarah had expected some creature not unlike Dak`ar. She had expected to find herself in the presence of a rough and tumbled creature with rough features and coarse manners. She braced herself for the odor that seemed to follow these Mountain Goblins everywhere they went. Dak`ar gnashed his teeth and cursed the mortal witch with guttural sounds. Sarah looked down at him with impassive eyes.

The rumblings subsided and from somewhere deep in the mountain a form began to take shape. Height wise, the male figure was a bit taller than Jareth. His build was more muscular and his skin the same shade as that of the cowering Dak`ar. He was clad in armor and leathers and tanned skins. His garments resembled the tunics of ancient Rome, and even in their rawness they were magnificent. He was a powerful being, one who demanded and received respect. His arms were bare except for armored wristbands, his legs were also bare. His stance was that of a warrior, one who had fought hard to get to where he was, and who would fight harder to stay there.

It was the face of this King that caught Sarah's attention. She'd expected the same rough features as those on Dak`ar's face. It was here any similarity ended between father and son. Jak`ara's features were noble, and could have come from the valley of the Nile. His face could have belonged to a Pharaoh, or a desert tribal leader. A broad brow under which were well set, deep eyes, and a noble nose. His mouth was pursed in a grim line as he cast his eyes on his cowering son.

"I should have known," he muttered to himself as he moved forward on powerful legs. He took notice of Jareth and gave him a look of recognition. "You are the Goblin King of the Labyrinth, are you not?" he addressed Jareth with a show of consideration for the other's title and status.

"I am King Jareth," the Fae King gave a curt bow to his counterpart. "You are King Jak`ara?"

"I am," he acknowledged in a quiet but powerful manner. "And that sorry pile of cowardice is my…son." He pointed in the direction of the trouble maker. His eyes moved to the girl seated in the throne, "And you?"

"This is Sarah, my espoused wife to be," Jareth made the introduction. "The Goblin Queen."

As Jak`ara bowed showing regard for the woman Dak`ar jumped to his feet and howled. "She's not a queen; she's just a mortal witch… And that is my throne." With a sudden burst of bravado he snarled at Sarah and growled, "Get off my throne, bitch!"

"Your throne," his father questioned darkly. "How is it that you have a throne?"

Dak`ar faltered only for an instant. "I took it, like all real Goblins should." He glared at Sarah. "She's nothing."

"Dak`ar," the goblin glared harder at her use of his name in a casual manner. "Can you read?"

Jak`ara raised one brow, "Answer her," he commanded.

The son of the Mountain King looked taken aback at his father's direction. "Of course I can," he muttered.

Sarah nodded and pursing her lips pointed to the ruinistic symbols carved into the stone throne. "Did you bother to read that?"

"Those meaningless symbols?" Dak`ar huffed.

Jak`ara gave an exasperated release of breath before turning on his childe. "Those meaningless symbols are runes you fool." He walked closer to the throne, "Within this throne's heart lies a shard of one of the _**Lia Fáil**_ a gift from the _**Tuatha Dé Danann**_ to the Goblin races. Only a true Royal Ruler will be acknowledged when the stone sings out."

Sarah stood up and moved away from the throne, "Sit, Dak`ar, and if the stone cries out I will bow to you as a king." She waved a hand toward the throne.

Dak`ar hesitated, his father glowered, "Sit boy."

Fire entered the boy's eyes as he thrust himself into the throne. Nothing happened. Toby covered the snicker that threatened to escape his lips with a quick hand. He could not however cover the mirth in his eyes. Jareth scowled at him and he sobered up quickly.

Jak`ara motioned for his son to vacate the throne, when he had, the Mountain King turned to Sarah and extended her a hand. She declined but moved smoothly to the throne and took her seat. Once more the throne reacted to her presences; shafts of light filled the chamber, colored softly with hints of the rainbow. Music filled the air, and Sarah looked at the pretender with a triumphant gaze. "Only a true Royal Ruler will be acknowledged." She said with a coy smile.

"It's a Fae trick," decried the goblin stomping his feet, "A dirty Fae trick!" He pointed an accusing finger toward Jareth. "He somehow did that!"

"My lady, may I?" Jak`ara requested. Sarah vacated the throne, and the Mountain Goblin King took a turn, again lights filled the chamber. "You were saying, son."

The sputtering of protests stopped and hurt filled the eyes of the young heir to the Mountain. "But it does nothing when I sit…" he moaned.

"You are not a rule, not just yet," Jak`ara informed the young creature. "You are still only a prince." He sighed heavily as he rose from the seat. "With much to learn, I fear." He turned to Jareth and with grim resolve asked. "How much damage has this one and his cohorts done?"

"They did enough," Jareth informed the other king with equal grimace. "Your son ordered the capturing of my espoused wife. She was held and exposed to poisons that nearly destroyed her. They also poisoned the mind, heart and soul of my heir." He pointed to Toby. "Only now is he coming out of their influences."

"I am ashamed," Jak`ara lamented.

Dak`ar wailed, "Why lower yourself to him?" He moved forward and placed himself threateningly between the two kings. "He's nothing but a Dirty Fae."

Again Toby snickered, and Jareth shot him a warning glace that the boy all but ignored. "I'm sorry," he said in a most uncontrite manner. "But he does not even know who you are…" The golden haired Heir scoffed.

Both Jak`ara and Jareth turned to look at Dak`ar who was huffing at Toby the way most bullies did when confronted. "I know who he is," he argued coarsely. "He's Jareth, the Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth and Keeper of the unwanted…"

Jak`ara's face showed that he truly wanted his son to finish it all, but the words had ended and the child was still scowling and snarling at the other prince. He looked at Jareth.

"He's a dirty Fae, he's not even a goblin," accused the prince as his father prepared to speak. "None of them are goblins… they are trespassing on Goblin lands and should be destroyed." Dak`ar grabbed for his father's blade, "We must destroy them!"

Jak`ara reached down, disengaged his son's hand from the hilt and caused the boy to tumble down the dais. "You words echo the sentiments of that ignorant fool, Namua." His anger at the boy was obvious. "She is an old fool, and her people have no understanding, that is way they are slaves, Dak`ar… their ignorance enslaves them."

"Namua," Jareth muttered under his breath, "That's a Stoneoria name, is it not?"

"The Stoneorians are under my subjection," Jak`ara nodded, "His old nurse was Namua, and she filled his head with tales of the wars between the Fae and the Goblins, before the time of enlightenment. Some fools long for those days, for they don't study the histories." He looked over at Toby, "It would seem that your heir, new to this kingdom knows something of this."

Toby moved forward, pulling Kuri with him, "A bit," he admitted. He looked at Dak`ar who was seething with hate. "I know the full title of my King." He looked at Jareth, with a smile of confidence and pride he stated, "He is King Jareth _**Tuatha Dé Danann**_, Goblin King of the Labyrinth."

"He's not a goblin," roared Dak`ar now out of control.

Jak`ara cuffed the boy, and sent him flying across the cavern. "Of course he is fool boy," he barked. "He is more goblin than you in some ways." He pointed to the Labyrinth's king. "He has shown you far more leniency than you deserve."

"How," demanded the raging child.

"He allowed you to play King in this cavern," Jak`ara roared back. "If you had paid attention you'd have known where it was you were." He pointed to the markings on the walls of the cavern. "So much time in Namua's care did you spend, that you were lax in learning the languages of your forefathers." He looked at Toby, Jareth's heir. "Tell him what the symbols mean," he commanded with deference.

Toby pointed to a series of what looked like scratches to the unobservant. "Goblin Queen's Chamber." He moved to another series of marks on the stone wall. "Kingdom of Labyrinthia, court of honor, hall of the Queen." He moved closer to the throne and pointed to a few markings on the floor. "Gift of the _**Tuatha Dé Danann**_," he looked over at the face of his King. "Reading the histories and the goblin books was more interesting than reading about you and her…" he motioned toward his sister. "That's why when I saw the markings in here I knew he had no rights to be here."

Kuri blinked, "That's why you were so confident?"

Toby shrugged, "That and I know my sister," he snickered, "Oh she might skin me alive, but no one else will ever get near enough to." He looked at Dak`ar. "That includes other goblins."

"You're not goblin," Dak`ar declared rising from where he was crouched after his chastisement at his father's hand. "You are nothing but a mortal changeling… a play thing for the Fae."

"More of Namua's prattling," Jak`ara lamented. "Her tribe bears a grudge, and have a long memeory."

"Namua has just cause to hate the Fae," Jareth conceded. "All of the Stoneorians do, they suffered far more than any other Goblin tribe during the war. They lost more as well, lands, men, honor…" He looked at the Mountain King's heir. "However we cannot allow this to go further." Jareth crossed his arms, taking a firm stance. "He has committed crimes that must be addressed, as well as the crimes he sanctioned by his followers."

"Agreed," Jak`ara said over the protests of his son. "You've given him more consideration than he showed you or your wife to be. He placed her in danger, and that goes against the accord." His face showed anguish. "However he is my heir…"

"I've a suggestion," Sarah said having listened to the conversation. "He does not understand what it is he's done," she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps if he lived as a mortal child, and experienced it fully he would come to understand what it was he did. He should also live for a time in the Fae courts, as a guest, to understand the accord. If he is to be a king, he must first understand the responsibility he is accepting."

"You would show such compassion on one who wished you harm," questioned the Mountain Goblin with surprise. "Humanity," he breathed softly. "I doubt I will ever understand fully the complexity of this people."

"He is your heir," Sarah said with empathy. "Much as Toby is Jareth's… and we both have some house cleaning to do."

Jareth smiled at her, "You see Jak`ara," his voice resounded with smug satisfaction. "I have chosen a true Queen."

"I envy you your choice," Jak`ara bowed deeply toward the girl seated on the Goblin throne. "Queen Sarah, my complements."

Simon who'd been watching silently cleared his throat. "Might I interject here?" All eyes came to rest on the wizard. "The Queen's suggestion is wise," he agreed. "However, that one will need a keeper," he pointed to Dak`ar. "One who is versed in magic, and can keep him from doing harm to the mortal's world, or himself."

"Do you have a keeper in mind, Simon?" Jareth asked in an amused manner.

"Myself," he said calmly. "I have suffered more at his hands than any other." He indicated the amulet that bound him. "Barely allowed the use of my powers, and kept a prisoner…. I know this one's temper and his cunning. If you put him in my care, I will make sure he is safe from the world and from himself."

Jak`ara inspected the amulet, "More of Namua's mischief and misdeeds," with one yank the chain and amulet were taken off the wizard's neck. He dangled the evil object toward his son, "You stole this from my stores without thought of what you were doing! Did you not think that I would miss it?"

"You have others," his son accused.

"None of which are to be used…" Jak`ara bellowed. "These are evil objects that must be guarded, from a time before understanding." He looked over his shoulder at the wizard, "He's yours."

"No," screamed the goblin as he was suddenly bathed in light. "No!"

Simon's arms were spread wide, and then he brought together his hands. The Staff he'd held onto suddenly vibrated and a shaft of light came out of the hidden crystal in its head piece. The shaft of light hit the goblin heir in his chest above his heart. He began to writhe and scream, his form began to shift and he looked less and less goblin like. When the staff came down with a thud on the stone floor the appearance of a goblin was gone, and Dak`ar resembled a mortal boy of Toby's age. The rage had racked the goblin child, and he lay on the floor barely conscious.

Simon extended a hand, from the still air came an object, an amulet not unlike the one in Jak`ara's hand. He placed it over the boys head and shoulders. "It is far less harmful than that one," he said calmly. "It will however keep him in line…from this moment he will believe himself to be my son… and I will teach him the errors of his ways."

Jak`ara gave his concent and watched silently as the wizard lifted the boy off the floor. He turned to Sarah, "I'm informed that your family is in possession of one of my mirrors," Sarah nodded. "I would respectfully request access through that mirror to deposit us in the mortal realm."

"We can do you one better," Jareth said brightly. "You may use the Williams' home as your base. The entire family is now in my care, and I hate to waste their home."

"It does offer a good cover; I can be the brother of the owner." Simon agreed.

Sarah shrugged, "Seems logical to me,"

Kuri looked over at Toby, half expecting him to make some snide comment.

"You'll have to sweep away all the goblin gifts," Toby warned with a shy smile. "I'm afraid there's a ton of em." Jareth and Sarah looked at him, for the first time he looked like the peaceful happy child who had played with goblins in the castle so long ago. Even Kuri was surprised at his change of attitude. He ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't get rid of em, he'll still act like a jerk… I know."

Simon gave the golden haired boy a knowing nod before turning to the mirror on the wall across from the Queen's throne. "Portal, open." He commanded. The mirror shimmered and misty fog poured into the cavern. He held the goblin prince in his arms close. "Until we meet again, be at peace." He gave a look to the father of the child he held. "I shall restore to you your son when he has learned…." He strutted toward the mirror. "Fare thee well, Goblin Kings, and my lady Queen." A moment later he was gone.

Jak`ara winced slightly when the portal closed. "I too must take my leave… As Queen Sarah has said, there is some house cleaning to do… I must seek out those who have followed my son, and the source of the sourness… the nurse Namua."

Jareth offered his arm to the other Goblin King, "Peace Jak`ara."

Jak`ara accepted the arm, and gave the other a tempered smile. "Peace and good fortune, Jareth." He bowed once more toward Sarah then moved to the shadows and his own portal.

Sarah looked at Jareth, and then at Toby, her face turned grim. "I think it's time you and I had a long put off talk young man." Her tone was grimmer than her face.

Toby made a long face, "Awwwwwww Sarah, do we have to?"

"Yes," Jareth said firmly. "And after she finishes with you," he tugged at his glove cuffs. "You and I are going to have a little talk about accepting gifts from strange goblins…"

"Oh I've learned my lesson about that," Toby announced gaily.

Sarah stood up, "What the hell were you thinking leaving the castle without an escort?" she looked at Kuri who looked guiltily down at her feet. "And You! Following him," she scolded the pair.

Jareth schooled his features, not allowing the amusement to show.

Kuri whispered, "I was only trying to help…"

"By putting yourself in danger," Sarah inquired boldly. "I would think a Gwyllion healer would have more sense! Your grandfather must be frantic about you," she admonished the girl. Before turning to chew out her brother, "And daddy and Karen, have you any idea of what you've been putting them through… and don't you dare use the excuse that you were under a spell or I'll take you over my knee here and now Tobias Sebastian!" Sarah stood up, "I have half a mind to spank you both!"

Jareth cleared his throat, the Queen huffed and he said calmly. "Let's go home," he held out a hand to his wife to be. Looked at his heir and the Gwyllion girl, "The passages that belong to the castle will be open now as the Queen has taken her place," he motioned to a portal opening. "There will be time enough in the next few days to unravel all the tangled webs."

Sarah placed her hand without hesitation into the hand of the King. "I'm sure you're right." She gave a look about the empty hall. "It's sad though, to leave this place empty and unused, just collecting dust."

"Unused," Toby scoffed. "Sarah this is your court," he waved at the chamber. "It's the chamber of the Goblin Queen's court."

Sarah looked at her brother, "Say what?"

"I read it in one of the scrolls…" Toby said as he reached for Kuri's hand. He tugged her to walk with him as they followed behind the King and Queen. The portal accepted them and they moved through the kingdom arriving instantly at the throne room of the Goblin Castle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Kuri escorted Sarah back to the healer's rooms. When they arrived back at the castle the new Queen, exhausted from the use of power in her weaken state nearly collapsed. Toby was left alone with Jareth in the throne room. Jareth's first concerns were for Sarah, he watched as the Gwyllion girl helped his Queen down the hall. After they were beyond the corridor, he turned to look at the Heir, his face was stern. "We need to talk," he said in a voice that was as stern as his expression.

Toby nodded, "Yes, we do."

Jareth moved to the Goblin throne, "I'm very displeased," he warned.

"No doubt," again the heir was agreeable.

Taking his seat, Jareth didn't alter his expression, nor his tone. "What you did was fool hearty, and reckless."

"I know," sighed the golden haired boy. "I think so too," he approached the throne cautiously. "Father," he addressed the King politely. "I believe I was still under the influences of Dak`ar's ," he paused not sure what to call the influence, "Interferences."

Motioning the Goblin Heir closer, the King spoke with authority, "It does not excuse your part." He waited until the young man was seated on the step below him. "If you are to be a King, you must accept your responsibility in this mess."

Clasping his hands, and staring at his feet, Toby spoke with remorse, "I've made a right mess of things, haven't I?"

"Yes," Jareth sighed. "You have."

Toby clenched his teeth, "It would be so easy right now to just turn round and blame Sarah, but that's not really fair."

"No, it wouldn't be," Jareth's voice was calm and merciful.

"It's not her fault, not really…" Toby worked out his thoughts aloud. "I guess she left because she thought she was protecting me."

"Sarah has a heroine complex," Jareth stated without emotions. "She has her own demons to face."

Toby cleared his throat, his voice sounded timid for the first time since he'd come to the Goblin Kingdom. "I was so filled with poison thoughts, I was jealous of Sarah, and I blamed her for the fact that I was not here with you all along."

"Go on," prodded the King.

"I was blind to what I was doing, to her, to you… and of what danger I'd placed myself and Kuri in… and in extension, the Kingdom." Toby admitted.

"Keep going," Jareth urged.

"And I was rude to my birth parents," Toby confessed. "I had no right to speak to them in the manner that I had."

"You're getting there," Jareth said evenly.

Blue eyes looked upward, "I behaved like the spoiled brat that I accused Sarah of being."

"Yes you did," Jareth nodded.

"I had no idea of what they were going to do to Sarah," Toby winced, "Hell I didn't even care."

"And now," Jareth inquired.

"Now, I want to dig a hole and jump in and hide," Toby murmured.

Jareth shook his head, "That's not going to do any good, my boy." He tapped the boy with his boot. "You have to make restitution."

"Restitution," the boy sounded doubtful.

"You've injured a good many with your thoughtlessness," Jareth decreed. "Sarah, your parents, Kuri… and myself, not to mention the Kingdom and our subjects."

"I know," Toby said quietly. "Where do I start?"

Jareth pondered what advice to give, and then remembered the words of the wise man in the garden. "Sometimes, the way forward, is the way back."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to move forward," Jareth said with a wistful smile. "Start small, and work your way up. Why not speak to your parents first, and atone for your treatment of them."

Toby stood up, and made a face, "Couldn't I just be punished?" he asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches. "Maybe rake the courtyard, or pick up trash at the bog, or polish the shields of the ruse?"

"No," Jareth sighed. "Now go see your mother and father." He ordered.

"Fine," Toby shuffled his way to the exit. "But I think raking would have been easier."

"Easy is not always best," Jareth reminded his protégé. "What is easily gained or forgiven, is easily forgotten and not valued."

"Yes sir," Toby sniffed as he moved down the hall.

Jareth thought of what he'd just said, and looked in the other direction, toward the corridor that led to healer's rooms. "I too have fences to mend," he murmured. Standing he smiled again, and looked at his throne room. "Who would have thought that the babe and the baby would make me grow up?" Goblins hidden in places that were unnoticed by most kept their opinions to themselves.

--

Sarah was instructed to take to her bed once more, and this time she didn't give them a hard time about it. She was tired, and her spirits were slightly down. Much as she was glad that her brother was safely out of the hands of the Mountain Goblin Prince, she was still worried about him. She looked kindly at Kuri, "You should have called for help, not gone after him yourself." She admonished gently.

"Kettle," a voice said just as gently from the archway.

Sarah turned to look at the man who was leaning on the plastered wall. "I'm too tired to argue," she warned.

With a wave of his gloved hand, Jareth motioned for Kuri to leave them. The Gwyllion girl smiled shyly and moved into another chamber, giving the King and his Queen a moment of piracy. Jareth moved toward the bed containing his soon to be wife. "We need to talk," he said compassionately. Taking a seat on the side of the bed, he reached for her hands. "I would have peace between us."

"Can there ever be such a thing," Sarah lamented.

"We both made mistakes," offered the Goblin King. "Impulsive youth," he suggested. Gallantly his hand drew one of hers to his lips and he kissed it. "I offer you an olive branch, my dear."

"What did you have in mind," her eyes began to twinkle slightly at his turn of courtly manners.

"A fresh slate for each of us as we enter into this marriage," his lips whispered. "Don't we both deserve at least that?"

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Sarah, you were fifteen, and I had so many expectations for us," he admitted. "Had I but not waited," he breathed deeply. "Had I appeared to you in that glade, while you were so enchanted by the tale you were acting out…"

Sarah's fingers silenced his words, "No Jareth, no…." she shook her head. "We cannot go back and rewrite it." She took a deep breath, "You want to know why I stayed away from home? I kept my distance because of my guilt over having wished Toby away." Timidly she removed her finger tips from his trembling lips. "And my guilt over having blamed you, instead of shouldering my own part in his being taken." Weary of having hidden the truth, even from herself she shuddered as she declared softly. "You didn't steal him, I gave him away." Tears, unshed for many years, followed her admission.

Jareth leaned forward to kiss them away, "Sarah, thank you…." He breathed as he bathed her face with tender kisses. Once she calmed, he cupped her face in tender hands, no longer were his gloves between them. "Forgive me, as I forgive you," he urged. "Let us begin a new… Fresh and open."

She nodded, "And my family?"

"Will be here to support us," Jareth promised. "They will guild Toby, as they always have done. But there will no longer need to be this wall that you've built."

"A truce," she pondered. "And when Toby reaches his manhood?"

"I've a feeling that there is already a lady who will be most important to him when that time comes," Jareth teased and cast a glance over his shoulder toward the room that Kuri retired to.

"You think so," Sarah smiled too. "That would be lovely."

"When the time comes, you and I shall retire to another castle," Jareth said gently, "One that will house you, me and our children… for many years to come."

"Won't you miss being a Goblin King," she asked wistfully.

"I will always be a Goblin King, dear," he teased. "Not even Toby's taking the throne will change that."

Sarah blushed slightly, before changing the subject. "Where is Toby now?"

"Making amends to his birth parents," Jareth said honestly. "He has much to make amends for."

"Not all his fault," Sarah said bitterly.

"No, but it's a good lesson to be had." Jareth stood up. "I'll leave you to rest now, come morning we will meet with family and representatives to begin the process of finalizing our union." Once more he kissed her hand. "Sleep well, my Queen," he bid her before moving away from her bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Easy for you to say," she murmured as she settled back into the pillows and closed her eyes. "You're not going to marry a goblin King."

"I should hope not," he whispered as he exited with a smile.

--

Toby paced outside the door of his parent's compartment, sorting out what to say to them. Having worked out in his mind a plan of handling the situation, he tapped on the door.

"Enter," a voice from within called.

Apprehensively the boy turned the knob and moved into the space. He looked at his parents; his mother seated looking as if she'd been crying, and his father standing with a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said with more sincerity than he'd used in a long time. "I don't mean to disturb you, but if you have a few moments, I'd like to talk."

"Come in son," Robert said.

The boy stepped closer. "I don't quite know where to start," he hung his head and looked ashamed. "I've been a~ jerk."

Karen waited, wondering if he was going to own up and face up to his misdeeds. Robert stood impassive, listening.

"I'm not going to push the blame off on anyone," Toby confessed as he came to where his mother was seated. "I have to shoulder this one," he said at long last.

"And your sister," Karen asked.

Toby gave a half hearted laugh, "You can really tell we're related, can't you?"

Robert smiled, "Welcome back Toby, we've missed you."

The boy shrugged and sighed, "Well I did learn a valuable lesson…" he sat down at his mother's feet. "Beware of Goblin gifts."

Fin

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this one….**_

_**There may be more another time, **_

_**But for now… this is it.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, reviewing**_

_**And for supporting.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Wrapping up loose ends**_

The goblins in charge of bringing the woman before the King had their work cut out for them. She wasn't cooperating, and was not about to 'hop to' on the commands of the King. She bit, she kicked, she clawed and she received no less than six marriage proposals from enamored goblins.

Jareth could hear them long before they came into the circular chamber. Other goblins upon hearing the cries of pain and anguish took to hiding. The King sat upon his throne, one leg hooked lazily over the side rail. His face was amused as he watched and waited for the inevitable. It was not long before the first of the guards he'd sent to collect the woman came flying across the room landing in a heap over the ale keg. The next sailed past the keg and out the window. The third was running with his hands covering his head, and his helmet was missing. The fourth and fifth came rushing in and ran to hide behind the King's throne.

"Stop her," they begged, "She's a mad woman."

Jareth yawned and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. The next three goblins came in holding a woman who was thrashing a fourth who was begging her to have mercy. Jareth sighed, "Ah, there you are." He looked at his guest, dressed in a long red robe with sandals upon her feet, and the look of one who had been getting ready to go to bed. "I was beginning to worry about you."

Dropping the goblin from the half nelson she'd had him in, the woman turned on the man in the throne and glared. "What is your problem now," she demanded. "And what's the idea of sending this second rate hit squad to my house to apprehend me?"

Jareth looked at the goblins that were beaten, scratched, bleeding and bruised. "It was supposed to be an honor escort," he mused.

"I'll assume you forgot to mention that little fact to them," the woman in the robe huffed.

Jareth unhooked his heel from the rail, lowered his feet and smiled. "I may have," he admitted. "Come, do be social."

"I was getting ready for bed, Jareth, not a visit." She shoved the guard who was still standing beside her out of her way. After marching up the steps she crossed her arms and demanded. "What's this about?"

Snapping his fingers, he held out his hand to receive a scroll. He opened it and then looked over it at the Scribe. "You made me look like a wimp." He stated coolly.

"I did not," she denied.

Crooking his finger he called her to come closer and he handed her the scroll. "Read that and tell me it's not… wimpish."

"I," she cleared her throat. "I showed your more sensitive side…" she suggested. When the king frowned she barked. "What do you want from me? Last time out you said was too violent and boorish…"

"You made me look like a barbarian, Paisley!" He barked back.

Goblins hearing the barking from both parties moved discreetly away.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she huffed. "You're not always Prince Charming you know;" Tossing the scroll back to its owner.

"Prince Charming was a pretty boy who was at his father's beck and call," argued Jareth darkly. "He would have much rather gone fishing than to that sorted ball…"

"I'll take your word for it," Paisley conceded holding up her hands.

Rolling up the scroll, and making a face, the King sighed. "I just don't want to look too weak or too mean… I'm not a villain you know."

"There are some who paint you as one," she reminded him quickly. "A baby stealing…" she got no further.

"I didn't steal anyone or anything!" he protested with hurt painted on his face and in his eyes. "I can't it's against canon!"

Ashamed for having caused him this distress, Paisley clasped her hands behind her. "I know, I've been doing all I can to point that out…"

"It's not…"

"Don't say it," warned the woman. "That's her line, not yours." The scribe reached up and scratched her head. "It was better than the last one, wasn't it? Happy ending you get all snuggy wuggy with Sarah… you get the girl, and the heir, and her parents… everybody lives… happily ever after."

"It was… contrite," he complained bitterly. "I know you can do better."

"It took the course it was headed on," Paisley defended her work.

Jareth tossed the scroll over his shoulder, it was caught by one of the goblins hiding behind the throne. "I want better next time out, now… this is what I have in mind," he smiled at her.

"Hold it, tall blond and goblin," she held up her hand. "I have a prior engagement."

"You what," Jareth stared at her in utter disbelieve. "Come again."

"I have a prior engagement," she said with a wistful smile; "Someone who's been waiting patiently while I worked on your story."

A frown replaced the smile as his brow furrowed, "If my father wants a scribe…" he complained.

"No, not Oberon… although I could do some for him, but no…" she teased.

Jareth crossed his arms, "Who else has your attention?"

"Oh just a sailor I've known for years…" she teased with a giggle.

"A sailor," he asked incredulously. "I'm a King!" He thought about it for a moment, "Jack," he asked lightly.

Paisley shook her head, "No, not Jack…" she smiled at the thought, but dismissed it.

"What other sailor is there?" The Goblin King returned to his throne, "Oh I know it's that Nemo fellow… well he can wait.."

"It's not Captain Nemo… I don't even know him," Paisley scoffed. "He's Jules Verne's worry… and he's welcome to him." She had followed the king to the throne and now sat on one step and looked up at him. "There are other Captains out there you know."

"None that I can think of that should take you away from your duties to me," sulked the King. "Who is it?"

"James," she said softly.

"Norrington," he growled.

"Hook," Paisley interjected.

"Hook," Jareth repeated quizzically.

"Yes, Jareth, James Hook… he's been waiting very patiently for me to finish his story…" Paisley explained. "I have after all done nearly thirty stories on Labyrinth…"

"Closer to twenty five," corrected the King. "Too many one shots, and that first one was broken down into three volumes…" he snorted.

"Okay," she sighed. "So I didn't know anything about the chapter feature when I first posted. Sue me."

Jareth smiled at her, "I liked that first story…"

"I did too," she smiled back.

"Fine," sighed the king reluctantly. "Go write about James Hook; get him out of your system so you can tell another Labyrinth tale…. I doubt you've come to the end of them…" He tapped her brow. "I'm sure there's more in there."

"I'm glad we understand each other," she said as she stood up.

"Oh we understand each other," Jareth purred. "Next time, I want more cunning," he called as she headed out of the chamber. "I don't want to look a wimp again!" He paused, "Did you hear me?" he called. "I said… blast her hide," he laughed. "What a woman…"

"What a woman," repeated a goblin holding a raw stake to his eye.


End file.
